Unendlicher als ewig
by MissSarahGranger
Summary: Es ist nach dem Ende des Krieges und auch wenn die Zauberwelt wieder in Frieden lebt heißt das nicht, dass jeder seinen Frieden gefunde hat. Viele Menschen wurden verloren und eine hat damit besonders hart zu kämpfen: Hermine Granger HGSS Story
1. Der Anfang

Es war der Tag des Abschlussball des letzten Jahrgangs.

Vor zwei Monaten war Voldemort endlich gefallen. Es war ein harter Kampf gewesen, aber zu letzt standen sich nur Harry und Voldemort gegenüber und Harry hatte ihn mit dem Todefluch besiegt.

Viele Menschen waren gestorben, viel zu viel Menschen nach Hermines Ansicht.

Ron war der einzige aus dem engeren Freundeskreis von Hermine und Harry, der den Krieg nicht überlebt hatte. Harry war mit dem Verlust gänzlich anders um gegangen als Hermine.

Harry hatte ja schließlich auch noch Ginny und die beiden hatten sich gegenseitig Trost gespendet. Hermine dagegen hatte gar keinen mehr.

Voldemort hatte ihre Eltern kurz vor der Schlacht töten lassen. Niemand war ihr geblieben.

Sie war vollkommen alleine. Morgen, nach diesem vermaledeiten Abschlussball, würde sie Hogwarts wohl für immer verlassen. Sie wusste noch nicht, wo sie hin sollte. Das Haus ihrer Eltern war von den Todessern niedergebrannt worden und ihre Eltern hatten ihr nicht viel vermacht. Sie würde vielleicht zwei oder drei Monate überbrückt bekommen, aber sie musste sich dringend etwas einfallen lassen.

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit drehten sich ihre Gedanken nur noch um diese Dinge. Sie hatte sich in ihr Schneckenhaus zurück gezogen, war kaum noch zu den Mahlzeiten erschienen. Sie mied den Kontakt zu den anderen Schüler. Der Unterricht hat in den letzten Wochen eh nicht mehr stattgefunden. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie draußen am See, ließ ihre Gedanken mit dem Wind treiben, aber nie weinte sie. Sie hatte seit dem Krieg keine einzige Träne geweint.

Lieber versuchte sie das ganze irgendwie zu verdrängen, aber Weinen war ihrer Ansicht nach das vollkommen Falsche.

So saß sie auch jetzt wieder am See, im Schutz einer großen Eiche, wie so oft, in den letzten Stunden, Tagen, Wochen.

In zwei Stunden war der Abschlussball und sie verspürt überhaupt keine Lust, sich in die Menschenmenge zu begeben. Oben in ihrem Schlafsaal wartet schon ein Traum aus schwarzer Seide auf sie, aber bei dem Gedanken stiegen ihr schon wieder Tränen auf und sie unterdrückte sie energisch. Sie würde nicht weinen, um keinen Preis. Dieses Kleid, was in ihrem Schlafsaal hing, hatten ihrer Eltern mit ihr im letzten Sommer gekauft. Sie sollten eigentlich, wie all die anderen Eltern der Abgänger, zum Abschlussball kommen.

‚_Tja Hermine, es ist nicht deiner erster Traum, der Platz'_, dachte sie sarkastisch, aber sie wollte sich damit nur vor den Tränen rechtfertigen, vor sich selber.

Langsam erhob sie sich aus dem grünen Grass und schlenderte in Richtung Schloss.

Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt, aus Angst, dass nur ein einziger Windhaus dafür sorgen würde, dass ihr die Tränen nur so in Bächen die Wangen hinab laufen würden.

So bemerkte sie auch nicht die schwarze Gestalt, in die sie hinein lief.

BUMMS!!!

Hermines riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als sie ziemlich unsanft auf dem Po landete.

Verstört schaute sie auf und blinzelte zu der Gestalt vor ihr hoch.

Als sie die Gestalt erkannte, riss sie erschrocken die Augen auf.

Vor ihr stand niemand andern, als Professor Severus Snape, Schülerschreck seit jeher.

Seit dem fall Voldermorts hatte er sich in keinster Weise geändert und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass Hermine schneller blass wurde, als Harry Quidditch sagen konnte.

„Pro- rofessor Sn- nape...ich...es .." stammelte sie.

„Miss Granger, können sie ihre Augen nicht offen halten?", fragte er und der Spott schwang in seiner Stimmer mit.

„Doch, es tut mir Leid, Sir." Langsam versuchte sie sich aufzurappeln und jetzt erst bemerkte sie die Schmerzen in ihrem Knöchel und den merkwürdigen Winkel, in dem ihr Fuß abstand.

Mit einem Stöhnen sackte sie zurück auf den Boden.

„Was ist, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape so gleich und Hermine hob verblüfft eine Augenbraue. Klang da wirklich Sorge aus seiner Stimme mit?

„Es ist nur mein Knöchel, ich glaub ich hab ihn mir verstaucht."

„Kommen sie, ich schau es mir mal an.", sagte er und reichte ihr energisch seine Hand.

‚_Was geht hier bloß vor?'_ Hermine glaubte ihren Augen und Ohren nicht zu trauen.

Was war in ihren Zaubetranklehrer gefahren???


	2. Gespräche

_Hey!_

_Da bin ich schon mit dem neuen Kapitel._

_Als erstes ein mal einen lieben Dank an Sepsis  
Ich hab mich sehr über deinen Kommentar gefreut und obwohl ich ein bisschen enttäuscht bin, dass so viele die Story auf ihrer Favoritenliste getan haben und mir noch nicht mal ein Review da gelassen habe, gibt es trotzdem schon das neu Kapitel. Ich fände es sehr schön, wenn ich auch von den Schwarzlesern ein Review bekommen würde. Wenn ihr die Story so scheiße findet, dann sagt es, aber nichts zu schreiben ist scheiße. Ich hoffe, dass ich genügend Feedback erhalte, damit ich weiß, ob sich das Weiterschreiben überhaupt lohnt._

_Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel._

**2. Kapitel Gespräche**

„Nun kommen sie schon, Miss Granger!", sagte Snape ungeduldig.

Noch immer starrte sie die Hand an, die er ihr hin hielt. Langsam ergriff sie sie und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen. Sie hätte am liebsten vor Schmerz aufgeschrieen, aber sie biss nur die Zähne zusammen. Diese Blöße würde sie sich nicht vor ihm gegeben lassen. Hoffentlich war der Knöchel wirklich nur verstaucht. Es würde ihr gerade noch fehlen, wenn sie in den Ferien kein Geld verdienen konnte, nur weil sie in ihren Professor gelaufen war und nun vielleicht noch einen gebrochenen Knöchel hatte.

Langsam gingen sie durch die Eingangshalle und Hermine war mehr als froh, dass Snape einen Arm um ihrer Taille gelegt hatte und sie stützte. Sie war sich sicher, sie hätte sich sonst keine drei Sekunden auf den Beinen halten können.

Snape steuerte zielsicher auf die Treppe zu den Kerkern zu und Hermine hielt innerlich verdutzt einen Moment inne. Er wollte mir ihr in die Kerker?

‚_Und ich dachte, er bringt mich in den Krankenflügel und schaute es sich dort an.'_

An seinen Räumen angekommen, murmelte Snape das Passwort. Die Tür öffnete sich und er führte Hermine herein. Neugierig blickte sich eben diese um.

‚_Das muss wohl sein Wohnzimmer sein. Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er auch Farben mag und nicht immer nur dieses ewig schwarz.'_ Das Wohnzimmer war in einem schönen bourdeaux Ton gestrichen. Von dem Raum gingen vier Türen ab. Hermine schätzte, das zwei davon auf jeden Fall für sein Schlafzimmer und das private Labor waren. An den Wänden standen Schränke, der Fußboden war mit Parkett aus gelegt in einem dunkeln Mahagoni Ton und in der Mitte stand ein großes Sofa in dunkelrot, mit zwei dazu passenden Sesseln und einem Glastisch dessen Umrandung wie alle Möbel und der Boden ebenfalls in Mahagoni war. Das alles ließ den Raum sehr edel wirken und trotzdem fühlte Hermine sich sofort wohl. Vor allem die vielen Bücher in den Schränken hatten es ihr sofort angetan.

Snape zog seinen Umhang aus und half ihr, den ihrigen von den Schultern zu streifen. Er legte die Umhänge auf den verglasten Wohnzimmertisch und half ihr sich hinzusetzten. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ Hermine sich in die Kissen sinken.

Snape holte ein weiteres Kissen, auf welchem er den verletzten Fuß betetet.

Dann nahm er die Umhänge vom Tisch und ging zur Gaderrobe, die links von der Tür war. All das war schweigend vor sich gegangen und Hermine verfolgte jeden Schritt von Snape mit wachsamen Augen und wieder fragte sie sich, was in ihren Professor gefahren war. Irgendetwas lief doch gewaltig schief, wenn er freundlich zu einem Schüler war.

Während er die Umhänge auf hing und zu einer der Türen ging warf er ihr immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Sie hatte Schmerzen, dass sah er, aber es waren nicht nur die körperlichen Schmerzen wegen ihres Knöchels. Nein, es war viel mehr der seelische Schmerz. Die Qualen, die sie innerlich verspürte.

Er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass sie sich immer mehr zurück gezogen hatte.

Dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen und sie hatte mindestens 10 Kilo abgenommen. Aus ihren Augen war jeglicher Glanz gewichen.

Jenes Funkeln, wenn der Durst nach Wissen mal wieder überhand gewann.

Alles war verschwunden. Vor ihm saß nicht mehr die lebensfrohe, glückliche Gryffindor. Vor ihm saß eine junge Frau, die so viel Leid erfahren hatte, was er wahrlich niemandem gewünscht hätte, außer vielleicht Voldemort.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zum Sofa herüber. Er zog sich den Sessel zum Sofa, ließ sich darauf nieder und wendete sich Hermines Fuß zu.

„Miss Granger, dass könnte jetzt etwas weh tun. Sagen sie mir, wenn die Schmerzen unerträglich werden." Ein stummes Nicken kam von ihr, bevor Snape langsam ihren Schuh auszog.

Ein zischender Laut kam aus ihrem Mund, als er den Schuh und ihre Socke auszog. Der Knöchel war schon bläulich verfärbt und nur mit Mühe konnte sie einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken. Sie war eigentlich nicht zimperlich, aber neben ihrem psychischen Leiden war das einfach heute der Gipfel. Langsam tastet Snape den Knöchel ab und über Hermines Lippen kam ein Wimmern.

„Tut es sehr weh, wenn ich ihn berühre?" Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Nun, ich denke, dass sie sich den Knöchel ziemlich böse verstaucht haben. Ich werde einen Heilzauber sprechen und ihnen danach eine schmerzlindernde Paste auftragen. Außerdem, nach ihrem Gesicht zu urteilen, wäre wohl ein Schmerztrank auch nicht schlecht." Antwortete er und beendete damit seine Untersuchung.

Geschmeidig stand er vom Sessel auf und verschwand hinter einer der Türen.

Als er nach wenigen Minuten wieder kam, hatte er eine Phiole mit einer bläulich schimmernden Flüssigkeit, so wie einen kleinen Tiegel dabei.

Wieder ließ er sich in dem Sessel nieder und reichte Hermine die Phiole.

„Es reicht, wenn sie zehn Tropfen von dem Trank nehmen. Er wird die Schmerzen für einige Zeit betäuben. Bevor sie Schlafen gehen nehmen sie noch mal zehn Tropfen.

Sie sollten den Fuß außerdem die nächsten Tage schonen und mit Tanzen wird es wohl heute Abend auch nichts", sagte er und bei den letzten Worten hatte der Sarkasmus sie wieder einen Weg in seine Stimme gesucht.

„Mit wem sollte ich auch tanzen" murmelte sie vor sich hin und schluckte zehn von den bitter schmeckenden Tropfen. Snape, der gerade den Heilzauber gesprochen hatte, schaute verblüfft zu ihr auf.

„Aber, aber Miss Granger. Jeder ihrer kleinen, nervigen Gryffindorfreunde freut sich doch auf diesen Ball. Sie sprechen seit Tagen schon von nichts anderem und sie sitzen hier, brechen noch nicht mal in Tränen aus, obwohl ich ihnen gerade gesagt habe, dass sie den Ball knicken können?!" Seine Stimme war so kalt wie eh und je und hätte Snape nicht gerade in dem Moment ihren Knöchel eingecremt, dann hätte sie gedacht, dass der freundliche Snape nur ein Traum gewesen wäre.

„Nun Miss Granger, ich schlage vor, sie bleiben noch etwas hier sitzen, bis die Paste eingezogen ist und dann bringe ich sie in ihren Turm. So wie ich sie kenne, werden sie auf jeden Fall zum Ball gehen wollen oder ? Nun wie dem aus sei. Möchten sie einen Tee?", fragte er und plötzlich war da wieder der freundliche Snape. Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht mehr zu trauen. Was war das den für ein Bäumchen-wechsel-dich- Spiel?

„Gerne, Sir." Snape nickte ihr zu und verschwand dann in einer anderen der vier Türen. Eine davon ging dann wohl in die Küche mutmaßte sie. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er mit einem Tablett wieder heraus. Er schüttelte zwei Tassen voll mit Tee und reichte ihr dann eine davon. Hermine nahm die Tasse entgegen und ihre Hände klammerten sich um die Tasse. Die Wärme und der Duft, der auf Tee ausging beruhigten ihre Nerven ein bisschen, denn sie war höchst angespannt, wegen Snapes merkwürdigem Verhalten.

Eine Zeit lang war es still und beide nippten an ihrem Tee. Es schien, als wäre Snape in Gedanken weit weg und auch Hermine ging es nicht anders. Die Fragen, um das Thema wie es nach der Schule weiter gehen sollte, kreisten immer weiter in ihrem Kopf.

„Sagen sie, Miss Granger, was gedenken sie eigentlich nach der Schule zu tun?

So ein brillanter Kopf wie sie wird doch bestimmt studieren wollen oder?", fragte Snape plötzlich und riss sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt.

Wieder starrte Hermine ihn verblüfft an. Hatte er sie gerade gelobt? Das hat er 7 Jahre lang nicht ein mal gemacht. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie ihm antworten sollte oder nicht, aber dann entschiede sie sich dafür, denn sie wollte die freundliche Atmosphäre nicht mit einem trotzigen Kommentar ihrerseits zerstören.

„Ich hatte überlegt Zaubertränke zu studieren, aber dazu wird es wohl nicht kommen."

„Warum?", war die knappe Frage Snapes.

Hermine holte ein paar Mal tief Luft. Sollte sie wirklich mit Snape darüber reden?

Anderseits, was hatte sie noch zu verlieren? Nichts!

„Nun, ehrlich gesagt denke ich nicht, dass ich mir so ein teures Studium erlauben kann. Ich bin ab morgen erst mal obdachlos und hab ehrlich gesagt noch keine Ahnung, wie es weiter gehen soll." Beschämt senkte sie den Blick.

Snape war einen Moment irritiert. Er kam da nicht ganz mit. Warum sollte sie obdachlos sein? Was war mir ihren Eltern?

„Miss Granger, warum fahren sie nicht zurück zu ihren Eltern? Auch, wenn ich nicht ihr Hauslehrer war, hatte ich doch nie den Eindruck, dass sie zu Hause Probleme hätten."

„Ich...meine Eltern wurden kurz vor der letzten Schlacht von Todessern umgebracht. Sie hinterließen mir nicht viel. Das Haus war vollständig ausgebrannt und die einzige Geldquelle mit ihnen, da die Praxis meiner Eltern direkt neben dem Haus war", sagte sie und konnte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen.

‚_Bitte keine Tränen. Alles nur nicht weinen.'_

„Ich habe keine Verwandten mehr und Freunde schon mal gar nicht. Ron ist tot und Harry und Ginny leben in ihrer Trauer. Dass auch ich trauere, haben sie scheinbar ganz vergessen."

Snape sagte darauf nichts mehr und wieder versanken sie in Schweigen.

Hermine schaute zu ihm herüber, er schien nach zudenken.

„Miss Granger, ich würde ihnen gerne ein Angebot machen. Sie sind zweifellos die Beste und Klügste Hexe die Hogwarts in den letzten 100 Jahren, wenn nicht überhaupt seit den Gründern selbst, gesehen hat. Sie könnten ihr Zaubertrankstudium bei mir hier machen. Zudem hätten sie eine Bleibe und ich könnte auch eine Assistentin sehr gut gebrauchen, da ich nach den Sommerferien neben dem Unterricht gerne einige Forschungsreihen machen würde."

Hermine hielt einen Moment lang inne um das Alles auf sich wirken zu lassen.

Severus Snape, meist gehasster Lehrer Hogwarts, Ekel schlecht hin, machte ihr das Angebot bei ihm auf Hogwarts zu studieren???

‚_Hermine, du solltest langsam mal aus diesem Traum auf wachen.'_

Unauffällig zwickte sie sich in dem Arm um gleich drauf festzustellen, dass das alles kein Traum, sondern pure Realität war.

„Professor...ich...weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich finde ihr Angebot sehr nett und ich würde es auch gerne annehmen, aber was wird die Schulleiterin sagen und geht es überhaupt, dass ich meine Studium hier machen? Muss ich es denn nicht an einer Uni machen? Nicht, dass ich ihr Können in Frage stellen wollte" stammelte die verlegen.

„Nun, ich denke, Professor McGonagall wird nichts dagegen haben. Zu Mal ich sie als meine und nicht ihre Assistentin hier habe. Bezüglich des Studium sollten sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Ich darf wohl mit Stolz behaupten, dass ich einer der Besten auf meinem Gebiet bin und mit ihren hervorragenden Zeugnissen wird es ein Leichtes sein, dass Ministerium zu überzeugen, dass sie ihr Studium viel besser hier absolvieren können."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Wie wäre es mit ‚Ja'?"

„Ja Sir. Ich würde sehr gerne mein Studium bei ihnen machen und ihrer Assistentin werden", flüsterte sie, überwältigt von den Glücksgefühlen, die auf sie hereinbrachen.

‚_Vielleicht gibt es Träume die platzen, aber dafür werden andere dann wahr.'_

„Schön. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass sie über die Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben und wir könnten dann eventuell schon den ein oder anderen Trank beginnen. Was halten sie davon?"

„Sehr gerne, Professor. Darf ich fragen, um welche Tränke es sich handelt?"

„Nun, da sie aus der Muggelwelt kommen, sollten ihnen die Krankheit Krebs ein Begriff sein oder?"

„In der Tat ist sie mir ein Begriff."

‚_Wie sollte es auch nicht sein, nachdem Oma und Opa qualvoll daran gestorben sind.'_

„Ich möchte nach neuen Tränken forschen, die den Krebs bzw. den Tumorwachstum verlangsamen und stoppen. In den vergangenen Jahren sind viel Zauberer und Hexen daran gestorben, da es anfangs noch nicht mal bekannt war, was es für eine Krankheit ist.

Viele Zauberer und Hexen haben bis heute noch nie davon gehört. Daher ist die Forschung auch noch nicht wirklich weiter gekommen."

„Es freut mich, sie bei diesen Forschungen zu unterstützten. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein."

„Nun Miss Granger, ich bin erfreut das zu hören. Wie wäre es, wenn sie morgen Abend in meine Räume kommen zu einem gemeinsamen Dinner? Wir könnten die Einzelheiten dann besprechen, denn ich denke, sie werden sich noch für den Ball fertig machen wollen."

„Ja Professor, gerne. Dann werde ich auch mal gehen."

„Gehen?" Spöttisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich denke, ich werde sie besser zum Gryffindorturm schweben lassen. Der Heilspruch braucht seine Zeit, bis er vollständig wirkt und durch den Trank sollten sich ihre Beine vorerst wie Pudding anfühlen. Aber keine Sorge. Bis zum Ball werden sie zu mindestens ansatzweise wieder laufen können.", sagte er und sie war sich sicher, einen spöttischen Unterton herauszuhören.

Snape ging zur Garderobe, zog seinen Umhang über und gab ihr dann den ihrigen. Nachdem sie ihn übergestreift hatte, kam Snape auf sie zu.

„Sie haben die Wahl. Entweder ich lasse sie durch die Schule schweben oder wir nehmen das Flohnetzwerk und ich trage sie."

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann lieber letzteres.", antwortet sie ihm und ein zartes Rosa erschien auf ihren Wangen. Es war ihr schon ein bisschen peinlich, dass Snape sich so um sie kümmerte.

„Wie sie wollen." Er trat einen Schritt vor, legte einen Arm unter ihrer Knie, den anderen um ihrer Schulterblätter und hob sie auch.

‚_Bei Merlin, sie wiegt ja nichts.'_ dachte er und steuerte den Kamin an.

Er stieg in die lodernde Flamme und sagte laut und deutlich: ‚Gemeinschaftsraum Gryffindor'.

Ein Wirbel aus Farben und Formen ließ alles in ihrem Kopf drehen. Unbewusst drückte sie sich an den warmen Körper ihres Professor.

„Sie können die Augen wieder auf machen und ich wäre ihnen auch verbunden, wenn sie ihre langen Fingernägel nicht länger in meine Brust bohren würden.", zischte Professor Snapes Stimme. Errötend öffnete sie die Augen und ließ sofort von ihm ab. Wie peinlich!

Er stellte sie schnell auf die Füße, doch das half nicht, dass Karussell in ihrem Kopf anzuhalten und so schwankte sie und suchte krampfhaft nach einem Halt.

Schnell schlang Snape seine Arme um ihre Taille, als sie zu fallen drohte.

„War wohl doch keine so gute Idee das Flohnetzwerk zu nehmen", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Hermine griff sich mit einem Stöhnen an den Kopf. Alles drehte sich vor ihren Augen.

‚_Man ist das heute wieder ein Tag. Den Ball kannst du wirklich knicken. Aber einerseits macht es auch keinen Unterschied mehr, wenn ich mir die Kante gebe. Mein Kopf brummt so oder so.'_

„Miss Granger, kommen sie. Ich bringe sie hoch in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie haben Glück, dass keiner im Gemeinschaftsraum ist, sonst wäre ich schon längst wieder draußen.

‚_Typisch Snape, kann er nicht mal ein mal freundlich sein?'_

Langsam beruhigte sich das Karussell in ihrem Kopf und Snape führte sie zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

„Nun Miss Granger, ich denke wir sehen uns sicher auf dem Ball. Denken sie an unser Dinner morgen. 19 Uhr, meine Räume und seien sie pünktlich."

Hermine wurde noch eine Nuance blasser um die Nase.

„Keine Sorge, sie kommen morgen nicht zu einer Strafarbeit.", spottete er.

War das gerade ein Grinsen, was da um seine Mundwinkel gezuckt hatte?

„Natürlich, Sir."

Hermine drehte sich verwirrt um und verschwand in ihrem Schlafsaal.

Sie war sich sicher, nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne zu sein.

Snape schien wie ausgewechselt.

‚_Hat er einen Zwillingsbruder, von dem ich noch nichts weiß?'_

Das alles war so merkwürdig. Sie beschloss der Sache in der nächsten Zeit auf den Grund zu gehen, doch jetzt musste sie sich erst mal für den Ball fertig machen.

Was sie nicht wusste, viele Stockwerke weiter unten, in den Kerkern sah ihr Zaubertranklehrer und grübelt über das selbe wie sie.

Was war nur mit ihm los? Er war nicht nur freundlich zu ihr gewesen, nein er hatte ihr auch noch einen Job angeboten und sie zu seiner Assistentin gemacht.

Es hatte sich so vollkommen anders verhalten.

Albus würde ihm, würde er noch leben jetzt wahrscheinlich wieder Vorträge halten dass er menschliche Nähe zu lassen müsste und bla bla bla. Aber ihm stimmt sein Verhalten sehr merkwürdig und er würde dem auf den Grund gehen.

Es konnte wohl kaum daran liegen, dass Harry Potter dieses Jahr die Schule verließ oder sein hoffnungslos verlorener Freund Neville Longbottem. Lag es am Ende vielleicht noch an Hermine Granger???

TBC??? Soll ich weiter schreiben?

Wäre lieb, wenn ihr mir einen Kommi da lasst.

LG Sarah


	3. Erinnerungen

_Hey Leute,_

_draußen vom Walde komm ich her, ich muss euch sagen, es Weihnachtet sehr._

_All überall auf den Tannenspitzen sah ich Snapes und Hermines sitzen._

_Hier bring ich euch nun das neue Kapitel und ein kleiner Kommi wär echt spitze! )_

_Zu erst aber noch einen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer:_

**la dame:** Vielen Dank für deinen lieben Kommi. In diesem Kapitel wirst du noch nicht erfahren, warum Snape ihr das Angebot macht, aber kommt Zeit, kommt Rat)

**snowflake180269:** Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review. Da ich selbst natürlich auch begnadete FF-Leserin bin kenne ich die Sache mit den Reviews ja schon, aber vielen Dank für dein Aufklärung)

**Sepsis:** Ja doch, hab ich schon weiter geschrieben Ich hoffe, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen wird und lieben Dank für dein Review, das spornt mich an weiter zu schreiben )

_So nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel._

3.Kapitel Erinnerungen

Hermine steckte die letzte Haarsträhne mit einer Klammer in ihre Hochsteckfrisur.

Nachdenklich blickte sie in den großen Spiegel in ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie trug ein schwarzes, bodenlanges Kleid, welches am Bauch entgeschnürt war und ab der Taille in einen weiten Rock überging. Das Kleid war schulterfrei und der obere Rand war mit Rubinen bestickt. Auf Grund ihres verstauchten Knöchels hatte sie die High heels in Ballerinas verwandelt. Ihre Haare waren zu einer kunstvollen Frisur hochgesteckt worden, aus der einige gezwirbelte Strähnen locker in ihr Gesicht fielen, auf welches sie nur ein leichtes Make- up gelegt hatte, dass aus einem braunen Lidschatten, ein bisschen Rouge und einem rosa Gloss bestand. Passend zu dem Steinrand des Kleides hatte sie Rubinrote Ohrringe und ein passendes Collier dazu.

Was würden ihre Eltern wohl sagen, wenn sie sie jetzt sehen könnten? Wären sie Stolz auf sie? Immerhin hatte sie mit zum Frieden in der Zauberwelt beigetragen.

Ja, der Frieden, die Zauberwelt lebte in Frieden, aber sie hatte ihren Frieden nicht gefunden und würde sie das überhaupt, nach dieser Schlacht?

/Flashback Anfang/

„Du dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut. Glaubst du ernsthaft, du könntest es mit mir aufnehmen?" Lucius Malfoys Stimme klang kalt. Ein eisiger Schauer lief Hermine den Rücken runter. Um sie herum waren lauter Zweikämpfe.

„Ich glaube es nicht nur, ich weiß es auch.", gab sie mit fester Stimme zurück.

Malfoy brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Crucio!", schrie er plötzlich und Hermine wand sich augenblicklich auf dem schlammigen Boden. Sie schrie aus Leibeskräften. Langsam trat Malfoy vor und nahm den Zauber von ihr.

„Mir wird es eine Freude sein, dich zu quälen, bis du um deinen Tod betteln wirst. Crucio!"

Wieder schrie sie, doch keiner kam ihr zu Hilfe. Alle waren in einen Kampf verwickelt.

Malfoy belegte sie noch weitere vier Mal mit dem Cruciatus. Das Blut lief ihr schon aus dem Mund, weil sie sich auf die Zunge gebissen hatte und ihr Körper krümmte sich noch immer unter den Nachwirkungen des Zaubers.

„Sag Lebewohl zu dieser Welt. Avada Kedavara." Flüsterte Malfoys Stimme und Hermine schloss die Augen.

„Neeeeeeeeeiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn!"

Reflexartig öffnete sie ihren Augen wieder und sah wie eine Gestalt von dem grünen Blitz getroffen wurde und zu Boden sackte. Mit letzter Kraft hielt sie den Zauberstab hoch und belegte Malfoy mit einem Stupor und einer Ganzkörperklammer.

Langsam robbte sie zu der Person, die sie vor dem Tode gerettet hatte.

Sie sah die flammendroten Haare und schrie auf.

„Ron, nein, bitte nicht. Ron mach die Augen auf. Neinnnnnnnnn!" Schluchzend bettet sie ihren Kopf auf Rons Brust. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, sein Körper schon eiskalt. Hermine bekam den Kampf um sich herum nicht mehr mit. Sie bekam weder mit, dass Harry Voldemort besiegt, noch dass die Auroren die Todesser gefangen nahmen und nach Askaban brachten. Sie spürte nur, dass irgendjemand sie auf die Arme nahm, bevor sie in eine tiefe Ohnmacht viel.

/Flashback Ende/

Ja, Ron war für sie gestorben und eigentlich hätte sie da liegen müssen. Molly sprach seit jener Schlacht mit Hermine kein Wort mehr und auch die anderen straften sie nur mit bösen Blicken. Einzige Ginny und Harry gaben ihr nicht die Schuld für Rons Tod. In ihren Augen war Ron aus Tapferkeit gestorben und dafür würde sie ihn immer bewundern und nie auch nur irgendjemandem die Schuld dafür geben.

Doch Hermine konnte sich von ihrer Schuld nicht freisprechen, zu Mal das auch niemand ihr gegenüber getan hatte. Niemand hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie es nicht Schuld war.

Sie war im Krankenflügel wieder auf gewacht und niemand hatte an ihrem Bett gesessen. Sie alle hatten um Harrys Bett gestanden und gefeiert. Die Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall.

/Flashback Anfang/

Sie hörte Stimmen, die aus weiter Ferne kamen. Es wurde gelacht und gejubelt.

Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen und blinzelte in das helle Licht der Krankenstation.

Sofort kamen die Erinnerungen wieder. Die Schlacht! Malfoy, wie er sie töten wollte und dann Ron der vor sie sprang. Bei diesen Bildern in ihrem Kopf kamen ihr die Tränen und mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich auf. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand sah sie Harry in einem Bett liegen und drum herum standen alle Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks und McGonagall. Als Molly sah, dass Hermine wach war, schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und keine Sekunde später war ein Parvant um Harrys Bett gezogen. Hermine hatte ihren bösen Blick gesehen. Sie würden sie hassen, alle. Sie wäre jetzt lieber an Rons Stelle. Mit einem Schluchzen ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und barg dann ihren Kopf in ihnen. Sie hörte wie jemand sich ihrem Bett nährt und dann hallte auch schon Madame Pomfreys Stimme durch den Krankenflügel.

„Oh Miss Granger, sie sind wieder wach. Wie geht es ihnen?"

Hermine wollte jetzt nicht Reden. Sah die blöde Krankenschwester denn nicht, dass sie alleine sein wollte? Trotzig hob sie den Kopf.

„Mir geht es gut, also lassen sie mich in Ruhe!", schnauzte sie die Schwester an.

„Kindchen, beruhige dich. Der Kampf, das war alles etwas viel für dich. Jetzt ist wieder alles in Ordnung. Ruh dich noch ein bisschen aus und dann darfst du zurück in deinen Turm."

„Nichts ist in Ordnung und ich will mich auch nicht mehr beruhigen!"

In ihrer Wut liefen ihr heiße Tränen die Wangen hinab.

Madame Pomfrey wollte ihr mütterlichen einen Arm um die Schultern legen, doch Hermine schlug den Arm weg.

„Ich werde dir einen Trank zur Beruhigung bringen."

„Vergessen sie es! Ich werde ihn nicht nehmen. Ich werde mich auch nicht ausruhen. Ich will hier nur noch raus!" Wild schlug sie um sich und kletterte aus dem Bett.

„Miss Granger, bitte. Sie brauchen Ruhe!"

„ES IST MIR EGAL!!! ICH GEHE UND ZWAR JETZT!!" Ihre Stimme war immer lauter geworden und mit eiligen Schritten wollte sie dem Krankenflügel verlassen, doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen.

„Sie werden nirgendwohin gehen, Miss Granger! Sie legen sich jetzt schön brav in dieses Bett und erholen sich von dem Kampf.!" hörte sie Snapes kalte Stimme.

‚Alles nur nicht Snape.'

Verdutzt schaute sie zu ihrem Lehrer auf, der in der Türe zum Krankenflügel stand und gleichzeitig liefen ihr nur noch mehr Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte doch nur hier raus. Warum ließen sie sie nicht gehen?

Langsam ließ sie sich an der Wand neben der Türe herabgleiten.

„Miss Granger, ich sagte sie legen sich in ihr Bett und das ist nicht hier auf dem Boden."

Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen.

„Ich will nicht in dieses Bett, ich will nicht hier im Krankenflügel bleiben. Ich sollte gar nicht hier sein.!", sagte sie und zum Ende hin wurde ihre Stimme immer leiser.  
Snape war irritiert. Was redete sie da? Mit einem Wink gab er Madame Pomfrey zu verstehen, dass sie sie alleine lassen sollte. Er würde sich schon um sie kümmern.

Völlig apathisch saß Hermine auf dem Boden, immer wieder sah sie Rons toten Körper vor ihren Augen.

Snape berührte sie sachte am Arm und zog sie auf die Beine. Er führte sie zum Bett und langsam ließ sie sich darauf nieder.

„Miss Granger, sie bekommen jetzt einen Beruhigungstrank und dann schlafen sie erst mal.", sagte Snape und griff zu einer Phiole, die unweit des Nachtschränkchens stand.

„Ich nehme es nicht, ich will nichts zur Beruhigung." wiederholte sie hysterisch und schlug ihm die Phiole aus der Hand.

„Gut Miss Granger, dann machen wir es anders."

Schnell verschwand er in Madame Pomfreys Büro und kam dann mit einer Staumanschette, einer Spritze und einem kleinen Röhrchen wieder.

Panik wallte in Hermine auf, doch Snape fixierte sie mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch ans Bett.

„Ich werde ihnen jetzt ein Beruhigungsmittel spritzen. Glauben sie mir, es wird das Beste für sie sein."

Mit schnelle Handgriffen schob er den Ärmel ihres Pullunders hoch. Er band die Manschette um ihren Oberarm und zog sie fest.

„Miss Granger, ballen sie ihrer Hand zur Faust und pumpen sie ein paar Mal, damit ich eine Vene finde. Und jetzt sagen sie nicht ‚Nein', denn wenn sie es nicht machen, dann wird es für sie nur sehr schmerzhaft."

Ergeben schlug sie die Augen nieder, ballte ihre Hand zur Faust und pumpte dann.

Snape sah die bläulichen Venen hervorstechen. Er setzt die Spritze auf das Röhrchen und zog das Beruhigungsmittel auf, dann stach er die Nadel in die Vene und injizierte ihr das Mittel.

Innerhalb von Sekunden merkte sie, wie eine bleierne Müdigkeit sie überfiel und sie in einen ruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf abdriftet.

/Flashback Ende/

Sie hatte einen Zusammenbruch gehabt und danach war niemand an ihrer Seite gewesen. Sie war aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden und alle verlangten von ihr, dass sie wieder ein normales Leben führte. Aber wie sollte sie das nur schaffen?

Harry und Ginny hatten ein paar Mal den Kontakt zu ihr gesucht, versucht mit ihr zu reden, aber schnell hatten sie es aufgegeben. Sie schienen Hermines Schmerz nicht wahrhaben zu wollen und klagten ihr ihren Kummer, doch das half Hermine nicht weiter und so hatte sie sich immer mehr zurück gezogen. Wie sollte ihre Freundschaft in Zukunft sein? Harry und Ginny wollten heiraten. Nicht das Hermine es ihnen nicht gegönnt hätte, aber dann wäre Harry ein Teil der Familie Weasley und jetzt zogen die Weasleys es ja schon vor sie mit tödlichen Blicken zu bestrafen. Wie würde es erst sein, wenn Harry und Ginny eine Ehe führen würden?

Sie wollte über als das jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Als erstes musste sie den Ball heute Abend hinter sich bringen. Sie wusste, dass die komplette Familie Weasley da war und sie war froh, dass es heute Abend alkoholische Getränke geben würde.

‚Ein paar Gläser Feuerwhisky und alles ist so ertragen.', dachte sie sarkastisch.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr und stellte überrascht fest, dass es schon zehn vor acht war. Um acht fing der Ball an und sie wollte sich mit Harry und Ginny vor der großen Halle treffen.

„Das wird bestimmt ein super Abend", murmelte sie vor sich hin und nahm ihre kleine schwarze Handtasche vom Bett, bevor sie sich umdrehte uns zur Tür rausschritt.

Langsam schritt sie die vielen Treppen runter zur Eingangshalle. Ihre Beine fühlten sich zwar immer noch wie Pudding an, aber wenigstens konnte sie gehen ohne vor Schmerzen schreien zu müssen. Als sie an der Treppe zur Eingangshalle stand, sah sie Harry und Ginny schon vor den Türen der Großen Halle stehen.

‚Also, Augen zu und durch.'

_TBC???  
Review?_

_LG  
Sarah_


	4. Der Ball

**Hey Leute,**

**Da bin ich wieder und im Gepäck habe ich ein neues Kapitelchen, obwohl ich mit meinem Erzeugnis heute irgendwie nicht so ganz zufrieden bin.**

**Aber jetzt erst mal die Reviewantworten:**

**la dame:**_ Vielen Dank für deinen Kommi. Ich finds auch Schade, dass so wenige mir ein Review da lassen. Ich werde heute noch mal ein Kapitel posten und dann werde ich auch erst mal nicht mehr weiter schreiben. Hat ja doch keinen Sinn._

** Sepsis:**_ Vielen lieben Dank für deinen Kommi, habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Nun ich musste alle böse da stehen lassen für meinen weiteren Storyverlauf und auch in diesem Kapitel wird es wieder böse :( Aber das wird erst mal das letzte Kapitel sein, denn ich sehe nicht ein, dass ich mir die ganze Mühe mache. Die Story scheint ja doch nicht so toll zu sein, wenn nur zwei Leute sie lesen bzw. kommentieren._

**So und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.**

4. Kapitel Der Ball

Langsam schritt sie dir Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinab und mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei Ginny und Harry angekommen.

„Wow Mine, du siehst...atemberaubend aus.", flüsterte Harry und Ginny nickte zustimmend. „Wirklich, du siehst klasse aus."

Nur ein bescheidenes ‚Danke' kam über ihre Lippen und sie senkte verlegen den Kopf.

„Wollen wir?", fragte Harry und reichte sowohl Ginny als auch Hermine einen Arm.

Während Ginny Harrys Arm stürmisch ergriff, wirkte Hermine lustlos und langsam gingen sie in die Halle. Die Halle war bunt geschmückt in den vier Farben der Häuser. Überall standen kleine Tische und Hermine sah schon von weitem die Familie Weasley, die mehrere Tische zusammengeschoben hatte. Am Lehrertisch waren wie immer alle Lehrer versammelt. Rechts vom Tisch stand ein großes Buffett und links eine kleine Bar.

Harry steuerte zielsicher zu den Weasleys rüber. Sofort sprang Mrs. Weasley auf und zog ihre Tochter in die Arme, genauso war es auch bei Harry, aber als sie Hermine erblickte verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht sofort wieder.

„Ginnymäuschen, kannst du mir erklären, was die Mörderin deines Bruder hier zu suchen hat?", zischte sie wütend.

Hermine starte sie entsetzt an. Jetzt war sie schon die Mörderin?  
Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein, oder?!

„Mum, komm mal wieder runter. Hermine ist nicht Rons Mörderin! Sie ist unsere Freundin und sie wird heute Abend an unserem Tisch sitzen!", sagte Ginny energisch.

„Aber Mäuschen, das ist nicht dein Ernst! Sie kann doch..." setzte Mrs. Weasley an, doch Ginny unterbrach sie.

„Doch sie kann und zwar, weil ich es sage. Sie hat nichts unrechtes getan und nur weil du einen Schuldigen für Rons Tod suchst, muss sie nicht darunter leiden."

Mrs. Weasley strafte ihre Tochter mit einem bösen Blick, sagte aber nichts mehr. Zusammen gingen sie zurück zu den anderen und Ginny und Harry wurden herzlich begrüßt.

Hermine setzte sich etwas abseits von den Anderen. Sie wusste, sie war hier nicht erwünscht. Mollys Reaktion hatte das nur zu deutlich gezeigt und auch die anderen zeigten Hermine ihre Abwehr nur zu deutlich. Sie straften sie mit bösen Blicken und sprachen kein Wort mit ihr.

‚_Na das wird ein Abend. Vielleicht sollte ich mir schon mal den ersten Feuerwhisky genehmigen.'_

Sie schaute hoch zum Lehrertisch, wo Professor McGonagall, welche nach Dumbledores Tod die Schulleitung übernommen hatte, sich gerade erhob. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an den Anfang dieses Schuljahres.

Durch den Orden des Phönix hatte sie erfahren, dass Snape Dumbldore auf dessen Befehl hin ermordet hätte. Die Mitglieder des Ordens hatten ihn unter Veritariserum ausgefragt und ein Brief Dumbledores hatte Snapes Unschuld bewiesen. Mit viel Mühe hatten sie es auch geschafft, ihn vor einem Prozess zu retten, denn dann wäre seine Tätigkeit als Spion aufgeflogen und auch da rettet ein Brief von Dumbledore ihn. Er war noch Hogwarts zurück gekehrt und keiner der Schüler hatte erfahren, wie Dumbledore wirklich gestorben war.

Hermine erinnerte sich daran, wie empört sie war, als sie erfuhr, dass Snape wieder unterrichten sollte. Wusste sie doch, als eine von den wenigen, was in jener Nacht passiert, als Dumbledore starb.

Hermines Gedanken kehrten ins hier und jetzt zurück, als Professor McGonagall um Ruhe bat.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Eltern. Wieder ist ein Jahr um und es dürfte wohl das spektakulärste seit Jahrhunderten gewesen sein, denn die magische Welt lebt wieder in Frieden. Nun, ich werde sie jetzt alle nacheinander zu mir nach vorne bitten, damit sie ihrer Abschlusszeugnisse abholen können."

McGonagall rief nacheinander die Namen jedes einzelnen Schülers auf, Hermines Blick schweifte durch die große Halle. Alle waren sie glücklich und feierten ihren Abschluss. Mittlerweile hatten so ziemlich alle ihre Zeugnisse, nur ihres und Harrys fehlten noch. „Harry Potter.", rief McGonagall auch so gleich und unter tosendem Applaus ging Harry nach vorne zum Lehrertisch. „Ich denke, ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen, dass wir hier alle sehr stolz auf sie sind. Die Zaubererwelt verdankt ihnen den Frieden.", sagte sie und überreicht ihm feierlich sein Zeugnis. Harry nahm es danken entgegen und schritt dann wieder zurück zu seinem Platz.

„So, bevor ich jetzt das letzte Zeugnis vergebe, möchte ich gerne noch etwas dazu sagen. Ich habe selten in meinem langen Leben einem Menschen kennen gelernt, der so furchtlos ist, so selbstbewusst, der immer nach einer Möglichkeit sucht, jemand, der kein ‚Nein' akzeptiert und unehrbitterlich kämpft. Dieser jemand ist Hermine Granger. Sie hat das beste Zeugnis seit mehr als hundert Jahren. Kaum einer hat es vor ihr geschafft, in allen Fächern ein ‚Ohnegleichen' zu bekommen."

Hermine war wie in Trance. Sie hatte in allen Fächern ein ‚Ohnegleichen'? Benommen stand sie von ihrem Platz auf und wankte nach vorne zum Lehrertisch. McGonagall drückte ihr lachend das Zeugnis in die linke Hand und schüttelt ihre andere. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass so ziemlich alle klatschten, außer den Weasleys, aber das hatte sie auch vorher gewusst. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass auch Snape am Klatschen war. Bei keinem hatte er applaudiert, noch nicht mal bei den Slytherins.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen ging sie zurück zu ihrem Platz. Harry und Ginny atmeten erleichtert auf. Hermine hatte endlich wieder gelacht, auch wenn es nur ein kleines Lächeln war. Wie hatten sie es doch vermisst.

„Nun nach dem alle Zeugnisse verteilt worden sind, sind sie alle herzlich eingeladen, sich an unserem reichhaltigen Buffett zu bedienen. Ich erkläre das Buffett hier mit eröffnet!", sagte Professor McGonagall und wieder brach die Halle in Applaus aus.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten war bereits ein reges Drängen am Buffett.

„Hermine kommst du mit uns zum Buffett?", fragte Harry sie.

„Nein...ich...habe keinen Hunger", antwortete sie zögerlich.

„Ach komm schon, das Essen in Hogwarts ist immer einsame Spitze."

„Nein, Harry, ich habe wirklich keinen Hunger. Vielleicht später."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand dann mit Ginny am Buffett, wo sich auch schon die anderen Weasleys die Teller beluden.

Das Essen verlief schweigen. Hermine driftete mit ihren Gedanken zum Nachmittag ab. Noch immer begriff sie nicht, was mit Snape los war. Zugegeben, am Anfang, als sie in ihn hinein gelaufen war, hatte sie Angst gehabt, aber als sie bei ihm im Wohnzimmer saß und er sich so fürsorglich um sie gekümmert hatte, da war er ihr plötzlich richtig symphatisch vorgekommen. _‚Was denkst du nur, Hermine? Er ist dein Lehrer, denn den du nie leiden konntest. Doch du konntest ihn leiden.', _korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken._ ‚Du hast ihn immer bewundert, für sein Können. Du hasst ihn nie gehasst!'_

Mrs. Weasley nervtötende Stimme holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

„Ach könnte Ronald doch jetzt hier bei uns sein und seinen Abschluss feiern.", seufzte sie und schaute mit einem diabolischen Grinsen zu Hermine rüber.

‚_Was wird das denn jetzt?'_

„Ja, er hätte bestimmt eines der besten Zeugnisse bekommen und dann hätte er da oben neben Harry gestand und alle hätten ihn bejubelt.", stimmte ihr Charlie zu.

‚_Merlin, lass das hier alles nur ein schlechter Alptraum sein. Bis jetzt dachte ich immer, dass Mrs. Weasley der Drahtzieher wäre, aber das die anderen ihr um nichts nach stehen...nicht zu fassen.'_

„Es ist schon schade", seufzte jetzt auch George. „Aber er kann ja nichts dafür, dass er sterben musste.

„Ja, und außerdem hat er eine ganz Familie zurückgelassen.", sagte Fred und drückte ein paar Tränen zu Untermalung seiner Trauer.

Harry und Ginny ließen gleichzeitig ihr Besteck auf die Teller fallen und schauten Fred und George entsetzt an. Was sollte das eigentlich werden? War das jetzt ihre Art, Hermine fertig zu machen? Als ob sie nicht schon fertig genug wäre.

Ginny schielte unauffällig zu Hermine rüber. Dieses hatte eine unbekümmerte Mine auf gesetzt, doch Ginny wusste es besser. Hermine zwang sich krampfhaft, nicht vollkommen auszurasten und ihnen allen einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Stattdessen griff sie zu ihrem Feuerwhisky. Sie war sonst kein Fan von Alkohol, aber sie musste ihre Nerven beruhigen.

„Ja, wenn Hermine gestorben wäre, dann wäre es wenigstens nicht so schlimm. Sie würde ja keiner vermissen", stimmte Mrs. Weasley Fred zu.

Das war zu viel!

Wie eine Furie sprang Hermine von ihrem Platz auf.

„WAS DENKT IHR EUCH EIGENTLICH??? GLAUBT IHR, ICH HABE GEWOLLT, DASS RON STIRBT? ER IST GESTORBEN, WEIL ER MICH RETTEN WOLLTE. ICH HABE IHN NICHT DARUM GEBETEN. NEIN, ICH WÄRE GLÜCKLICHER, WENN ICH AN SEINER STELLE WÄRE. DANN MÜSSTE ICH MIR EUER SCHEIß GELABER NÄMLICH NICHT LÄNGER ANHÖREN!", schrie sie und hatte sofort die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen.

„ACH JA, GLAUBST DU WIR SIND GLÜCKLICH, DASS RON GESTORBEN IST?", keifte jetzt auch Mrs. Weasley los und stand von ihrem Platz auf.

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, SO ÜBER RON ZU SPRECHEN? ER WOLLTE DIE NICHT RETTEN, ER HÄTTE DICH NICHT GERETTET."

Wütend baute sie sich vor Hermine auf. Beide Frauen waren außer sich vor Zorn, doch nur Hermine hatte das Recht dazu.

„WAS SOLL DAS DEN BITTE HEIßEN?"

„ES SOLL HEIßEN, DASS RON NIEMALS SO EIN DRECKIGES, BESSERWISSERISCHES GÖR, WIE DICH, GERETTET HÄTTE.", antwortet Mrs. Weasley und schlug Hermine mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

In der Halle war nur das klatschende Geräusch der Ohrfeige zu vernehmen gewesen. Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort. Hermine starrte Mrs. Weasley verwirrt an und hob ihre Hand zu ihrer schmerzenden Wange. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Womit hatte sie das eigentlich verdient? Sie hatte doch nichts getan.

‚_Okay, Mine, ganz ruhig. Du geht's jetzt aus der Halle und wirst dieses aufgeblasenen Idioten nie wieder auch nur mit deinem Arsch ansehen.'_

„Nun Mrs. Weasley, war das jetzt ihre Rache am Tode ihres Sohnes? Ich kann nichts dafür. Lassen sie das doch an Lucius Malfoy aus, ABER NICHT AN MIR!!!"

Bei ihren letzten Worten war sie wieder lauter geworden. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte die Halle verlassen.

„Miss Granger, bitte bleiben sie noch.", hörte sie Professor McGonagalls Stimme.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und schaute zum Lehrertisch.

„Danke Professor, aber mir ist die Lust nach Feiern gründlich vergangen", flüsterte sie und versuchte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.

Ihre Augen brannten und nur mühsam konnte sie die Tränen zurück drängen.

Sie raffte ihr Kleid und verschwand aus der Halle. Mit großen Schritten lief sie zum Eichenportal und trat nach draußen in die warme Mittsommernacht.

Ein warmer Wind ging durch ihre Haare und mit langsamen Schritten ging sie runter zum See. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurück halten. Weinend warf sie sich in das weiche Grass. Ihre Wange brannte wie Feuer und noch immer konnte sie es nicht glauben, dass Mrs. Weasley sie geschlagen hatte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was dieses Frau schreckliches gesagt hatte.

Niemand würde sie vermissen...niemand würde bedauern, wenn sie starb.

War sie den Menschen denn so egal?

‚_Ja Hermine, du bist ihnen egal. Sonst würden sie sich um die kümmern.'_

Immer mehr Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab, ihr zierlicher Körper schüttelte sich von den vielen Schluchzern, die ihre Brust verließen.

„Miss Granger, was tun sie hier draußen?", hörte sie eine seidige Stimme.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und schaute in das Gesicht ihres Zaubertranklehrers.

Nein, sie wollte jetzt niemand sehen. Sie wollte alleine sein.

„Bitte lassen sie mich in Ruhe, Professor", brachte sie mit zitternder Stimme hervor und barg ihren Kopf wieder in ihren Händen.

„Nein, ich werde sie nicht in Ruhe lassen. Warum liegen sie hier im Grass und weinen?"

‚_Was fragt er mich das noch? Er hat doch Mrs. Weasleys Glanzleistung mitbekommen!'_

„Das fragen sie mich noch? DAS FRAGEN SIE MICH NOCH?", schrie sie ihn jetzt an.

„Sie reden nicht so mit mir, Miss Granger. Stehen sie auf und dann in mein Büro. Sofort!", zischte er.

‚_Oh nein! Wieso hab ich ihn angeschrieen? Jetzt habe ich es mir mit ihm schon direkt verdorben.'_

Hermine rappelte sich auf und versuchte ihren Tränen Herr zu werden. Noch immer liefen sie ihr in Bächen die Wangen hinab.

Snape lief mit schnellen Schritten zum Schloss hinauf und Hermine hatte Mühe, ihm zu folgen. Völlig außer Atmen kam sie hinter Snape am Zaubertrankklassenzimmer an. Snape führte sie in sein Büro, wo er ihr mit einer knappen Handbewegung deutete, sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch zu setzten.

Hermine ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und schaute ihren Professor aus rotgeweinten Augen entgegen. Noch immer liefen ihr einzelne Tränen die Wangen hinab.

„Wie geht es ihrem Knöchel?" fragte Snape. Hermine schaute ihn verblüfft an. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sie für ihr respektloses Verhalten maßregeln würde.

„Danke, es geht schon.". flüsterte sie und senkte den Kopf.

„Und wie geht es ihrer Wange", fragte er weiter und Hermine glaubte Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Tut nur ein bisschen weh, nicht weiter tragisch.", murmelte sie mehr zu dem Fußboden, als zu Snape.

„Lassen sie mal sehn." Snape stand von seinem Stuhl auf und kam um den Schreibtisch herum. Zaghaft hob Hermine den Kopf, schaute aber verlegen zur Seite.

Snapes Fingerspitzen berührten sachte ihre Wange und sie entspannte sich ein bisschen.

Seine Finger waren warm und weich, ganz anders als sie gedacht hätte.

Sanft fuhr er über ihre geschwollen Wange und Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass sie seine Berührungen genoss.

„Ich werde ihnen etwas von der Paste geben, die ich bereits auf ihren Fuß aufgetragen habe. Damit sollten die Schmerzen nachlassen und die hässliche, bläuliche Verfärbung aus ihrem Gesicht verschwinden."

Snape verschwand in einer Türe und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit dem kleinen Tiegel wieder. Er verteilte etwas Paste auf den Fingerspitzen und massierte sie sanft in die Haut ein. Hermine konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie es genoss. Es fühlt sich so gut an.

‚_Merlin Mine, was denkst du dir bloß? Er ist dein Lehrer und bald dein Chef.'_, verfluchte sie sich im Stillen.

„Nun, ich denke nicht, dass sie mir genauer erzählen wollen, warum sie heulend am See lagen, oder? Ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass ihr Kummer Mrs. Weasley zu zuschreiben ist." sagte er und verrieb sich die restliche Paste in den Händen.

„Professor, ich möchte ihnen keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten. Mein respektloses Verhalten tut mir sehr Leid. Das in der Halle...das war einfach alles ein bisschen viel für mich." Beschämt senkte sie den Kopf. Neue Tränen wallten in ihr auf.

„Miss Granger, sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Mrs. Weasleys Verhalten war völlig indiskutabel und von daher ist ihre Reaktion verständlich."

„Danke, Sir.", kam es leise über ihrer Lippen.

„Sie sind mir zu keinem Dank verpflichtet. Ich bin ihr Lehrer und als solcher habe ich Verantwortung für meine Schüler und ich kann es nun mal nicht verantworten, wenn eine meiner Schülerinnen mit einer geschwollen Wange rum läuft. Ich denke, sie gehen jetzt besser in ihren Turm und ruhen sich aus. Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Er reichte Hermine die Hand, half ihr vom Stuhl auf und geleitete sie zur Türe.

„Gute Nacht, Professor und noch mal vielen Dank", und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand durch die Tür.

Mit schnellen Schritten machte sie sich auf zum Gryffindorturm. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal schrecklich müde und wollte nur noch in ihre Bett. Die ganze Aufregungen und die Heulerei hatten ihr mehr zugesetzt, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. In ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen entkleidete sie sich mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes und mit einem weiteren war ihr Gesicht von dem Make- up gereinigt und sie trug ihr schwarzes Satinnachthemd. Sie krochen zwischen die warmen Laken und war innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden eingeschlafen.

Während dessen lief unten im Kerker ein gewisser Professor wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn, durch sein Wohnzimmer. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich Sorgen um die kleine Besserwisserin machte. Nicht nur, dass sie praktisch niemanden mehr hatte, der sich um sie kümmerte, nein, auch das Theater von Mrs. Weasley hatte ihn sehr merkwürdig gestimmt. Sie hatte es nicht verdient so behandelt zu werden. Sie selber hatte so viele Verluste eingesteckt und dann so eine Szene gemacht zu bekommen, kam einem Schlag in die Magengrube gleich.

‚_Ich würde ihr so gerne helfen.' _Aber schnell verwarf er den Gedanken wieder.

‚_Wie soll ich ihr schon helfen. Der ständig schlecht gelaunte Professor. Tolle Hilfe.'_, dachte er sarkastisch.

Er musste sie dazu kriegen, dass sie wieder lebte. Aber wie?

‚_Nun, du hast ja jetzt ganze zwei Monate von morgens bis abends für sie Zeit. Dann wird dir schon irgendwas einfallen.'_

Mit einem Seufzen schaute er auf die Uhr. 23.15 Uhr, der Ball würde wohl noch eine ganze Zeit gehen, aber da die meisten jetzt eh nur noch tanzten, entschiede er sich den Abend lieber vor dem Kamin mit einem guten Buch zu verbringen.

**TBC???  
Reviews???**

**LG,**

**Sarah**


	5. Dinner bei Snape

**Hey Leute!**

**Nun, ich hab doch ein neues Kapitel geschrieben, aber es wird wohl vorerst wirklich das letztes gewesen sein, da ich mal wieder nicht mehr als 2 Reviews bekommen habe und wenn ich die Story für mich alleine schreibe, dann hab ich Zeit gespart, denn dann muss ich sie nicht mehr abtippen.**

**snowflake180269:** _Danke für deinen Kommi, ich hab auch anonyme Reviews zu gelassen, von Anfang an und trotzdem hält sich das Reviewen hier ja sehr in Grenzen. Nun, immerhin sind es schon 3 die lesen :)_

**la dame:** _Lieben Dank für dein Review. Es freut mich zu hören, dass dir sie Story gefällt. _

_**Disclaimer: Alle Charakteren und Orte sind von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld, lediglich die Handlung der Story gehört mir.**_

5. Kapitel Dinner bei Snape

Snape erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit tierischen Kopfschmerzen. Er hatte kaum geschlafen, da er die ganze Nacht über Hermine Granger nachgedacht hatte.

Mit einem Stöhnen dachte er an dem Abend mit ihr, der vor ihm lag. Er hatte ihr etwas Wichtiges zu sagen und ehrlich gesagt wollte er ihre Reaktion darauf gar nicht wissen. Es würde für sie wahrscheinlich die Hölle auf Erden sein. Zu recht, nach all dem was ihr wiederfahren war. Er schaute auf die Uhr neben seinem Bett. 6.30 Uhr! Um neun sollten die Schüler mit den Kutschen zum Hogwarts-Express gebracht werden und er musste die Abgänger verabschieden. Wie er das doch hasste. Seufzend erhob er sich aus seinem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer, wo er sich erst mal eine heiße Dusche genehmigen würde.

Hermine Granger ging es nicht anders. Sie wachte ebenfalls mit starken Kopfschmerzen auf. Noch ganz verschlafen torkelte sie ins Badezimmer und schrak vor ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild zurück.

Ihre Augen waren geschwollen und gerötet. Ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und tiefe Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen. Seufzend steig sie unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser entspannte ihre verkrampften Muskeln. Na der Dusche fühlte sie sich wieder etwas lebendig. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie das Frühstück verpasst hatte und die Schüler auch schon auf dem Weg nach Hause waren. Der Tag würde wohl sehr lang für sie werden. Am besten sie ging in die Bibliothek oder an den See. Sie ging zur ihrem Kleiderschrank, wo sie ein luftiges, hellblaues Sommerkleid aus dem Schrank zog und sich überstreifte. Danach machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Die Gänge lagen wie ausgestorben da und es herrschte einen angenehmen Ruhe im Schloss.

In der Bibliothek angekommen, suchte sie sich ein paar Romane raus und setzte sich in einen der vielen Sessel.

Seufzend kam Snape vor dem Büro von seiner Kollegin Professor McGonagall an.

Er klopfte an die Tür und stieß sie nach einem gemurmelten ‚Herein' von McGonagall auf.

„Ah Severus, schön, dass du gekommen bist."

„Ja, die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite.", kam seine sarkastische Antwort. McGonagall überhörte seinen Tonfall und kam direkt zum Punkt.

„Nun, hast du dir schon überlegt, wie du das Ganze Miss Granger bei bringen willst? Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Das Ministerium macht uns großen Druck."

„Ich habe sie für heute Abend zu einem Dinner eingeladen. Vorerst habe ich ihr gesagt, dass sie meine Assistentin werden könnte und sie hat eingewilligt."

„Du hast WAS?" Entgeistert sah McGonagall Snape an.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich auf diese Idee gekommen bin, aber an Gesichts dem, was ich ihr jetzt noch beibringen muss, ist das wohl gerade unser kleinstes Problem.", zischte er wütend.

„Vielleicht ist das gar keine so schlechte Idee, mit der Assistentenstelle. Sie muss ja eh bald auf Hogwarts leben und es wird ihr bestimmt enorm helfen mit der Situation klar zu kommen, wenn sie hier eine Aufgabe hat." Professor McGonagall klang sehr nachdenklich.

„Ja, ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber du hast recht.", antwortete Snape.

„Nun denn. Bring es ihr bitte so schonend wie möglich bei. Das alles wird für sie nicht leicht und der Schock wird groß sein. Wenn du mich brauchen solltest, kannst du mich jeder Zeit rufen."

Snape schnaubte. „Als ob ich mit dieser kleinen Besserwisserin nicht fertig werden würde. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen.", und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand aus dem Büro.

Mit schnelle Schritten ging er in Richtung Kerker. Was bildete McGonagall sich eigentlich ein? Er wollte es Hermine doch auch nicht noch schwerer machen.

‚_Hermine?! Bei Merline, jetzt nennst du sie schon beim Vornamen. Was stellt dieses Gör nur mit dir an. Anderseits wirst du dich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen, sie Hermine zu nennen.'_

In seinen Räumen angekommen warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es schon Zeit fürs Mittagessen war. Da alle Schüler weg waren und auch nur vereinzelt Lehrer über den Ferien in Hogwarts waren, wurde in den Sommerferien nie in der großen Halle gespeist. Er ging zu seinem Kamin, wo er bei den Hauselfen ein üppiges Mal bestellte. Nach dem Essen würde er überlegen, wie er Hermine die Hiobsbotschaft überbringen sollte.

Während dessen hatte Hermine in der Bibliothek gelesen und die Zeit vergessen. Erst als ihr Magen sich mit einem Knurren meldete, warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war bereits früher Nachmittag und so entschied sie, runter in die Küche zu gehen und sich bei den Hauselfen etwas zu Essen zu holen. Als das Portrait, dass die Küche verdeckte zur Seite sprang, kam Dobby sofort auf Hermine zu gelaufen.

„Ohh, Freundin von Harry Potter, wie geht es ihnen. Was können Dobby für sie tun?", quiekte Dobby auch so gleich.

„Danke Dobby, mir geht es gut. Ich möchte nur etwas leichtes zu Essen. Vielleicht ein bisschen Brot und etwas Obst. Ginge das?"

„Natürlich. Dobby bringt es Miss sofort."

„Danke, aber du musst dich nicht beeilen. Ich habe Zeit."

Keine Minute später brachte Dobby ihr ein Tablett mit den gewünschten Sachen, welches Hermine dankend entgegen nahm. Mit dem Tablett und einen gutem Buch machte sie sich auf zum See.

Ein warmer Wind zog über die Ländereien, der Himmel war wolkenlos und strahlend blau.

Seufzend ließ sie sich ins Grass fallen und genoss einen Moment diese Stille und den Frieden.

Dann widmete sie sich ihrem Buch und dem Essen. Zu Anfang fesselte sie das Buch, doch mit der Zeit drifteten ihre Gedanken immer wieder ab. Unaufhörlich musste sie an Snape denken, an seine Art, wie er in seinen Räumen mit ihr umgegangen war. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich bei im geborgen gefühlt hatte. Auch wenn es nicht immer freundlich war, so hatte er sich zu mindestes um sie gesorgt. Nach dem Streit mit Mrs. Weasley war er ihr gefolgt und hatte sich um sie gekümmert. Es hatte sie ziemlich verletzt, dass weder Harry noch Ginny ihr gefolgt waren. Da sah sie mal wieder, was für tolle Freunde sie hatte. Umso mehr hatte sie es tief in ihrem Inneren gefreut, dass Snape sich um sie gekümmert hatte. Im Nachhinein musste sie sich so gar eingestehen, dass Snape besser war, als alles Ginnys und Harrys der Welt. Sie hatte seine Anwesenheit genossen, seine Berührungen. Und zum ersten Mal hatte sie mehr als nur den Lehrer gesehen. Sie Severus Snape gesehen, nicht immer nur der eiskalte Mann, der so tat, als ginge ihn keiner seiner Schüler etwas an. Er konnte ihr noch hundert mal erzählen, dass er sich nur aus Verantwortung um sie gekümmert hatte, das würde nie und nimmer stimmen.

‚_Aber warum sollte er sich sonst um dich gekümmert haben? Du bist immerhin seine Schülerin.'_ , schoss er ihr sofort durch den Kopf.

‚_Irgendeinen Grund wird er schon haben.', _dachte sie.

Sie wusste nur noch nicht, dass sie diesen Grund schneller erfahren sollte, als ihr lieb war.

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachte sie am See und als die Sonne langsam anfing unterzugehen, bemerkte sie erst, dass es bereits 18 Uhr war. Schnell hob sie ihr Buch und das Tablett auf, bevor sie in ihren Turm ging. Dort angekommen legte sie Buch und Tablett auf ihren Schreibtisch; die Elfen würden das Tablett beim Reinigen der Zimmer schon mit nehmen. Danach ging sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, wo sie sich etwas zum Anziehen für das Dinner raus suchen wollte. Das erwies sich schwieriger, als gedacht. Einerseits wollte sie sich nicht zu fein anziehen, Nadelstreifen waren ihr auf jeden Fall zu fein, anderseits wollte sie auch nicht in Jeans bei ihm aufkreuzen. Sie Kleider waren entweder alle zu festlich oder aber für den Kerker einfach zu luftig. Sie würde sich dort den Tod holen. Nach langem hin und her entschied sie sich ein cremefarbenes, langärmeliges Kleid, dass bis auf den Boden reichte, allerdings einen eng geschnitten Rock hatte. Das Kleid betonte ihre weiblichen Rundungen und würde sie in den Kerkern nicht frieren lassen. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs waren ihre Locken in sanfte Wellen verwandelt, die ihr über ihre Schultern vielen. Ihr Make- up bestand nur aus ein bisschen Wimperntusche, die ihre mandelförmigen, rehbraunen Augen betonte und einem durchsichtigen Gloss. Als Schuhe wählte sie flache, beige Riemchensandalen, da sie sich auf ihre hohen Schuhe noch immer nicht traute. Ihr Fuß tat zwar nicht mehr so dolle weh und er war auch nicht mehr dick, aber sie wollte es nicht riskieren, dass er das bald wieder war.

Mit einem prüfenden Blick schaute sie in den Spiegel und war mit dem Anblich recht zufrieden. Ein Blick auf die Uhr, sagte ihr, dass sie noch eine viertel Stunde Zeit hatte. Sie griff nach ihrer Handtasche und macht sich dann langsam auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Snape lief nervös in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Wie würde dieser Abend wohl werden?

Die Elfen hatten im Esszimmer eine große Tafel gedeckt. Er hatte Rinderfilet in einer leichten Rotweinsoße, mit Gemüse und Kartoffeln. Zum Nachtisch sollte es Vanilleeis mit Erdbeeren und Sahne geben und zum Trinken hatte er einen Rotwein bestellt. Er hoffte, dass er damit ihren Geschmack getroffen hatte. Er wollte den Abend unter allen Umständen ruhig und gemütlich beginnen, bevor am Ende wahrscheinlich mit vielen Tränen enden würde.

Das Klopfen an seiner Türe ließ ihn erschrocken zusammen fahren. Er schritt zur Tür, atmete ein Mal tief durch um sich zu beruhigen, bevor er die Türe öffnete und sie am liebsten gleich darauf wieder geschlossen hätte. Nicht nur, dass Hermine Granger atmenberaubend schön aussah, nein, sie wirkte auch so zerbrechlich. Und ihr Leben sollte er später in noch einen größeren Trümmerhaufen verwandeln?

„Sie sind ja wirklich pünktlich auf die Minute.", sagte er mit seiner seidigen Stimme und machte einen einladende Handbewegung.

Nervös stand Hermine vor den Räumen ihres Professors. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor sie zaghaft an die Tür klopft. Sie hörte Schritte dahinter und kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet. Snape musterte sie einen Moment und in seinen Augen war ein Flackern zu sehen. Hermine überlegte schon, was sie falsch gemacht hatte, als seine tiefe, seidige Stimme sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt holt.

„Sie sind ja wirklich pünktlich." Hermine errötete leicht und folgte seiner einladenden Handbewegung. Langsam ging sie in den Raum hinein und Snape ergriff ihre Hand.

„Wie geht es ihnen, Miss Granger?"

„Danke der Nachfrage, mir geht es sehr gut, Sir. Und ihnen?", fragte sie zurück und glaubte mal wieder, dass das alles nur ein schlechter Scherz sein konnte. Das vor ihr konnte unmöglich ihr Professor sein.

„Es freut mich zuhören, dass es ihnen gut geht. Mein Befinden ist nicht der Rede wert."  
Und mit diesen Worten zog er sie mit sich ins Esszimmer.

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Der Raum war in Kerzenlicht gehüllt und auf einem großen Mahagonifarbenen Esstisch war eine große Tafel gedeckt.

Snape führte sie zum Tisch und schob ihr den Stuhl zurecht. Nach dem sie Platz genommen hatte, setzte er sich ihr gegenüber.

Hermine musterte ihn zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend genauer und wieder war er nicht der Lehrer, sondern der Mann für sie. Er trug eine schwarze Stoffhose und dazu eine schwarzes, enganliegendes Hemd, was eine muskulöse Brust erahnen ließ. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er ohne seinen Gehrock und seine Lehrerrobe richtig sexy und irgendwie vertrauert wirkt.

‚_Mensch Mine, was denkst du nur wieder.'_, schalte sie sich selbst in Gedanken

„Wein, Miss Granger?"

„Sehr gerne, Sir."  
Snape schenkte ihr von dem roten Gebräu ein und Hermine schnupperte neugierig daran. Snape hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Nun, ich hoffe, sie haben genügend Hunger mit gebracht.", und mit diesen Worten erschien eine Schüssel Kartoffeln, Gemüse, das Filet und eine kleine Schale Soße dazu.

Zögerlich griff Hermine zu den Kartoffeln. Sie füllte sich von allem etwas auf den Teller und wartete mit dem Essen, bis Snape auch seinen Teller gefüllt hatte.

Dann erhob er sein Weinglas.

„Auf sie und einen schönen Abend, Miss Granger", prostete er ihr zu.

„Hermine, Sir. Bitte nenne sie mich Hermine.", korrigierte sie und schaute ihn über den Rand ihres Glases an.

„Also Hermine. Da wir in Zukunft zusammen Arbeiten werden, fände ich es angenehm, wenn du Severus sagen würdest und bitte DU."

„Nun denn, zum Wohl, Severus."

Beide tranken einen Schluck Wein, bevor sie sich einen ‚Guten Appetit' wünschten und anfingen zu essen.

Das Essen schmeckte ausgezeichnet und das erste Mal seit langem aß sie wieder mit Appetit. Nach dem sie gegessen hatten rief Snape nach den Hauselfen, die den Tisch abräumten und dann das Dessert brachten.

„Oh auch noch Nachttisch.", stöhnte sie. „Das kann ich alles gar nicht essen."  
Sie blickte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Severus auf und war überrascht, als er ihr Lächeln erwidert.

„Du solltest öfters Lächeln, Severus. Es steht dir."

Severus starrte sie einen Moment verblüfft an. Ihr Lächeln war einfach ansteckend und wie sie seinen Namen aussprach, es war Musik in seinen Ohren.

Er ließ Hermines Bemerkung bezüglich seines Lächelns unkommentiert. Schweigend aßen sie das Dessert, bevor der ungemütlicheres Teil des Abends kommen würde.

Die Hauselfen räumten die Eisbecher ab und Severus erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Hermine, sollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Dort können wir die Dinge, bezüglich deiner Assistentenstelle bei einem Glas Wein vor dem Kamin viel besser besprechen."  
Hermine nickte im zu und ließ sich von ihm auf helfen.

Severus führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich vor dem Kamin auf das Sofa setzten. Severus reichte ihr eines der Weingläser und sie nahm es dankend entgegen.

„Hermine, ich hab nicht nur etwas wegen deiner Assistentenstelle mit dir zu besprechen. Das ist eigentlich nur etwas, was unverhofft dazu gekommen ist. Ich bitte dich, mich ausreden zu lassen und mir ganz genau zu zuhören. Es wird für dich ein Schock sein, aber hör mir bitte vorher zu.", sagte er eindringlich und schaute ihr in die rehbraunen Augen. Er sah, wie Hermine ziemlich blass wurde und ihr Gesicht einen entsetzten Ausdruck bekam.

**Wollt ihr wissen, wie es weiter geht?  
Soll ich weiter schreiben??  
Ein Review wäre nett.**

**LG,  
Sarah**


	6. Katastrophen

**Hey Leute,**

**hier bin ich mit dem neuen Kapitel.**

**Nach langem Zögern habe ich mich dann doch entschlossen weiter zuschreiben. Ich hoffe, ihr seit von diesem Kapitel nicht zu enttäuscht.**

**Will5: **_Vielen lieben Dank für deinen Kommi und herzlich willkommen zu meiner Story )_

**snowflake180269:** _Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review, ja ich schöpfe Hoffnung, dass die Story doch nicht so schlecht ist und da Weihnachten ist gibt's auch ein neues Kapitel :-)_

**Ramona1964:** _Vielen Dank für deinen Kommi und herzlich willkommen zu der Story. Nun, da Weihnachten ist, hab ich gedacht, tu ich ein gutes Werk du stell das neue Kapitel rein :-)_

**Sepsis:** _Macht doch nichts, dass du letztes Mal kein Review das gelassen hast. Ich kann dir Leser ja nicht dazu nötigen. Umso mehr habe ich mich gefreut, dass du mir wieder einen da gelassen hast._

**la dame:** _Ich mach es ja auch nicht, denn hier ist schon das neue Kapitel._

**Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes Weihnachtfest und wenn ihr schon brav seit und mir ein Review da lasst, dann schreib ich vielleicht heute schon weiter ;-) **

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alle Charakteren und Orte sind von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld, lediglich die Handlung der Story gehört mir.**_

_**Auch will gesagt sein, dass ich schon so viele HG/SS- Stories gelesen habe, dass man es mir bitte nachsehen soll, wenn es mal irgendwo Ähnlichkeiten geben soll, dann sagt mir das bitte per Mail, ich werde es dann natürlich ändern.**_

**So, und nun viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel :-)**

6. Kapitel Katastrophen

Severus umfasste sanft eine von Hermines Händen. Sie zitterte und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte angespannt. Beruhigend ließ er seinen Daumen über ihren Handrücken kreisen.

„Hermine, das Ministerium hat ein neues Gesetz beschlossen. Es besagt, dass alle muggelgeborenen Zauberer und Hexen, die 17 Jahre oder älter sind, einen reinblütigen Zauberer bzw. eine reinblütige Hexe heiraten müssen. Außerdem muss aus der Ehe mindestens ein Kind hervor gehen."

Hermine wollte bereits zu einer Antwort ansetzten, doch Severus hob die Hand, als Zeichen, dass sie schweigen sollte.

„Lass mich bitte ausreden. Hermine, du bist sehr begehrt wegen deines Wissens. Ich habe deine Heiratsangebote gelesen, sie alle stammen von Todessern, die nicht gefasst und nach Askaban gebracht worden sind. Mit deinem Wissen wäre es ihnen ein Leichtes einen neuen dunklen Lord auferstehen zu lassen. Und sag jetzt nicht, dazu würde es nicht kommen. Mit dem Imperius ist alles möglich und Todesser sind zu noch ganz anderen Dingen fähig. Hermine, du wärst in großer Gefahr, wenn du auch nur eines dieser Angebote annehmen würdest." Severus hatte zwar mit ernster, aber zu gleich auch ungewohnt sanfter Stimme gesprochen. Besorgt suchte er den Blick von Hermine. Wie in Trance blickte sie auf das Weinglas in ihrer Hand.

„Das kann nicht sein. Sag, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist.", flüsterte sie und schien aus ihrer Trance zu erwachen.

„Ich wäre froh, wenn es nicht so wäre."  
Wortlos nahm er einen Pergamentstapel vom Tisch und reichte ihn ihr.

Zögerlich nahm sie das oberste Pergament und fing an zu lesen:

_** Offiziell beschlossenes Gesetz des Ministeriums für Zauberei **_

**§50 Absatz 1 des Heiratsgesetzes**

Jede(r) muggelgeborene Zauberer/Hexe ist verpflichtet sich innerhalb von 60 Tagen nach Erlangen der Volljährigkeit in eine rein- oder halbblütige Familie zu heiraten.

**§50 Absatz 2 des Heiratsgesetzes**

Aus den geschlossenen Ehen muss innerhalb von 36 Monaten mindestens ein eheliches Kind entstehen.

Sollten Paare in diesem Zeitraum keine Kinder bekommen, so werden sie innerhalb von zwei Wochen neu verheiratet.

Von diesem Absatz sind nur Hexen und Zauberer über 40 Jahre ausgeschlossen.

**§50 Absatz 3 des Heiratsgesetzes**

Jede(r) muggelgeborene Zauberer/Hexe, der/die nicht innerhalb der vorgegebenen Frist heiratet, wird zwangsverheiratet.

Hexen und Zauberer, die dies nicht akzeptieren, werden aus der Zauberereigemeinschaft ausgeschlossen.

Nach dem dieses Gesetz in Kraft getreten ist, bleiben allen Zauberern und Hexen, welche die Völljährigkeit bereits erreicht haben, genau 60 Tage Zeit.

Das Gesetzt wurde am 1. Juni 2000 von Zaubergamgot und dem Ministerium beschlossen.

Gezeichnet

Rufus Scrimgeour, Zaubereiminister

Während Hermine den Gesetzesbeschluss las, traten Tränen in ihre Augen. Severus beobachtet sie besorgt. Mit einem Mal konnte er die kleine Besserwisserin so gut leiden und sie tat ihm unheimlich leid.

Hermine schaute die anderen Pergamente durch, alle gesamten Angebote reichte sie Severus zurück und erhob sich vom Sofa. Für einen Moment wirkte sie gefasst, doch dann schleuderte sie ihr Weinglas gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Heiße Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter und in ihrer Wut griff sie auch nach Severus Glas. Es zerschellte genau, wie ihres, an der Wand.

„Scheiß Rufus Scrimgeour! Scheiß Heiratsgesetz!", schrie sie.

Severus erhob sich vom Sofa und trat auf Hermine zu. Er zog sie in eine Umarmung und in ihrer blinden Wut, schlug sie mit ihren kleinen Fäusten immer wieder auf seine Brust ein. Severus ließ sie gewähren, denn er wusste, sie musste ihre Wut jetzt erst mal raus lassen.

„Womit habe ich das nur verdient?", schluchzte sie und ließ sich in die Umarmung fallen.

Behutsam strich er ihr über den Rücken. Die junge Frau schüttelte sich unter Weinkrämpfen und zum ersten Mal seit Lilys Tod, tat ihm jemand von Herzen leid. Seit Lilys Tod war er der Meinung gewesen, dass er kein Herz mehr besaß, doch gerade jetzt wurde er eines besseren belehrt.

Er fühlte sich ein bisschen verloren und hilflos mit der Situation, aber schnell erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie sich wohl viel hilfloser und verzweifelter fühlen musste, als er.

Er zog sie mit sich zum Sofa rüber, wo er sich mit ihr darauf niederließ, um sie dann sanft in seinen Armen zu wiegen. Langsam beruhigte sie sich und schaute ihn aus verweinten Augen an.

„Severus, was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Da ist noch etwas, was du mir sagen willst, oder?", hakte sie mit zitternder Stimme nach. Severus atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.

„Hermine, ich habe lange und breit mit Professor McGonagall diskutiert, wie wir dich schützen können. Du weißt, du hast keine Wahl. Entweder du heiratest in den nächsten zwei Monaten, oder aber du musst die Zauberwelt für immer verlassen. Wir haben überlegt, dass es das Beste ist, wenn ich dich zur Frau nehme.", schloss er.

„WAS?" Entsetzt sprang sie vom Sofa auf und taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Dabei übersah sie ihre Handtasche, die auf dem Boden lag. Sie stolperte, geriet ins Straucheln und mit einem langgezogenen Schrei, stürzte sie zu Boden.

Severus hatte die Situation erst zu spät erkannt und so schlug sie hart mit dem Kopf auf dem Kaminsims auf. Er eilte sofort zu ihr und stellte fest, dass sie bewusstlos war und eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf hatte, die ziemlich stark blutete, denn innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sich eine rote Pfütze unter ihrem Kopf ausgebreitet.

„Verdammter Mist!" fluchte Severus und hob Hermine auf seine Arme. Er trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie auf seinem Bett ablegte. Sanft legte er sie auf die Seite, damit er ihre Wunde versorgen konnte. Die Wunde war zwar klein, blutete aber ziemlich stark. Mit einem Zauberspruch desinfizierte er die Wunde, um sie gleich darauf mit einem Heilspruch zu schließen. Hermine schien in einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit zu sein und er hoffte, sie würde bald wieder erwachen. Durch den doch hohen Blutverlust, sahen ihre Wangen noch blasser aus und die fast violetten Augenringe stachen noch mehr hervor.

Severus schaute zur Uhr und stellte fest, dass es bereits später Abend war. Hermine würde wohl die nächsten Stunden eh nicht ansprechbar sein. Er zog sich einen Sessel zu seinem Bett, in den er sich niederließ, bevor er Hermines zarte Hand in die seine nahm.

Er wollte bei ihr sein, wenn sie wieder wach wurde, denn das, was sie heute Abend erfahren hatte, war bei Merlin, kein Zuckerschlecken.

Langsam musterte er die schlafende Frau vor sich. Sie hatte sich sehr verändert. Von dem jungen Mädchen mit buschigem Haar und Hasenzähnen war nichts mehr übrig. Ihre Haare flossen ihr in seidigen Wellen über die Schultern, ihre Kurven waren weiblicher geworden und überhaupt sah sie viel erwachsener aus.

‚_Severus reiß dich zusammen. Sie war deine Schülerin.',_ schallte er sich in Gedanken.

Nein, als Schülerin sah er sie eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr an. Seit der Schlacht hatte er eine andere Hermine Granger kennen gelernt. Er erinnerte sich daran zurück, wie er sie vom Kampfplatz weggetragen hatte. Sie hatte über Ronald Weasleys toten Körper gelegen und geweint. Er hatte auf sie eingeredet und versucht sie dazu zu bewegen zum Schloss mit zu kommen, aber sie hatte nichts davon mitbekommen, auch nicht, als er sie auf die Arme gehoben hatte.  
Wie in Trance hatte sie immer wieder ‚Nein, nicht er' gemurmelt.

Von diesem Moment an, war sie so etwas, wie sein Schützling geworden.

Langsam nickte Severus über seine Gedanken ein und wurde erst viele Stunden später von einem markerschütternden Schrei wach.

Sofort schreckte er auf und schaute sich verschlafen um. Er war wohl ein geschlafen.

Als er zum Bett rüber sah, wurde ihm klar, woher der Schrei kam.

Hermine lag in den Laken und wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Ihre Stirn war schweißnass und sie schien einen Alptraum zu haben.

Severus packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Hermine, wach auf!"  
Panisch fuhr Hermine aus dem Schlaf und schlug nach Severus. Mit einem schnellen Griff zog er sie in seine Arme.

„Schtscht, beruhige dich. Es war nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum.", wiederholte er immer wieder.

Beruhigend strich er ihren Rücken entlang und merkte, wie sich ihr keuchender Atem langsam wieder beruhigte. Ein erstickter Schluchzer löste sich aus ihrer Brust und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab.

Nach einiger Zeit löste sie sich von Severus und erst da bemerkte sie die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen. Mit einem Stöhnen griff sie sich an die Schläfe.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert, Severus? Und warum liege ich in deinem Bett?"

Verstört schaute sie zu Severus auf. Langsam bettete er sie in die Kissen, bevor er anfing zu reden.

„Hermine, weißt du worüber wir zu letzt gesprochen haben?"

„Ja" antwortete sie zögerlich. „Du sagtest mir, dass ich dich heiraten soll."

„Ja, du bist aufgesprungen, gestolpert und mit dem Kopf gegen den Kaminsims gefallen. Du hattest nur eine Platzwunde, die ich bereits versorgt habe. Hast du noch starke Schmerzen?"

„Mein Schädel fühlt sich an, als ob da drinnen gerade Quidditch gespielt wird. Severus nickte ihr zu und nahm dann eine kleine Phiole, mit einem Kopfschmerztrank, vom Nachtschränkchen.

Vorsichtig trank Hermine die Phiole leer und stellte keine Minute später erleichtert fest, dass die Kopfschmerzen nachließen und das Hämmern hinter ihren Schläfen zu einem dumpfen Pochen abklang. Seufzend schaute sie hoch zur Decke. Sie wusste, dass er eine Antwort bezüglich seines Angebots wollte, aber sie musste das alles erst mal verarbeiten.

„Severus?", setzte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens an.

„Ja?"

„Ich hab keine Wahl, oder?!"

Severus senkte den Kopf.

„Wenn du in der magischen Welt bleiben willst, dann hast du keine Wahl. Die Entscheidung liegt alleine bei dir."

„Ich hab 60 Tage Zeit, sagst du? Nun, ich brauche ein paar Tage, um darüber nachzudenken. Wenn ich mich entschieden habe, werde ich es dich wissen lassen.", sagte sie und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

„Okay, Hermine. Es ist früher Morgen. Möchtest du in den Turm zurück?"

„Ja."

„Soll ich dich begleiten?"

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, gerne."  
Severus reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr vom Bett auf. Ihre Beine schienen aus Pudding und Severus fasste sie an der Hüfte und stabilisiert sie.

Langsam und schweigend machten sie sich auf zum Gryffindorturm. Als sie dort ankamen schaute Hermine zu ihm auf und ergriff seine Hände.

„Danke, Severus. Danke dir, für den schönen Abend, auch wenn er alles andere als schön geendet ist."

„Nichts zu danken. Ich hoffe, wir können es bei Gelegenheit wiederholen, ohne dass ich dir solche Hiobsbotschaften überbringen muss."

Nach einem letzten langen Blick in Severus Augen, drehte sie sich um und flüsterte das Passwort.

‚_Ich hoffe auch, dass wir das wiederholen können'_, dachte sie.

‚_Wenn du erst seine Frau bist, dann könnten wir das jeden Tag machen.'_  
Sogleich erschrak sie vor ihren Gedanken.

Nein, sie hatte sich noch nicht entschieden. Zu viele Sachen waren an diesem Abend auf sie eingestürmt. Sie sollte Severus Snape heiraten? Den gefürchteten Zaubertranklehrer? Ekel schlecht hin?

‚_Falsch Mine. Er mag vielleicht ein Ekel sein, aber dir gegenüber verhält er sich ganz anders.'_

Seufzend ging sie ins Badezimmer, wo sie die Schuhe von den Füßen kickte, sich auszog und sich erst mal eine heiße Dusche gönnte.

**Soll ich weiter schreiben?  
Reviews?  
LG,**

**Sarah**


	7. Entscheidungen

**Hey meine Lieben,**

**pünktlich nach den Feiertagen gibt es für euch ein neues Kapitel.**

**Ich hoffe ihr hatte alle ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und liegt nicht alle mit Bauchschmerzen im Bett )**

**attack09: **_Hey, herzlich willkommen und vielen lieben Dank für dein Review. Klar schreibe ich die FF für mich alleine, aber dann brauch ich mir auch nicht die Mühe machen es abzutippen oder? Freut mich aber, dass dir die Story gefällt :-)_

**la dame: **_Lieben Dank für ein Review. Ja, Hermine ist schon zu bemitleiden, sie macht ziemlich viel mit. Aber es wird auch mal besser werden._

**Sjofna: **_Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu der Story. Was den Inhalt an geht, meine Story ist gewiss nicht die erste und wird auch nicht die Letzte sein. Diesbezüglich habe ich aber auch etwas in den Disclaimer geschrieben :-) Danke für dein Review._

**SeveraS. :**_Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review und herzlich willkommen zu der Story. Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt :-)_

**Das es ein paar Unstimmigkeiten gab, hab ich den Disclaimer geändert und möchte alle Autor/rinnen und auch alle Leser/in darauf hinweisen, dass es durch aus passieren kann, dass, solltet ihr Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Stories finden, dass keinen falls etwas mit Klauen oder Ideenraub zu tun hat. Ich habe mittlerweile so viele HG/SS- Stories gelesen, dass es leicht sein kann, dass ich etwas aus einer anderen Story unterbewusst mit einbaue. Man verzeihe mir so etwas bitte und weise mich per Mail darauf hin.**

**Bezüglich des Heiratsgesetz:****Irgendwann hat irgendjemand die Idee gehabt und danach hat nur jeder versucht seine eigene Version davon auf zuschreiben. Auch diesbezüglich solle man mir Ähnlichkeiten bitte nachsehen und mich darauf hinweisen, allerdings kann ich nicht versprechen, dass ich bestimmte Ideen ändern kann, denn sie sind nun mal in meinem Storyablauf fest intrigiert und das hat dann nichts mit Ideenklau o. ä. zu tun.**

_**Disclaimer:**__**Alle Charakteren und Orte sind von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld, lediglich die Handlung der Story gehört mir.**_

_**Auch will gesagt sein, dass ich schon so viele HG/SS- Stories gelesen habe, dass man es mir bitte nachsehen soll, wenn es mal irgendwo Ähnlichkeiten geben soll, dann sagt mir das bitte per Mail, ich werde es dann natürlich ändern, so weit dies möglich ist.**_

7. Kapitel Entscheidungen 

Seufzend trat Severus Snape durch das Eichenportal und steuerte auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts zu. Er hatte mit einer weitaus heftigeren Reaktion seitens Hermine gerechnet. Umso mehr bewunderte er sie, mit welcher Gefasstheit sie das aufgenommen hatte. Er war gewiss kein Traummann und auch nicht der richtige Mann an ihrer Seite. Immerhin war er fast doppelt so alt wie sie und könnte ihr Vater sein. Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass alle Gebote von Todessern waren, war es immer noch die bessere Variante. Zwar war Voldemort gestürzt und viele seiner Anhänger nach Askaban gebracht worden, aber noch immer liefen viele Todesser dort draußen rum und mit Hermines Wissen und der Aussicht auf einen Erben, wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Böse erneut die Zaubererwelt bedrohen würde.

Mittlerweile war er am See angekommen. Die Sonne ging langsam hinter den Bergen auf und verwandelte die weiße Wolkendecke in ein zartes Rosa.

‚Einen Erben', kam es ihm in den Sinn. Ja, sie würden laut Gesetz ein Kind bekommen müssen. Das bedeutet nicht nur, dass er Vater werden würden, nein, sie würden zu mindestens eine sexuelle Beziehung führen, auch wenn die Ehe nur eine Scheinehe sein würde, und ob Hermine dafür schon bereit sein würde, bezweifelte er doch stark.

Auch Hermine gingen solche Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Sie saß auf dem Fenstersims in ihrem Schlafzimmer und starrte nachdenklich auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Sie war doch erst 17, am Anfang ihres Lebens. Mutter und Ehefrau, nein, dafür war sie noch nicht bereit. Aber was hatte sie schon für eine Wahl?! Sie konnte auch nicht zurück in die Muggelwelt. Sie hatte dort doch gar nichts mehr. Keine Familie, keine Freunde, keinen Schulabschluss, dadurch keinen Job und auch kein Geld. Nein, sie hatte dort wirklich nichts mehr.

Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinab.

Sie wollte, dass das alles ein Ende nahm. Weitere Tränen folgten und benetzten ihre Wangen. Sie wollte nicht mehr kämpfen, nicht mehr leben. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Das Gefühl, eine tonnenschwere Last zu tragen, schien sie immer mehr zu erdrücken und sie war sich sicher, dass sie diese Last nicht würde tragen können.

Der Tag ging und die Nacht kam. Hermine hatte ununterbrochen geweint, alles schien ihr so ausweglos. Am Abend war ein Hauself erschienen, um ihr etwas zu Essen zu bringen, doch sie hatte es nicht angerührt. Als die Sonne unterging und die Dunkelheit sich über das Land legte hatte Hermine ihren Platz an der Fensterbank wieder eingenommen. Sie hatte ihn nur verlassen um im Bad aus dem Wasserhahn ein paar Schlucke zu trinken.

Neue Weinkrämpfe schüttelten sie und hielten die ganze Nacht über an. Gegen Mitternacht war sie ins Bett gekrochen, aber der erholsame Schlaf kam nicht. Stundenlang lag sie wach und weinte still in ihr Kissen. Irgendwann war sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen, der allerdings nach zwei Stunden wieder vorbei war. Seufzend stand sie auf und ging ins Badezimmer rüber. Sie erschrak schon gar nicht mehr vor ihrem Anblick. Die rotgeränderten, geschwollenen Augen mit den violetten Augenringen waren nichts neues, die hatte sie gestern auch schon gehabt. Langsam ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück, wo sie sich wieder auf ihre Fensterbank setzte. Die Sonne ging langsam auf und der blaue Himmel ließ darauf schließen, dass heute wohl wieder ein recht schöner und warmer Tag werden würde. Eine Zeit lang saß sie so da und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Plötzlich schreckte sie auf, als ein Hauself mit einem ‚Plopp' in ihrem Zimmer stand und ihr ein Tablett mit Frühstück hin stellte. Beim Anblick des Essens, schlug ihr Magen Purzelbäume und mit letzter Mühe schaffte sie es ins Badezimmer und übergab sich keuchend und hustend über der Kloschüssel. Das alles setzte ihr mehr zu, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Nachdem ihr Magen sich beruhigt hatte, lehnte sie sich erschöpft gegen die Badewanne. Sie hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr das alles durch zu stehen. Schwankend erhob sie sich und ging dann unsicheren Schrittes ins Schlafzimmer zu ihrem Bett herüber. Völlig entkräftet ließ sie sich darauf nieder und versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen nieder zu kämpfen. Vergebens. Es schien, als wäre ein Ventil geöffnet worden und all das, was sich seit dem Krieg angesammelt hatte, brach aus ihr heraus.

Irgendwann driftete sie wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf ab und wachte Stunden später schweißgebadet auf. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihr, dass es schon Abend sein musste und ein weiterer Blick auf ihren Wecker bestätigte ihr dies nur.

Ihr Blick glitt durch ihr Schlafzimmer und blieb an ihrem Schreibtisch hängen. Die Elfen hatten ihr ein Abendessen gebracht und bei dessen Anblick rebeliierte ihr Magen ein zweites Mal. Nur wenige Sekunden später fand sie sich, genau wie am Morgen, auf den kalten Fliesen des Bades wieder, wo sie über der Toilette hing, wo sie aber nicht mehr als bittere Magensäure hoch brachte. Erschöpft befeuchtete sie einen Waschlappen und wusch sich durchs Gesicht.

‚_Gott Mine, so kann es nicht weiter gehen. Dein Leben ist ja nur noch ein einziges Schlafen, Grübeln und Kotzen.'_

Sie musste aus dieser Bude raus. Und zwar jetzt! Sofort! Langsam ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie nach ihrem Zauberstab griff und sich frische Sachen anhexte. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker waren ihre vollkommen verschwitzten und verwuschelten Haare gekämmt und zu einem lockeren Knoten gebunden.

Sie trug ein grünes Sommerkleid und eine Strickjacke darüber. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie durch das stille Schloss. Der Essensmangel machte sich schnell bemerkbar und ein paar Mal musste sie stehen bleiben oder sich an der Wand abstützen, da ihr schwindlig wurde oder schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen tanzten. Endlich kam sie am Eichenportal an und trat in die milde Sommernacht. Der kühle Wind war eine Wohltat und sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

Ihre Schritte waren aber immer noch unsicher und so bahnte sie sich langsam ihren Weg zum See. Ihre Beine fühlten sich wie Pudding an und ihr Atem wurde immer keuchender.

Kraftlos stützte sie sich an einer Eiche ab und versuchte ihre unruhige Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ihr Blickfeld verschwamm vor ihren Augen und ein Schwindel erfasste sie.

‚_Merlin, du hättest versuchen sollen etwas zu essen.' _

Die Welt neigte sich vor ihren Augen und sie sank zu Boden. Dass zwei starke Arme sie auffingen, bemerkte sie nicht mehr.

Severus hatte den ganzen Tag in seinem Büro gesessen und an Ansätzen für sein Forschungsprojekt gearbeitet. Zu mindest hatte er es versucht, denn seine Gedanken waren immer wieder zu Hermine gekehrt. Wie es ihr wohl ging? Wie sie mit der Situation zu recht kam?

Als die Sonne unterging hatte er seufzend seine Feder zur Seite gelegt. Er würde eh nicht mehr weiter arbeiten können, wenn er vernünftige Ergebnisse haben wollte. Am besten er würde einen Spaziergang machen um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Vielleicht sollte er Hermine fragen, ob sie mitkommen sollte.

‚_Dann kommt sie vielleicht auch mal auf andere Gedanken.'_

Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er seinen Gehrock und seine Robe ablegte und stattdessen eine schwarze Jeans und ein dazu passendes, schwarzes Hemd anzog.

Beschwingt machte er sich auf in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Er klopfte ein paar Mal gegen die Türe und musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass keiner öffnete.

‚_Vielleicht schläft sie'_, dachte er.

Enttäuscht setzte er seinen Weg in Richtung der Länderein von Hogwarts fort. Seit wann suchte er die Nähe der Menschen? Er verstand sich selber nicht mehr. Hermine hatte ihn auf ihre Art und Weise verzaubert und den Beschützerinstinkt in ihm geweckt. Ja, dieser Ausrede glaubte er gerne, doch tief in seinem inneren wusste er es besser. Viel besser! Ja, Hermine hatte in bezaubert und zwar auf eine Weise, wie eine Frau einen Mann bezauberte.

‚_Nein, Severus. So weit darf es gar nicht kommen! Sie hat noch nicht mal in dein Angebot eingewilligt und es würde doch eh nur eine arrangierte Ehe sein.'_, schallte er sich selber.

Mittlerweile war er am See angekommen. Er atmete tief durch und ließ seinen Blick über den See gleiten. An einem Baum, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, blieb er hängen. Stand dort nicht eine Gestalt? Langsam umrundete er den See und 100 Meter vor dem besagten Baum erkannte er diese. Es war niemand anderes, als Hermine.

‚_Wer sollte es auch sonst gewesen sein.!'_

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf sie zu und konnte sie im letzten Moment auffangen, als ihr Körper Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen wollte. Entsetzt schaute er auf ihren ausgemergelten Körper und in ihr blasses Gesicht. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und gab ihr einen kleinen Klaps auf die Wange.

„Hermine? Hörst du mich, Hermine?"

Die Angesprochene öffnete langsam ihrer Augen und schaute verwirrt zu der Gestalt auf, in dessen Armen sie lag. Erleichtert atmete Severus aus.

„Mia, was ist denn nur los mit dir?" Noch verwirrter suchte Hermine nach einer Antwort.

‚_Mia, er hat dich Mia genannt. Und es fühlt sich so verdammt gut an.'_

Auch Severus hatte verblüfft festgestellt, dass ihm ihr Spitzname einfach so über die Lippen gekommen war, aber es erschien im so richtig und gut.

„Ich...weiß...nicht", setzte sie zu einer Antwort an, doch erneute Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf.

„Nicht schon wieder", flüsterte sie, bevor sie die Hände auf ihren Bauch presste, sich von ihm weg drehte und sich dann heftig erbrach, doch wieder fand nur Magensäure ihren Weg nach draußen. Severus zog ihr die Haare in den Nacken und stützte sie, in dem er eine Hand auf ihre Stirn legte. Als ihr Magen sich beruhigt hatte, senkte Hermine verlegen den Kopf und ein Schluchzer löste sich aus ihrer Brust.

„Mia, was heißt hier ‚Nicht schon wieder'? Wie lange geht das schon so?"  
Besorgt musterte Severus sie von oben bis unten.

„Es fing heute Morgen an, als die Elfen mir das Frühstück brachten. Ich...ich konnte einfach nichts essen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Essen sehe, wird mir schlecht." Ihre Stimme klang matt und erschöpft ließ sie sich gegen ihn fallen.

Severus überlegt fieberhaft, was er jetzt tun sollte. Madame Pomfrey war in den Sommerferien, aber Hermine brauchte ärztliche Hilfe. Er war zwar der Meinung, dass ihre körperlichen Beschwerden psychosomatisch waren, aber er konnte auch nicht ausschließen, dass sie vielleicht ernsthaft krank war.

Er erhob sich und zog Hermine mit sich auf die Beine. Sie schwankte und hielt sich krampfhaft an ihm fest.

„Kannst du laufen?", fragte er und legte einen Arm stützend um ihre Hüfte.

Hermine atmete ein paar Mal durch, bevor sie ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass sie Laufen konnte.

Langsam schritten sie in Richtung Schloss und Hermines Atem wurde wieder schneller und unruhiger.

„Geht es noch?"

„Ich...glaub..." Hermines Stimme war nur noch ein Keuchen.

Ohne zu Zögern hob Severus sie auf seine Arme. In der Eingangshalle überlegte er, ob er sie in den Turm oder in die Kerker bringen sollte. Er entschied sich für die Kerker, denn da konnte er ihr im Notfall Tränke sofort verabreichen. Hermines Atem wurde flacher und Panik stieg in ihr auf.

Auch Severus geriet in Panik. Zwar zeigte er ihr das nicht, aber innerlich machte er sich große Sorgen um sie.

„Severus...Luft...ich...krieg...keine...Luft." Hermine schnappte nach Luft und hielt sich krampfhaft an seinem Hemd fest.

„Ruhig, tief ein- und ausatmen. Du bekommst Luft, ganz ruhig, Mia!"

Endlich war er in seinen Räumen angekommen. Schnellen Schrittes ging er ins Schlafzimmer, wo er Hermine auf den Boden stellte und ihr Anweisungen gab, wie sie zu atmen hatte. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und Severus ließ sie in die weichen Kissen gleiten.

Beruhigend strich er ihr über die Wange und beruhigte sich damit selber ein bisschen.

‚_Okay, Severus, ganz ruhig. Was könnte sie haben?'_

Im Kopf ging er alles durch, was ihm einfiel. Sie konnte eine Magenverstimmung haben oder einen Infekt, aber dafür gab es keine anderen Symptome. Also war das ganze doch psychosomatischer Herkunft und da half höchstens ein Beruhigungstrank gegen. Seufzend setzte er sich auf den Rand des Bettes und nahm die zarte Hand Hermines in seine.

„Hermine, was ist los? Macht dir das alles so sehr zu schaffen?"

‚_Was den sonst, du Idiot'_, schallte er sich selbst.

„Severus, es tut mir alles so Leid. Ich möchte dir keine Umstände machen." Tränen schossen in ihre Augen.

„Hermine, du machst mir keine Umstände. Auch, wenn du schon volljährig bist, fühle ich mich für dich verantwortlich und ich kann es wohl kaum verantworten, dass, wenn es dir schlecht geht, du vor dich hin vegetierst.", sagte er mit ernster Stimme.

‚_Toll, er fühlt sich nur für dich verantwortlich. Du bist für ihn doch in gewisser Weise immer noch eine Schülerin'_, piepste eine Stimme in ihren Gedanken.

„Magst du mir sagen, was dich so belastet?" Seine Stimme klang so sanft und einfühlsam, dass Hermine ein warmer Schauer den Rücken hinab glitt.

„Ich...ich...weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Nicht, dass ich dir für dein Angebot nicht dankbar wäre, aber ich fühle mich noch viel zu jung, um ein Kind in die Welt zu setzten und die brave Ehefrau zu spielen. Ich wollte studieren, die Welt kennen lernen, leben. Einfach nur leben und jetzt das. In die Muggelwelt kann ich nicht zurück, ich hab da gar nichts mehr. Ich hab die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und seit dem Dinner nichts mehr essen können. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr."

Immer mehr Tränen liefen ihre blassen Wagen hinab und Severus hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sie in seine Arme zu nehmen. Er zog sie in seine Arme und schluchzend ließ sie sich darin fallen.

In diesem Moment fragte sich Severus, wann sie für ihn so wichtig geworden war. Sie war seine Schülerin gewesen und all die Jahre hatte er sie und ihr Wissen vorgeführt, sie beleidigt und gepeinigt und nun lag gerade diese Frau in seinen Armen und sie schien sich wohl zu fühlen.

Für ihn war das noch immer alles unbegreiflich.

Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken und murmelte immer wieder ‚Alles wird gut'.

Irgendwann wurden ihre Atemzüge gleichmäßiger und erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Sanft ließ er sie in die Kissen gleiten und musterte sie noch einen Moment und wieder ein Mal mehr war er sich sicher, dass sie sein Herz erobert hatte, doch er wusste, dass diese Lieben wohl keine Zukunft haben würde, denn sie würde sie nicht erwidern. Zu Recht, er war doppelt so alt wie sie und gewiss nicht immer so nett, wie jetzt.

Seufzend stand er auf und ging ins Bad, um sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen. Das Sofa war zwar nicht gerade der bequemste Ort, aber Hermine brauchte dringend ihren Schlaf.

**Soll ich weiter schreiben?  
Reviews?  
LG,**

**Sarah**


	8. Ja oder Nein?

**Hey meine Lieben,**

**hier kommt ein neues Kapitel für euch und vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews. Mittlerweile sind auch anonyme Reviews zu gelassen:-)**

**sonwflake: **_Lieben Dank für dein Review. Ja jetzt geht es mit den Reviews und ich hoffe es bleibt auch so :-)_

**la dame: **_Freut mich, dass dir die Story rund um Heiratsgesetz gefallen und danke für deinen Kommi._

**Will5: **_Danke für dein Review und deinen Vorschlag. Schon passiert :-)_

**Sepsis: **_Danke für deinen Kommentar. Es freut mich zu lesen, dass dir gefällt, wie ich die Idee mit dem Heiratsgesetz um setzte. _

_**Disclaimer:**__**Alle Charakteren und Orte sind von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld, lediglich die Handlung der Story gehört mir.**_

_**Auch will gesagt sein, dass ich schon so viele HG/SS- Stories gelesen habe, dass man es mir bitte nachsehen soll, wenn es mal irgendwo Ähnlichkeiten geben soll, dann sagt mir das bitte per Mail, ich werde es dann natürlich ändern, so weit dies möglich ist.**_

**So nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen ;-)**

8. Kapitel Ja oder Nein?

Severus wurde am nächsten Morgen von Würgegeräuschen aus seinem Schlaf gerissen.

Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren, bevor ihm der gestrige Abend und die kranke Hermine in seinem Bett einfielen. Mit einem Schwung war er von dem Sofa aufgestanden und zwei Sekunden später stieß er die Türe zu seinem Badezimmer auf.

Hermine kniete vor der Toilette und war heftig am Würgen.

Schnell kniete Severus sich hinter sie, zog ihr die Haare auf den Rücken und stützte sie, so gut es ihm möglich war. Als ihr Magen sich beruhigt hatte, ließ sie sich erschöpft gegen ihn fallen. Severus schob sie ein Stück von sich weg, aber nur um sich einen Waschlappen zu nehmen. Er befeuchtet ihn und wusch ihr dann durchs Gesicht.

„Guten morgen", nuschelte sie und versuchte sich an der Badewanne hoch zu ziehen. Vergeblich.

„Morgen", murmelte Severus und zog sie dann mit sich auf die Beine.

Er hob sie auf die Arme und trug sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie in die Kissen gleiten ließ. Prüfend musterte er sie. Ihre Augen waren glasig und ihre Haut weiß, wie die Wand, aber ihre Wangen waren stark gerötet. Er legte ihr einen Hand auf die Stirn und stellte so gleich fest, dass sie gerade zu am glühen war. Fieber!

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ganz ehrlich?" Er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Schwach, unendlich schwach und mir ist so schlecht und so heiß. Ich fühl mich so mies."

„Mia, du musst zum Arzt. Ich sehe' doch, dass du krank bist, aber ich bin eben kein Heiler. Wir sollten ins St. Mungos apperieren."

„Nein", schwach schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich will nicht ins St. Mungos. Bitte nicht." Flehentlich sah sie ihn an.

„Das wird schon alles wieder. Ist bestimmt nur eine Magenverstimmung."

Seufzend nahm er ihre Hand in die seine.

„Nun gut. Ich schlage vor, dass wir erst mal Fieber messen und danach gebe ich dir etwas gegen die Übelkeit und etwas für deinen Kreislauf, aber du musst versuchen etwas zu essen. Und wenn es nur trockenes Brot ist."

Er wandte sich um und schritt zu Tür hinüber.

„Ich geh nur kurz in den Krankenflügel. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Erschöpft ließ Hermine sich in die Kissen sinken. Es war ihr alles zu viel und sie fühlte sich so müde, so unendlich müde. Keine zwei Sekunden später war sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen.

Als sie wieder erwachte, lag sie schweißgebadet zwischen den Laken von Severus Bett.

Severus saß neben diesem und musterte sie besorgt. Prüfend legte er eine Hand auf ihre Stirn um gleich darauf festzustellen, dass das Fieber scheinbar gestiegen war.

„Severus?", krächzte ihre heisere Stimme.

„Ja, ich bin hier" Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Er drückte ihre Hand, die er die ganze Zeit gehalten hat, als Bestätigung.

„Ich hab Durst." Severus langte zum Nachtschränkchen, wo er bereits ein Glas mit Wasser hingestellt hatte. Er half Hermine sich aufzusetzen und hielt ihr dann das Glas an die Lippen. Sie trank mir gierigen Schlucken und ließ sich dann zurück in die weichen Kissen sinken.

„Besser?"

„Viel besser.", flüsterte sie.

Severus langte ein zweites Mal zum Schränkchen, wo er ein Fieberthermometer ergriff. Er hielt es Hermine hin und wortlos ließ sie es unter ihrem Nachthemd verschwinden.

‚Moment mal! Nachthemd??? Sie hatte doch ihr Kleid angehabt. Severus musste sie wohl umgezogen haben.'

Ihr Atem ging noch immer keuchend und Severus suchte Hermines Puls am Handgelenk.

Er raste nur so.

Das Thermometer piepte. Hermines zog es vor und reichte es dann Severus.

Entsetzt stellt er fast, dass sie über 40 Grad Fieber hatte. Er musste handeln, und zwar jetzt.

Hermine schaute ihn beängstigt an.

Schnell war er ins Badezimmer geeilt, wo er ein paar Handtücher und ein Tonschale mit kaltem Wasser geholt hatte. Er wollte ihr zu dem Kreislauf- und Anti-Übelkeitstrank nicht noch einen Fiebertrank geben. Am Ende vertrugen sie sich nicht und er würde wohl einen noch größeren Schaden anrichten.

Er eilte zu Hermines Bett zurück und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Hermine fing augenblicklich an zu zittern. Mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen, als würde er nie etwas anderes machen, hatte er Hermine Wadenwickel gemacht.

Er schlug die Decke wieder zurück und entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin. Es fehlte noch, dass sie sich in der Kühle der Kerker erkältet. Schüttelfrost hatte Hermine gepackt und ließ sie leise wimmern. Severus setzte sich zur ihr aufs Bett und nahm ihre Hand.

„Pscht, Hermine. Es wird alles gut. Versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen", beruhigte er sie und streichelte mit seiner freien Hand ihre glühenden Wangen.

„Lass mich nicht alleine.", flehte sie und schaute durch einen glasigen Schleier vor ihren Augen zu ihm hoch.

„Ich bin hier, Mia. Ich geh nicht weg."

Langsam driftete Hermine in einen unruhigen Schlaf ab. Er machte sich große Sorgen um sie.

Auch wenn er kein Heiler war, sah das ganze für ihn nach einem Nervenfieber aus und Hermines Körper war eh schon geschwächt.

Der Tag verging, ohne, dass Hermine aufwachte. Severus überprüft regelmäßig ihre Temperatur und ihren Blutdruck, so wie den Puls. Ihre Temperatur war zwar leicht gesunken, aber immer noch zu hoch. Ihr Blutdruck dagegen war merklich in den Keller gegangen und auch ihr Puls hatte sie verlangsamt. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, die Dosierung des Kreislauftrankes zu erhöhen.

Die Nacht hatte er nicht geschlafen und an ihrer Seite verbracht. Erleichtert atmete er am Morgen auf, als ihrer Temperatur auf 39 Grad gesunken war. Das war doch wenigstens schon mal ein guter Anfang. Hermine schlief bis zum Mittag. Severus war bei ihr, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, und wie einen Ertrinkenden hielt sie sich an ihm fest.

Ihr Zustand besserte sich stetig und zum Abend hin hatte das Fieber sich gelegt und sie hatte ein paar Bisschen Brot gegessen, worüber er sehr froh war.

Nach dem sie etwas gegessen hatte, wollte er sich eigentlich diskret zurück ziehen, aber sie hielt ihn am Arm fest,

„Würde es dir was aus machen, mir etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten?", unsicher sah sie zu ihm hoch.

„Wenn...wenn du unbedingt möchtest, dass ich bleibe, dann bitte."

Er setzte sich zur ihr zurück aufs Bett und eine Weile schwiegen sie.

„Severus?"

„Ja, Mia?"

„Würdest du mich wirklich zu deiner Frau nehmen? Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber du weißt, dass es nicht einfach werden wird, oder? Wir lieben uns nicht. Das was uns verbindet ist aller bestens Freundschaft und das Gesetz sagt, dass wir ein Kind zeugen müssen." Unsicher suchte sie seinen Blick, doch er wisch ihr aus.

‚_Freundschaft, ja sie sieht nur Freundschaft.'_, dachte er verbittert.

„Hermine, ich...ich würde dich sehr gerne zur Frau nehmen. Und natürlich weiß ich, was uns erwartet. Ich bin gewiss kein Traummann, und klar ist es nur Freundschaft, aber wir können uns doch arrangieren, oder?!"

Ein Lächeln legte sie um Hermines Lippen und Severus war noch nie so froh, ein Lächeln von ihr zu sehen.

„Ich denke, wir können uns auf jeden Fall arrangieren. Wir sind doch bis jetzt auch ganz gut miteinander ausgekommen."

„Heißt das, du sagst ‚Ja'?"

„Ja, das heißt es wohl.", flüsterte sie und spürte kein zwei Sekunden später Severus Lippen auf ihren. Sie versteifte sich und Severus ließ so gleich von ihr ab.

„Verzeihung, das...das wollte ich nicht.", flüsterte er und senkte beschämt den Blick.

„Es ist in Ordnung."

‚_Bei allen Göttern, was hat er nur für sanfte, zarte Lippen.'_

Hermines Herz klopfte so laut, dass sie der Meinung war, dass die ganze Welt es hören müsste.

„Ich geh dann mal besser." Severus verließ fast fluchtartig den Raum.

Merlin, was hatte er da nur angestellt? Seine Hormone waren mit ihm durchgegangen. Er hatte sich einfach nur wahnsinnig über die Tatsache gefreut, dass sie ihn, wenn auch nicht aus Liebe, heiraten wollte. Und dann benahm er sich wie ein pubertierender Teenager. Er hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Wie dumm konnte man nur sein. Wie ein eingesperrter Tiger, lief er durch sein Wohnzimmer und verfluchte sich selber. Er war so dumm, und gerade er, der immer über alles und jeden die Kontrolle hatte. Er, der sonst immer die Selbstbeherrschung in Person war. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

Auch Hermine ging es nicht anders. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sie gerade zu.

Sie war einfach nur überrumpelt gewesen, als er sie geküsst hatte, aber seine Reaktion zeigte ihr, dass es nichts als Freundschaft zwischen ihnen sah. Es war zum Verzweifeln, denn sie liebte diesen Mann. Ja, sie begehrte ihn und immer mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass es wohl nie mehr als Freundschaft zwischen ihnen geben würde. Es wundert sie sowieso, dass er ihre Nähe in den letzten Tagen ertragen hatte. Wann immer es ihm möglich war, hatte er doch menschliche Nähe gemieden und sich in seinen Kerkern versteckt. Das alles passte für sie nicht mehr zusammen. Sie verstand ihn nicht und würde diesen komplizierten Mann wohl nie verstehen. Aber wenn sie sich bei einem sicher war, dann bei der Tatsache, dass er sie niemals lieben würde. Sie war schließlich seine Schülerin gewesen und konnte vom Alter her seine Tochter sein. Ein plötzlicher Gedanke schlich sich in ihren Kopf und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, welches Ausmaß ihre Entscheidung, Severus Frau zu werden, eigentlich hatte. Sie würden Sex miteinander haben müssen und diese Tatsache schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Obwohl sie ab und an einen Freund gehabt hatte, war doch nie mehr als ein, zwei Küsse drin gewesen. Severus würde sie wahrscheinlich auslachen, wenn er bemerkte, dass sie noch Jungfrau war.

‚_Scheiße, Mine. Worauf hast du dich da nur eingelassen?'_

Na das kann ja alles klasse werden. Sie wollte an die Peinlichkeiten, die in dieser Ehe wohl passieren würde, gar nicht mehr länger denken. Erschöpft sank sie zurück in die Kissen. Sie wollte sich über das alles heute keine Gedanken mehr machen. Der Schlaf übermannte sie fast augenblicklich und sie glitt in die tiefen der Traumwelt hinab.

Severus Snape fand an diesem Abend noch lange keinen Schlaf. Er hatte sich mit einem Glas Whiskey vor den Kamin gehockt und schallte sich noch immer einen Dummkopf, weil er so reagiert hatte. Vor lauter Wut schleuderte er das Glas in den Kamin, wo es in tausend Teile zersprang. Er hasste sich selber.

Irgendwann hielt er die erdrückende Stille des Raumes nicht mehr aus und ging zögerlich auf die Schlafzimmertüre zu. Ob Hermine wohl schon schlief? Er konnte ja wenigstens einen Blick ins Zimmer werfen. Leise öffnete er die Türe und lauschte ihren ruhigen Atemzügen. Sie schien wohl zu schlafen. Langsam ging er zu ihr hinüber und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Sanft strich er ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. Noch immer sah sie krank aus und im Schein der einzig brennenden Kerze konnte er die blassen, eingefallen Wangen noch besser erkennen.

Merlin, wie sollte er ihr nur morgen in die Augen sehen? Sie hatte zwar gesagt, dass es in Ordnung sei, aber er fühlte sich beschämt. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Ihr Fieber war wieder leicht gestiegen und er war sich sicher, dass es alles seine Schuld war. Er hatte sie heute Abend zusätzlich aufgeregt. Seufzend streichelte er ihre Wangen und küsste sie dann sachte auf die Stirn.

Das würde wohl alles schwieriger werden, als er es sich gedacht hatte.

Er löschte die Kerze und schlich dann zurück zu seinem Nachtlager. Stundenlang warf er sich von einer Seite zur anderen und seine Gedanken kreisten ununterbrochen um Hermine.

Was hatte dieses bezaubernde Geschöpf nur an sich, dass er ihr so verfallen war?

**So, nun da auch anonyme Reviews zu gelassen sind, fände ich es sehr schön, wenn auch die vielen Schwarzleser oder die, die nicht angemeldet sind, ihre Meinung da lassen würden.**

**LG,**

**Sarah**


	9. Verlobung?

**Hey meine Lieben,**

**heute gibt's zwei neue Kapitel für euch, wünsch euch viel Spaß damit :-)**

**meeps: **_Danke für dein Review ich bemühe mich mehr Gefühle mit reinzubringen._

**La dame: **_Lieben Dank für dein review, ja so nen Kurs sollten die beiden wirklich mal machen_

**Sepsis: **_Danke für dein Review, hab mich sehr gefreut :-)_

**Inessnape:** _Danke für dein Review und lieb, dass du dich geoutet hast, freu mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt_

**Zyra: **_Wow, lieben dank für deinen Review, dass ist wohl das längste, was ich je bekommen habe. Hab mich echt riesig gefreut :-) Ja ich hab mittlerweile eine Beta. _

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alle Charakteren und Orte sind von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld, lediglich die Handlung der Story gehört mir.**_

_**Auch will gesagt sein, dass ich schon so viele HG/SS- Stories gelesen habe, dass man es mir bitte nachsehen soll, wenn es mal irgendwo Ähnlichkeiten geben soll, dann sagt mir das bitte per Mail, ich werde es dann natürlich ändern.**_

9. Kapitel Verlobung?

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich zwar besser, aber noch immer hatte sie Fieber und ihr Kreislauf war geschwächt.

Beschämt dachte sie an den letzten Abend zurück. Es war alles andere, als gut gelaufen und Hermine hoffte inständig, dass Severus entweder so tun würde, als sei nie etwas geschehen, oder aber, dass er offen mit ihr darüber sprach. Hermine schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und erhob sich schwankend. Langsam ging sie zur Türe hinüber. Leise öffnete sie diese und trat in das noch dunkle Wohnzimmer. Vom Sofa aus vernahm sie ruhige Atemzüge und langsam schlich sie um das Sofa und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Severus sah so friedlich aus und Hermine hatte Gelegenheit ihn etwas genauer zu mustern. Im Schlaf sah sein sonst eher verbittertes Gesicht, entspannt aus. Seine schwarzen, kinnlangen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und Hermine musste sie einfach ein Mal berühren. Verblüfft stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht fettig sondern wie pure Seide waren.

Sie strich ihm eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und er brummte im Schlaf. Hermines Blick glitt über seine Gestalt und wie bereits beim Dinner, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass er gewiss nicht schlecht aussah. Er war zwar schlank, allerdings ziemlich groß und in dem schwarzen Hemd hatte er wie eine Gottheit ausgesehen und Hermine hatte deutlich seinen muskulösen Oberkörper erkannt. Sie seufzte einmal schwer. Langsam ließ sie sich in den Sessel zurück gleiten und zwar keine Sekunde zu früh. Severus öffnete verschlafen die Augen und versuchte sich erst einmal zu orientieren. Hermine in seinem Sessel machte es ihm da natürlich nicht einfach.

„Guten Morgen, Severus.", flüsterte sie und schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. Vollkommen verstört blickte Severus zu Hermine auf.

„Morgen..." Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er jetzt reagieren sollte.

„Hermine, das wegen gestern Abend...das...", noch nie hatte er so krampfhaft nach Worten suchen müssen und Hermine schaute ihn belustigt an.

„Ich wollte das wirklich nicht.", sagte er schließlich.

„Severus", behutsam legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich sagte bereits, dass es in Ordnung ist. Lass es uns als einen Freundschaftskuss sehen." Innerlich hatte sie sich für diese Worte geohrfeigt. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicheres, als seine Lippen ein weiteres Mal auf den ihrigen zu spüren, aber erstens hatte sie diese Möglichkeit gerade selbst zerstört und zweitens wusste sie, dass Severus nur Freundschaft zwischen ihnen beiden sah. Oder sah er vielleicht doch mehr?

‚Quatsch, Mine. Wenn er mehr sehen würde, dann wäre er, nach dem er dir seine Lippen aufgedrückt hat, nicht fluchtartig aus dem Raum gegangen.'

„Ja, es sollte auch nichts anderes bedeuten.", antwortet Severus ihr und seine Mine war kalt und verschlossen. Kein Gefühl konnte man aus seinem Gesicht lesen, aber innerlich war seine Enttäuschung nur zu groß. Ja, Freundschaft. Hier hatte er die Bestätigung. Sie würde immer nur Freundschaft sehen und wie hatte er auch nur auf die Idee kommen können, dass diese Frau mal etwas für ihn empfinden konnte. Niemand empfand etwas für ihn. Innerlich seufzte er. Er musste sich unter Kontrolle kriegen, denn sonst würde er ihre Freundschaft gefährden und das war das letzte was er wollte.

„Hast du Hunger, Mia?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber bevor du mir jetzt wieder eine Predigt hältst, dass ich essen muss, ja ich werde versuchen etwas zu Essen." Ein Lächeln spiegelte sich um seine Mundwinkel. Er schlug seine Decke weg und schwang die Beine vom Sofa.

„Okay, ich geh kurz ins Badezimmer und dann bestell ich uns ein Frühstück."

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er hinüber zum Bad und bemerkte nicht mehr Hermine, die ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher schaute.

‚_Bei Merlin, wie kann man nur in einem Schlafanzug so sexy aussehen?'_

Hermines Herz klopfte wie verrückt und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die ganze Welt es hören musste.

Er sah in seinem schwarzen Satinpyjama einfach atemberaubend aus.

Nach 10 Minuten kam er fertig angezogen aus dem Badezimmer zurück.

„Hermine, ich hab die Elfen gebeten, dir frische Kleidung aus deinem Zimmer zu holen. Wenn du magst, kannst du dich duschen und umziehen gehen. Ich bestelle in der Zeit schon mal das Frühstück." Hermine nickte ihm zu und verschwand dann im Badezimmer.

Schnell zog sie ihr Nachthemd aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Nachdem sie drei Tage nicht mehr geduscht hatte und ständig verschwitzt gewesen war, war das heiße Wasser eine Wohltat. Es lockerte ihre verspannten Muskeln und beruhigte ihre Nerven.

Hermine griff nach einem kleinen Tiegel unweit der Dusche. Das Duschgel von Severus versprühte den gleichen Duft wie er. Männlich herb und ein Hauch von Sandelholz. Genießerisch zog Hermine den Duft ein, bevor sie sich mit dem Duschgel einrieb.

Kurze Zeit später stieg sie aus der Dusche. Sie zog sich einen knielangen Rock und darüber ein passendes, langärmliges T-Shirt an, da es in den Kerkern doch deutlich kühler war. Mit ihrem Zauberstab trocknete sie ihre Haare, welche ihr dann in weichen Wellen über die Schulter vielen. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück trat, roch sie schon den verführerischen Duft von Kaffee. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie rüber ins Wohnzimmer. Severus kam sofort auf sie zu und führte sie zu einem Stuhl, bevor er zu seinem eigenen ging.

„Kaffee?" fragte er und hielt die dampfende Kanne hoch.

„Gerne." Severus langte nach ihrer Tasse und schüttet ihr ein.

Hermine ließ den Blick über den gedeckten Tisch wandern. Severus hatte ein ziemlich opulentes Frühstück bestellt. Es gab so ziemlich alles, was man für ein gutes Frühstück brauchte. Hermine hatte plötzlich einen Hunger wie schon lange nicht mehr und so griff sie herzhaft zu. Sie schmierte sich zwei Brötchen und nahm von dem köstlich duftenden Rührei. Mit schnellen Bewegungen schaufelte sie das Essen in sich rein und wurde so gleich dafür bestraft. Sie schaffte es gerade noch die Hand auf den Mund zu pressen und ins Badezimmer zu stürzen, wo sie sich heftig erbrach.

Severus hatte dem ganzen nur schweigend und kopfschüttelnd zu gesehen. Wie konnte sie denn nur so schnell schlingen und dann noch dazu, nach dem ihr Magen fast drei Tage nichts richtiges gegessen hatte? Er erhob sich und schritt zu ihr ins Badezimmer.

Wie auch bei den letzten Malen, als sie sich hatte übergeben müssen, kniete er sich hinter sie, zog ihr die Haare in den Nacken und legte ihr eine Hand zur Stütze auf die Stirn.

‚_Das wird ja langsam zu Gewohnheit.', _dachte er, aber er fand es nicht als störend.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich gegen ihn fallen und Severus wusch ihr mit einem Waschlappen Erbrochenes und Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Wieso hast du mich nicht daran gehindert, dass ich so viel gegessen habe?" fragte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll. Severus lachte in sich rein und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Du würdest doch eh nicht hören, oder?"

„Eins zu null für dich."

Hermine lauschte Severus gleichmäßigem Herzschlag und es breitete sich ein angenehmes Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus.

„Wir sollten zurück ins Esszimmer gehen. Hier auf dem Boden erkältest du dich noch." Severus hatte die angenehme Stille nur ungern unterbrochen, aber sie sollte ja nicht direkt wieder krank werden. Er zog sie mit sich auf die Beine und langsam gingen sie zurück.

Hermine schob den Rest ihres Frühstücks entschieden von sich und Severus konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Er schenkte ihnen neuen Kaffee ein, da der Alte kalt geworden war. Dann griff er zu einer Schatulle, die unweit des Tisches stand. Zum Vorschein brachte er eine rahmenlose Lesebrille. Er setzte sie auf und wendete sich dann seiner Zeitung zu. Hermine starrte ihn sekundenlang wie ein Auto an.

‚Beim Barte des Merlins, mit der Brille sieht er ja aus wie eine Gottheit. Verdammt, Mine, du musst dich echt unter Kontrolle bekommen. Es fehlt ja noch, wenn er etwas von deinen Gefühlen mitbekäme.'

„Severus?" Hermine nippte nervös an ihrem Kaffee.

„Ja, Mia?" Er ließ die Zeitung sinken und blickte sie über den Rand seiner Brille an.

„Unsere Hochzeit...", fing sie an, brach aber direkt wieder ab.

„Ja, was ist damit?"

„Wie wird unsere Hochzeit ablaufen? Ich meine, feiern wir oder wo werden wir getraut? Und wann sollen wir heiraten?"

Severus zog seine Brille aus und legte sie zusammen mit der Zeitung auf den Tisch, bevor er seine Hände faltete und anfing zu sprechen.

„Wir werden uns im Ministerium trauen lassen und anschließend als Ehepaar zurück nach Hogwarts kehren. Während der Sommerferien können wir auch auf Snape Manor wohnen, aber wenn ich wieder unterrichte und du deine Assistentenstelle hier anfängst, dann wäre es besser, wenn wir hier wohnen würden. Ich denke nicht, dass wir unsere Hochzeit groß feiern sollten. Wir werden eh schon genügend Aufmerksamkeit erregen und um zum letzten Punkt deiner Fragen zu kommen: Wir sollten möglichst bald heiraten, also in ein paar Tagen, höchstens einer Woche, denn das Ministerium sitzt uns im Nacken. Sie sind ziemlich scharf darauf, dich möglichst bald zu verheiraten und wir sollten kein größeres Risiko eingehen, als das ganze hier ohne hin schon ist."

Hermine musste das ganze erst mal in ihrem Kopf verarbeiten.

Keine Feier? In ein paar Tagen schon heiraten? Die ganzen Ferien auf Snape Manor?

Das konnte unmöglich sein Ernst sein. Eine andere Frage drängte sich in ihr Gedächtnis.

„Severus, was ist, wenn ich denn dann unser...unser Kind bekommen muss? Ich kann doch dann meine Assistentenstelle bei dir nicht mehr weiter machen und damit wäre doch meine Ausbildung zur Zaubertrankmeisterin gelaufen?!"

„Ich denke, dass dann deine Gesundheit und die unsere Kindes vorgehen wird und erstens müssen wir ja nicht direkt zu Anfang der Ehe ein Kind zeugen und zweitens läuft dir die Ausbildung doch nicht davon."

Hermine war ein bisschen erleichtert, aber der Gedanke an das Kind, was sie bekommen müssten, lastete noch immer schwer auf ihr.

„Wo werde ich denn auf Hogwarts dann wohnen? Der Turm wird ja an die neuen Schulsprecher weitergegeben?" Hermine hatte so viele Fragen und jetzt, wo sie ein Mal dabei war, da konnte sie diese auch gleich alle stellen.

„Du wirst natürlich in meine Räume ziehen. Schließlich sind wir dann ein Ehepaar und als solches sollten wir uns auch benehmen." Hermine schluckte. Immer mehr wurden ihr die Konsequenzen ihrer Entscheidung, Severus zu heiraten, bewusst.

„Welchen Termin schlägst du für die Hochzeit vor?" Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme niedergeschlagen klang.

Severus musterte sie einen Moment, bevor er aufstand und zu ihr hinüber ging. Sanft nahm er ihre Hände in die seinen und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Mia, ich weiß, du hast dir deine Hochzeit wahrscheinlich anders vorgestellt, überhaupt wirst du dir dein Leben anders vorgestellt haben. Aber in anbetracht der derzeitigen Lage musst du versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dir zu helfen, aber du musst dir auch helfen lassen. Glaub mir, so ist es alles am Besten."

Hermine nickte unter seinem Blick wie hypnotisiert.

Severus schaute sie noch einen Moment an, bevor er in seine Hosentasche griff und ein kleines, samtbezogenes Kästchen zu Vorschein brachte.

Er öffnete es und Hermine blieb beim Anblick des Ringes die Luft weg. Er war aus Weißgold und in der Mitte war ein Smaragd eingelassen.

„Nun, ich dachte, das gehört dazu oder?!" flüsterte er und zog den Ring aus dem Kästchen.

Er ergriff Hermines linke Hand und streifte ihr den Verlobungsring über.

„Der ist wunderschön." flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig. „Wo hast du den nur her?"

„Der Ring ist ein Familienerbstück. Seit je her tragen ihnen alle Frauen meiner Familie, die als nächstes heiraten und das bist jetzt nun mal du."

Tränen traten in Hermines Augen, aber diesmal vor Freude.

„Mia, warum weinst du denn jetzt? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

Severus sah sie total verunsichert an und somit brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Jetzt verstand er gar nichts mehr und Hermine beeilte sich ihm schnell zu erklären, warum sie zu gleich weinte und lachte.

„Tut mir Leid, Severus. Ich musste weinen, weil ich mich so sehr gefreut habe und dein Gesicht, als du mich fragtest, warum ich weinen würde, war einfach nur ein Bild für die Götter."

Erleichtert schaute Severus sie an und stimmte dann in ihr Lachen mit ein.

Für einen Moment hatte er echt Panik bekommen, umso erleichterter war er jetzt.

„Nun, ich bin sehr froh, dass dir der Ring gefällt und du alles nicht ganz so negativ siehst. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir frühstücken noch zu Ende und dann werden wir der Schulleiterin einen Besuch abstatten, schließlich muss sie ja in Kenntnis gesetzt werden, und danach kümmern wir uns um die Vorbereitungen der Hochzeit."

Hermine nickte ihm freudig zu und griff nach ihrer Tasse Kaffee.

Vielleicht konnte sie dem Ganzen doch noch einige positive Aspekte abverlangen, aber ihr größtes Problem würde wohl ihre Selbstbeherrschung darstellen.


	10. Vorbereitungen

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alle Charakteren und Orte sind von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld, lediglich die Handlung der Story gehört mir.**_  
_**Auch will gesagt sein, dass ich schon so viele HG/SS- Stories gelesen habe, dass man es mir bitte nachsehen soll, wenn es mal irgendwo Ähnlichkeiten geben soll, dann sagt mir das bitte per Mail, ich werde es dann natürlich ändern.**_

10.Kapitel Vorbereitungen

Hermine und Severus hatten noch zu Ende gefrühstückt, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Schulleiterin machten.

Am Wasserspeier angekommen sagte Severus das Passwort und führte Hermine nach oben.

Auf ihr Klopfen wurden sie mit einem ‚Herein' aufgefordert die Türe zu öffnen.

„Ah, Severus und Miss Granger. Schön euch zu sehen. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Severus warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Minerva würde mit Sicherheit die vollkommen falschen Worte finden und er wollte Hermine nicht wieder krank im Bett liegen haben. Ihr Körper hatte sich von dem Nervenfieber noch nicht gänzlich erholt und war sich sicher, dass sie so etwas kein weiteres Mal überstehen würde.

„Es geht um das Heiratsgesetz, Minerva."

„Ah ja, nun Miss Granger haben sie sich schon entschieden? Ich denke Severus wird ihnen alles genaustens erklärt haben, oder?!"

„Ja Professor. Professor Snape hat mir alles erklärt und was für Konsequenzen es haben wird, wenn ich nicht heirate, bzw. wenn ich heiratet."

„Wunderbar." Minerva McGonagall klatschte in die Hände und drei Tassen Tee erschienen auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Setzten wir uns doch und trinken einen Tee." Sie zeigte einladend zu einer Sitzgruppe rüber.

Severus warf ihr einen mürrischen Blick zu und folgte dann Hermine.

„Nun meine Liebe, wie haben sie sich entschieden?"

Hermine griff nach ihrer Tasse und trank einen Schluck um sich innerlich zu beruhigen.

„Nach reiflicher Überlegung, bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich keine Möglichkeit habe, wenn mir mein Leben etwas wert ist und so hab ich das Angebot von Professor Snape angenommen. Wir haben uns bereits verlobt." Zum Beweis hielt sie ihre Hand mit dem Ring hoch.

„Miss Granger, ich bin erfreut zu hören, dass sie diesen Weg eingeschlagen haben. Ich kann mir gewiss vorstellen, dass sie ihr Leben nicht so leben wollen. Das Ministerium steckt nicht alleine hinter diesem irrsinnigen Gesetz. Da draußen laufen noch immer Todesser rum. Es sind diejenigen, die nie am aktiven Kampfgeschehen teilgenommen habe oder wenn überhaupt sich im Hintergrund gehalten haben. Voldemort hatte überall seine Leute positioniert. Die Todesser die heute noch rumlaufen sitzen also an verschiedenen Stellen im Ministerium und das schlimme ist, wir haben keine Beweise gegen sie. Der Orden des Phönix versucht alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, damit wir dieses Gesetz zum Fallen bringen können. Und so lange müssen wir das Spiel eben mitspielen, aber jeder, der sich in einer dieser reinblütigen Familien reinheiraten würde, wäre in Gefahr und sie schweben wohl dabei in der größten überhaupt." Hermine ließ die Worte auf sich wirken.

„Nun, ich habe ihr bereits erklärt, warum sie in so großer Gefahr ist, wenn sie an die Falschen gerät." Severus, der die Unterhaltung mit einer emotionslosen Mine verfolgt hatte, unterbrach damit Minervas Redeschwall, denn sie wollte gerade wieder ansetzten.

Professor McGonagall warf ihm einen Moment lang einen undurchdringenden Blick zu, bevor sie erneut in die Hände klatschte,

„Gut, gut. Dann wäre die Sache schon mal geklärt. Nun zu eurer Hochzeit. Habt ihr euch schon einen Termin überlegt?" Sie warf den beiden abwechselnd Blicke zu.

Severus räuspert sich. „Wir hatten an kommenden Freitag gedacht."

„Was? In vier Tagen?"

„Das Ministerium macht uns Druck, Minerva und es wäre wohl nicht ratsam, länger als nötig damit zu warten." Minerva warf ihm einen säuerlichen Blick zu, aber sie musste einsehen, dass er Recht hatte.

„Also gut, dann nächsten Freitag. Ich werde dem Ministerium eine Eule schicken und für euch den Termin fest machen. Ich sag euch dann bescheid."

Hermine hatte alles schweigend mit angehört. Jetzt war ihr Schicksal also endgültig besiegelt.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr holt dann schon mal Hermines Sachen so nach und nach zu dir in die Kerker." Minerva McGonagall ließ mit einem Schlenker die Teetassen verschwinden und Hermine und Severus begriffen, dass das Gespräch zu Ende war. Sie erhoben sich aus ihren Sesseln und gingen zu Tür hinüber.

Severus ging ohne einen Gruß nach draußen, doch Hermine drehte sich noch einmal um und verabschiedete sich von der Schulleiterin.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor McGonagall und danke für den Tee."

„Nichts zu danken, meine Lieben." Professor McGonagall brachte sie noch zur Tür.

Severus war schon unten und Hermine musste sich beeilen um ihm zu folgen.

„Severus? Warte doch!" Hermine lief hinter ihm her.

„Was ist?" Hermine schreckte vor ihm zurück. Vor ihr stand nicht mehr Severus, sondern der schlecht gelaunte, gefühlslose Professor Snape.

„Was ist los?"

„Was los ist? Mich regt diese alte Hexe auf. Tage lang liegt sie mir in den Ohren, dass ich dich heiraten müsste und wenn ich ihr sage, wann, dann passt es ihr auch wieder nicht."

Hermine schaute ihn verwirrt an.

‚_Tage lang liegt sie mir in den Ohren?'_

Hermine traten Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte wirklich gedacht, dass er ihr helfen wollte, nicht, weil McGonagall es so wollte.

Schnellen Schrittes wandte sie sich um. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihre Tränen sah.

Severus schien in diesem Moment erst zu bemerken, was er da gerade für einen Mist gesagt hatte.

‚_Oh nein! Jetzt denkt sie, dass ich sie nicht heiraten wollte.'_

„Mia, warte. Ich hab es nicht so gemeint." rief er ihr hinterher, aber sie war schon verschwunden.

Wo konnte sie sein? Bibliothek? Ihre Räume? See? Astronomieturm?

Dann musste er sie wohl suchen. Er fing in der Bibliothek an, doch dort war sie nicht. Genauso wenig wie in ihren Räumen oder am See. Severus lief zu dem Astronomieturm. Nach Atem ringend kam er dort an. Leise öffnete er die Türe und vernahm so gleich ein leises Schluchzen von der Brüstung. Im Sonnenschein konnte er Hermines Gestalt ausmachen. Ihre Haare flatterten im Wind. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und als er dicht hinter ihr stand, legte er behutsam eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sofort schoss sie herum und blickte ihn erschrocken an. Er blickte in ihre verweinten rehbraunen Augen. Eine Träne fand ihren Weg und lief ihre Wange hinab. Sanft wischte Severus sie mit seinem Daumen fort. Hermine wollte sich abwenden, doch er hielt ihr Gesicht fest.

„Pscht, Mia. Es war nicht so, wie du es verstanden hast."

„Und wie habe ich es deiner Ansicht nach verstanden?" Ihre Stimme zitterte und einen Moment schloss sie die Augen um sich zu beruhigen.

„Du denkst, dass McGonagall mich zwingt dich zu heiraten. Ist es nicht so?"

Hermine senkte beschämt die Lider und nickte leicht.

„Aber dem ist nicht so. Ich tue es, um dir zu helfen."

‚_Und weil ich dich liebe.'_ ergänzte er in Gedanken.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich." Er zog sie an seine Brust und sie ließ sich nur zu gerne in diese Umarmung fallen.

Sachte küsste er sie aufs Haar. Er hoffte, er würde nicht zu weit gehen, aber sie schien sich wohl zu fühlen.

Eine Zeit lang standen sie so umklammert bis Hermine sich aus der Umarmung löste und mit ihrem Umhangärmel einmal um ihr Gesicht wusch, bevor sie ein leichtes Lächeln aufsetzte.

Severus erwiderte es und reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir in die Winkelgasse gehen und dir ein Brautkleid aussuchen. Ich bin mir sicher, du möchtest zu mindest ein Kleid oder?"

Ihr Lächeln wurde bereiter und begeistert von seiner Idee griff sie nach seiner Hand.

„Natürlich will ich ein Kleid."

„Na dann los."

„Ich muss aber noch mal in mein Zimmer. So kann ich nicht gehen, ich sehe fürchterlich aus."

„Okay, dann treffen wir uns in einer viertel Stunde am Eichenportal." Hermine nickte ihm zu und ihre Wege trennten sich. In ihren Räumen zog sie ein lilafarbenes, knielanges Sommerkleid mit passenden Ballerinas an. Draußen schien die Sonne und für das Junitypische Wetter waren es fast 30 Grad. Schnell packte sie eine kleine Tasche in die sie ihren Zauberstab, so wie ihr gespartes Geld steckte. Hoffentlich würde es für das Kleid reichen. Sie hatte ja nicht mehr viel Geld.

Nach 10 Minuten war sie fertig und ging runter zum Eichenportal. Severus wartete schon auf sie und Hermine war überrascht, dass er auf seine Robe verzichtet hatte.

Lächelnd reichte er ihr die Hand und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg an die Grenze von Hogwarts, von wo aus sie in die Winkelgasse apperieren konnten. Sie apperierten Seit an Seit in den Tropfenden Kessel. Hermine spürte das bekannte Ziehen hinterm Nabel, als sie in einen Wirbel aus Farben gezogen wurden. Als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, klammerte sie sich schwankend an ihren Zaubertrankprofessor.

„Alles okay, Mia?" Besorgt mustert Severus sie.

„Alles...okay." flüsterte sie. Ihre blasse Gesichtsfarbe überzeuge Severus nicht und so zog er sie zu einem Stuhl und half ihr sich zu setzten. Tom, der Wirt, hatte die Szenerie beobachtet und kam sofort mit einem Glas Wasser an.

Hermine nahm es dankend entgegen und trank mit gierigen Schlucken. Für einen Moment hatte sie gedacht, dass sie sich augenblicklich übergeben müsste, aber nun war die Übelkeit abgeflaut.

„Sollen wir zurück nach Hogwarts?"

„Nein, es geht schon wieder. Kam wohl nur vom Apperieren." , sagte sie und stand auf.

„Sicher?" Noch immer war er skeptisch.

„Ja, ganz sicher. Mir geht es gut." Und mit diesen Worten hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und zusammen schritt sie zum Durchgang, der in die Winkelgasse führte, hinüber.

Sie schlenderten an den einzelnen Geschäften vorbei, bis sie bei Madame Malkins ankamen.

„Oh Professor Snape und Miss Granger, wenn ich's Recht in Erinnerung habe", begrüßte sie die kleine, mollige Hexe.

„Guten Tag." Severus Stimme klang so kalt wie eh und je und Hermine bewunderte ihn immer wieder für seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten.

„Nun, ich hole dich in einer Stunde wieder ab. Ich muss noch was besorgen." Sagte er zu Hermine gewandt und verließ den Laden. Die Angesprochene schaute ihn einen Moment verdutzt an, dann wandte sie sich Madame Malkins zu.

„Guten Tag, ja ich bin in der Tat Miss Granger." Sie reichte der Älteren die Hand.

„Nun meine Liebe, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich bräuchte ein Brautkleid." Madame Malkins klappte für einen Moment die Kinnlade runter.

„Sie heiraten?"

„Ja."

„Darf man fragen, wer der Glückliche ist?" Hermine überlegte einen Moment, ob sie Antworten sollte, aber spätestens nach der Trauung wusste es doch eh jeder.

„Ja darf man. Es ist Professor Severus Snape."

„Wie bitte? Sie heiraten _den _Professor Snape?"

Hermine nickte ihr zu.

„Okay, immer mal was neues." Kopfschüttelnd ging sie hinter die Theke, wo sie in einem angrenzenden Raum verschwand. Ein paar Minuten später kam sie mit einigen Brautkleidern zurück. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht. Eins war schöner als das andere. Sie ließ den glatten Stoff durch die Finger gleiten, sie würde ihn wohl noch nicht mal in ihren Träumen bezahlen können.

Sie suchte unter dem Berg von Kleidern nach einem schlichten, einfachen Brautkleid. Sie hatte auch schon eines gefunden. Es war gewiss nicht so schön wie die anderen, aber ihr Budget ließ nun mal nicht mehr zu. Sie wollte eigentlich nur das eine Kleid anziehen, doch die mollige Hexe ließ nicht locker und so musste sie eines nach dem anderen anziehen. Sie war gerade beim letzten Kleid angelangt, ein bodenlanges, weißes Kleid, welches ab der Taille in einen weiten Rock überging und Hermine sehr gut gefiel, da ging die Türglocke und Severus trat in den Laden.

„Immer noch nicht entschieden?"  
Hermine lief knallrot an. Sie wollte nicht, dass er mitbekam, dass sie nicht genügend Geld hatte, um sich das Kleid zu kaufen.

„Doch...ich...ähm..." stotterte sie.

„Ich finde das, was du da gerade trägst, ist doch perfekt. Du siehst bezaubernd darin aus."

Hermine senkte verlegen den Blick und mit einem Schlenker ihre Zauberstabs hatte sie wieder ihr Sommerkleid an.

„Würden sie es bitte einpacken und mir sagen, wie viel es kostet." Severus holte die Verkäuferin mit seinen klaren Anweisungen zurück aus ihrer Starre.

„Ähh, natürlich, Sir." Madame Malkins nannte Snape den Preis und Hermine fiel aus allen Wolken.

„Severus, bitte nicht. Das ist doch viel zu teuer."

„Ich entscheide, was für meine Frau gut ist und ich entscheide auch, wie viel ich für dich ausgeben möchte. Du bist in Zukunft ein Mitglied der Familie Snape und als solches solltest du dich auch benehmen.", sagte er mit aalglatter Stimme und warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu.

‚_Wieso kann er nie aus seiner Haut raus?'_

Tränen brannten heiß in ihren Augen, aber sie wollte nicht schon wieder weinen.

Severus bezahlte und nahm die Tüte mit dem Brautkleid entgegen.

Zusammen verließen sie den Raum und traten auf die belebte Gasse zurück.

Severus hatte nur all zu deutlich die Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen und ihm war klar warum, aber er konnte nun mal nicht aus seiner Haut raus. Zu lange hatte er seine Gefühle immer verstecken müssen. Für ihn war es jetzt schon zu viel, was für neue Gefühle da alle auf ihn einstürzten und Hermine hatte es eh schon geschafft, ihn weich zu kriegen. Denn, ja, er war in sie verliebt.

Sie legten den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel schweigend zurück und als Severus ihr die Hand reichte um Seit an Seit zu apperieren, apperierte sie einfach alleine.

Severus starrte einen Moment lang verblüfft auf die Stelle, wo Hermine gerade eben noch gestanden hatte.

‚Na klasse, Severus. Das kannst du jetzt erst mal wieder gerade biegen.'

Seufzend apperierte auch er.

Hermine war enttäuscht und sie gab sich auch nicht all zu große Mühe es zu verbergen. Schweigend war sie neben ihm her gegangen und im Tropfenden Kessel dann einfach an die Grenze von Hogwarts apperiert. Sie fragte sich allen Ernstes, wie sie es mit ihm unter einem Dach aushalten sollte, wenn er sich nicht besser beherrschen konnte. Als sie an der Grenze von Hogwarts ankam und wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, bereut sie es sofort, dass sie alleine apperiert war. Diesmal war kein Severus da und so viel sie taumelnd zu Boden.

Alles drehte sich und ein unbekannter Schwindel hatte sie erfasst. Die ganze Aufregungen, das viele Weinen und dann der Besuch in der Winkelgasse, das alles war einfach zu viel und ihr noch nicht vollständig erholte Körper erinnerte sie sofort daran. Sie wurde ohnmächtig.

Severus apperierte an die Grenze von Hogwarts und gleich zu seinen Füßen sah er Hermine liegen.

‚Oh bitte, lass es bloß kein Rückfall sein.'

Er ließ sich neben ihr zu Boden fallen und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Mia? Mia hörst du mich?"

Hermines Lider flatterten und langsam öffnete sie die Augen.

Verwirrt blickte sie sich um und als sie begriff, in wessen Armen sie da lag, verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht sofort wieder.

„Bei Merlin, jag mir nie wieder so ein Schrecken ein." Sagte Severus und wollte sie an seine Brust ziehen, doch sie drückte ihn entschieden weg.

Sie ertrug diese Nähe jetzt nicht. Nicht nachdem er ihr in der Winkelgasse mit diesen paar Sätzen so weh getan hatte.

„Lass mich bitte."

„Hermine, bitte. Ich weiß, ich hab mich vollkommen daneben benommen." Er atmete ein paar Mal durch bevor er leise flüstert: „Es tut mir Leid, kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an. Hatte er sich gerade wirklich entschuldigt und sie um Verzeihung gebeten?

Sie schaute in sein Gesicht und suchte seinen Blick. Er wisch ihr nicht aus und sie sah, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Severus, ich möchte dir verzeihen und ich möchte mich mit dir vertragen, nicht immer streiten, aber ich ertrage es nicht, wenn du mich vor anderen Leuten so anfährst."

Eine einzige Träne rollte die Wange hinab und Hermine fühlte sich an das Gespräch auf dem Astronomieturm erinnert, als Severus die Träne vorsichtig wegwischte.

„Ich werde versuchen mich zu ändern, Mia. Die Situation ist auch für mich neu und ich muss damit klar kommen. In Zukunft bist du meine Frau und ich muss mich daran gewöhnen. Ich hab die meiste Zeit meines Lebens nun mal alleine verbracht."

„Ich weiß, Severus. Wir müssen beide das Beste daraus machen."

Einen Moment schwiegen sie, bevor Severus ihr auf half und sie den Weg zurück zum Schloss gingen.

‚Tja, erste Ehekrise hätten wir dann geklärt.' dachte er und hoffte es würde wohl

vorerst die Letzte bleiben.

**Reviews???  
Liebe Grüße,**

**Sarah**


	11. Snape Manor

**Hey meine Lieben,**

**da ich heute nicht viel Zeit habe, gibt's keine Reviewantworten, dafür aber schon das neue Kapitel:-)**

**Wäre lieb, wenn ihr mit ein Review da lassen würdet.**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alle Charakteren und Orte sind von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld, lediglich die Handlung der Story gehört mir.**_

_**Auch will gesagt sein, dass ich schon so viele HG/SS- Stories gelesen habe, dass man es mir bitte nachsehen soll, wenn es mal irgendwo Ähnlichkeiten geben soll, dann sagt mir das bitte per Mail, ich werde es dann natürlich ändern.**_

11. Kapitel Snape Manor

Es waren zwei weitere Tage vergangen und morgen würde die Hochzeit sein. Hermine hatte die letzten Tage die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek oder am See verbracht. Sie wollte einfach nur alleine sein und die Zeit, dir ihr noch verblieb, bevor sie in den Kerker der Ehe gezwungen wurde, nutzen, wenn auch nur zum Nachdenken.

Severus hatte Hermine diese Zeit gelassen, denn er selber brauchte sie auch. Das alles war auch für ihn unerwartet gekommen.

An diesem Morgen saß er in seinem Esszimmer und frühstückte gerade, als einer der Hauselfen ihm einen Brief vom Ministerium brachte. Interessiert fing er an zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Snape,_

_wir haben _Hermine_ Grangers unterzeichnete Urkunde bekommen und geprüft. Ihre Trauung wurde für 11.30 Uhr festgelegt. Finden sie sich dazu bitte pünktlich in der Abteilung für Völkermischung ein. Der Minister wird sie persönlich trauen._

_Hochachtungsvoll, _

Soraya Conner 

Um 11.30 Uhr würden sie also getraut werden.

Severus wollte gleich nach dem Frühstück zu ihr gehen da er nicht wusste, ob sie auch ein Schreiben bekommen hatte oder nicht und außerdem hatte er vor, danach mit ihr nach Snape Manor zu flohen, von wo aus sie dann morgen ins Ministerium gehen würden.

Nach dem Frühstück nahm er den Brief vom Tisch, zog seinen Umhang über und machte sich auf in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Dort angekommen, klopfte er und ein paar Minuten später öffnete Hermine ihm. Sie sah schon wesentlich besser aus, als noch vor ein paar Tagen und ein kleines Lächeln legte sich um ihre Lippen, als sie sah, wer da vor ihrer Türe stand.

„Hallo Severus, schön dich zu sehen."

„Guten Morgen, Mia."

„Magst du nicht rein kommen?"

„Doch, wenn ich nicht störe." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Er folgte ihr und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

„Komm, wir setzten uns. Möchtest du einen Tee?"

„Ja, warum nicht."  
Hermine zauberte zwei Tassen Tee herbei und zusammen setzten sie sich auf die Couch,

„Wie geht es dir, Mia?" Hermine schwieg einen Moment.

„Ich würde sagen, den Umständen entsprechend gut." Severus nickte ihr zu.

„Ich habe heute früh Post vom Ministerium bekommen. Die Trauung ist morgen um 11.30 Uhr im Ministerium. Der Minister will uns persönlich trauen." Hermine lachte abfällig.

„Ja, er ergötzt sich wahrscheinlich daran, dass er die Menschen mit diesem bescheuerten Gesetz in den Wahnsinn treibt."

„Ja, die Genungtung kann er sich natürlich nicht entgehen lassen." stimmte Severus ihr zu.

Mia, ich hatte vor heute mit dir nach Snape Manor zu flohen. Wir werden die Nacht da bleiben."

Hermines Blick glitt zum Fenster und sie schaute in den strahlend blauen Himmel.

‚_Das war's dann mit deiner Freiheit.'_

„Mia? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Was? Oh ja, alles bestens." Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine Spur Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme mit schwang.

„Ist es für dich okay, wenn wir nach Snape Manor flohen?"

„Selbst wenn es für mich nicht okay wäre, du hattest die Entscheidung doch schon längst getroffen oder?"

„Ich versuche die Entscheidungen nicht immer alleine zu treffen, aber du bist nun mal meine Frau und als diese solltest du meine Entscheidungen in Zukunft nicht in Frage stellen." Severus hatte zwar versucht freundlich zu sprechen, aber es viel im sichtlich schwer. Hermine schien es dabei zu belassen und ging zu ihrem Schrank hinüber.

„Wie viel Kleidung brauche ich?" Ihre Stimme klang kalt und emotionslos.

„Das musst du selber wissen. Möchtest du deine erste Nacht als meine Ehefrau hier in Hogwarts oder auf Snape Manor verbringen? Dementsprechend solltest du Kleidung mitnehmen." Hermine überlegte, wo sie die erste Nacht verbringen sollte.

‚_Als ob das so wichtig wäre.' _Aber natürlich musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es wichtig war. Schließlich war es ihre Hochzeitsnacht und sie wollte die nicht in irgendeinem Bett verbringen.

„Überleg es dir in Ruhe. Ich komm dich in zwei Stunden abholen und dann flohen wir."

Er stand von der Couch auf und ging zu Tür hinüber.

„Danke für den Tee." Und mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden.

Hermine starrte minutenlang auf die Türe.

‚_Super gemacht, Mine.'_

Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Warum musste sie auch so kalt und abwesend reagieren.

Seufzend zog sie ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank. Zwei Sommerkleider, Jeans, zwei T-Shirts und einen Pulli, sowie Unterwäsche und zwei schwarze Satinnachthemden. Sie würde sich Snape Manor einmal anschauen und dann entscheiden, ob sie ihre Hochzeitsnacht in diesem Haus verbringen wollte.  
Sie überlegte, was sie tun sollte, bis Severus sie abholen würde. Sie kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie ein letztes Mal als freier Mensch über die Ländereien schlendern wollte. Schnell hatte sie sich ihre Sandalen, die passend zu dem knielangen Kleid waren, übergezogen.

Als sie nach draußen trat, war es, als würde sie freier atmen können. Der Wind ließ ihr Haar flattern und sie das sagenhafte Gefühl von Freiheit spüren. Sie schlenderte um den See und ließ all die Jahre, die sie auf Hogwarts hier gelebt hatte, Revue passieren. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie oft sie am See gesessen hatten oder über die Ländereien gegangen waren. Sie dachte an ihr drittes Schuljahr, als Harry sie an eben diesem See vor Hunderten von Dementoren gerettet hatte. Wie oft würde sie sich noch wünschen, dass alles wieder wie früher sein würde?  
Aber es würde nie wieder so sein. Ron war fort, fort von dieser Welt und all ihre Freunde mit ihm.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte sie diese traurigen Gedanken vertreiben.

Sie musste jetzt versuchen die wenigen positiven Dinge in ihrem Leben zu sehen. Das Leben ging weiter und sie war auch nicht der Mensch, der sich in einer einsamen Stunde aus dem Leben verabschiedete. Egal, wie oft sie sich es auch wünschen würde, dass sie diese Welt endlich verlassen könnte, sie würde es wohl doch nie übers Herz bringen, denn damit wäre ihre Schuld nie beglichen worden und sie wäre feige gewesen.

Sie wollte an all das jetzt nicht mehr denken. Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss, denn sie wollte pünktlich fertig sein, wenn Severus sie abholen kam.

Hermine beeilte sich, doch ganz pünktlich schaffte sie es doch nicht.

Severus wartete schon vor ihren Räumen.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte sie nach Atem ringend.

„Schon okay, hol erst Mal Luft." Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich geh nur schnell meine Tasche holen und dann können wir los." Hermine murmelte das Passwort und lief in ihre Räume um die gepackte Tasche zu holen. Schon nach wenigen Minuten kam sie zurück. Sie zauberte die Tasche klein und folgte Severus dann in seine Räume, von wo aus sie nach Snape Manor flohen würden.

„Nun, wir flohen in den Kamin in der Eingangshalle.", sagte Severus als sie in seinen Räumen angekommen waren und vor dem Kamin standen, in dem nun grüne Flammen aufloderten.

„Also sag laut und deutlich ‚Snape Manor, Eingangshalle'. Okay?"  
Hermine nickte ihm zu und er bedeutet ihr in den Kamin zu steigen.

Schnell stieg sie auf den Rost und sagte laut und deutlich ihr Ziel. Sie wurde, wie beim Apperieren, in einen Strudel aus Farben gerissen, bevor sie in einer kunstvollen Eingangshalle landete. Beeindruckt drehte sie sich ein Mal im Kreis. Die Eingangshalle war ziemlich groß und hatte eine hohe Decke. Der Boden war aus dunklem Marmor und stand im Kontrast zu den sonst eher helleren Farben, welche die Eingangshalle beherrschten.

„Beeindruckt?" Severus tiefe Stimme riss sie aus ihrem Staunen. Sie hatte gar nicht gehört, dass er schon angekommen war. Schwungvoll drehte sie sich zu ihm um und ein breites Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.

„Bei Merlin so schön, wie die Eingangshalle ist, schon, da glaube ich nicht zu erahnen, wie der Rest des Hauses ist."

„Du bekommst gleich ne Hausführung, aber ich lasse erst das Gepäck auf unser Zimmer bringen."

„Unser Zimmer? Meinst du..." Hermine ließ den Satz offen, doch er hatte auch so verstanden, was sie sagen wollte.

„Wir sind ab morgen verheiratet und dann werden wir immer zusammen in einem Bett schlafen. Also wird uns eine Nacht nicht umbringen." Severus versuchte krampfhaft ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Hermine nickte ihm zu. Auf der einen Seite fand sie es gar nicht so schlecht in einem Bett mit ihm zu schlafen, aber auf der anderen Seite würde ihr dann wohl wieder schmerzlich bewusst werden, dass sie ihn liebte. Innerlich stöhnte sie auf.

„Bibi und Trixi" rief Severus und sekundenspäter standen zwei kleine Hauselfen vor ihnen.

„Oh Meister Snape, wir haben sie nicht kommen hören." Quiekte die etwas kleinere von den beiden.

„Das macht nichts, Bibi. Wir sind gerade erst angekommen."

„Es ist schön, dass sie wieder da sind. Sie waren so lange nicht mehr hier", meldete sich jetzt auch Trixi und beeilte sich, Severus die beiden Taschen abzunehmen.

„Wo soll das Gepäck hin? Und was können Bibi und Trixi sonst noch für den Meister tun?" Bibi sprudelten die Worte gerade zu aus dem Mund und Hermine schaute verblüfft zwischen Severus und ihnen hin und her. Die ganze Situation macht auf Hermine nicht den Eindruck, dass die Elfen Angst vor ihrem Herrn hätten, sondern ihn sehr gern hatten und an ihm hingen.

„Das Gepäck bitte ins Schlafzimmer und danach bringt uns bitte einen Tee." Bibi lief eiligst auf eine der vielen Türen, die von der Eingangshalle abgingen, zu und Trixi verschwand mit einem lauten Knall.

„Sie sind entzückend." Sagte Hermine, als Severus sich ihr wieder zuwandte.

„Oh ja, die beiden sind schon seit meiner Kindheit immer an meiner Seite gewesen und sie kennen mich besser, als sonst irgendein Mensch. Nun, ich denke, du möchtest das Haus erkunden. Ich würde sagen, wir gehen als erstes nach oben." Er steuerte auf die breite Treppe zu und zaghaft folgte Hermine ihm. Am Ende der Treppe gab es links und rechts jeweils einen langen Flur, von denen verschiedene Türen abgingen.

Severus ging nach rechts und öffnete die erste Türe. Hermine trat hinter ihm in den Raum und ihr blieb der Mund offen stehen. Sie standen in der Bibliothek und sie war sich sicher, dass die der Bibliothek in Hogwarts große Konkurrenz machte. Der Raum war mindestens zwanzig Meter lang und lauter Regalreihen mit massenhaft Büchern standen dort drinnen, sowie zwei Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch. Ehrfürchtig schritt sie an den Regalreihen entlang und ließ ihre Hände über die vielen Buchrücken gleiten.

„Wow" entfuhr es ihren Lippen und gleich darauf hörte sie Severus amüsiertes Lachen.

„Wann immer du irgendetwas nachlesen möchtest, kannst du es hier gerne tun. Die Türen der Hausbibliothek stehen für dich immer offen." Hermine wandte sich zu ihm um und ihre Augen fingen an zu strahlen.

„Oh danke, Severus. Ich kann es kaum abwarten meine Nase in diese Bücher zu stecken."

„Nichts zu danken, du gehörst schließlich ab morgen zu den Snapes und damit gehört dir auch diese Bibliothek" und mit diesen Worten bedeutete er ihr zu folgen.

Sie gingen den Flur noch ein Stück weiter und kamen an einer weiteren Türe an. Er öffnete sie und ließ Hermine als erstes eintreten.

Sie fand sich in einem großen, hellen Zimmer wieder, in dessen Mitte ein großes Himmelbett stand.

An den Wänden waren mehrere Schränke und ein breiter Spiegel, neben dem noch eine Frisierkommode stand. Die Fenster gingen bis auf dem Boden und lange, luftige Gardinen flatterten im Wind. Hermine machte einen Schritt auf die Fenster zu und stellte fest, dass man vom Schlafzimmer auf eine riesige Terrasse kam, von der aus man einen noch riesigern Garten sehen konnte.

„Das ist unser Schlafzimmer?" flüsterte sie.

„Ja, das ist es. Gefällt es dir?"

„Und wie. Es ist einfach nur...wunderschön."

Langsam trat er hinter sie und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich wohl fühlst, Mia. Du solltest diese Ehe nicht als Folter sehen."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und warf sich in seine Arme.

„Ich sehe es nicht als Folter. In anbetracht der derzeitigen Lage, ist das wohl das Beste, was mir passieren konnte."

‚_Denn du bist das Beste, was mir passieren konnte.'_ Fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Severus erwiderte ihre Umarmung und so standen sie eine zeitlang zwischen den flatternden Vorhängen.

„Willst du noch den Rest sehen?"

„Natürlich." Severus zog sie mit sich aus dem Raum und ging zu der gegenüberliegenden Türe.

Hermine glitt nach ihm in den Raum. Sie fand sich im Badezimmer wieder und ihr klappte vor Bewunderung die Kinnlade runter. So ein riesiges Badezimmer hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Die Dusche war so groß, dass mindestens fünf Leute darunter gepasst hätten und von der Badewanne wollte sie gar nicht erst sprechen. Das Ding war so breit wie ein Pool. Der Boden, sowie die Waschbecken waren aus grauem Marmor und erst Severus Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Starre zurück.

„Mund zu, Mia. Dieser unintelligente Gesichtsausdruck steht dir nicht."

In sekundenschnelle lief sie knallrot an.

Severus überspielte ihre Verlegenheit schnell, in dem er sie zurück in den langen Flur führt, von wo aus sie zurück zur Treppe gingen.

Sie gingen jetzt den linken Flur entlang und Severus zeigt ihr sein und ihr Büro. Die beiden waren identisch eingerichtet und genau wie der Rest des Hauses in hellen Farben gehalten.

Als sie an der Treppe ins Erdgeschoss ankamen stach Hermine eine weitere kleinere Treppe ins Auge.

„Wo führt die hin?" fragte sie und deutet auf die Treppe.

„Die Treppe führt zur Sonnenterrasse, oben aufs Dach. Wenn du dich also mal sonnen willst oder auch, wenn du alleine sein willst, nur zu. Ich war da oben vielleicht zwei oder drei Mal in meinem ganzen Leben." Hermine brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Als ob Severus je auf eine Sonnenterrasse gehen würde.

Severus warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, den er allerdings nicht lange halten konnte. Hermines befreites, fröhliches Lachen war wie Musik in seinen Ohren.

„Wenn du dich von deinem Lachanfall beruhigt hast, können wir dann weiter?"

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber die Vorstellung, dass du in der Sonne liegen würdest um braun zu werden, war einfach nur ungewohnt." Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht wieder in Gelächter aus zu berechen.

„Schon gut. Nun, komm. Wir gehen in den Keller."

„In den Keller?" fragte sie, doch er antwortet ihr nicht, sondern ging zügig die Treppe runter und auf eine Tür zu, die links daneben war. Hermine folgte ihm eine weitere Treppe runter, bevor sie an einer Türe standen. Er öffnete sie und genau, wie beim Schlafzimmer, ließ er sie als erste eintreten.

Diese begriff sofort, was das für ein Raum war. Es war sein Tränkelabor und es war um einiges größer, als das in Hogwarts, obwohl sie darauf auch nur einmal kurz einen Blick geworfen hatte.

„Wow, ist das riesig.", flüsterte sie und fühlte sich in dem kühlen, dunklen Raum mit dem Labortisch, den vielen Arbeitsutensilien und den Zutaten in Flaschen, Gläsern und Phiolen, die in Schränken und Regalen untergebracht waren, sofort wohl.

„Wann immer du irgendetwas brauen möchtest oder für deine Assistentenstelle etwas benötigst, kannst du hier her kommen."

Hermine schätzte dieses Angebot sehr. Sie war sich sicher, dass noch nicht viele Menschen diesen Raum hier gesehen hatten und daher sah sie es auch als große Ehre an, dass er es ihr so breitwillig überließ.

Schweigend verließen sie das Labor und kehrten zurück in die Eingangshalle.

„So, ich denke, jetzt ist es Zeit für eine Tasse Tee und dann kann ich dir auch gleich das Wohnzimmer zeigen." Hermine nickte ihm zu und er ging zu einer großen, breiten Flügeltür, hinter der sich das Wohn- und Esszimmer befand.

Wie bei all den anderen Zimmern staunte Hermine nicht schlecht. Als erstes kamen sie ins Esszimmer, in dem ein langer Esstisch mit sechs Stühlen stand und direkt daneben gab es eine Verbindungstür, die ins Wohnzimmer führte. Hermine glaubte ihr würden die Augen raus fallen.

An der einen Seite des Zimmers war eine verglaste Fensterfront, von der aus man in den Garten blicken konnte und direkt daneben war eine Türe, die in den selbigen führte. Vor der Fensterfront stand mit dem Rücken eine bordeuxfarbende Couch mit passenden Sesseln und einem Tisch. Außerdem standen mehrere Schränke und Bücherregale im Raum. Im hinteren Teil entdeckte Hermine einen riesigen Konzertflügel.

„Spielst du?" fragte sie überrascht und deutet auf das Klavier.

„Ja, ich spiele Klavier. Wieso?"

„Die Vorstellung, dass der griesgrämige Zaubertrankprofessor Klavier spielt, ist etwas ungewöhnlich. Das musst du schon zugeben. Außerdem liebe ich Klavier spielen. Ich hatte Jahre lang Unterricht und meine Eltern haben Geld gespart, damit sie mir ein kleines Piano kaufen konnten. Es ist bei dem Todesserangriff kaputt gegangen, als das Haus niederbrannte." Ein leichtes Zittern hatte sich in ihre Stimme geschlichen. Sie ging zu dem Flügel rüber und strich über das schwarzlackierte Holz. Severus war ihr gefolgt und hatte sich hinter den Flügel gesetzt. Er klopfte neben sich auf den Klavierhocker und sie kam seiner Aufforderung nach uns setzte sich zu ihm.

Severus fing an eine Melodie zu spielen und sie erkannte das Lied dahinter sofort. Sie kannte die Töne von diesem Lied in- und auswendig und so setzte sie mit ihm ein. Sie erinnerte sich auch sofort an den Text und fing an zu singen.

_Hermine_

**Severus**

_**beide**  
_

_Märchen alt wie Stein,  
längst vergangne Zeit,  
unerreichbar schien  
ihr der Weg zu ihm  
Für die Ewigkeit_

Hermine war überrascht, als Severus neben ihr ebenfalls anfing zu singen.

**Dann der erste Blick  
Den man nie vergisst  
beiden unbekannt  
Was sie dann verbarg**

Schöne und das Biest 

Seine Stimme klang tief und warm und stand im Kontrast zu Hermines glockenheller Stimme.

_**  
**_

_**Ewig wie das Meer  
Ewig wie der Wind  
Ewig wie die Zeit **_

_**Ewig wie das Licht  
Das die Nacht erzwingt**_

**ohohoh**

Während ihre Hände das Zwischenspiel, wie von alleine spielten, trafen sich ihre Blicke und beiden lief ein warmer Schauder den Rücken hinab.

Ohohoh 

_**Ewig wie das Meer**_  
**Ewig wie der Wind**  
_**Ewig wie die Zeit**_   
_Ewig wie das Licht_  
_**Das die Nacht erzwingt**_

**ohohoh**

_Märchen alt wie Stein_

_Ewig nah das Lied  
_  
_**Wer jetzt ewig ist  
Der die Zeit vergisst  
Weil er nämlich liebt  
**_  
**Ewig wie das Licht**

_Ewig wie das Licht_

**Aus den Sternen fließt**  
_Märchen alt wie Stein_  
_**In des Dichters Heim**_

_**Die Schöne und das Biest  
**_

_Märchen alt wie Stein_  
**In des Dichters Heim**  
_**Schöne und das Biest**_

Severus ließ die letzten Akkorde ausklingen und schaute dann zu Hermine rüber.

Ihm schien es, als hätten sie mit diesem Lied seine Gefühle wieder geben.

Und Hermine ging es nicht anders.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Severus herüber und minutenlang starrten sie sich an. Keiner sagte ein Wort und suchte in den Augen des anderen. Sie fanden Unsicherheit, Angst, aber es reichte, dass sie das entscheidende sahen. Sie schienen füreinander gleich zu empfinden und nur das war wichtig. Langsam bewegten sich ihre Köpfe aufeinander zu und der langersehnte Moment, auf den beide so lange gewartet hatten, schien immer näher zu kommen. Severus drückte seine Lippen langsam auf ihre und Hermine erwiderte den Kuss unendlich zärtlich. Wie lange hatten sie darauf gewartet? Wie oft waren sie der Meinung gewesen, dass es nicht mehr gab, als Freundschaft?

Sie lösten den Kuss und schauten sich tief in die Augen. Severus war der erste, der das Wort ergriff.

„Hermine, ich bin nicht gut in solchen Gefühlsdingen. Nie hat eine Frau es an meiner Seite ausgehalten und ich möchte dich nicht ausnutzen." Verzweifelt suchte er nach den richtigen Worten.

„Schscht." Sie legt ihm die Finger auf die Lippen.

„Severus, ich hab die ganzen letzten Tage nachgedacht. Nachgedacht über meine Gefühle und ob das, was ich tue der richtige Weg ist. Als ich sagte, dass zwischen uns nur Freundschaft ist, da habe ich mich innerlich geohrfeigt, denn ich empfinde viel mehr als nur Freundschaft für dich. Viel mehr." Sie traute sich nicht die nächsten Worte zu sagen.

„Mia, mir ging es genauso, aber ich war auch immer der Ansicht, dass nicht mehr zwischen uns ist und als ich die geküsst habe, da sind die Hormone mit mir durchgegangen und von da an habe ich um Selbstbeherrschung gekämpft. Ich hatte Angst, diese Freundschaft zwischen uns aufs Spiel zu setzten. Ich denke, da alles war ein großes Missverständnis." Sanft umfasst er ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss und endlich schaffte Hermine es die Worte raus zu bringen, die sie sich eben nicht getraut hatte zu sagen.

„Severus, ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch." murmelte er an ihre Lippen. „Du weißt nicht, wie sehr, ich dich liebe."

**Und, was sagt ihr?**

**Wollt ihr wissen, wie es weiter geht?**

**Na dann sagt mir, ob ich weiter schreiben soll.**

**Liebe Grüße**

**Sarah**

**Und allen einen guten Rutsch ;-)**


	12. Der Hochzeitsmorgen

**Hey Leute! **

**Hier bin ich mal wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel.**

**Das ist der erste Teil des Hochzeit :-)**

**Lieben Dank für die Reviews, hab ich sehr gefreut.**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alle Charakteren und Orte sind von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld, lediglich die Handlung der Story gehört mir.**_  
_**Auch will gesagt sein, dass ich schon so viele HG/SS- Stories gelesen habe, dass man es mir bitte nachsehen soll, wenn es mal irgendwo Ähnlichkeiten geben soll, dann sagt mir das bitte per Mail, ich werde es dann natürlich ändern.**_

**Diese Kapitel widme ich Delilha: Danke dir, dass du mir zugehört hast, das bedeute mir mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Hab dich lieb, kussi**

12. Kapitel Der Hochzeitsmorgen

Hermine und Severus hatten noch lange im Wohnzimmer gesessen und sich einfach nur abgeblickt oder sich geküsst. Zu wissen, dass der andere genauso empfand, war für sie wie ein Geschenk des Himmels. Erst die Elfen, die fragten, ob sie etwas essen wollten, holten die beiden aus ihrer Traumwelt zurück.

Nach dem Abendessen hatten sie sich zusammen auf die Couch zurück gezogen und einfach nur die Nähe des anderen genossen. Hermine war schließlich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen und er hatte sie hoch ins Schlafzimmer getragen, wo sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs nicht mehr ihr Kleid, sondern eines ihrer Nachthemden getragen hatte. Behutsam hatte Severus sie zugedeckt, bevor er seinen Pyjama übergezogen hatte und zu ihr ins Bett gekrochen war.

Hermine hatte sich eng an ihn gekuschelt und auch er war in einen tiefen, ruhigen Schlaf gefallen.

Jetzt war es Morgen und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen krochen durch die Fenster und weckten Hermine auf. Verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen und schaute sich einen Moment verwirrt um, bis sie begriff, dass sie in Snape Manor war. Aber der Arm um ihre Hüft war neu und so versteifte sie sich einen Moment, aber als sie sich zur Seite drehte und Severus erkannte, entspannte sie sich wieder.

Ihr zukünftiger Mann schlief tief und fest. Ein paar Haarsträhnen waren ihm ins Gesicht gefallen und Hermine strich sie zärtlich hinter sein Ohr.

Noch immer konnte sie nicht glauben, dass Severus sie liebte, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte. Das alles schien so unwirklich. Ihre Gedanken glitten weiter zu der bevorstehenden Hochzeit. Sie würden sich trauen lassen, danach nach Hogwarts reisen und heute Abend zurück nach Snape Manor kommen. Es würde keine Feier geben, sie wäre die ganz Zeit alleine und sie wünschte sich, dass der Tag schon vorbei wäre. Verbittert dachte sie daran, dass sie keinem von dieser Hochzeit erzählt hatte. Wem hätte sie es auch erzählen sollen? Vielleicht Ginny und Harry? Nein, die hatten es noch nicht mal für nötig gehalten sie vor Mrs. Weasley zu verteidigen, geschweige denn sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Und ansonsten gab es nun mal niemanden, dem sie es hätte erzählen können.

„Guten Morgen, Mia. Woran denkst du?"  
Severus sanfte Stimme hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken geholt.

„Morgen, Severus. Ich hab nur an unsere Hochzeit gedacht, nichts weiter."

Severus setzte sich im Bett auf und zog sie in seine Arme. Er gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund und für einen Moment versteifte Hermine sich, aber keine Sekunde später erwiderte sie den Kuss auch schon.

„Also, was bedrückt dich?"

Hermine bewunderte ihren ehemaligen Lehrer immer wieder für seine Scharfsinnigkeit.

„Ich bin nur ein bisschen traurig, dass wir die Hochzeit so alleine feiern. Ich habs mir immer anders vorgestellt."

„Ich weiß, Liebes. Aber im Moment ist nur wichtig, dass wir dich schützen können."  
Er hatte schon geahnt, dass ihr das zu schaffen machen würde, aber er fand, dass sie auf ihre einzigen Freunde gut verzichten könne, denn sie hatten sich nicht wie Freunde benommen, sondern sie hängen gelassen.

„Mia, seh es doch mal so: Wir haben uns und das ist wichtig." Sie nickte ihm zu und ein weiteres Mal zog er sie in seine Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss. Diesmal spiegelte sich Leidenschaft in ihm wieder und Severus beendet ihn nach kurzer Zeit, da er fürchtete, sich sonst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er überspielte seinen heftigen Atem, in dem er sie daran erinnerte, dass ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit bliebe.

„Wir müssen aufstehen, es ist schon fast 10 Uhr."

„Wer geht zuerst ins Bad?"

„Ich würde sagen, ich. Du brauchst bestimmt länger."

Hermine griff nach einem Kissen und warf es nach ihm.

„Dann mach, dass du aus diesem Bett kommst, Mister-Frauen-brauchen-immer-hundert-Jahre-im-Bad." Severus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und so kletterte er schnell aus dem Bett und griff noch nach seinem Zauberstab, bevor er aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Eigentlich wollte er ja ins Bad gehen, aber ihm war noch eine Idee gekommen. Es war gewiss nicht seine Beste und er tat es auch nur ungern, aber Hermine brauchte Unterstützung.

Er ging zum Kamin im Wohnzimmer, warf einen Hand voll Flohpulver in den Kamin und sagte dann laut und deutlich ‚Shirley Snape'.

Ein paar Sekunden später tauchte der Kopf einer Frau im Kamin auf.

„Hey Bruderherz, was verschafft mir denn die Ehre, dass du dich mal bei mir meldest?"

„Shirley, meine Liebe, musst du heute arbeiten oder hast du schon etwas vor?"

„Nein, aber ich denke, jetzt gleich schon, oder?"

Severus nickte ihr zu und ein paar Sekunden später trat seine Schwester aus dem Kamin. Stürmisch nahm sie ihren Bruder in die Arme und dieser erwidert diese Umarmung nur zu gerne. Er liebte seine Schwester. Sie sah ihm ziemlich ähnlich. Shirley Snape hatte hüftlange, schwarze Haare und die gleichen dunklen Augen, wie ihr Bruder. Sie war ebenfalls schlank und groß, einzig von der Harkennase war sie verschont geblieben.

„Also, was gibt es so dringend" Sie ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und Severus setzte sich neben sie.

„Nun, ich heiratet heute." Er hatte versucht es emotionslos zu sagen, aber seine Liebe zu Hermine kam einfach durch.

„Was? Du heiratest und dann sagst du es mir noch nicht mal?" stellte sie empört fest, aber Severus wusste, dass sie es nicht so meinte.

„Nein, ich sage es dir doch gerade." Und so erzählte er ihr alles, dass sie wegen dem neuen Gesetz heiraten mussten bis hin, dass er Hermine liebte.

„Wow, Severus, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du nach Lily, die du nie haben konntest, noch mal eine Frau würdest lieben können. Ich bin ehrlich sprachlos."

„Shirley, ich brauch deine Hilfe. Hermine sitzt oben in unserem Schlafzimmer und sie ist unglücklich, weil wir diese Hochzeit heute alleine feiern werden und ihr fehlt auch einfach eine beste Freundin. Ich weiß, dass ich viel verlange, wenn ich dich frage, ob du dich ein bisschen um sie kümmern könntest. Aber ich finde, du bist die einzige, die so etwas kann." Shirley lächelte ihrem Bruder zu. Sie zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, ob sie ihrem Bruder und damit auch Hermine helfen würde.

„Also gut, dann werde ich mich mal an die Arbeit machen." Breit lächelnd stand sie von der Couch auf und ging zur Treppe hinüber. Während sie nach oben ging, kam Severus noch ein weitere Idee.

Wieder kniete er sich vor den Kamin und diesmal verlangte er nach der Direktorin von Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall erschien auch so gleich im Feuer.

„Guten Morgen Severus, was gibt's?"

„Morgen Minerva, ich hab leider nicht viel Zeit und mache es daher kurz. Kannst du eine kleine Hochzeitsfeier organisieren? Hermine fühlt sich so alleine und ich wollte sie damit überraschen."

McGonagall warf ihm einen verwunderten Blick zun. Noch nie hatte sie den griesgrämigen Zaubertrankprofessor so gesehen.

„Es ist etwas kurzfristig, aber ich werde schauen, was sich machen lässt. Die meisten Lehrer sind über die Ferien in Hogwarts hier geblieben. Wir kriegen das schon hin."

Severus atmete erleichtert aus und hatte auch schon ein Danke auf den Lippen, doch im letzten Moment besann er sich. „Gut, dann sehen wir uns nach der Trauung. Ich denke, wir werden so gegen 12 Uhr da sein." Minerva McGonagall verabschiedete sich von ihm und ein Blick auf die Uhr, sagte ihm, dass er nur noch knapp eine dreiviertel Stunde Zeit hatte und so beeilte er sich ins Bad zu kommen und sich um zuziehen. Auf halben Wege viel ihm ein, dass Hermine sich wohl auch gerade am anziehen würde und so drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gästebadezimmer.

Nachdem Severus aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war, war Hermine zu den großen Fenstern gegangen. Sie hatte sich ihren Morgenrock übergezogen und war auf die große Terrasse getreten.

Der Strahlendblaue Himmel versprach einen wunderschönen Sommertag und der Wind ließ ihre Haare flattern und ihr Morgenrock bauschte sich auf. Ihre Gedanken kehrten zum letzten Abend zurück und ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihren Körper. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen und all ihre Sorgen bezüglich ihrer Zukunft, des Krieges, ihrer Freunde und dieser Hochzeit heute, waren in den Hintergründ gerückt. Verträumt schaute sie in den blauen Himmel und schoss plötzlich erschrocken herum, als sie jemanden eintreten hörte.

„Hallo?" fragte sie und gleich drauf erschien eine junge Frau, Hermine schätze sie auf dreißig und sie sah Severus zum Verwechseln ähnlich.

„Hey meine Liebe, ich bin Shirley Snape, die Schwester von dem bösen Zaubertrankprofessor" quasselte sie auch gleich los und streckte Hermine ihre Hand entgegen.

Hermine nahm sie zaghaft und schüttelte sie.

„Freut mich, Mrs. Snape, ich bin Hermine Granger."

„Nicht Mrs. Snape meine Liebe. In knapp einer Stunde bist du meine Schwägerin und deswegen bin ich für dich natürlich Shirley. Aber jetzt mal zu was anderem. Wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht? Der ist ja wie ausgewechselt." Hermine lief knallrot an.

„Ähm...ich..ähm" stotterte sie, doch Shirley winkte ab.

„Ja, ja, der Zauber der Liebe, niemand kann ihm entfliehen, nicht wahr?!"

Hermine staunte innerlich über Shirley Snape. Sie war ihr sofort sympathisch mit ihrer offenen und lockeren Art. Sie war das vollkommene Gegenteil zu ihrem Bruder, fand Hermine und doch war sie sofort von ihr angetan.

„Nun, dann würde ich sagen, wo euch die Liebe doch so erwischt hat", sie zwinkerte Hermine zu, „sollten wir uns endlich um dein Hochzeitsoutfit kümmern. Wo ist denn dein Kleid?"

Hermine ging zum Kleiderschrank rüber, wo die Elfen das Kleid hin gehangen hatten. Shirley pfiff durch die Zähne, als sie das Kleid sah.

„Ein Kleid von zeitloser Eleganz und doch schlicht und einfach. Hat Severus es ausgesucht?" fragte sie auch so gleich.

Hermine klappte die Kinnlade nach unten.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass er es ausgesucht haben könnte?"  
Shirley fing herzlich an zu Lachen.

„Na ja, ich denke, ich darf behaupten, dass ich meinen Bruder schon etwas länger kenne und es passt zu seinem Geschmack."

„Ja, er hat es ausgesucht und wir hatten deswegen auch schon einen kleinen Streit, aber das ist schon wieder vergessen."

„Nun, ich denke, wir sollten uns ein bisschen beeilen. Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit."

„Uns?"

„Ja, uns beiden bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, dich in eine kleine Prinzessin zu verwandeln." Sagte sie und küsste Hermine auf die Stirn. Diese kleine Geste zeigte Hermine, dass sie nicht allein war und gab ihr neue Kraft.

„Zieh schon mal dein Kleid an, ich schick nur gerade Severus ins Ministerium. Es reicht, dass er das Kleid schon gesehen hat, da muss er seine bezaubernde Frau nicht noch vor der Trauung sehen. Bin gleich wieder da." Und eh Hermine sich versah, war sie schon durch die Türe.

Einen Moment blieb sie einfach nur verblüfft auf der Stelle stehen. Diese Frau war einfach der Hammer, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an ihre Worte. Schnell ging sie ins Bad, wo sie in Rekordzeit duschte und sich dann das Kleid überzog. Es saß wirklich perfekt und sie strich ehrfürchtig über die Seide. Ein paar Sekunden später klopfte es wild gegen die Türe und Hermine hörte Shirleys Stimme, die sie aufforderte, wenn sie fertig sei, ins Schlafzimmer zu kommen.

Hermine beeilte sich auch sofort dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen.

Im Schlafzimmer wartet Shirley schon an der Frisierkommode und Hermine ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder.

Shirley hatte ein Tuch vor den Spiegel gehangen. Sie wollte Hermine in eine richtige, kleine Prinzessin verwandeln und sie und ihren zukünftigen Mann damit überraschen. Diesen hatte sie auch schon ins Ministerium vorgeschickt. Auch wenn er nach außen hin so tat, als wäre das wirklich nicht mehr als eine arrangierte Ehe, wusste sie es doch besser. Er war verliebt und zwar bis über beide Ohren und sie war sich sicher, dass er gerade vollkommen nervös und aufgeregt in den Gängen des Ministeriums rum lief. Bei diesen Gedanken musste sie lächeln. Ihr Bruder war hoffnungslos verloren.

In eben diesem Moment kam Hermine ins Zimmer und sie sah einfach wunderschön in diesem Traum aus cremefarbener Seide. Shirley winkte sie heran und Hermine nahm auch gleich Platz.  
Ein enttäuschter Blick spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht wieder, als sie sah, dass Shirley den Spiegel verhängt hatte.

Shirley brach auch so gleich in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Schätzchen, es dauert nicht lange und dann darfst du dir anschauen, was ich aus dir gemacht habe." Während sie einen Zauber sprach, der Hermines Haare in eine Hochsteckfrisur verwandelte und weiße Blüten ins Haar ein flechtete, wandte sie sich ihrem Make- up zu. Sie betonte Hermines Auge nur leicht mit einem braunen Lidschatten und tuschte ihre langen Wimpern danach. Auf die Wangen verteilte sie ein bisschen Rouge und auf die Lippen trug sie einen durchsichtigen Gloss auf. Das Make- up war damit genauso zeitlos und gleichzeitig elegant, wie das Kleid und passte damit perfekt. Als alle Blüten ins Haar eingeflochten waren, zog Shirley aus ihrem Umhang ein kleines, silbernes Diadem, welches mit kleinen Smaragden versetz war. Shirley hatte es von ihrer Mutter geerbt und als sie bei Severus gewesen war, um ihn ins Ministerium zu schicken, war sie noch mal schnell zu sich nach Hause gefloht, wo sie das Diadem geholt hatte. Jetzt steckte sie es Hermine auf die hochgesteckten Haare.

„So, fertig." Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs verschwand das Tuch und Hermine konnte sich im Spiegel erblicken. Shirley war mit ihrem Werk mehr als zufrieden. Hermine sah aus wie eine kleine Prinzessin.

Hermine warte nervös darauf, dass Shirley das Tuch endlich vom Spiegel zog.

Minuten kamen ihr wie Stunden vor und endlich ließ Shirley das Tuch verschwinden.

Hermine klappte der Mund auf.

„Bin...bin das wirklich ich?" fragte sie.

Shirley lächelte breit. Sie stellte sich hinter sie bevor sie ihr ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Ja, dass bist du und ich möchte behaupten, dass du wohl eine der schönsten Mrs. Snape bist, die dieses Familie je gesehen hat." Hermine traten Tränen in die Augen und sie viel ihrer zukünftigen Schwägerin um den Hals.

„Hey, hey nicht weinen, dann ist dein Make- up nachher ganz verschmiert."

Hermine lächelte sie an und wischte sich vorsichtig die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„So ist es gut und nun werde ich mich auch etwas festlicher anziehen und dann geht's auf ins Ministerium. Shirley griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und nach ein paar gemurmelten Worten hatte sie ein bodenlanges, schwarzes Kleid an, ihre Haare waren am Hinterkopf mit einer schönen Spange zusammengebunden und sie hatte ein dezentes Make-up aufgelegt. Sie reichte Hermine die Hand.

„Dann lass uns mal ins Ministerium apperieren."

**Und wie fandet ihr es ???**

**Liebe Grüße,**  
**Sarah**


	13. Die Hochzeit

**Hey meine Lieben,**

**hier gibt es jetzt endlich die Hochzeit für euch. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt meinen merkwürdigen Gedankengängen hier folgen und es gefällt euch.**

**Ein lieben Dank an meine Reviewer)**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alle Charakteren und Orte sind von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld, lediglich die Handlung der Story gehört mir.**_  
_**Auch will gesagt sein, dass ich schon so viele HG/SS- Stories gelesen habe, dass man es mir bitte nachsehen soll, wenn es mal irgendwo Ähnlichkeiten geben soll, dann sagt mir das bitte per Mail, ich werde es dann natürlich ändern.**_

13. Kapitel Die Hochzeit

Nervös lief Severus den Ministeriumsgang, der zu der Abteilung der Völkermischung gehörte, entlang. Er trug einen schwarzen, sehr eleganten Anzug. Er hoffte, dass Minerva die kleine Feier hinbekam und seine Schwester es schaffte Hermine ein bisschen auf zu muntern. Als er gerade dabei war, den Gang zum fünften Mal auf und ab zu laufen, kamen ihm zwei Personen entgegen und sein Blick wechselte von überrascht in verwirrt. Vor ihm standen niemand anders, als Remus Lupin und Nyphadora Tonks.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" platze es auch gleich aus ihm raus.

„Na, hast du etwa gedacht, du würdest deine Hermine ganz alleine heiraten und keiner schaut zu?" Tonks sah ihn belustigt an.

„Aber woher wisst ihr das denn überhaupt?"

„Minerva hat uns informiert, sie müsste übrigens auch gleich kommen. Wir waren der Meinung, dass wir euch da nicht alleine lassen wollen, auch wenn's hinterher nur ne arrangierte Ehe ist und nen Trauzeugen oder zwei braucht ihr ja auch." Sagte Lupin und lächelte stolz.

‚_Arrangierte Ehe, wenn der nur wüsste.' _

Severus musste innerlich Lächeln. Er freute sich ehrlich gesagt auf die Gesichter, wenn rauskäme, dass er und Hermine verheiratete waren, geschweige denn, dass sie sich liebten.

„Ah Severus, wie ich sehe sind alle da, außer der Braut." Holte in McGonagall Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Oh ja, die müsste aber gleich mit meiner Schwester kommen."

„Mit ihrer Schwester?" McGonagall zog fragend eine Augenbraun hoch.

„Ja, Shirley Snape, sie sollten sie noch aus ihrer Schulzeit kennen, als sie nach Hogwarts ging."

„Ich kenne sie, in der Tat. Wie könnte man auch dieses lebenslustige Mädchen vergessen."

„Nun, ich unterbreche nur ungern, aber würden sie bitte so freundlich sein und schon mal in den Saal gehen?" tönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Die vier wirbelten herum und vor ihnen stand niemand anderes als der Zaubereiminister persönlich. Severus warf ihm einen seiner Blicke zu, bei dem man glaubte sofort sterben zu müssen und verschwand dann in den Saal, während die anderen den Minister kurz begrüßten und Severus dann folgten. Der kleine Saal, in dem die Trauungen abgehalten wurden, hatte nur ein Fenster, in der Mitte war ein Gang und zu beiden Seiten ein paar Stühle aufgestellt. Am Ende des Ganges war ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen davor. Hinter diesem Tisch trat nun der Minister und Severus wartete davor. McGonagall und Tonks hatten auf den Stühlen in der vorderen Reihe Platz genommen. Lupin wartete draußen, denn er würde Hermine rein führen. Auch wenn das Ganze in den Augen der Gäste nur wie eine arrangierte Ehe aussehen wollte, war Severus innerlich mehr als froh, dass alle so mitspielten und deswegen mimte er auch den gewohnt mürrischen Zaubertrankmeister. Ein paar Minuten später kam Shirley in den Saal rein und fröhlich lächelnd ging sie zu McGonagall und Tonks rüber, aber nicht, ohne ihrem großen Bruder noch mal verschwörerisch zu zuzwinkern.

Als sich die Flügeltüren ein weiteres Mal öffneten, atmete Severus ein paar Mal tief durch, jetzt war es also so weit.

Shirley und Hermine waren zusammen ins Ministerium apperiert und desto näher sie der Abteilung für Völkermischung gekommen waren, desto schneller hatte Hermines Herz geklopft. Sie war wahnsinnig aufgeregt. Wie würde ihr Traummann wohl aussehen? Würde sie ihm gefallen? Als sie vor der Türe des Saals ankamen, erkannte Hermine Lupin, der vor der Tür wartete.

„Remus, was machst du denn hier?" rief sie auch so gleich und viel ihm um den Hals.

„Na, McGonagall hat uns gesagt, dass der böse Zaubertrankprofessor heiraten würde und den Spaß konnten wir uns nicht entgehen lassen."

„Wir?" Hermine schaute in verwirrt an.

„Lass dich überraschen." Hermine schluckte, was erwartete sie denn jetzt noch?

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Mine. Wie konntest du dich denn nur für die alte Fledermaus entscheiden? Es gab doch bestimmt genügend Zauberer, die dich nehmen wollten."

„Lange, lange Geschichte, Remus. Ich erzähl sie dir ein anderes Mal."

‚_Denn ich liebe ihn, du Idiot.'_ Fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Na dann wollen wir mal." Lupin hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und sie hakte sich bei ihm unter. Jetzt war es soweit und niemand außer Shirley, Severus und ihr wusste, dass das alles andere als eine Gesetzesheirat war, aber vorerst würden sie kein Wort darüber verlieren. Die Flügeltür ging auf und Hermine trat an Lupins Arm in den Saal. Sie sah in der ersten Reihe McGonagall und Tonks, sowie Shirley sitzen. Also würde sie doch nicht ganz alleine bei dieser Hochzeit sein. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, aber sie verscheuchte es gleich wieder, schließlich sollte sie offiziell alles andere als glücklich sein. Sie waren vorne angekommen und Hermine stellte sich neben ihren zukünftigen Mann. Sein Gesicht war so finster, wie eh und je, doch Hermine lass in seinen Augen anderes. Sie leuchteten und zeigten ihr, dass Severus sie liebte und sie glaubte sogar ein vergnügtes Funkeln in ihnen zu lesen. Sie wandten sich beide dem Minister zu, der jetzt zu sprechen anfing.

„Wahre Liebe verausgabt sich nicht. Je mehr du gibst, um so mehr verbleibt dir. Und wenn Du dich anschickst, aus dem wahren Brunnen zu schöpfen, spendet er umso mehr, je mehr du schöpfst."

Hermine und Severus starrten sich einen Moment lang an. Ihnen war klar, dass der Minister das wohl nur sagte um den Brautpaaren noch mehr weh zu tun, doch er ahnte nicht, dass er bei den beiden damit den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

„Nun, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um diese beiden Menschen zu vermählen und sie einen Bund für die Ewigkeit eingehen zu lassen." Sprach Scrimgeour mit gelangweilter Stimme weiter.

„So frage ich dich, Severus Edward Snape, möchtest du die hier anwesende Hermine Jane Granger zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, ihr die Treue halten in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, so antworte ‚ja, ich will.'

„Ja, ich will." Seine Stimme klang fest und sein kalter Unterton schwang in der Stimme mit.

„So frage ich auch dich, Hermine Jane Granger, willst du den hier anwesenden Severus Edward Snape zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihnen lieben und ehren, ihm die Treue halten, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, so antworte ‚Ja, ich will.'

„Ja, ich will." Im Gegensatz zu Severus Stimme klang ihre zittrig.

„Dann tauscht bitte die Ringe." Shirley stand von ihrem Platz auf und kam mit einem kleinen samtbezogenen Kästchen, in dem zwei wunderschöne, weißgoldene Eheringe waren, die beide, so ähnlich wie Hermines Verlobungsring, einen grünen Smaragd hatten.

Severus griff nach dem Ring und sagte dann in gelangweiltem Tonfall:

„Ob ich nah bin oder fern, dieser Ring möge dich jederzeit daran erinnern, dass ich in Liebe und Treue bei dir bin." Er langte zu erst nach Hermines linker Hand und zog den Verlobungsring vom Finger, dann nahm er ihre Rechte und streifte ihr den Ehering vorsichtig über. Hermine bedeutet dieser Satz sehr viel, wusste sie doch, dass Severus hier nur seine Maske aufrecht hielt.

Sie griff nach dem zweiten, größeren Ring, und nahm dann Severus rechte Hand in ihre linke. Während sie ihm den Ring mit zitternden Fingern überstreifte, wiederholte sie seine Worte:

„Ob ich nah bin oder fern, dieser Ring möge dich jederzeit daran erinnern, dass ich in Liebe und Treue bei dir bin." Beide ließen die Hände sinken und wandten sich wieder Scrimgeour zu.

„Nun, dann erkläre ich sie mit der Kraft meines Amtes zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen."

Severus Maske war undurchdringbarer denn je, aber als er sich Hermine zu wandte, sah sie in seinen Augen, die Liebe, die Leidenschaft und die Begierde.

Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich heran. Ihre Lippen berührten sich nur für Sekunden, aber es reichte um ein regelrechtes Feuerwerk der Begierde in dem jeweils anderen zu entfachen.

Schnell löste er sich wieder von ihr, er wollte schließlich kein Aufsehen erregen.

Scrimgeour schüttelte ihnen beiden die Hand und gratulierte ihnen, bevor er mit wehendem Umhang den Saal verließ.

Hermine war so glücklich, dass sie hätte schreien können.

Sie waren verheiratet und auch, wenn Severus perfekt gespielt hatte, wusste sie, dass er sie liebte und das war alles, was im Moment zählte. Deswegen viel es ihr auch verdammt schwer, sich das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Shirley, welche die ganze Zeit über nur lächelte, war ihr dabei nicht gerade eine große Hilfe.

„Nun, Mrs. Snape, herzlichen Glückwunsch." gratulierte zuletzt Professor McGonagall und Hermine fand, dass Mrs. Snape doch gar nicht so schlecht klang.

„Ich würde sagen, wir apperieren jetzt alle nach Hogwarts. Da warten die anderen schon." McGonagall klatschte in die Hände und Lupin und Tonks folgten ihr sofort. Während Severus an ihre linke Seite ging, schnappte sich Shirley ihre andere Seite.

„Was heißt hier ‚die anderen warten schon'?", flüsterte Hermine, so dass nur Severus es hören konnte. Dieser konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Lass dich überraschen." Antwortete er ihr ebenso leise. Hermine machte einen Schmollmund, doch sie setzten gleich wieder ihre Masken auf, als McGonagall sich zu ihnen umdrehte.

Vom Ministerium aus apperierten sie an die Grenzen von Hogwarts.

Als sie vor der großen Halle angekommen waren, wandte sich McGonagall ihnen wieder zu.

„So, ich hab gedacht, ihr braucht ja auch ne kleine Hochzeitsfeier." Die Türen der großen Halle öffneten sich und Hermine blieb der Mund offen. Die Halle war festlich geschmückt und der Lehrertisch zu einer großen Tafel umfunktioniert worden, zu dessen Seiten fast alle Lehrer und sogar einige Ordensmitglieder saßen.

Severus warf Minerva hinter Hermine einen leicht genervten Blick zu. Er hat gesagt eine kleine Hochzeitsfeier und sie schmückte die Halle gleich in allen möglichen Farben und lud den halben Orden ein.

McGonagall führte sie zum Tisch und sie alle ließen sich an der Tafel nieder. Severus und Hermine natürlich am Kopfende. Shirley gesellte sich auch gleich zu ihr und Hermine war mehr als froh, dass McGonagall sich nicht zu ihr gesetzt hatte.

Alle anwesenden Lehrer und Ordensmitglieder kamen auch gleich zum Gratulieren und Severus Mine wurde immer grimmiger. Nachdem alle wieder auf ihren Plätzen saßen erschien ein Essen, wie es für Hogwarts nur typisch war. Es fing an mit einer Vorspeise, dann folgten zwei Hauptgänge.

Hermine stöhnte auf, als der zweite Hauptgang serviert wurde.

„Severus, ich kann nicht mehr." Stöhnte sie. „Das ist viel zu viel, mir ist schon ganz schlecht."

Severus beäugte sie misstrauisch.

„Sollen wir an die frische Luft gehen?"

„Nein, ich werde den zweiten Hauptgang einfach ausfallen lassen." Sagte sie und schob ihren Teller entschieden von sich.

Nachdem auch dieser Hauptgang über die Bühne war, erschien plötzlich eine mehrstöckige Hochzeitstorte vor dem Brautpaar.

Severus schaute zu Minerva und seine Augen sprühten Funken.

Musste sie denn so übertreiben?

Hermine schaute etwas verunsichert, doch sie griff nach dem Messer und Severus schnitt mit ihr nur widerwillig die Torte an. Jeder der Gäste bediente sich und alle waren in Gespräche verwickelt. Gerade wollte Hermine Severus ansprechen, als McGonagall seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Innerlich stöhnte sie auf, das war ja schlimmer, als eine Hochzeit alleine. Alle waren nur zu ihrem Vergnügen hier.

„Hey Mäuschen, was machst du denn für ein Gesicht?" sagte Shirley plötzlich.

„Ach es ist nichts." log sie.

„Natürlich ist etwas, du fühlst dich unwohl, nicht?"

„Ja, so hab ich es mir nicht vorgestellt, alle sind nur zu ihrem Vergnügen hier. Da wäre ich lieber mit ihm alleine gewesen." Shirley konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich weiß, aber es dauert auch nicht mehr lange, dann habt ihr es überstanden und könnt zurück nach Snape Manor." Hermine nickte. Ja, dann wären sie endlich alleine.

„Sag mal, Shirley, wieso ist eigentlich so eine hübsche, lebenslustige Frau, wie du, noch nicht verheiratet?" Hermine war die Frage einfach so raus gerutscht.

Shirley fing an zu lachen. „Mir ist Mr. Perfect einfach noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen, aber in meinem Beruf bleibt eh kaum Zeit für ein Privatleben."

„Was machst du von Beruf?"

„Ich bin Frauenärztin in Muggellondon. Ich hab mich neben der Schulmedizin auf Naturheilverfahren spezialisiert, die natürlich aus Tränken bestehen."

Hermine horchte interessiert auf, bei allem, was mit Tränken zu tun hatte, bekam sie spitze Ohren.

„Und was sind das für Tränke?"

„Sehr alte Tränke. Severus braut sie alle für mich. Zum Teil forscht er auch immer wieder nach neuen Tränken. Ich glaub er wollte eine neue Forschungsreihe anfangen."

„Ja, ich weiß, er hat mir, bevor das mit dem Gesetz kam, ein Angebot gemacht, dass ich bei ihm als Assistentin arbeiten könnte und da hat er mir von seinem neuen Forschungsprojekt erzählt."

„Er scheint sehr viel von dir zu halten, wenn er die so ein Angebot macht." Hermine lief rot an und Shirley überspielte ihre Verlegenheit, in dem sie einfach weiter quasselte.

„Weißt du, ich habe eine eigene Praxis und daher bleibt mir selten Zeit für mich und mein Leben und ich versuche auch so wenig wie möglich zu zaubern. Aber hey, ich hoffe, wenn euer Nachwuchs mal unterwegs ist, dann sehe ich dich bei mir."

„Na klar doch." Antwortete Hermine ihr und spürte, wie sie einen Knoten im Hals hatte.

Sie wollte da jetzt noch nicht dran denken, außerdem hatte sie auch noch nie Severus Meinung dazu gehört. Sie seufzte innerlich und verdrängte die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf.

„Ich denke, so langsam wird es Zeit für euren Hochzeitstanz." Flötete McGonagall plötzlich.

Hermine starrte Severus mit aus Panik geweiteten Augen an. Auch noch Tanzen?

Wilderwillig erhob Severus sich und half Hermine vom Stuhl auf, bevor sie in die Mitte der großen Halle gingen.

„Muss das sein, Severus?" Ihre Stimme war so flehentlich, dass er am liebsten an Ort und Stelle mit ihr apperiert wäre, aber das ging nicht.

„Nur noch das Mia, dann apperieren wir zurück nach Snape Manor. Fünf Stunden lang Essen und Kaffeekränzchen sind auch genug."

Severus brachte sich und Hermine in Position und schon erklang Walzermusik.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie schweben. Severus war ein ausgezeichneter Tänzer und führte sie sicher über das Parkett.

„So überrascht, Mrs. Snape?" fragte er an ihr Ohr und sie konnte das Lächeln raushören.

„Ja, zugegeben schon. Wie viele heimliche verborgene Talente hast du denn noch?"

„Tja, ich würde sagen, finde sie raus." Er schaute sie an und ein fieses Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

Endlich war die Musik zu Ende und er führte sie zurück zum Lehrertisch.

„Nun, danke für diese wundervolle Feier." Sagte er und ein Hauch Sarkasmus war in seiner Stimme.

„Wir werden jetzt nach Snape Manor zurück kehren, macht euch noch einen schönen Abend" und mit diesen Worten zog er Hermine hinter sich her.

„Severus, musstest du so grantig sein? Und was ist mit deiner Schwester? Wir hätten uns noch von ihr verabschieden sollen." Sprudelte es aus Hermine, als sie die große Halle verlassen hatten und auf die Ländereien traten.

„Mia, Shirley kommt nachher auf jeden Fall noch vorbei und verabschiedet sich von uns, bevor sie nach Hause apperieren wird, und was den Rest angeht, es hat mir einfach nur gereicht. McGonagall hat einfach total übertrieben."

Hermine konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Severus konnte richtig niedlich sein, wenn er sich so aufregte.

Severus blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ich hab dir noch gar nicht gesagt, wie bezaubernd du heute aussiehst." Er zog sie zu sich ran und küsst sie zärtlich. Schnell wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher und noch nie hatte Hermine sich gewünscht, dass er sie als Frau nahm. Sie musste ihm nicht ihre Unschuld schenken, sie wollte es. Nie hatte sie sich so etwas mehr gewünscht und zugleich war sie von diesem Verlangen erschrocken. Keuchend lösten sie den Kuss.

„Ich würde sagen, wir apperieren jetzt erst Mal nach Snape Manor." Sagte Severus, denn auch er keuchte.

Zusammen gingen sie zum Apperierpunkt. Severus ergriff ihre Hände.

„Ich liebe dich, Mia." Und schon waren sie apperiert.

**Wollt ihr auch noch den dritten Teil und damit erfahren, wie es nach der Hochzeit weiter geht?  
Dann sagt es mir!!  
Liebe Grüße,**

**Sarah**


	14. Die Hochzeitsnacht

**Huhu meine Lieben,**

**vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews und es geht auch gleich weiter :)**

14. Kapitel Die Hochzeitsnacht

Arm in Arm kamen Severus und Hermine vor Snape Manor an. Einen Moment blieben sie einfach so stehen und schauten sich in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Severus." Begierig fing sie seine Lippen mit ihren ein und er erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gerne.

Severus hob Hermine auf seine Arme und trug sie über die Türschwelle.

„Gibt's das in der Zauberwelt auch?"

„Was?"

„Na, das man die Braut über die Türschwelle trägt?"

„Ach so. Nein soweit ich weiß nicht."

„Und wieso machst du es dann?"

„Na, ich hab's mal in irgend so einem Buch gelesen und ich dachte, dass gehört für dich einfach dazu." Hermine fing herzlich an zu lachen.

„Du bist einfach einmalig, Severus."  
Sie waren gerade in die Eingangshalle getreten, als auch schon Bibi und Trixi erschienen.

„Master Snape, schön sie zu sehen." Quiekte Bibi auch so gleich.

Severus setzte Hermine sanft auf dem Boden ab, bevor er sich seinen Hauselfen zu wandte.

„Bibi, Trixi, ihr kennt ja schon Hermine. Ab heute ist sie die neue Mrs. Snape und damit auch eure Herrin. Ihr werdet ihr alle Wünsche erfüllen." Bibi und Trixi kamen sofort zu Hermine rüber.

„Bibi und Trixi freuen sich, dass sie ihrer neuen Herrin dienen können." Beide Elfen waren ganz außer sich vor Freude.

Hermine hatte ein warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie mochte diese Elfen wirklich sehr gerne.

„Liebling, ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer, bis Shirley kommt." Sie nickte ihm zu und er führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Hermine sich auf die Couch fallen ließ.

Mit einem Stöhnen zog sie die hochhackigen Schuhe von den Füßen. Sie hatte ein paar schöne Blasen davon getragen.

‚_Hätte ich doch nur die Ballerinas getragen.'_

Severus warf ihr einen belustigten Blick zu.

„Wieso müsst ihr Frauen eigentlich immer solche Schuhe tragen?"

„Frag das mal deine Schwester. Die hat mir die Schuhe gegeben." Verteidigte sie sich.

Er trat zu ihr und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder, bevor er ihre Füße auf seinen Schoss zog.

Langsam fing er an ihr die Füße zu massieren und Hermine konnte ein wohliges Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ah, dass tut so gut. Ich werde nie wieder solche Schuhe anziehen, das ist ja die Hölle."

Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie sah so süß aus, wie sie da in den Kissen lag mit ihrem zufriedenen Lächeln. Einfach göttlich.

Severus Hand wanderte hoch zu ihrer Wade und er entlockte Hermine mit seinen Liebkosungen ein leises Stöhnen.

Ein plötzliches Poltern aus der Eingangshalle ließ sie zusammenfahren.

„Hey meine Lieben." Im Wohnzimmer stand niemand anders als Shirley Snape.

„Ich hab euch doch hoffentlich nicht gestört." Sie zwinkert verschwörerisch zu Hermine rüber.

„Du störst doch nie, Schwesterherz."

„Schön, ich will euch aber auch nicht länger von eurer trauten Zweisamkeit abhalten. Da es ja keine Hochzeitsgeschenke gab und so wie ich dich kenne, Severus, willst du eh keine, hab ich wenigsten noch ein paar Weise Worte an euch beide." Sie reicht ihnen einen Umschlag und Hermine nahm in entgegen.

„Ich mach mich dann auch wieder auf den Weg. Lest es ihn Ruhe durch." Sagte sie und nahm ihren Bruder in die Arme. „Pass gut auf sie auf." Flüsterte sie, so dass nur er es hören konnte.

„Sie ist ein zauberhaftes Wesen, zerstör es nicht mit deiner grantigen Art."

Sie warf ihm noch einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor sie auch Hermine in ihre Arme schloss.

„Wenn etwas ist, schick mir eine Eule, sie findet mich und ich hoffe, ihr kommt mich bald mal besuchen." Sie löste sich aus Hermines Armen, bevor sie mit einem Lächeln in der Eingangshalle verschwand und disapperierte.

Severus schaute ihr etwas überrascht nach, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit aber sofort auf Hermine, die jetzt den Umschlag öffnete und einen Brief rausholte.

„Darf ich?" fragte sie.

„Er ist doch an uns, warum solltest du also nicht?"

Hermine räusperte sich, bevor sie anfing den Brief vorzulesen.

_**Liebes Brautpaar,**_

**Ihr habt beide nicht unter den glücklichsten Umständen zueinander gefunden, aber scheinbar muss das Schicksal manchmal so sein, damit man zueinander findet. Für eure Ehe gibt es drei Dinge, die ich euch mit auf den Weg geben möchte:**

_**Ich wünschen Euch so viel Trennendes,  
dass es euch nie langweilig wird,  
und doch soviel Gemeinsames,  
dass das Trennende nie übermächtig erscheint. **_

Ich wünschen Euch soviel Fremdes,  
dass Ihr Euch ständig neugierig aneinander freut,  
und doch so viel Gemeinsames,  
dass Ihr euch nie fremd werdet.

Ihr sollt so viele unterschiedliche Gedanken haben,  
dass Ihr immer etwas zum Reden habt,  
und doch so viel gemeinsame Überzeugungen,  
dass daraus kein Streit entsteht oder -  
viel schlimmer noch - schweigen! 

_**Alles liebe und die besten Wünsche für eure gemeinsame Zukunft**_

_**Shirley Snape**_

Hermine ließ gerührt den Brief sinken und wischte sich verstohlen ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, bevor sie zu Severus rüber sah.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns das wirklich zu Herzen nehmen." Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und sanft zog er Hermine in seine Arme.

„Deine Schwester ist wundervoll. Ich mag sie sehr, und dabei kenne ich sie erst ein Tag. Hast du ihr unsere ganze Geschichte erzählt?" fragte sie und hielt den Brief hoch.

„Sei mir nicht böse, Mia, aber ich weiß, dass das Geheimnis unsere Liebe bei ihr in den Besten Händen ist und außerdem brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen. Du bist volljährig und wir sind nun offiziell verheiratet."

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen. Ich stehe zu dir und zu meiner Liebe."

„Machst du dir keine Gedanken darüber, was deine Freunde denken werden, wenn sie erfahren, dass wir geheiratet haben und wie sie erst reagieren, wenn sie rausbekommen, dass wir uns lieben?"

„Nein, denn die Freunde die ich glaubte zu haben, haben mich hängen gelassen und ich sagte es schon, ich stehe zu unserer Liebe. Egal was kommen wird." Sie reckte ihren Hals und küsste ihn sachte. Langsam ließ sie ihre Zunge über seine Unterlippe wandern und bat um Einlass. Severus war überrascht, dass sie den ersten Schritt tat, doch schnell gab er nach und öffnete seine Lippen.

Ihre Zunge tauchte in seinen Mund und sie spielten ein erotisches Liebesspiel. Während sie sich küssten, klettert Hermine auf seinen Schoss. Ein ersticktes Keuchen kam aus seinem Mund und ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln. Ihre Unsicherheit war wie weggefegt und hatte purer Leidenschaft Platz gemacht. Severus löste den Kuss und erhob sich mit Hermine von der Couch.

Er küsste ihren Hals, während er die Treppe hochstieg und auf das Schlafzimmer zu steuerte. Die Türe war nur angelehnt und so kickte er sie mit dem Fuß auf und macht sie auch so wieder zu.

Langsam ließ er sie auf das Bett gleiten und sie zog ihn sofort wieder in einen heißen Kuss.

Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Hemd und sie wollte die Knöpfe öffnen, doch lächelnd nahm er ihre Hand von seinem Hemd.

„Nicht so schnell, Liebling. Ich will, dass du es genießt."

Hermine ließ sich widerwillig in die Kissen zurück sinken.

Zärtlich strich er über ihr Schlüsselbein und küsste die empfindliche Haut an ihrem Hals. Seine Hände fanden den Reißverschluss des Kleides. Er öffnete ihn und strich ihr das Kleid von den Schultern. Hermine half ihm, in dem sie ihr Becken anhob und so streifte er ihr das Kleid gänzlich ab. Seine Augen fuhren musternd über ihren Körper und blieben lächelnd an der weißen Spitze hängen, die ihre Scham und ihre Brüste verdeckten. Langsam ließ er seine Hände über ihren Körper fahren und fing ihre Lippen begierig mit den seinen ein. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass sie sich unter ihm zu winden begann. Mit geübten Fingern hatte er den Verschluss des BHs gefunden und ihn geöffnet, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Während seine Zunge ihren Mund erkundete, nahm er eine ihrer wohlgeformten Brüste in die Hand und knetet sie leicht. Hermine wurde fast wahnsinnig unter seinen Berührungen. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas erlebt und sie fragte sich, wie sie so lange ohne das hatte leben können.

Severus löste den Kuss und seine Zunge wanderte über ihren Hals zu ihren Brüsten.  
Während er die eine mit der Hand knetet, knabberte und saugte er an der anderen. Hermine stöhnte lustvoll auf.

„Das fühlt sich...so...gut an." Brachte sie stöhnend hervor.

Severus fühlte die Erregung in sich wachsen, doch er zwang sich zur Kontrolle. Er wollte Hermine die unvergesslichste Nacht ihres Lebens bescheren, ihre Hochzeitsnacht und sie sollte nicht mit einfachen Sex enden.

Hermine spürte die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen immer mehr werden.

Stöhnend warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und gab sich seinen Liebkosungen hin.

Als Severus lange Finger den Stoff ihres Spitzchenhöschen streiften keucht sie auf, bevor sie nach seinem Gesicht griff und es zu sich zog. Sie drückte ihre Lippen auf seine und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. Ihre Hände wanderten erneute zu seinem Hemd und diesmal hielt er sich nicht davon ab, es ihm abzustreifen. Gierig öffnete sie die Knöpfe und zog ihm das Hemd aus. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick über seine muskulöse Brust gleiten, welche von einigen Narben geziert wurde. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Hosenbund und er half ihr sie abzustreifen.

Begierig ließ sie ihre Hände immer wieder über seine weiche Haut fahren. Ihre Hände tasten sich zu der Beule in seiner Boxershorts vor und ihm entrang ein Keuchen. Sie beeilte sich, ihm sein letztes Kleidungsstück zu entledigen. Ihre Hand streichelte sein erigiertes Glied und ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Schnell nahm er ihre Hand in seinen Griff und drückte sie zurück aufs Bett.

Sie sollte genießen! Sachte strichen seine Finger über ihren Slip und wanderten weiter zu ihren Oberschenkeln. Hauchzart fuhr er die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel entlang und Hermine spreizte ihre Beine noch etwas weiter. Unruhig wandte sie sich unter seinen Händen. Er warf einen Blick zu ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Wangen waren von der wachsenden Erregung gerötet und ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Quälend langsam zog Severus ihr den Slip über die Beine und kam dann wieder zu ihr hoch um ihr einen sinnlichen Kuss zugeben. Während er sie gierig küsste, fand einer seiner langen, schlanken Finger ihren Eingang und er fing an sie gekonnt zu stimulieren. Sein Daumen massierte ihre Klitoris und er trieb Hermine damit in den Wahnsinn.

„Severus...bitte...nicht aufhören." Stöhnte sie in den Kuss. Sie zuckte und wandte sich stöhnend unter seinen Berührungen. Er löste den Kuss und keine Sekunde später spürte Hermine seine Lippen an ihrer Scham. Verlangend bog sie sich ihm entgegen, während er an ihrer Perle knabberte und immer wieder in ihre feuchte Spalte mit seiner Zunge fuhr. Mit einem lauten, langgezogenem Schrei ließ sie ihren Orgasmus raus und ihre Hände verkrampften sich in seinen Haaren. Als sie sein Haar wieder freigab und das Beben ihre Körpers langsam nachließ, kroch Severus wieder zu ihr rauf und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, ließ sie sich selbst schmecken.

Noch nie hatte Hermine so etwas Wunderbares erlebt. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund und spürte so gleich, wie neue Erregung in ihr aufwallte. Begierig zog sie ihn näher zu sich ran und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Sie spürte seine Männlichkeit an ihrem Eingang und der letzte Rest Angst, den sie so gut hatte verdrängen können, kam zurück. Severus bemerkte ihr Zögern, doch schnell beeilte sie sich alle Zweifel auszuräumen.

„Ich will dich in mir spüren! Jetzt!"

Dieser Aufforderung kam Severus nur zu gerne nach. Ihr Keuchen und Stöhnen hatte ihn bis aufs äußerste erregt. Er brachte sich über ihr in Position und drang mit einer fließenden Bewegung in sie ein. Hermine ließ einen schmerzvollen Laut aus ihrer Kehle kommen. Severus hielt sofort in seiner Bewegung inne, hatte er doch den Widerstand und das Reißen des Jungfernhäutchens deutlich gespürt. Betroffen schaute er sie an.

„Ich hab dir weh getan." Seine Worte waren mehr eine Frage, als eine Feststellung.

Sie hatte ihm nicht zeigen wollen, dass es weh getan hat. Der Laut war ihr unbedacht über die Lippen gekommen.

„Nein, du hast mir nicht weh getan. Und jetzt bitte mach weiter. Lass mich nicht länger warten." Und mit diesen Worten fing sie seine Lippen erneut ein und drückte ihn mit ihren Beinen zu sich runter.

Wieder drang er in sie ein, doch diesmal um einiges vorsichtiger und er ließ ihr einen Moment Zeit sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, bevor er vorsichtig anfing, sich in ihr zu bewegen.

„Du fühlst dich so verdammt gut an." Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, während er das Tempo langsam erhöhte. Hermine wollte nichts weiter, als ihn fühlen und begann ihren Körper im gleichen Rhythmus zu bewegen. Während ihre Zungen sich in ein erotisches Spiel verflochten, stimulierte er sie zusätzlich und der Raum war nur noch von ihrem Keuchen und Stöhnen erfüllt. Hermine schloss die Augen, um jedes Gefühl, jede Berührung seinerseits zu intensivieren und sie spürte, wie sie dem Gipfel immer näher kam.

Severus erhöhte das Tempo und stieß jetzt immer fester in sie. Er spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde und auch Hermine schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Er schaute auf sie hinunter, wie sie da mit geschlossen Augen und leicht geöffneten Lippen lag.

„Sie mich an, Mia." Keuchte er und sie kam seiner Aufforderung nach. Die Gefühle, die sich in seinen Augen wiederspiegelten, überwältigten sie. Noch nie hatte sie in seine Seele sehen können, aber das zeigte ihr mehr als tausend Worte es hätten je sagen können. Der Orgasmus überrollte sie und sie schrie laut seinen Namen und krallte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken.

Er spürte, wie ihre Muskeln sich um ihn zusammen zogen und mit einem festen und tiefen Stoß kam auch er und ergoss sich tief in ihr. Keuchend und nach Atem ringend kam sein Kopf auf ihrer Brust zum liegen. Als ihr Atmen sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, zog Severus sich aus ihr zurück und legte sich neben sie.

Glücklich schmiegte sie sich an ihren frisch angetrauten Ehemann.

Es war so wunderschön gewesen und sie traute sich nicht, diese Atmosphäre mit einer Bemerkung ihrerseits zu zerstören.

„Ich liebe dich, Mia. Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist." Seine Stimme war nur ein Hauch gewesen, aber sie hatte es dennoch gehört.

„Ich dich auch. Ich liebe dich auch."

Arm in Arm schliefen sie ein, mit dem Gedanken, die glücklichsten Menschen auf der Welt zu sein.

**Wollt ihr wissen, wie es weiter geht???**


	15. Der Morgen danach

**Hey meine lieben Leser,**

**endlich gibt es mal wieder ein neues Kapitel für euch.**

**Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber seit die Schule wieder angefangen hat, komme ich zu nichts mehr.**

**Von daher mache ich es jetzt auch kurz:**

**Lieben Dank an meine Reviewer :) Hab mich sehr über die Reviews gefreut.**

**So und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.**

15. Kapitel Der Morgen danach

Der Morgen brach an und die Sonnenstrahlen krochen durch die Vorhänge der Fenster.

Severus öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Ein wohliges Seufzen entrag seiner Kehle, als er die junge Frau in seinen Armen erblickte. Vorsichtige strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Sie sah so glücklich und zufrieden aus und seine Gedanken wanderten zur letzten Nacht zurück. Er war geschockt gewesen, als er bemerkt hatte, dass sie noch Jungfrau gewesen war. Wenn er es gewusst hätte, dann wäre er noch zärtlicher gewesen, aber woher hätte er es auch wissen sollen?

Sie hatte auf ihn einen erfahrenen Eindruck gemacht und er hatte nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie noch nie Sex gehabt hätte. Sie wirkte so sicher, bei dem was sie tat.

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als sich Hermine neben ihm zu regen begann.

Ihre Lider flatterten und verschlafen blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„Guten Morgen, Liebling." Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Morgen, Schatz." Gab sie zurück und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, danke und du?"

„Auch." Severus zog sie an seine Brust und ließ seine Nase in ihren Haaren verschwinden. Sie roch so angenehm.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute auf der Terrasse frühstücken?" Begeistert schaute Hermine zu ihm auf.

„Das wäre super."

„Na dann zieh dir etwas über, ich sag den Hauselfen bescheid." Severus befreite sich aus dem Durcheinander der Laken, griff nach seinem Morgenmantel und erhob sie aus dem Bett.

Hermine griff ebenfalls nach ihrem Morgenrock, bevor sie sich ebenfalls aus diesem erhob.

Ein Schmerzenslaut kam über ihre Lippen und Severus drehte sich sofort zu ihr um.

„Was ist?" Die Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen brannte und Hermine war sofort klar, dass sie wund war. Beschämt senkte sie den Blick, doch Severus trat auf sie zu und legte zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn, damit sie ihn ansah.

„Mia, was ist nicht in Ordnung?" Seine Stimme klag fast verzweifelt.

„Ich bin wund." Flüsterte sie und die Schamesröte stieg ihr ins Gesicht. Severus zog sie in seine Arme.

„Du brauchst dich vor mir nicht zu schämen. Ich lass dir ein Bad ein und dann bring ich dir eine Creme gegen die Schmerzen. Komm!"

Hermine nickte ihm zu und er führte sie zum Badezimmer. Flink hatte er ihr ein warmes Bad eingelassen und er gab einen Schuss Kamille dazu. Das würde die Schmerzen schon mal etwas lindern. Als er fertig war zog er Hermine sanft in seine Arme.

„Entspann dich ein bisschen, Liebling. Ich komme nachher mit der Creme."

„Danke.", murmelte sie und er küsste sie auf die Stirn, bevor er aus dem Bad verschwand.

Schnell zog sie ihren Morgenrock aus und ließ sich in das angenehm warme Wasser gleiten. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Das Wasser war eine Wohltat und tatsächlich wurde das Brennen nach einer Zeit erträglicher. Während sie so entspannt in dem Wasser lag, kehrten ihre Gedanken zu der letzten Nacht zurück. Noch immer hatte sie das Gefühl, seine Küsse auf ihrer Haut zu spüren, wie er sie berührt hatte. Unvergesslich, atemberaubend, einfach nur wunderschön. Sie dachte an sein bestürztes Gesicht, als er bemerkt hatte, dass sie noch Jungfrau war. Sie hatte es ihm ja sagen wollen, aber die Leidenschaft hatte sie mitgerissen und sie hatte sich trotz ihrer Ängste nichts sehnlicheres gewünscht, als im ganz nah zu sein, ihn zu spüren.

Sie war vollkommen in den Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht gefangen, so dass sie das Klopfen an der Tür nicht hörte. Erst Severus panisches ‚Mia?' riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Nachdem er Hermine ins Badezimmer gebracht und ihr das Wasser eingelassen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo die Elfen waren.

Als er eintrat klammerten sie sich, wie so oft an ihren Hausherrn.

„Guten Morgen, Master." Quiekten sie auch so gleich.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden, richtet bitte ein Frühstück auf der Schlafzimmerterrasse für Mrs. Snape und mich."

„Ja, Sir." Und schon waren sie los gewuschelt und hantierten hastig in der großen, hellen Küche.

Severus musste schmunzeln. Was tät er nur ohne die Beiden? Sie waren so etwas wie ein Stück Familie und gehörten zu seinem Leben, genau wie Hermine. Er würde nie ohne sie leben können. Sie war ein Teil von ihm, seine bessere Hälfte.

Nachdem er in seinem Labor war, um die Creme für Hermine zu holen, ging er zurück zum Badezimmer.

Irgendwie hatte sie ihm ein bisschen Leid getan, als sie so im Raum gestanden und nichts hatte sagen wollen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich für irgendetwas vor ihm schämen musste. Schließlich war er ihr Mann und er liebte sie über alles. Er klopfte an die Tür des Badezimmers, doch es kam keine Reaktion. Er klopfte noch mal, doch wieder antwortete sie ihm nicht.

„Mia?" er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme panisch klang und mit einem Ruck riss er die Türe auf.

Hermine starrte ihn erschrocken an, aber ihre Gesichtszüge wurden sofort wieder weicher.

„Was ist?"

Severus trat zur Badewanne und kniete sich davor. „Nichts, ich hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht, als du die Türe nicht geöffnet und auch nichts gesagt hast."

„Tut mir Leid, Schatz. Ich hab's nicht gehört. Ich war in Gedanken."

„Kein Problem, ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich. Du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben und ich möchte dich nicht verlieren." Severus streichelte sanft ihre Wange und sie schmiegte sich nur zu gerne an seine Hand.

„Ich weiß, Severus. Du bist für mich auch das wichtigste. Ich würde ohne dich nicht mehr leben können." Sie zog seine Hand von der Wange und küsste seine Fingerspitzen.

Severus legte seine freie Hand in ihren Nacken und zog ihren Kopf zu sich heran.

Wie sehnte er sich danach ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen zu fühlen.

Seine Lippen legten sich sanft auf ihre und seine Zunge leckt über ihre Unterlippe.

Seine Hände fuhren durch ihre leicht feuchten Haare, während ihre Zunge sich in einem heißen Spiel verflochten.

Hermine ließ sich in den Kuss fallen, sehnte sie sich doch jede Sekunde nach seinen zärtlichen Berührungen.

Als seine Hände zu ihren Schultern wanderten, bemerkte er, dass sie eine Gänsehaut hatte und während sie den Kuss aus Sauerstoffmangel lösen mussten, ließ er prüfend seine Hand ins Wasser gleiten.

Es war schon ganz kalt und trotz Hermines Protest stand er auf und griff nach einem der großen Handtücher, neben der Badewanne. Er hob sie vorsichtig aus dem Wasser und wickelte sie in das Handtuch.

Schnell legte sie ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und küsste ihn erneut.

„Hermine, wenn du willst, dass ich mich beherrsche, dann hör jetzt besser auf." Flüsterte gegen ihre Lippen.

„Es wäre wohl nicht so gut, wenn wir sofort wieder Sex hätten." Bedauern schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Beim Rausgehen griff er nach dem Tiegel mit der Creme und ging dann mit Hermine auf dem Arm zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Sanft legte er sie auf dem Bett ab und stellte den Tiegel auf das Nachtschränkchen.

„Tut es noch sehr weh?" fragte er etwas betreten.

„Nein, es ist schon besser."

„Gut, creme dich noch ein, dann sollten die Schmerzen bald weg sein." Er wollte sich abwenden, doch sie griff nach seiner Hand.

„Würdest...würdest du mich eincremen?" Sie wusste, dass Sex im Moment leider nicht ohne Schmerzen drin war, aber sie sehnte sich nach seinen Berührungen. Einen Moment starrte er sie überrascht an, bevor er nach dem Tiegel griff und sich auf den Rand des Bettes niederließ.

„Wenn du es möchtest." Er löste das Handtuch von ihrem Körper und sein Blick wanderte zu ihrer Weiblichkeit.

Deutlich konnte er die Rötungen sehen. Er nahm etwas von der Creme und verteilte sie auf seinen Fingerspitzen.

Hermine spreizte die Beine instinktiv und sehnte seine Berührungen herbei.

Vorsichtige berührte er ihre Schamlippen und sie spürte Erregung in sich aufwallen. Behutsam und unendlich zärtlich cremte er sie ein und steigerte damit nicht nur ihre Erregung ins unehrmissliche. Deutlich spürte er seine Erregung gegen den Bademantel drücken, doch es ging jetzt nicht. Unruhig rutschte er auf der Bettkante rum und verteilte die letzte Creme.

Hermine hatte seine nervöse Haltung bemerkt und natürlich auch die Beule in seinem Bademantel gesehen.

Mit einem Lächeln zog sie in zu sich aufs Bett und eh er sich versah, saß sie auf ihm drauf. Hungrig fingen ihre Lippen die seinen ein, während sich ihre Hände am Gürtel des Bademantels zu schaffen machten. Endlich hatte sie den Knoten auf und der Bademantel teilte sich.

Seine Männlichkeit drückte gegen ihren Bauch und Severus keuchte auf.

Sie löste den Kuss und ihre Zunge fuhr über die empfindliche Haut seines Halses und ging weiter zu seiner Brust.

Sie saugte an seinen Brustwarzen und stellte befriedigt fest, dass sie sich unter ihren Liebkosungen verhärteten. Ihre Zunge wanderte weiter und sie zog kleine Kreise um seinen Bauchnabel, bevor sie ein paar mal mit der Zunge in diesen eintauchte. Severus stöhnte auf, als sich ihre Hände um sein erigiertes Glied legten. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand auf und ab gleiten und trieb ihn damit fast in den Wahnsinn.

Er krallte seine Hände in die Laken und stöhnte laut.

Ihre Hand wurde immer schneller. Plötzlich nahm sie die Hand weg und er wollte schon protestieren, doch im nächsten Moment merkte er, das sie sein Glied in den Mund genommen hatte und nun an der Spitze leckte und saugte.

Ein kehliger Laut entrang ihm, sie brachte ihn um den Verstand.

Als er merkte, dass er dem Höhepunkt immer näher kam, versuchte er ihren Kopf wegzudrücken. Sie musste das nicht machen.

Doch Hermine schaute nur zu ihm hoch und ihre Hände schoben seine weg.

Sie wollte das hier zu Ende bringen.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller und Sekunden später kam er mit einem tiefen Stöhnen in ihrem Mund.

Kommentarlos schluckte sie das Sperma, welches ein bisschen salzig schmeckte und kroch dann wieder zu ihm rauf.

Nach atemringend lagen sie Arm in Arm da und sie ließ ihre Hände durch seine leicht verschwitzen Haare gleiten.

„Danke, Mia. Es war wunderschön." Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, aber Hermine hatte es dennoch gehört.

„Nichts zu danken, ich war dir doch noch ein Orgasmus von gestern schuldig." Hermines geliebtes Lachen erklang.

„Du bist mir nichts schuldig, nie."

Eine Zeit lang hingen sie ihren Gedanken nach, bis Severus einfiel, dass er doch das Frühstück bestellt hatte.

„Das Frühstück wartet. Wir sollten aufstehen." Hermine antwortete ihm nur mit einem Murren, löste sich aber dann doch aus seinen Armen. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie beim Kleiderschrank, wo sie frische Unterwäsche und ein Sommerkleid rausholte und sich umzog.

Auch Severus war aus dem Bett geklettert und hatte sich frische Kleidung geholt.

Zusammen gingen sie auf die Terrasse, wo ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen stand.

Der Tisch bog sich fast unter dem reichhaltigen Frühstück, dass die Elfen für sie gezaubert hatten.

Severus führte sie zu einem der Stühle und half ihr sich zu setzten, bevor er ihr gegenüber Platz nahm.

Hermine griff auch sofort zu und schlang das Essen gerade zu runter.

„sag mal, isst du morgens immer so stürmisch?"

Severus warf ihr eine belustigten Blick zu.

„Nein, aber ich hab Hunger, schließlich habe ich seit der Hochzeitsfeier nichts mehr gegessen."

„Na dann, aber du solltest trotzdem nicht so schlingen. Du bekommst noch Magenschmerzen." Er warf ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder seinem Frühstück widmete.

Schweigend aßen sie weiter und Hermines Blick glitt über den großen Garten.

‚Da muss ich unbedingt ein mal mit Severus spazieren gehen. Das Ding ist ja fast so groß wie ein Park.', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Doch plötzlich kam ihr eine andere Idee.

„Du, Schatz?"

„Hm?"

„Hast du heute schon eine Idee, was wir machen könnten?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wieso?"

„Das ist gut, ich hab nämlich ne Idee." Innerlich rieb sie sich schon die Hände. Das würde ja ein Spaß werden.

„Verrätst du mir deine Idee?"

**Wollt ihr wissen, wie es weiter geht?**

**Wäre lieb, wenn ihr mir ein Review da lasst.**

**LG,  
Sarah**


	16. Verhängnisvoller Besuch

**Hey Leute!**

**Erstmal ein herzliches Dankeschön an Will für das Review, hab mich sehr gefreut :)**

**Und dann mal eine Frage an alle anderen:**

**Lest ihr die Story noch?**

**Ich war schon überrascht, dass ich nur ein Review hatte oder war das Kapitel einfach nur scheiße???**

16. Kapitel 

Verhängnisvoller Besuch

„Vielleicht." Ihr Gesicht wurde von einem verschmitzten Grinsen geziert.

„Mia, jetzt sag schon." Severus setzte einen Hundblick auf, bei dem sie sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Na gut. Ich hatte vor zum Fuchsbau zu apperieren."

Severus sah sie entgeistert an.

„Was?"

„_Du hast schon richtig gehört. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit um meine angeblichen Freunde ein Mal aufzuklären."_

„Und das heißt?"

„Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass wir verheiratet sind und wenn's sein muss, dann sag ich ihnen auch, dass ich dich liebe." Endete sie mit zufriedener Mine.

„Wenn du es so möchtest, dann machen wir das natürlich." Sie streckte die Hand über den Tisch aus und legte sie auf die seine.

„Danke dir." Es bedeutete ihr sehr viel, dass er sie begleiten wollte und von ‚wir' sprach.

Nachdem sie das Frühstück beendet hatten, gingen sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück, um sich reisefertig zu machen.

Severus zog sich, trotz der Hitze draußen seinen Gehrock und seinen Umhang über.

„Merlin, ist dir das nicht zu warm?"

„Nein." Antwortete er schlicht, aber Hermine war sich sicher, dass er sich bestimmt mit einem leichten Kältezauber belegen würde. Diese Temperaturen konnte man sonst nämlich nicht aushalten.

Aus diesem Grund hatte sie auch zu einem relativ kurzen Rock und einem einfachen Spaghettiträgertop gegriffen. Dazu trug sie flache Sandalen und ihre Haare waren zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

„Gut so?" fragte sie und drehte sich einmal im Kreis.

Severus trat an sie ran, fasste sie an der Hüfte und zog sie zu sich heran.

„Du siehst immer gut aus. Und nicht nur gut, nein, du siehst bezaubernd, atemberaubend, wunderschön, einfach einmalig aus."

Verlegen senkte sie den Blick, doch mit sanfter Gewalt zwang er sie ihn anzusehen.

„Das ist eine Tatsache, Mia! Du bist hübsch!"

Sanft küsste er sie auf den Mund und auf die Stirn.

„So und nun lass uns apperieren."

Er zog sie hinter sich in die Eingangshalle, von wo aus sie vor den Fuchsbau apperierten.

Plötzlich bekam Hermine einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Sie war nicht mehr so entschlossen, wie noch vor einer halben Stunden. Ihre letzte Begegnung mit den Weasleys kam ihr wieder in den Sinn und trotz des heißen Sommertages fing sie an zu zittern.

Severus hatte ihren Gefühlsumschwung natürlich bemerkt und so suchte er ihren Blick, doch sie wich ihm aus.

„Sollen wir zurück nach Snape Manor?" Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf, bevor sie die Schultern straffte.

„Nein, jetzt ziehe ich das durch. Ich hab das so gewollt!"

Severus nickte ihr zu und zusammen gingen sie zum Fuchsbau. Hermine klopft an der Türe und nach einigen Minuten öffnete ihnen Mr. Weasley. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war zwar überrascht, aber wenigstens nicht abweisend, wie Hermine mit einem schnellen Blick feststellte. Sie versuchte ein kleines Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Weasley" fing sie auch sofort anzusprechen.

„Hallo Miss Granger, Professor Snape" er nickte beiden zu.

‚_Ach jetzt bin ich nicht mehr Hermine, sondern Miss Granger! Na wartet!'_

„Sind Ginny und Harry zu sprechen?" Sie bemühte sich um einen emotionslosen Tonfall und starrte Mr. Weasley an. Sie konnte seine Verwunderung darüber, dass Hermine gekommen war und noch dazu mit Professor Snape, nur allzu deutlich sehen.

„Ähm... ja... sie sind im Garten. Kommen sie!" Er öffnete die Türe weiter und nacheinander traten sie ein, bevor er sie durch das Haus in den Garten führte.  
Hermine ging durch die ihr so vertrauten Räume. Wie oft hatte sie doch hier mit Harry und Ron die Ferien verbracht. Ron! Da war wieder der Stich in ihrem Herzen, die Erinnerungen.

Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals runter und trat hinter Mr. Weasley in den Garten.

In der Mitte des Gartens saßen, um einen großen Tisch, Harry, Ginny, Fred und George, sowie Molly Weasley. Letztere sprang sofort auf, als sie Hermine erblickte, während die anderen argwöhnische Blicke zu ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer und seiner Begleitung warfen.

Hermine warf einen undurchdringbaren Blick zu ihren „Freunden". Weder Harry, noch Ginny machten die Anstalt etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn auf Hermine zu zugehen.

„Arthur, was macht _die_ hier?" kreischte Mrs. Weasley jetzt hysterisch und zeigte auf Hermine.

„Sie möchte mit Ginny und Harry reden." Antwortete ihr, ihr Mann.

„OH NEIN!!!" Mrs. Weasley war mit einem Satz auf Hermine zu gesprungen und bohrt ihr ihren Zeigefinger in die Brust. Die Angegriffene erstarrte augenblicklich.

„Du Mörderin wirst nicht noch ein Mal in die Nähe meiner Kindern kommen." Mrs. Weasley holte mit ihrer Hand aus doch Severus, der dem Ganzen bis jetzt schweigend zu gesehen hatte, fing ihre Hand ab.

„Wagen sie es nie wieder sie eine Mörderin zu nennen, geschweige denn die Hand gegen meine Frau zu erheben." Severus hatte zwar leise, aber mit ungekannter Schärfe in der Stimme gesprochen. Hermines Blick glitt in die Runde. Alle starrten sie mit erschrocken an, doch Harry fand als erstes seine Stimme wieder.

„Was?" Fragend schaute er Hermine an.

„Du bist mit der Fledermaus verheiratet?"

Hermine warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu.

„Es heißt immer noch Professor Snape und ja, wir sind verheiratet."

„Sag mal spinnst du jetzt total? Wie kommst du auf die Idee _ihn_ zu heiraten? Ist es wegen diesem dummen Gesetz?"

„Nein, ich liebe ihn!" Es war ein schlichter Satz gewesen und alle hatten unbemerkt die Luft angehalten.

Wirkte Mrs. Weasley gerade noch versteinert, so war sie jetzt aus dieser Starre erwacht.

„WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN??? DU HINTERGEHST RON DAMIT!!!" Hermine starrte sie verständnislos an.

„Wie bitte? Ich hinter gehe niemanden. Zwischen Ron und mir war nie etwas!"

„Aber du hast uns zu mindestens hintergangen. Wieso bekommen wir keine Einladungen? Du schreibst uns noch nicht mal, dass du in geheiratet hast." Zischte Harry ihr wütend entgegen.

Hermine wisch erschrocken vor ihm zurück. So heftig hatte sie die Reaktion nicht erwartet. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor sie ihm antwortete.

„Harry James Potter, komm gefälligst mal wieder zurück auf den Boden. Wer hat mich denn beim Abschlussball hängen lassen? Wer hat mir noch nicht mal einen Brief geschrieben, obwohl ihr wusste, dass ich eine muggelstämmige Hexe bin und damit unter das Gesetz falle? Das wart jawohl ihr, oder?!" Auch Ginny war nun aufgestanden und trat einen Stück auf Hermine zu.

„Wir wissen, dass es nicht okay war, Mine..."

„Nenn mich nicht Mine!" Unterbrach die Angesprochene sie sofort, während sie verstohlen zu Severus blickte.

Er stand genau wie Mr. Weasley etwas abseits und schaute sich das Schauspiel an. Seine Mine war unergründlich.

„Hermine beruhig dich mal wieder." Ginny starrte ihre Freundin mit tellergroßen Augen an.

„Ich soll mich beruhigen?" zischte sie bedrohlich leise.

„Ich zeig euch gleich, wie ich mir beruhigen werde." Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter.

„Ihr seit ganz tolle Freunde, richtige beschissene Freunde, mir tut es gerade überhaupt nicht leid, dass Ron wegen mir gestorben ist." Innerlich ohrfeigte sie sich selber, denn natürlich tat es ihr nach wie vor in der Seele weh, dass er wegen ihr hatte sterben müssen. „ Denn er muss sich dieses Theater hier Merlin sei Dank nicht mehr mit an tun." Hermine bebte vor Aufregung und Severus warf ihr einen Moment lang einen verwirrte Blick zu. Ihr täte es nicht Leid, dass Ron wegen ihr gestorben war? Unmöglich! Er war nur einen Augenblick unaufmerksam gewesen und da war es schon passiert. Hermine flogt quer durch die Luft und knallte hart gegen die Hausmauer. Severus blickt wanderte sofort in die Runde und er sah Harry mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

Er zögerte keinen Moment und zog seinen eigene Zauberstab.

„Pertrificus Totalus." Sprach's und Harry kippte nach hinten, sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand und er war unfähig sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt, als ich sagte, dass man so nicht mit meiner Frau um geht. Das gilt auch für sie, Potter!" sagte er laut, während er an Hermines Seite eilte. Diese richtet sich stöhnen wieder auf.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mia?" Er wollte ihr eine Arm stützend um die Hüfte legen, doch sie schob ihn weg.

„Mir geht es gut, lass mich bitte. Ich muss das jetzt alleine schaffen." Flüsterte sie so, dass nur er es hören konnte. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht vor Schmerz los zu schreien. Ihr Kopf und ihr Bauch taten ihr weh, von dem unglücklichen Aufkommen auf dem Boden. Auf wackeligen Beinen ging sie zu Ginny und Harry, den Mrs. Weasley von dem Ganzkörperklammer erlöst hatte, rüber.

„Das war's dann wohl mit unserer Freundschaft. Ich dachte, ich würde wenigstens etwas Verständnis bekommen, aber spätestens nach ihrer glanzvollen Leistung, Mrs. Weasley" die Angesprochene warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. „Hätte ich wissen müssen, dass ich keine Freunde habe, zu mindest keine, die mich so akzeptieren, wie ich bin, mit all meinen Stärken und Schwächen."

Sie warf allen einen enttäuschten Blick zu, bevor sie sich zu Severus umdrehte.

„Lass uns gehen." Sagte sie und er reichte ihr die Hand.

Mr. Weasley war ihnen gefolgt und wortlos verließen sie den Fuchsbau. Mit aller Kraft hielt Hermine die Tränen zurück.

Sie hat gedacht, dass wäre ihre Freunde gewesen und dann bekam sie einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Auf dem halben Weg zum Apperierpunkt konnte sie nicht mehr laufen. Sie hat das Gefühl, als würde ihr Unterleib aus flüssiger Lava bestehen. Keuchend blieb sie stehen.

„Mia, was ist los?" Severus umfasste sie an der Hüfte und sah in ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.

„Ich hab Schmerzen, ich bin auf so eine blöden Stein geflogen."

„Wo hast du Schmerzen?"

„Mein Unterleib, es zieht...bis in...den Bauch." Zwischen den einzelnen Worten holte sie krampfhaft Luft.

„Ganz ruhig, Liebling. Wir apperieren nach Snape Manor und dann legst du dich erst Mal hin." Sanft hob er sie auf seine Arme und apperierte.

Als er in der Eingangshalle ankam, eilten ihm die Hauselfen sofort entgegen.

„Master Snape."

„Bibi, Trixi macht bitte eine Wärmflasche und einen Tee gegen Magenschmerzen."

Mit großen Schritten lief er ins Schlafzimmer und betete Hermine auf dem großen Bett.

Diese krümmte sich unter Schmerzen und versuchte verbissen die Tränen zurück zu halten.

Severus setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich ihr die Haare aus der mittlerweile schon schweißnassen Stirn, während seine freie Hand nach ihrer griff.

„Tief einatmen, Mia. Versuch dich ein bisschen zu entspannen."

Hermine versuchte es, doch eine neue Schmerzwelle überrollte sie.

‚_Oh, wenn ich diesen scheiß Potter in die Finger bekomme!'_ Severus schmiedete innerlich schon Rachepläne.

Besorgt beobachtete er, wie sie sich unter den Schmerzen zusammen krümmte und ihre Hand auf ihren Unterleib presste. Einen Moment dachte er daran mit ihr ins St . Mungo zu apperieren, aber dann kam ihm eine bessere Idee.

„Liebling, ich rufe Shirley, okay?" Hermine blickte ihm aus ihrem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht und glasigen Augen an, bevor sie leicht nickte.

Er befreite ihren Griff aus seiner Hand und verschwand eilig im Wohnzimmer wo er an den Kamin ging.

Schnell hatte er etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer geworfen und den Namen seiner Schwester gesagt.

„Hey Brüderchen, was gibt's?" fragte diese gut gelaunt, als sie Severus erblickte.

„Shirley, Merlin sei Dank! Ich oder eher gesagt Hermine brauch deine Hilfe. Ich erklär dir alles, wenn du hier bist. Es ist dringend! Sie ist verletzt" In seiner Stimme hatte leichte Panik mitgeschwungen und das war etwas, was Shirley Snape von ihrem Bruder nun gar nicht kannte.

„Ich komme sofort. Hol nur gerade meine Tasche." Und schon war sie verschwunden, nur um eine Minute später aus dem Kamin zu kommen.

Zusammen beeilten sie sich in den ersten Stock zu kommen. Als sie in Schlafzimmer traten, lag Hermine wimmernd auf dem Bett, beide Hände in ihren Bauch gekrallt, flach atmend und kaum noch ansprechbar.

Mit zwei Schritten war Shirley bei ihrer Schwägerin. Sie hörte Severus, der ihr gerade schilderte, was passiert war gar nicht mehr zu, stattdessen schob sie Hermines Top ein Stück nach oben. Sofort stach ihr ein ziemlich großes Hämatom ins Auge. Geübt tasteten ihre Finger über Hermines Bauch.

Diese stöhnte vor Schmerz und krallte ihre Finger in die Bettlaken

Ihre Professionalität war auf einmal wie weggeblasen und ihre sonst kontrollierten Gesichtszüge entwichen ihr.

Das alles sah nach einer inneren Blutung aus.

Shirley schaute zu Hermine auf, während sie nach dem Puls an ihrem Handgelenk tastete.

Severus hatte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes gesetzt und beobachtete die beiden Frauen. Während seine Schwester Hermines Bauch abtastet, wechselte ihr Blick und zum Schluss, war er sich sicher, dass Angst in ihrem Gesicht stand.

„Was hat sie, Shirley?"

„Ich denke sie hat innere Blutungen. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich sie heilen kann. Ich bin keine Medimagierin, sondern Medizinerin und als solche würde ich sagen, dass Hermine schnellst möglich operiert werden muss."

Severus starrte sie entsetz an. Sie sollte in ein Krankenhaus???

„Aber Shirley, das kann nicht dein ernst sein. Madame Pomfrey hat mich schon so oft gänzlich kuriert, wenn ich nach einem Todessertreffen zurück kam und den Zorn des Dunklen Lords zu spüren bekam."

„Ja, aber ich bin nicht Madame Pomfrey. Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir."

Shirley hoffte er würde die richtige Entscheidung treffen, nämlich sie entweder in eine Krankenhaus oder ins St. Mungos einliefern zu lassen.

„Okay, dann eben in ein Krankenhaus."

Shirley starrte ihren Bruder einen Moment an. Er musste sie wirklich verdammt lieben, dass er so einfach nachgab.

„Gut. Ich würde sagen, du ziehst dir was anderes an, sonst fällst du zu sehr auf und dann apperieren wir zu dem Krankenhaus, wo ich Belegbetten habe. Da kenne ich auch einen sehr guten Arzt. Ich denke, er wird Hermine dann operieren."

„Was? Du willst sie nicht operieren?"

„Man darf Verwandte oder Freunde nicht operieren, so ist das Gesetz, aber kein Sorge. Ersten ist Dr. Miller ein hervorragender Arzt und zweitens werde ich bei der OP dabei sein."  
Severus seufze innerlich, aber für seine Mia war er bereit alles zu tun. Seine ganze Sorge galt im Moment ihr.


	17. Nervenaufreibende Stunden

**Hey Leute,**

**vielen Dank für die drei Reviews, hab mich sehr gefreut :)**

**Will:**_ Vielen Dank für dein Review, nun Sev ist in meiner FF sehr OOC, allerdings wird er in Zukunft auch wieder ein bisschen der bösere Snape werden. Keine Sorge :D Ja, das mit dem Kommis ist echt blöde und dann hat man auch nicht wirklich Lust weiter zu schreiben, weil ich meine, die FF habe ich in meinem Kopf. Ich muss sie nicht zwangsläufig für mich aufschreiben._

17. Kapitel Nervenaufreibenden Stunden

Hastig beeilte Severus sich, eine schwarze Jeans und ein einfaches T-Shirt überzustreifen, während Shirley sich um Hermine kümmerte.  
Shirley spritze ihr gerade ein Schmerzmittel und somit wurde ihr Blick für einen Moment etwas klarer.  
„Severus?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch, doch sofort war er an ihrer Seite.  
„Ich bin hier, Mia." Er drückte ihre Hand zur Bestätigung. Das Schmerzmittel schien sie schläfrig zu machen und sie schloss ergeben die Augen.  
„Hermine, hörst du mich?" Shirley beugte sich etwas über sie.  
„Hmm?" nuschelte die Angesprochene.  
„Hermine, wir bringen dich jetzt in ein Krankenhaus, du musst operiert werden, aber keine Sorge." Sachte strich sie ihr über die Wange, bevor sie sich Severus zu wandte.  
„Wir sollten uns beeilen. Ihr Puls ist schon merklich langsamer geworden."  
Während Shirley ihre Tasche einräumte, hatte Severus Hermine schon auf sein Arme genommen.  
Zusammen gingen sie in die Eingangshalle und apperierten in eine Seitenstraße vor dem Queen Anne Medical Center.  
Zügig ging Shirley auf die Notaufnahme zu, Severus im Rücken. Am Empfang dort kam ihr sofort eine Schwester entgegen.  
„Dr. Snape, was machen sie denn hier?"  
„Hey Ann, ich hab nen Notfall. Ruf bitte Dr. Miller, soweit ich weiß hat er doch heute Dienst und ich brauch ne' Trage." Schwester Ann nickt ihr zu, rief nach einer Trage und verschwand dann eiligst, um Dr. Miller zu verständigen.  
Als zwei Pfleger mit einer Trage kamen, gab Shirley Severus ein Zeichen, dass er Hermine ablegen konnte.  
„Leg sie darauf und dann lässt du dich von Schwester Ann in mein Büro bringen. Wenn es etwas neues gibt, sag ich dir bescheid." Und mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen, griff nach dem Kittel, den ihr eine Schwester hin hielt und folgte den Pflegern in eines der Behandlungsräume.  
Severus stand wie versteinert da. Er konnte das alles noch nicht fassen. Heute morgen hatte sie in seinen Armen gelegen und war rund um glücklich gewesen und dann passierte so etwas. Er würde Potter wie eine lästige Fliege zerquetschen, wenn er ihm das nächste Mal über den Weg laufen würde. Was hatte sie da nur für Freunde gehabt? Freunde die sie angriffen, und das nicht nur körperlich. Er gab sich eine gewisse Schuld, dass sie jetzt da drinnen lag und operiert werden musste. War es nicht Potters Hass, gegen ihn, Severus, der Hermine so aufgeregt hatte und letzten Endes Potter dazu geführt hatte, dass er ihr diesen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hatte?! Er war mal wieder Schuld daran, dass einem Menschen Leid zugefügt wurde, und es war, wie schon bei Lily, ein Mensch, den er mehr als sein Leben liebte.  
„Mr. Snape?" eine Schwester war an ihn ran getreten.  
„Ja?"  
„Kommen sie, ich bringe sie in das Büro von Dr. Snape." Snape folgte der Schwester kommentarlos.  
„Machen sie es sich ruhig bequem." Einladend zeigte sie auf die Sitzgruppe.  
„Wenn sie etwas benötigen, dann sagen sie bescheid. Das Schwesternzimmer ist am Ende des Ganges auf der linken Seite." Sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, doch er beachtete sie gar nicht und ging zu dem großen Fenster rüber.  
Die Sonne stand hoch am Horizont, es war früher Nachmittag.  
Seine Gedanken kehrten zurück zu Hermine. Warum hatte er es zu gelassen, dass sie zu den Weasleys gegangen waren? Warum hatte er es zu gelassen, dass sie heirateten? Und warum hatte er es zu gelassen, dass er sie liebte? Stürzte er sie damit nicht in ihr Unglück? Er kam mit Ablehnung und Hass zu recht, aber was war mit ihr? Sie hatte das alles nicht verdient und er war Schuld daran.  
Ein weiteres Mal würde er es sich nicht verzeihen, wenn ihm der wichtigste Mensch auf Erden genommen werden würde.  
Krampfhaft hielt er sich an dem Fensterbrett fest und versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten. Jene Tränen, die er seit Lilys Tod nicht mehr vergossen hatte. Ihm stand es nicht zu, zu weinen.

Während Severus in Shirleys Büro war, hatte diese Hermine in einen Behandlungsraum gebracht und auf Dr. Miller gewartet. Er war einer der besten auf dem Gebiet der Chirurgie und vor allem kannte er Shirleys kleines Geheimnis, dass sie eine Hexe war, also konnte sie ihm wenigstens erklären, wo durch Hermines Verletzungen verursacht worden waren, ohne dabei lügen zu müssen.  
„Shirley." Begrüßte ihr Kollege sie auch gleich, als er den Raum betrat.  
„Matthew, gut, dass du da bist."  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte er und ging zu der Untersuchungsliege rüber, auf der Hermine lag. Sie hatte trotz des Schmerzmittels starke Schmerzen und schien die Umgebung um sich herum gar nicht wahr zu nehmen.  
Shirley erklärte ihm die Situation, während er nach dem Ultraschallgerät griff.  
Er schob Hermines Top hoch und verteilte etwas Kontaktgel, bevor er vorsichtig mit der Ultraschallsonde über ihren Bauch fuhr.  
„Da sieht man es sehr deutlich." Shirley zeigte auf den Bildschirm.  
„Ja, die Blutung sieht sehr groß aus. Wir sollten uns beeilen."  
Sie nickte ihm zu. „Ja, es wird allerhöchste Zeit." Schnell war sie beim Telefon und ließ den OP-Saal vorbereiten.  
Sie war froh, dass sie was zu tun hatte. Die OP würde alles andere als einfach werden. Die Blutung war recht groß und sie hoffte, es möge Dr. Miller und ihr gelingen, sie zu stoppen.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen übergab sie Hermine dem Anästhesisten und machte sich auf den Weg in den OP, um sich umzuziehen.

Unruhig lief Severus in dem kleinen Büro auf und ab. Eine Schwester war vor fast drei Stunden gekommen und hatte ihm gesagt, dass man seine Frau in den OP bringen und sie dann sofort operiert werden würde. Außerdem hatte sie ihm ein Formular gebracht, dass er ausfüllen sollte, aber er verstand von solchen Muggeldingen nichts. Seine Schwester würde ihm später dabei helfen müssen.  
Drei Stunden tigerte er hier schon ruhelos rum. Wenn ihm doch mal wenigstens jemand sagen würde, wie lange es noch dauert oder wie die OP verlief. Er machte sich Sorgen und Vorwürfe, und mit jeder weiteren Minute, wurde er entschlossener, dass er mit Potter ein ziemlich ernstes Wörtchen reden würde.

Schon seit mehr als drei Stunden standen Shirley Snape und ihr Kollege nun in diesem OP.  
Die Blutung zu stoppen war schwieriger, als sie gedacht hatten.  
„Der Druck fällt! Braucht ihr noch lange?" Dr. Tyler, der Anästhesist, klang warnend.  
Shirley stöhnt innerlich auf. Hermines Kreislauf machte ihnen schon die ganze OP über Probleme.  
„Wir haben's gleich." Dr. Miller war angespannt und hochkonzentriert zu gleich.  
„Beeilt euch, ich kann sie nicht mehr lange halten. Ihr Druck fällt immer weiter."  
Shirley blickte alarmiert auf. Sie musste nur noch einen Moment durchhalten, dann wäre es geschafft,  
„Ihr müsst abbrechen, sofort!"  
„Nein!" Matthew Miller ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
Verbissen verlangte er nach einem weiteren Tupfer. Shirley musste sich innerlich zu Ruhe zwingen, das beunruhigende Piepen von dem Herzen ihrer Schwägerin macht es ihr da nicht so einfach.  
„Matthew, du musst auf hören, sie bleibt uns auf dem Tisch!" schrie der Anästhesist jetzt und dann kam das, was Shirley die ganze Zeit gefürchtete hatte. Hermines Herz schlug nicht mehr.  
Panisch fing sie sofort an eine Herzmassage zu machen, doch Matthew drückte sie weg und übernahm dies.  
Shirley liefen die Tränen die blassen Wangen hinab.  
„Shirley, geh aus dem OP!"  
„Nein!"  
„Doch, geh."  
„Nein!" widersprach sie ihm erneut.  
„Dr. Snape, verlassen sie sofort den OP!"  
Shirley ging rückwärts aus dem OP und verzweifelt musste sie mit ansehen, wie ihr Kollege diese junge Frau versuchte ins Leben zurück zu holen.  
Mit dem Rücken stellte sie sich an die Glasscheibe. Sie wollte es nicht sehen, es reichte, dass sie alles hören konnte.  
Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und die Stille, die nur von dem Zählen des Arztes unterbrochen wurde, lastete schwer auf ihr.  
Und endlich vernahm sie wieder das Piepen der Monitore. Erleichtert sank sie an der Glasscheibe hinab, ihren Tränen nicht länger Herr.  
Kraftlos zog sie ihren Mundschutz ab und die Haube vom Kopf. Ihre Hände zitterten und ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Severus, der gerade ahnungslos in ihrem Büro saß.  
Der Schock des eben erlebte traf sie schwer. Noch nie hatte sie ihre Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt, Immer war sie die professionelle Ärztin gewesen, die Distanz zu ihrem Patienten gewahrt hatte.  
Sie legte den Kopf auf die Knie und fing haltlos an zu weinen.  
Shirley schaute erst wieder auf, als jemand seinen Arm um sie legte und sie hoch zog.  
„Shirley, beruhig dich. Mrs. Snape geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie wird auf die Intensivstation gebracht." Matthew Miller versuchte die völlig aufgelöste Kollegin zu trösten.  
Doch sie dachte noch nicht mal im Entferntesten daran sich zu beruhigen. Sie hätte beinahe ihre Schwägerin und Freundin verloren und was hätte sie nur ihrem Bruder gesagt, wenn sie es nicht überlebt hätte.  
„Komm, zieh deinen Kittel aus und dann sagst du deinem Bruder bescheid."  
„Ich kann das jetzt nicht." Flüsterte sie.  
„Shirley Snape kann etwas nicht?! Das ich nicht lache. Natürlich kannst du, ich komme auch mit."  
Er half ihr aus der blutverschmierten OP-Kleidung.  
Sie bemerkte es kaum, als sie ihre Hände und das Gesicht wusch. Alles war völlig mechanisch.  
Dr. Miller sah seine Kollegin einige Minuten an. So kannte er sie nicht. Sie arbeiten fast schon 10 Jahre zusammen und noch nie hatte er so ein Verhalten bei ihr gesehen.  
Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Shirleys Büro.

Eine weitere Stunde war vergangen und hatte Severus Snape, sonst die Ruhe und Kontrolle in Person, fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Was taten sie nur so lange?  
Zum wiederholten Mal stellte er sich ans Fenster und blickte in den, mittlerweile rotgefärbten Himmel, da die Sonne unterging, als plötzlich die Tür des Büros aufging.  
Erschrocken wandte er sich um, nur um gleich drauf seine schluchzende Schwester in den Armen zu halten.  
Er blickte zu ihr und dann zu dem Arzt, der ebenfalls in das Büro trat und die Türe schloss.  
„Guten Tag, ich bin Dr. Matthew Miller, ich hab ihre Frau operiert." Der Arzt trat auf Severus zu und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Severus schüttelte diese und platzte dann auch gleich mit seinen wichtigsten Fragen raus:  
„Was ist mit meiner Frau? Geht es ihr gut?"  
„Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ich denke, wenn keine Komplikation mehr auftreten, können wir sagen, dass sie über den Berg ist."  
Severus starrte immer noch auf seine völlig aufgelöste Schwester.  
„Shirley, was ist passiert?"  
Doch Shirley beantwortete ihm seine Frage nicht.  
„Mr. Snape, ich werde ihnen gerne erklären, was mit ihrer Schwester ist. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich ihr etwas zu Beruhigung gebe und sie sich ausruht."  
Er nickte Severus zu und dieser versuchte den Griff seiner Schwester zu lösen, während er sie auf der Couch ablegte.  
Dr. Miller hatte ihr etwas zu Beruhigung gespritzt und schnell war sie eingeschlafen.  
Severus warf ihr noch einen besorgten Blick zu, bevor er dem Arzt in dessen Büro folgte.  
Dr. Miller bot ihm einen Platz vor seinem Schreibtisch an und ließ sich dann hinter diesem in einem großen Stuhl sinken.  
„Mr. Snape, vor weg sollte ich vielleicht sagen, dass ich in ihr Geheimnis bezüglich der Zauberei eingeweiht bin."  
Severus wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch der Arzt hob die Hand als Zeichen, dass er schweigen sollte.  
„Als nächstes möchte ich ehrlich zu ihnen sein. Es gab bei der OP einige Komplikationen. Der Kreislauf ihrer Frau war sehr instabil und sie erlitt einen Herzstillstand, allerdings konnten wir sie reanimieren, also wiederbeleben."  
„Wird sie Schäden davon tragen?" fragte er atemlos.  
„Nein, allerdings wird sie sich in den nächsten Monaten schonen müssen. Ihr Körper muss sich erholen, keine schweren Arbeiten, kein langes Stehen, kein Stress und möglichst auch keine Schwangerschaft. Ihr Körper ist dafür viel zu schwach." Severus war über dieses Gespräch erschrocken und zugleich erleichtert.  
Auf der einen Seite war er froh, dass Hermine durchgekommen war, auf der anderen Seite dachte er mit Schrecken an das Gesetz. Sie mussten doch ein Kind bekommen! Er stöhnte innerlich auf und entschied sich, sich darüber später Gedanken zu machen.  
„Kann ich zu ihr?"  
„Tut mir Leid, Mr. Snape, aber vor morgen früh können sie ihre Frau leider nicht sehen. Aber sie schläft eh und ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn sie sich um ihre Schwester kümmern würden. Sie braucht ihren Beistand im Moment dringender, als ihre Frau. Für Shirley war es ein Schock, als ihre Frau den Herzstillstand hatte und ich musste sie der OP verweisen. So etwas ist ihr während all der Jahre noch nie passiert. Sie braucht jetzt jemanden, der sich um sie kümmert und ihr ihre Vorwürfe ausredet."  
Severus wollte schon protestieren, doch dann nickte er dem Arzt zu und erhob sie von seinem Platz.  
Als erstes galt es seine Schwester zu beruhigen, denn für Hermine konnte er im Moment nichts tun.  
Er kehrte zurück in das Büro von Shirley. Leise zog er sich einen Sessel an die Couch und nahm die Hand seiner Schwester in seine.  
Tief in seinem Herzen war er stolz auf sie.

**So, das wars dann auch schon wieder.**

**Wäre ganz toll, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung da lasst und vielleicht schaut ihr ja auch mal bei meiner neuen FF _You and I collide_ vorbei.**

**LG,  
Sarah**


	18. Tränen

**Heyyy,**

**auch bei Unendlicher als ewig gibt's heute ein neues Kapitel für euch.**

**Einen lieben Dank an Gnomy, Will und SweetLittleLia.**

**Hab mich über eure Reviews wie immer sehr gefreut :-)**

**Allerdings finde ich es Schade, dass fast 250 Klicks auf dem letzten Kapitel sind, aber „nur" drei Leute reviewt haben. Ist es denn so viel Arbeit ein kleines Review dazu lassen???**

18.Kapitel Tränen

Severus streichelte vorsichtig die Wange seiner schlafenden Schwester, die langsam zu erwachen schien.

Ihre Lider flatterten und verwirrt schaute sie zu ihrem Bruder auf, bevor ihr die OP von Hermine wieder einfiel.

„Severus..." setzte sie an, doch er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Scht, Shirley. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Hermine geht es gut."

Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinab und Severus wischte sie mit seinem Daumen weg.

„Du brauchst nicht zu weinen, es gibt keinen Grund."

„Doch." Schluchzte sie und warf sich in seine Arme.

Beruhigend streichelte er ihren Rücken.

„Was für einen Grund, Shirley?"

„Ich...ich hätte sie ins St. Mungos bringen müssen. Da...da wäre mit ein paar Sprüchen und Tränken alles...alles wieder in Ordnung gewesen."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich alleine habe entschieden, dass Hermine in ein Muggelkrankenhaus kommt."

„Aber wieso?"

„Weil ich dir vertraue, Shirley. Und weil ich der Meinung bin, dass das hier für den Moment der Bessere Weg ist. Hier werden keine Fragen gestellt und es können auch keine nervigen Bälger wie Potter oder die Weasleys hier auftauchen, obwohl ich davon nach dieser Leistung eh nicht mehr ausgehe. Wie dem auch sei, das Ganze hier ist eher meine Schuld."

Shirley schwieg einen Moment, bevor sie sich ihn seiner Umarmung etwas zurück legte, damit sie ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

„Du liebst sie wirklich?!" stellte sie eher flüsternd fest, als fragend.

„Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?"

„Nein, aber ich hab immer gedacht, dass du nach Lily nie wieder eine Frau würdest lieben können. Sollte ich mir deiner Liebe zu Hermine noch nicht sicher gewesen sein, dann wäre ich es spätestens jetzt." Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.

„Ich danke dir, dass du versuchst mich von dieser Schuld frei zu sprechen, aber ich denke, dass kann nur Hermine."

„Sie wird dir nicht die Schuld geben, Shirley." Er drückte sie noch etwas fester an sich.

Shirley kuschelte sich in die feste Umarmung ihres großen Bruders. Derjenige, der immer für sie da gewesen war. Ihn Gedanken kehrte sie zurück in ihre Kindheit. Ihre Eltern hatten sie streng erzogen, sie sollten nur unter Zauberern aufwachsen, doch Shirley war nie so perfekt gewesen. Muggel faszinierten sie schon von klein auf. Ihre Eltern hatten sie dafür immer bestraft. Manchmal hatten sie sie in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt oder sie bekam nichts zu essen. Doch stets hatte Severus zu ihr gehalten, sie vor den Eltern in Schutz genommen und er hatte sie auch als einzige unterstützt, als sie nach Hogwarts entschied, dass sie Frauenärztin werden wollte.

Nie hatte er eine abfällige Bemerkung gemacht oder auch nur an ihr gezweifelt, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihren Eltern. Oft hatte sie zu hören bekommen, dass sie das schwarze Schaf der Familie sei. Lange Zeit hatte sie gebraucht um darüber hinweg zu kommen, und dann hatte sie sich noch nicht mal mit ihren Eltern aussöhnen können.

Ihr Vater war an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben und ihre Mutter hatte sich darauf das Leben genommen.

Zu der Zeit tobte der Krieg und sie hatte keinen Kontakt zu Severus gehabt. Nein, sie hatte all die Trauer und Enttäuschung hinter eine Fassade gepackt, bloß dass die im Gegensatz zu Severus Fassade aus Fröhlichkeit bestand. Vielleicht würde auch sie eines Tages das Glück haben, geliebt zu werden. Mit diesem letzten Gedanken schlief sie ein.

Und nicht nur sie.

Auch Severus war in das Reich der Träume rüber geglitten, mit dem freudigen Gedanken, dass er morgen seine Frau würde sehen können.

Dr. Miller war noch ein Mal bei seiner Patientin gewesen. Hermines Werte waren so weit in Ordnung und er war sich sicher, dass sie spätestens morgen früh aus der Narkose erwachen würde.

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass er schon seit mehr als einer Stunde Feierabend hatte.

Seufzend ging er in sein Büro, wo er sich umzog und seine Sachen zusammenpackte.

Bevor er nach Hause fuhr, wollte er noch ein Mal bei seiner Kollegin vorbei schauen. Er hoffte, dass sie über die Ereignisse heute hinweg kommen würde.

Als er an ihrem Büro angekommen war, klopfte er, doch keiner öffnete ihm.

Leise drückte er die Türklinke runter und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er das Bild, was sich ihm bot, beobachtete. Seine Kollegin lag in den Armen ihres Bruders und beide schliefen.

Lächelnd wandte er sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Er war sich sicher, dass ihr Bruder und wahrscheinlich auch seine Frau, wenn sie wieder auf den Beinen war, ihr helfen würden, dieses Ereignis zu vergessen oder zu mindest damit leben zu können.

Severus wurde am nächsten Morgen von einem drückenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken geweckt.

Stöhnend öffnete er die Augen und blickte auf seine noch schlafende Schwester.

So vorsichtig, wie es ihm möglich war, legte er sie zurück auf die Couch, ohne sie dabei zu wecken.

Er streckte und reckte sich, bevor er aus dem mittlerweile unbequemen Sessel aufstand und zum Fenster rüber ging. Die Sonne ging gerade erst auf und ein Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand, sagte ihm, dass es erst sieben Uhr in der Früh war.

Seine Gedanken waren augenblicklich bei Hermine und er würde Shirley, wenn sie wach war, bitten, ihn zu ihr zu bringen.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und hexte sich frische Kleidung an, bevor er mit einem weitern Schlenker zwei Tassen Kaffee zauberte. Dem würde seine Schwester selbst im Schlaf kaum wiederstehen können.

Und tatsächlich! Keine Minute später regte sich Shirley und öffnete verschlafen die Augen.

Schmunzelnd griff Severus nach der zweiten Tasse und ging zur Couch herüber.

„Guten Morgen, Schwesterherz. Dich kann man doch immer noch mit Kaffee aus deinen süßesten Träumen holen." Er reichte ihr die Tasse.

„Danke und dir auch einen guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?" lächelnd nahm sie ihm die Tasse ab.

„Nun, ich hab nen steifen Nacken, aber ansonsten war es ganz okay." Er wirkte nervös und Shirley war auch klar, wieso.

„Ich kann meinen Kaffee auch später trinken, wenn du unbedingt zu Hermine möchtest."

Severus warf ihr einen entschuldigend Blick zu, doch sie stand lächelnd auf.

„Gib mir einen Moment." Schnell war sie an das Waschbecken in der Ecke getreten, hatte sich das Gesicht gewaschen und griff dann nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie immer in der Hosentasche hatte. Durch den Kittel konnten ihn ihre Patienten ja nicht sehen. Schnell hatte sie sich frische Kleidung gehext und nach einem neuen Kittel gegriffen.

„Wir können." Sagte sie und nippte noch mal an ihrem Kaffee, bevor sie zur Türe ging.

Severus wartete schon ungeduldig und sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Shirley führte ihren Bruder durch einige Gänge, bevor sie auf der Intensivstation ankamen. Sie zogen sich beide sterile Kleidung an und traten dann zu Hermine ins Zimmer.

Mit zwei Schritten war er an Hermines Bett. Sie schlief noch und so setzte er sich auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie war eiskalt.

Musternd blickte er auf die reglose Gestalt. Sie war entsetzlich blass, fast schon so weiß, wie die Bettwäsche. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie sachte auf die Stirn.

Seine ganzen Sorgen und Ängste, die er auf Grund seiner Schwester verdrängt hatte, drohten jetzt mit aller Kraft an die Oberfläche zu kommen.

Eine einzige Träne rollte seine bleiche Wange hinab. All die Jahre hatte er nicht geweint und nun konnte er die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Lautlos weinte er und die Tränen benetzten die Bettdecke.

Er liebte diese Frau und würde nicht mehr leben wollen, wenn sie nicht mehr wäre. Er würde keinen Tag lang ohne ihr Lächeln, ohne ihre Schönheit, ohne ihre Sturheit, ohne ihre Liebe leben können. Sein Herz würde immer nach ihr verlangen. Das Herz, was er so lange glaubte verloren zu haben. Doch es war nie verloren gewesen, nur vergraben unter Hass und Zynismus, hinter dem er sich so lange versteckt hatte.

Shirley hatte sich kommentarlos zurückgezogen. Sie hatte die Träne seine Wange hinab laufen sehen und so war sie nach draußen gegangen. Im Vorraum traf sie auf ihren Kollegen.

„Guten Morgen, Shirley. Wie geht es dir?" Dr. Miller musterte die junge Kollegin.

„Guten Morgen, Matthew. Danke mir geht es soweit gut und dir?"

„Mir geht es gut, aber du brauchst mir nichts vorzumachen. Du machst dir noch immer Vorwürfe." Stellte er fest.

Seufzend ließ sie den Kopf hängen, doch Matthew legt ihr die Hand unters Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Shirley, ich mach mir Sorgen. So kenne ich dich nicht."

„Matthew, ich hab dir doch von dem Zaubererkrankenhaus erzählt. Wenn ich sie dahin gebracht hätte, dann wäre sie mit ein paar Sprüchen und Tränken wieder geheilt gewesen, nein, ich habe gesagt, dass es auch noch die Möglichkeit mit dem Krankenhaus von den Nichtmagiern gibt und mein Bruder hat zu gestimmt." Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um die aufsteigende Tränen und das Schluchzen, das sich aus ihrer Brust lösen wollte, zurück zu halten.

„Dich trifft keine Schuld, wer weiß, was vielleicht in dem Zaubererkrankenhaus passiert wäre."

Seufzend zog der Arzt sie in seine Arme- und sie ließ sich fallen.

Von ihrer Schuld konnte sie nur Hermine frei sprechen und niemand sonst.

Matthew strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und murmelte immer wieder ‚Es ist alles in Ordnung'.

Nach einer Zeit beruhigte sie sich und die Tränen versiegten. Dankend nahm sie das Taschentuch entgegen, was ihr Matthew reichte.

„Danke dir, nicht nur für das Taschentuch." Sie lächelte und verschwand dann aus dem Raum.

Sie musste an die frische Luft.

Hermine war es, als wäre sie in einem langen Tunnel. Sie konnte das Licht sehen, aber der Weg dort hin schien noch so unendlich weit weg zu sein.

Doch dann hörte sie jemanden Schluchzen, sie wollte diesen jemanden trösten, aber wie sollte sie aus dem langen Tunnel rauskommen? Sie musste rennen und versuchen, das Licht zu erreichen.

Kam ihr der Weg nur so lang vor oder wurde er kürzer?

Ja, sie kam dem Licht immer näher und es schien, als würde sie von einer unbekannten Kraft angezogen und tatsächlich, sie wurde in das Licht gezogen und ließ den Tunnel hinter sich.

Sie öffnete ihren Augen und fand sich in einem ihr unbekannten Raum wieder. Ihr Blick glitt zu der Gestalt neben ihrem Bett, die den Kopf gesenkt hielt.

‚Severus', schoss es ihr sofort durch den Kopf.

Sie drückte die Hand, die ihre umschlossen hielt und sofort blickt er auf.

„Mia." Flüsterte er heiser und Hermine erkannte die feuchte Tränenspur auf seinen Wangen.

„Severus." Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch.

„Scht, rede nicht. Es strengt dich zu sehr an." Sachte strich er über ihre Wange, bevor er ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund gab.

„Was ist passiert?" sie musste das einfach wissen.

Severus seufzte, sie musste immer ihren Kopf durchsetzten. Also erzählte er ihr von allem, doch Shirleys Schockzustand und ihre Schuldgefühle, sowie die Tatsache, dass sie in der nächsten Zeit kein Kind bekommen durften, ließ er vorsorglich aus. Er würde mit ihr darüber sprechen, wenn es ihr den Umständen entsprechen besser ging.

„Warum hast du geweint?"

Severus zögerte einen Moment und suchte nach der richtigen Antwort, aber gab es hier überhaupt richtig und falsch?

„Mia, mir ist einmal mehr klar geworden, dass ich ohne dich nicht leben kann. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Solche Angst hatte ich wohl noch nie in meinem Leben."

Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und strich ihm die Tränen von der Wange.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte er heiser. „Ich werde dich immer lieben."

„Ich dich auch." Müde schloss sie ihre Augen.

„Ich werde dich auch immer lieber." Und schon war sie wieder eingeschlafen.

**TBC???  
LG,  
Sarah**


	19. Streitigkeiten

**Hey meine lieben Leser,**

**vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews zum letzten Chap und eure Genesungswünsche :)**

**Mir geht es soweit wieder gut und hier hab ich auch gleich das neue Kapitel für euch. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen wird und ich freu mich natürlich immr über ein klitzekleines Reviewchen °Hundeblick aufsetzt°**

19. Kapitel Streitigkeiten

Shirley Snape ging durch den großen Park des Queen Anne Medical Centers. Es war ein lauer Sommermorgen.  
Ihre Haare flatterten im Wind und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicheres, als dass ihre traurigen Gedanken mit ihm gingen.  
Sie dachte an die Hochzeit ihres Bruders zurück.  
War es wirklich erst zwei Tage her? Es schien ihr seit dem schon eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein.  
Severus liebte Hermine mehr als sein Leben, das hatte sie gemerkt und sie war sich sicher, dass es bei Hermine nicht anders um ihre Gefühle bestellt war.  
Und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren verspürte sie so etwas wie Eifersucht, und gleich darauf schämte sie sich dafür.  
Sie gönnte ihnen ihr Glück, und sie hoffte von Herzen, das es für die Ewigkeit sein würde.  
Auch sie würde bestimmt irgendwann dieses Glück haben.  
Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen ging sie zurück in das große Gebäude.  
Es wurde Zeit, um nach ihrem Bruder und dessen Frau zu sehen.

Severus saß an dem Bett seiner Frau und beobachtete ihre schlafende Gestalt.  
Seine Gedanken waren ein einziges Chaos. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er doch ein kleines bisschen weich geworden war. Früher hätte er es sich nie erlaubt, auch nur einen Gedanken ans Heulen zu verschwenden, aber heute waren all die Tränen, die er jahrelang vergeblich versucht hatte zu verdrängen, an die Oberfläche gestoßen.  
Und das alles, weil er diese Frau liebte.  
Ja, er liebte sie mehr als sein Leben und da würde niemand etwas dran ändern können, aber noch immer machte er sich Vorwürfe, ob er der richtig wäre. Der richtige an der Seite eines Menschen, der sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich hatte?! Natürlich war es in anbetracht des Gesetzes für sie der Richtige, aber das wars auch schon.  
Seufzend ließ er ihre Hand los und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
‚Das Gesetz', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Ja, sie mussten eine Lösung finden. Er wollte Hermines Gesundheit nicht riskieren, und schon gar nicht, weil irgend so ein Idiot von Zaubereiminister, so ein Gesetz beschlossen hatte.  
Ihnen blieben gerade mal zwei Jahre. Er musste da auf jeden Fall noch mal mit Dr. Miller reden, und außerdem musste er sich noch mal wegen des Gesetzes schlau machen. Vielleicht reichte es ja auch, dass sie erst gegen Ende dieser zwei Jahre schwanger wurde, und dass sie dadurch die Ehe aufrecht erhalten konnten. Ansonsten würden sie eben ein Baby addoptieren müssen. Er würde alles tun, um diese Ehe zu erhalten, und er würde notfalls sogar aus der Zaubererwelt austreten, Hauptsache er konnte bei seiner Hermine bleiben.  
Er bettete seinen Kopf auf dem Bettrand und küsste ihr kalte Hand.  
Nie wieder würde er sie verlassen wollen, verlassen können.  
Sein Kopf schreckte hoch, als die Türe geöffnet wurde.

Shirley war zurück auf die Intensivstation gegangen, und hatte von der Glasscheibe aus, ihren Bruder und seine Frau beobachtet.  
Nach all den Jahren konnte sie in dem Gesicht ihres Bruders wie ein offenes Buch lesen, und das was sie heute las, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Zögerlich trat sie auf die Türe des Zimmers zu, bevor sie die Klinke langsam runter drückte und in das abgedunkelte Zimmer trat.  
Ihr Bruder schaute auf und sie lächelte ihn warm an.  
„Geht es dir gut, Shirley?" Mit der Frage hatte sie nicht gerechnet und so nickte sie ihm nur zu.  
Severus stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zu seiner Schwester rüber.  
Er nahm ihre zarten Hände in seine.  
„Severus, bitte. Mir geht es gut. Ich glaube ich sollte die Frage besser an dich stellen, oder?! Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas belastet und es ist nicht deine Sorge darum, dass Hermine wieder gesund wird."  
Resigniert ließ er den Kopf hängen und gab ihre Hände frei.  
‚Ins Schwarze getroffen.' Dachte sie  
„Komm, wir gehen einen Kaffee trinken. Du kannst für Hermine jetzt eh nichts tun. Sie brauch den Schlaf, um wieder gesund zu werden." Severus nickte ergeben und folgte seiner Schwester aus dem Zimmer.  
Ihm war klar, dass er ihr nichts vorspielen konnte. Sie würde eh immer alles wissen und herausfinden.  
Sie zogen sich die sterile Kleidung aus, bevor Shirley ihn in die Cafeteria führte und zwei Kaffees für sie bestellte.  
Schweigend saßen sie an einem Runden Tisch und nippten an dem Kaffee, bis Shirley das Wort ergriff.  
„Also, raus mit der Sprache. Was macht dir solchen Kummer?" Severus musste bei dieser Frage innerlich lachen.  
Was würden seine Schüler bloß von ihm denken, wenn sie wüssten, dass er hier mit seiner fröhlichen Schwester saß und sie mit ihm Seelenklempner spielte?!  
‚Sie würden denken, dass du jetzt völlig bescheuert geworden bist!"  
„Shirley, ich bin nicht der richtige Mann für Hermine." schnell hatte er den Satz ausgesprochen. Es tat schon weh, ihn nur zu denken.  
„Was??? Wie kommst du denn auf so einen Blödsinn?"  
„Hermine wäre ohne mich gar nicht erst in diese Lage gekommen. Sie würde nicht an einen alten Mann gekettet sein, sie müsste kein Kind mit mir bekommen und sie könnte ihr Leben ganz normal leben."  
„Du laberst mal wieder eine Scheiße, Bruderherz." Shirley gluckste leise, doch Severus warf ihr noch einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Es ist die Wahrheit!"  
„Nein, ist es nicht, und das weißt du auch. Hermine liebt dich und du liebst sie, das ist es, was zählt.Liebe kennt kein Alter. Außerdem wäre Hermine bestimmt nicht besser dran, wenn du sie nicht geheiratete hättest. Vergiss bitte nicht, dass sie dann irgendeinen Idioten da draußen hätte heiraten müssen. Und du bist mit deinen 38 Jahren auch noch kein alter Mann. Wieso sollte sie ihr Leben nicht auch mit einem älteren Mann leben können? Ich sehe da ehrlich gesagt keinen Unterschied." Severus wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Dr. Miller zu ihnen an den Tisch trat.  
„Darf ich mich zu ihnen setzten?" Shirley machte eine einladende Handbewegung und zeigte auf den freien Stuhl, bevor sie zu Severus rüber sah, der ihr einen Blick zu warf, der ihr zu verstehen geben sollte, dass dieses Gespräch noch nicht zu Ende war.  
„Und, haben sie schon mit ihrer Frau gesprochen, Mr. Snape?" fragte der Arzt.  
„Ja, sie war heute morgen kurz wach, aber sie ist recht schnell wieder eingeschlafen." Severus Stimme hatte seinen gewohnten kalten Unterton und Dr. Miller warf ihm kurz einen irritierten Blick zu.  
„Das kommt noch von der Narkose. Es ist gut, wenn sie viel schläft, wobei ich aber davon ausgehe, dass sie spätestens heut Nachmittag wieder wach werden wird."  
„Sagen sie, Dr. Miller, sie erwähnten gestern, dass meine Frau so schnell nicht schwanger werden dürfte. Wie lange sollte sie sich schonen?"  
„Nun, ich bin kein Gynäkologe, aber ihr Körper ist geschwächt, und ich denke, sie würde schon alleine die körperlichen Anstrengungen, die so eine Schwangerschaft mit sich bringt, nicht überstehen und von der Geburt wollen wir mal gar nicht reden."  
„Aber warum?"  
„Gynäkologisch gesehen ist Hermine topfit, aber ihr Körper ist geschwächt. Sie hatte eine schwere innere Blutung und auch wenn man diese Narbe nicht sehen kann, ist sie doch da." Antwortet Shirley jetzt.  
„Warum ist das Thema Schwangerschaft so wichtig für sie?" Der Arzt sah Severus fragend und neugierig an.  
Severus warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu. Auch wenn seine Schwester für ihn so eine Sympathie hegt und ihm traut, hieß das nicht, dass er es auch tat.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass es sie etwas angeht."  
„Oh nein, dass tut es sicherlich nicht, aber als Arzt ihrer Frau und im Interesse ihrer Gesundheit, darf ich mir diese Frage wohl erlauben." Auch Dr. Miller taxierte ihn jetzt mit einem eisigen Blick und Shirley entschied schnell dazwischen zu gehen.  
„Ich denke, wir müssen dieses Thema nicht weiter vertiefen. Wichtig ist, dass sie in der nächsten Zeit nicht schwanger wird und ihr Körper sich erholen kann." Sie warf ihrem Kollegen einen Ich-erkläre-es-dir-später-Blick zu.  
„So, ich gehe jetzt zurück in mein Büro. Ich muss noch ein paar Berichte schreiben." Sie erhob sich und nickte den beiden Männern zu.  
Dr. Miller nickte ihr zu und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
„Ich muss noch den Dienstplan machen. Ich denke, wir sehen uns heute Abend." fügte er an Severus gewandt hinzu und verschwand aus der Cafeteria.  
„Musst du eigentlich jeden mit deinen Blicken töten?" fragte Shirley ihren Bruder.  
Severus schnaubte.  
„Ich wollte nur wissen, wieso sie nicht schwanger werden darf. Ihn geht doch mein Privatleben nichts an." zischte er wütend.  
„Nein, aber er hat sich ganz freundlich bei dir erkundigt und du reagierst so gereizt." Gab sie wütend zurück.  
„Es geht ihn trotzdem nichts an." Shirley seufzte.  
„Lass uns nicht wegen so etwas streiten. Sieh zu, dass du an das Bett deiner Frau kommst. Wenn etwas ist, ich bin in meinen Büro." Sagte sie in einem versöhnteren Tonfall und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ einen verwirrten Severus Snape zurück.  
Innerlich zählte er bis drei und ohrfeigte sich. Er stand vollkommen neben sich und das alles nur wegen Hermine.  
Hermine! Sofort waren die traurigen Gedanken wieder da und er versuchte sie mit aller Macht zu verdrängen.  
Ja, er sollte auf seine Schwester hören und die positiven Dinge sehen.  
Mit langsamen Schritten macht er sich auf zur Intensivstation. Es war gerade mal Mittag und Hermine würde wohl immer noch schlafen.  
Er zog sich wieder die sterile Kleidung an und setzte sich zurück an ihr Bett.  
Ihr Gesicht sah nicht mehr ganz so blass aus und er war guter Hoffnung, dass sie bald wieder auf den Beinen sein würde.  
„Was machst du nur mit mir?" flüsterte er und streichelte ihre Wange.

Schweigend saß er an ihrem Bett und hielt einfach nur ihre Hand, bewunderte seine hübsche Frau und die Zeit verging.  
Er merkte es kaum und erst, als Hermines Lider zu flattern begannen, schaute er auf die Uhr an der Wand.  
Nachmittag! Dr. Miller hatte also recht gehabt.  
„Mia.", flüsterte er leise.  
„Severus." Ihre Stimme war nur ein Krächzen. „Ich habe durst."  
„Warte, ich rufe die Schwester." Er griff nach dem Klingelknopf, der neben Hermines Kopfkissen lag, und kurz darauf kam die Schwester, die Tags zuvor am Empfang gestanden hatte, ins Zimmer rein.  
„Oh, Mrs. Snape, sie sind wach." sagte sie fröhlich und kam auf die beiden zu.  
„Wie geht es ihnen?" sie drückte einige Knöpfe auf den Monitoren.  
„Ich denke...soweit ganz...gut. Aber ich hab so eine Durst."  
„Ich werde ihnen gleich etwas bringen, aber sie dürfen noch nicht so viel trinken." Mit einem Lächeln verschwand sie wieder.  
Hermine versuchte sich etwas zu bewegen, um in eine bequemer Lage zu bekommen, doch angesichts der Schmerzen in ihrem Bauch legte sie sich zurück und verzog nur das Gesicht.  
„Hast du Schmerzen?" fragte Severus auch so gleich.  
„Nein, es geht schon." Sie drückte seine Hand etwas fester.  
„Weiß eigentlich außer Shirley jemand davon, dass ich hier bin?" wechselte sie dann das Thema.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, aber ich werde McGonagall später noch eulen. Sie muss es schließlich wissen. Sie erdolcht mich sonst." Er lächelte gequält, war aber doch sehr erleichtert, als Hermine leise zu lachen an fing.  
„Mach das bloß, ich will schließlich noch etwas von dir haben." Flüsterte sie glucksend.  
„Hoffentlich komme ich bald von der Intensivstation runter. Das Piepen der Monitore macht mich jetzt schon ganz wahnsinnig."  
„Ich denke, dass du bestimmt bald auf die Normalstation verlegt wirst. Deinen Humor hast du ja schon wieder und deine Sturheit auch, wie ich heute morgen gemerkt habe.", stellte er fest.  
Hermine grinste ihn schelmisch an und wollte schon etwas sagen, doch da kam die Schwester zurück ins Zimmer und im Schlepptau hatte sie niemand anders, als Dr. Miller.  
Hermine sah neugierig zu dem ihr unbekannten Mann auf.  
„Hallo Mrs. Snape, wie ich sehe, weilen sie wieder unter den Lebenden. Ich bin Dr. Miller, ich habe sie operiert." Zwinkernd trat er an ihr Bett und streckte ihr die Hand hin.  
Hermine löste ihre aus der Umklammerung ihres Mannes, und schüttelte die Hand des Arztes.  
„Nun Mrs. Snape, als ihr Arzt bin ich dazu verpflichtet ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, obwohl ich davon ausgehe, dass ihr Mann ihnen schon alles erzählt hat, werde ich es ihnen trotz allem noch mal schildern." Er setzte sich auf die andere Seite ihres Betts und schilderte, alles noch ein Mal, von dem Moment an, wo sie eingeliefert worden war. Natürlich ließ er auch nicht aus, was sie in naher Zukunft beachten musste und Severus hätte ihm am liebsten den Hals dafür umgedreht. Nicht umsonst hatte er es vermieden, Hermine davon vorerst in Kenntnis zu setzen.  
„... und von daher, sollten sie auch in nächster Zeit nicht schwanger werden.", schloss er.  
Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an. Keine Schwangerschaft? Das bedeutet ihre Scheidung!!  
Panisch schaute sie den Arzt und dann Severus an.

**Und???**


	20. Trennung

**Hey meine lieben Leser,**

**vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews bzw. PM's. Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut :)**

**Nun, komm mir wir jetzt zu einer schlechten Nachricht:**

**In der nächste Zeit wird es mit dem Updaten leider etwas sporadisch voran gehen, denn **

**1.Hab ich leider eine etwas schlechte Nachricht bezüglich meiner Gesundheit bekommen und weiß noch nicht ob ein Krankenhausaufenthalt von Nöten ist und wenn ja, wie lange.**

**2.Bei mir gerade oder besser gesagt bis Ostern viele Klausuren anstehen.**

**2.Bin ich gerade dabei dieses FF auch ins Englische zu übersetzen um meine weniger guten Englischkenntnisse nach zwei Jahren Schulenglisch auf zu bessern.**

**Nun, ich hoffe, dass ich euch in Zukunft mindestens ein mal die Woche ein Chap präsentieren kann.**

**Also, ich drücke all meine Leser und hoffe auf euer Verständnis.**

**Ohne euch und eure treuen Reviews hätte ich dieses Ff wahrscheinlich schon längst aufgegeben.**

**Ein fettes DANKE!!! dafür :)**

**So und jetzt endlich das neue Chap!**

20. Kapitel Trennung

„Wie meinen sie das?" Ihr Blick wirkte panisch und gehetzt und ihr Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig.  
Dr. Miller runzelte die Stirn und schaute verwirrt auf seine Patientin.  
„Mrs. Snape, ganz ruhig. Ich meinte es so, wie ich es sagte. Ihr Körper ist im Moment nicht stark genug ein Kind zu beherbergen. Aber sie brauchen sich nicht aufregen, in ein oder zwei Jahren können sie gerne noch Kinder bekommen und sie sind doch noch jung. Es ist alles in Ordnung."  
„In Ordnung? Es ist gar nichts in Ordnung!" schrie sie hysterisch und wandte sich dann ihrem Mann zu, der mit gesenktem Blick neben ihrem Bett saß.  
„Sie brauchen sich nicht aufregen, sie werden doch Kinder bekommen können. Außerdem dachte ich, dass ihr Mann sie bereits informiert hätte." Er warf Severus einen unergründlichen Blick zu, denn langsam wurde es ihm echt zu blöd. Es wunderte ihn nicht nur, dass zwischen den beiden Menschen ein scheinbar großer Altersunterschied war, nein, er fragte sich, warum sie beide so empfindlich auf das Thema Schwangerschaft reagierten. Er hoffte, Shirley würde ihm ein paar gute Gründe nennen, warum die beiden sich so seltsam benahmen.

Hermine warf Severus einen wütenden Blick zu. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie kein Kind würden bekommen können, zu mindest nicht in nächster Zeit und dann sagte er ihr noch nicht mal etwas davon? Sie wusste nicht, ob es Enttäuschung oder Wut war, die sich in ihren Adern breit machte und sie wusste auch nicht, auf wen sie so wütend sein sollte.  
Auf sich, oder ihren Mann oder am Ende gar auf den Arzt?!  
„Mrs. Snape..." versuchte Dr. Miller sie jetzt zu besänftigen.  
„Gehen sie weg, lassen sie mich in Ruhe." Ihre Stimme war kraftlos, und verzweifelt versuchte sie die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzudrängen.  
„Wie sie wünschen." Dr. Miller stand vom Bett auf.  
„Sie werden heute Abend auf die Normalstation verlegt. Ich denke, wir sehen uns bei der Abendvisite. Wenn es ihnen nicht besser gehen sollte, lassen sie sich bitte etwas von der Schwester zur Beruhigung geben." Mit diesen Worten ging er hinaus, nicht ohne ihr einen mitleidigen und zu gleich wütenden Blick zu zuwerfen.

Hermine ließ ihren Kopf in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen.  
Das alles musste doch ein schlechter Alptraum sein. Konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer kommen?  
Gerade hatten sie und Severus sich gefunden, lieben gelernt und dann kam das und warum? Wegen ihren dämlich Freunden. Oh, im Stillen schmiedete sie schon Pläne, dass sie Harry wahrscheinlich, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal sah , einen Fluch aufhalsen würde. Er war daran Schuld und das nur, weil er seinen Hass gegen Severus nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.  
Innerlich erbebte sie vor Zorn und gleich darauf spürte sie, dass sie die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.

Severus hatte während des ganzen Gespräches nichts gesagt, sondern nur ihre Hand in der seinen gehalten.  
‚Hätte ich es ihr doch bloß sofort gesagt' schoss es ihm in den Kopf.  
Tränen quollen unter ihren geschlossenen Augenlidern hervor und er suchte krampfhaft nach Worten.  
„Es tut mir Leid." Flüsterte er schließlich. „Es tut mir so Leid."  
„Was tut dir Leid?" fragte sie, ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen.  
„Das alles hier. Ich wollte es dir sagen, aber heute morgen fand ich, dass es noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war."  
„Was wolltest du mir sagen? Nur das mit der Schwangerschaft? Dass es aus ist mit uns? Dass es keine Zukunft gibt?" ihre Stimme bebte.  
„Mia, du weißt ich liebe dich..." setzte er an.  
„Aber?"  
„Aber...ich glaube, dass ich nicht der richtige für dich bin." Sofort schlug Hermine die Augen auf und starrte ihn erschrocken an. Alle Wut und Furcht war plötzlich verschwunden und machte blankem Entsetzten platz.  
„Was soll das heißen? Willst du mir sagen, dass das mit uns nach zweit Tagen Ehe schon ein Fehler war?" ihre Stimme wurde einige Oktaven höher.  
„Ja, äh, nein..." stotterte er. Verdammt, was hatte er jetzt nur wieder gesagt?!  
„Ja oder nein, Severus? Soll ich mir direkt einen anderen Mann nehmen? Ist es das, was du willst? Bist du mich so schneller los, als wenn wir zwei Jahre warten würden?" Sie wirkte plötzlich kein bisschen mehr krank. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen setzte sie sich auf und entriss ihm ihre Hand.  
„Hermine, ich sehe es nicht als Fehler, aber ich bezweifle, dass du an der Seite eines alten Mannes, wie ich es bin, glücklich werden kannst. Außerdem, schau mich an, es gibt wohl kaum einen Menschen auf dieser Erde, der mich nicht hasst oder Abneigung gegen mich hegt. Ich möchte nicht, dass es dir genauso geht und wenn es nicht so wäre, dann würdest du hier nicht liegen." Sagte er und sie hatte das Gefühl, plötzlich würde nicht mehr ihr Mann, sondern wieder ihr Lehrer vor ihr stehen. Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
„Und was heißt das jetzt für unsere Zukunft?"  
Er schluckt, hatte er doch gewusst, dass sie danach fragen würde, doch auch dafür hatte er sich innerlich schon gewappnet. Nach langen Überlegungen war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es für sie das Beste war und er musste mit seinen Gefühlen leben.  
„Wir müssen einen anderen Mann für dich finden. So lange können wir die Ehe aufrecht erhalten." Seine Stimme klang so emotionslos und kalt, wie zu seinen besten Zeiten als Lehrer.  
Hermine starrte ihn einfach nur, bevor sie ihm einen schallende Ohrfeige verpasste.  
Das musste doch alles nur ein schlechter Alptraum sein. Sie schloss die Augen. Vielleicht war sie ja noch in Narkose.  
Tja, das hatte sie aber auch nur gedacht.  
Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, saß Severus mit seinem Ich-bringe-alle-Menschen-um-Blick vor ihr.  
„Dann war es dass wohl." Die Resignation war aus ihrer Stimme zu hören.  
„Geh Severus, geh und komm am besten nicht mehr wieder. Ich dachte, du liebst mich. Wie konnte ich nur je glauben, dass du mich liebst." Neue Tränen stiegen in ihr auf und sie wandte den Kopf ab.

Da saß er nun und hatte alles zu Nichte gemacht.  
„Professor McGonagall wird bestimmt mit dir die weiteren Schritte durchgehen. Ich werde ihr gleich eulen."  
Er erhob sich und trat aus dem Zimmer.  
Er würde sich am liebsten einen Todesfluch verpassen. Was hatte er da nur gesagt? Aber er wollte doch wirklich nur das Beste für sie. Seine Füße trugen ihn fast automatisch zu dem Büro seiner Schwester.  
Ohne zu klopfen trat er ein.  
Shirley, die gerade etwas in einige Akten am schreiben war, schaute verwundert auf.  
„Severus, was machst du hier?"  
„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich zurück nach Snape Manor apperiere. Hermine möchte mich nicht mehr sehen und des weiteren wird McGonagall wahrscheinlich heute oder morgen noch kommen." Er drehte sich von seiner Schwester weg und wollte schon aus dem Raum eilen, aber so schnell ließ sie ihn natürlich nicht gehen.  
Sie hielt ihn am Arm fest und zog ihn zu sich zurück.  
„Was heißt das? Warum will sie dich nicht mehr sehen? Was, in aller Merlins Namen, hast du jetzt schon wieder gemacht?" fragte sie scharf und taxierte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick.  
„Nichts." Und schon hatte er sich aus ihrem Griff befreit und war zu Türe raus.  
Wütend schlug sie mit der Faust auf die Schreibtischplatte.  
Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Seufzend legte sie ihre Unterlagen bei Seite, zog sich ihren Kittel wieder über. Sie musste wohl dringend mit Hermine sprechen.

Hermine lag fast schon apathisch in ihrem Bett. Ein Schluchzer nach dem anderen löste sich aus ihrer Brust und die Tränen flossen, als hätte man einen Wasserhahn aufgedreht.  
Warum musste er ihr denn so weh tun? Sie liebte ihn doch. Verdammt, sie liebte ihn. Sie würde ihn immer lieben und er ließ sie hier so zurück.  
Eine Schwester war da gewesen und hatte ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel gebracht, aber sie hatte es nicht nehmen wollen. Sie musste den seelischen Schmerz spüren, um das Ganze zu begreifen.  
Vor zwei Tagen noch war sie glücklich gewesen und nun das.  
Schluchzend drückte sie ihren Kopf in das Kissen.  
Sie wollte das dieser elende Alptraum, der sich ihr Leben nannte, endlich aufhörte.  
Mit einem Ruck zog sie sich die Infusionsnadel aus dem Arm, durch welche sie mit den Medikamenten versorgt wurde. Dunkelrotes Blut tropfte auf den Boden und schon hatte sie auch die letzten Kabel von ihrem Körper befreit. Langsam schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett und stellte sich auf. Etwas unsicher tapste sie auf die Türe zu, doch als sie die Klinke drücken wollte, merkte sie, wie die Bilder sich vor ihren Augen verdoppelten. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und plötzlich kam ihr der Boden ziemlich nahe.

Shirley hatte sich seufzend auf den Weg zur Intensivstation gemacht.  
Sie klopfte an die Türe, doch es kam kein ‚Herein'. Langsam drückte sie die Klinke runter und öffnete die Türe.  
Da wäre sie beinahe über Hermine gestolpert, die scheinbar bewusstlos war. Ein leiser Schrei entfuhr ihr, doch sofort hatte sie sich in der Gewalt.  
„Schwester Grace, rufen sie Dr. Miller. Schnell!!!" Shirley schrie die tratschende Schwester im Gang regelrecht an. Das würde noch ein Nachspiel haben, schließlich hatte sie an ihrem Platz vor der Glasscheibe zu sitzen.  
Zusammen mit einem Pfleger der herbei geeilt kam, verfrachteten sie Hermine ins Bett zurück und Shirley fing sofort an, die Kabel und Schläuche wieder anzuschließen.  
Sie war gerade dabei, ihr einen neuen Zugang zu legen, als Matthew Miller ins Zimmer gestürmt kam.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte er atemlos.  
„Sie hat sich die Kabel und Schläuche rausgerissen, aber ich weiß noch nicht aus welchem Grund.  
Shirley zog sich die Handschuhe aus und fuhr sich dann mit den Händen durch´s Gesicht. Da würde ihr Bruder mal wieder erstklassige Arbeite geleistet haben.  
Ihr Kollege kontrollierte Hermines Werte, während sie sich auf dem Rand ihres Bettes niederließ.  
„Ich denke, sie wird in ein paar Minuten wieder aufwachen. Sie lag wohl nicht lange auf dem Boden. Wieso konnte sie überhaupt aufstehen?" Matthew sah sie fragend an.  
„Vielleicht solltest du das Schwester Grace fragen. Sie hätte da sitzen sollen, statt dessen hat sie Kaffeeklatsch auf dem Flur gehalten."  
„Ich werde nachher noch mit ihr reden. Brauchst du mich sonst noch?"  
„Nein, Matthew. Ich werde hier bleiben, bis sie wach wird und dann schauen wir weiter." Dr. Miller nickte seiner jungen Kollegin zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg ins Schwesternzimmer begab. Als erstes musste er mit Schwester Grace sprechen.

Innerlich stöhnend ließ Shirley sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Ihr Bruder war echt ein riesen Idiot. Anders konnte man ihn und sein Verhalten nicht mehr nennen.  
Sie blickte auf die noch bewusstlose Gestalt ihrer Schwägerin und fragte sich, wie man so einem Geschöpf nur weh tun konnte. Und Sekunden später öffnete sie auch schon langsam ihre Augen. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um und stöhnte frustriert, als sie die Kabel sah. Dann viel ihr Blick auf Shirley und augenblicklich verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht.  
„Severus hat dich geschickt." Flüsterte sie.  
„Nein!" Shirley griff nach ihrer Hand und sie ließ es geschehen.  
„Was machst du dann hier?"  
„Mit dir reden. Über Severus." Setzte sie noch hinzu.  
„Und warum?"  
„Habt ihr euch gestritten?" Sie überging Hermines Frage einfach.  
Hermine schaltete auf Durchzug und nachdem Shirley ihre Frage ein paar Mal wiederholt hatte, gab sie auf.  
Aber nur für den Moment!  
„Du wirst jetzt auf Station verlegt und wage es nicht noch mal die Schläuche und Kabel zu ziehen. Dann bist du schneller wieder hier, als du Quidditch sagen kannst. Ich komme gleich noch mal vorbei." Und schon war sie aus der Türe.  
Hermine fühlte sich an ihre Schulzeit erinnert, Shirley wahr eben doch durch und durch eine Snape und was Severus mit seiner Robe hin bekam, machte sie mit ihrem Kittel.  
Stöhnend ließ sie sich ins Kissen fallen und betete, dass sie den nächsten Tag am besten gar nicht mehr überleben würde.

**So, ich glaub, ich versteck mich dann lieber mal schnell ;)**


	21. Liebeskummer

**Hallo liebe Leser :)**

**Ich hab für euch das neue Kapitel schon heute. Ich wollte es eigentlich erst morgen hoch laden, aber da morgen meine E-Mail und Brieffreundin nach Köln kommt und ich sie dann zum ersten Mal real sehen werde, werd ich morgen keine Zeit zum Updaten haben und deswegen gibt's eben heute.**

**Ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine Stammreviewer SweetLittleLia, Gnomy und Will.**

**Ihr seit einfach die Besten °durch knuddel° **

**Und deswegen widme ich euch auch das heutige Kapitel :)**

**So, dann muss ich mal wieder mit den vielen, vielen Schwarzlesern schimpfen °böse anguck° **

**Ich finds natürlich ganz toll, wenn ich bei den Stats sehe, dass auf das letzte Kapitel an die 300 Mal geklickt wurde, aber es deprimiert mich auch, wenn ich sehe, wie viele davon ein Review da lassen, nämlich „nur" drei. Es ist ja nun wirklich nicht soooooo anstrengend mal ein kleines Review dazu lassen, oder?!!!**

21. Kapitel Liebeskummer

Hermine öffnete die Augen erst wieder, als jemand an ihr Bett trat.

Schwester Ann stand breitgrinsend vor ihr.

„So Mrs. Snape, jetzt geht es auf in ihr neues Zimmer." Erwiderte sie fröhlich.

Hermine warf ihr nur einen wütend Blick zu, während die Schwester zwei der Monitore auf ihr Bett legte und den Tropf aus der Halterung des Gestells nahm.

Eine weitere Schwester erschien und zusammen schoben sie Hermine aus dem Zimmer zum nächsten Aufzug.

Das alles war schweigend passiert und Hermine ignorierte die beiden Schwestern geflissentlich.

Nachdem sie zwei Stockwerke hoch und etliche Gänge lange gefahren waren, kamen sie in Hermines neuem Zimmer an. Es war in hellblau gestrichen und sehr hell und freundlich eingerichtet.

Es war ein Einzelzimmer und es gab sogar einen kleinen Balkon.

„Da wären wir dann, Mrs. Snape." Die Schwester gab sich alle Mühe, Hermine fröhlich zu stimmen, aber diese interessierte das freundliche Geplärre der Schwester ins keinster Weise.

„Sie bekommen nachher noch ein leichtes Abendessen, aber noch nicht so viel, denn ihr Körper könnte noch auf die Nachwirkungen der Narkose reagieren."

Hermine wandte ihr, so gut es ihr mit dem schmerzenden Bauch möglich war, den Rücken zu und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Die Schwester entfernte sich kommentarlos, denn scheinbar hatte auch sie gemerkt, dass man mit dieser Patientin im Moment eh nicht reden konnte.

Hermines Gedanken schweiften ab, während sie in den sich langsam dunkler werdenden Himmel starrte.

Wieso hatte man ihr schon wieder so weh getan? Da hatte sie gerade geglaubt endlich ihr Glück gefunden zu haben, und dann wurde es so jäh zerstört.

Wo mit hatte sie das verdient? Hatte sie nicht schon genügend Schmerzen erleiden müssen?

Erst hatte man ihr ihre Eltern genommen, dann kam der Krieg und die vielen Menschen die gestorben waren, Ron, der für immer von ihr gegangen war, der Hass der Weasleys, ihrer Freunde und zu guter letzt dieses beschissene Heiratsgesetz.

Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab. Würde sie ein mal in ihrem Leben Glück haben?

Ein einziges Mal würde schon reichen und dann würde sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünsche, als dass Severus zu ihr zurück kommen und nicht glauben würde, dass ein anderer Mann an ihrer Seite besser für sie wäre.

Sie war sich sicher, dass das nie der Fall sein würde, denn sie liebte Severus und sie würde keinem anderen Mann je dieses Liebe schenken können.

Die Tränen tropften auf ihr Nachthemd und verzweifelt biss sie sich auf die Handknöchel, um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen.

Sie hasste dieses Leben, wie sie es doch hasste.

Es war so ungerecht.

Schluchzend schlief sie ein, aber ihre Ruhe sollte nicht von langer Dauer sein.

Shirley war zu ihrem Büro zurückkehrt und war auf den Balkon getreten, von wo aus man über London blicken konnte.

Der Himmel färbte sich schon in dunkleren Nuancen und der etwas kühlere Abendwind fegte durch ihre langen Haare.

Der ganze Tag zog an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei und sie hoffte, sie würde bald herausfinden, was zwischen ihrem Bruder und seiner Frau vorgefallen war.

Schweigen starrte sie auf das Panoramabild vor ihr. Die Stille war wohltuend und sie genoss die Auszeit, die ihr aber nicht lange vergönnt war.

Ein energisches Klopfen an ihrer Türe verlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ehe sie auch nur ‚Herein' sagen konnte, war die Türe schon aufgerissen worden.

„Professor McGonagall" rief sie überrascht aus. Etwas verblüfft starrte sie auf ihre ehemalige Lehrerin, die ihre Robe gegen einen knielangen Rock und eine Bluse getauscht hatte. Damit sie sah einfach unecht aus und Shirley musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

Professor McGonagall schloss die Türe hinter sich und trat in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Shirley, so schnell sieht man sich wieder." Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, doch es machte so gleich einer ernsten Mine platz.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte Shirley freundlich und zeigte einladen auf die Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

McGonagall ließ sich seufzend auf einem nieder und auch Shirley nahm hinter ihrem Schreibtisch platz.

„Ich komme wegen Hermine." kam die Ältere auch sofort auf den Punkt.

„Weswegen genau?"

„Hat Severus ihnen nichts gesagt?" Shirley starrte die Frau vor ihr verwirrt und zugleich nachdenklich an. Wo von redete sie denn?

„Professor McGonagall, entschuldigen sie, aber wovon reden sie genau?"

Die Ältere stöhnte genervt auf.

„Ihr Bruder möchte sich von Hermine trennen, weil er der Meinung ist, dass jeder andere Mann an ihrer Seite besser wäre, als er selbst."

„WAS???" schrie die Jüngere auf. Natürlich, wieso war sie da nicht früher drauf gekommen. Er hatte doch genau das selber zu ihr gesagt, als sie in der Cafeteria gesessen hatten.

„Ja, er hat mir eben eine Eule geschrieben und mich darüber hinaus in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Hermine einen Unfall hatte und wie es dazu kam." Shirley ließ sich kraftlos in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl hängen.

Konnte ihr blöder Bruder denn nicht einmal versuchen seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und das zu tun, was man ihm sagt. Nein, das ging natürlich nicht.

„Professor McGonagall, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er sich von ihr trennen wollte. Ich wusste nur, dass er der Überzeugung war, dass er für Hermine nicht der Richtige ist."

„Die Frage ist jetzt, wie es weiter gehen soll." McGonagall saß nachdenklich auf ihren Stuhl.

„Ich schlage vor, dass ich mit Hermine rede. Wir müssen raus bekommen, wie sie zu dem Ganzem steht, obwohl ich mir das schon denken kann. Sie hat sich eben die Kabel und Schläuche rausgerissen, aber ich konnte mir nicht erklären warum. Nun sieht das allerdings anders aus."

„Wie geht es ihr denn körperlich?" Die Lehrerin klang sehr besorgt.

„Nun, sie hat eine schwere OP hinter sich, die leider auch Komplikationen mit sich gebracht hat. Ich weiß nicht, in wie weit sie von Severus informiert worden sind, allerdings wird Hermine vorerst keine Kinder bekommen können. Ich denke, dass ist einer der Gründe, die ihn dazu bewegt haben, eine Trennung vorzuschlagen." Shirley faltete nachdenklich ihre Hände, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Egal, an welchen Mann Hermine als nächstes verheiratet werden würde, diese Problem würde immer bestehen, allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass man dafür eine Lösung finden kann und ich als Gynäkologin, sage dazu, dass sie nur in den nächsten ein bis zwei Jahren nicht schwanger werden sollte.

Damit wäre es immer noch innerhalb der Ehe und ich bin mir sicher, dass das Ministerium da nichts gegen einwenden darf, denn immerhin würde sonst ihre Gesundheit gefährdet."

„Nun, ich denke auch, dass man eine Lösung finden wird." Professor McGonagall erhob sich.

„Ich würde jetzt gerne kurz mit Hermine sprechen, allerdings denke ich, dass sie bezüglich des Beziehungsstresses besser mit ihr reden sollten."

„Ja, ich sehe das genauso." Sie nickt und zeigte dann zur Türe.

„Ich bringe sie zu ihr."

Zusammen verließen sie Shirleys Büro und wenig später standen sie vor einer Türe in einem langen Flur, wo Schwester und Pfleger hin und her liefen und sich um die Patienten kümmerten.

„Gehen sie ruhig alleine rein, ich schaue später bei ihr vorbei." Shirley nickte der Älteren aufmunternd zu, bevor sie sich an eine der Schwester wandte.

Minerva McGonagall atmete noch ein Mal tief durch, bevor sie anklopfte und die Türe öffnete.

Hermine schaute erschrocken auf und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie glücklich oder traurig sein sollte, als sie ihre ehemalige Lehrerin in der Türe stehen sah.

„Professor McGonagall." Flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme klang heiser.

„Hermine" die Ältere kam zu ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin ans Bett und nahm sie kurz in den Arm.

„Wie geht es ihnen?" Hermine musste bei der förmlichen Anrede schmunzeln.

„Können sie nicht endlich ‚du' sagen? Schließlich bin ich nicht mehr ihre Schülerin."

McGonagall nickte verlegen.

„Also, wie geht es dir?"

„Danke, mir geht es soweit gut. Wenn ich nicht dieses Pflaster über dem Schnitt hätte, würde ich es nicht glauben." Hermine hatte keine Lust ihr die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen, doch ahnte sie nicht, dass die Ältere schon alles wusste.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Nun, Severus hat mir eine Eule geschickt und mir geschrieben, wie es zu diesem Unfall gekommen ist und ich bin ehrlich gesagt, geschockt, dass Mr. Potter sich so hat gehen lassen. Das hätte ich nie von ihm gedacht. Du weißt, dass du eine Anzeige gegen ihn beim Ministerium einreichen kannst?"

„Ja, Professor, aber ich hab mir noch keine Gedanken über den Unfall gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Anzeige erstatten möchte."

„Das musst du alleine entscheiden, aber nun zu etwas wichtigerem. Wie läuft es mit dir und Severus?" Sie hatte die Frage bewusst gewählt, denn auch wenn sie es Shirley überlassen wollte, sich mit dem scheinbaren Beziehungsstress der beiden auseinander zu setzten, hoffte sie doch trotzdem etwas zu erfahren.

Leider musste sie schnell erkennen, dass sie aus Hermine wohl nicht raus bekommen würde.

„Professor McGonagall, es läuft bestens, danke und nun wäre ich ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie mich alleine lassen würde. Ich bin sehr müde." Entgegnete die Angesprochen kühl.

McGonagall seufzte leise.

„Natürlich, Hermine. Ich schaue die Tage noch mal nach dir. Gute Besserung." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie leise aus dem Zimmer.

Als die Ältere das Zimmer verlassen hatte, ließ Hermine sich stöhnend in die Kissen sinken. McGonagall hatte entweder die Fährte gerochen oder aber Severus hatte sie bereits in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sie diese Ehe nicht aufrecht halten würden. Ein Seufzen entwich ihr. Früher oder später musste sie ja eh mit ihr darüber reden. Aber nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Das konnte sie einfach nicht. Sie fühlte sich so allein gelassen, von allem und jedem.

Ihre Freunde hatten sie sozusagen verstoßen, nur weil sie den ihrerseits verhassten Zaubertranklehrer geheiratete hatte und mit ihm durfte sie jetzt auch kein Glück haben.

Es war alles so verdammt unfair. Mit voller Wucht warf sie ein Buch von ihrem Nachtschränkchen an die gegenüberliegend Wand.

Wenn hatte sie denn jetzt noch? Für wen lohnte es sich noch zu leben?

Ein weiteres Buch flogen gegen die Wand. Heiße Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Das alles musst doch ein ganz schlechter Alptraum sein.

Doch sie wurde eines besseren belehrt, als sie die Zimmertüre ein weiteres Mal öffnete und ihre Shirley Snape eintrat.

Shirley hatte sich noch einige Patientenakten durchgelesen und eine OP für den nächsten Tag vorbreitet.

Sie steckte ihren Pieper vorsichtigerweise noch mal ein, bevor sie sich endlich auf den Weg zu Hermine machte.

Als sie vor der Türe stand hörte sie irgendetwas gegen die Wand krachen.

Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor sie die Türe öffnete und in das Zimmer trat.

Hermine lag in ihrem Bett und Shirley konnte die feuchte Tränenspur auf ihren Wangen sehen.

Langsam trat sie näher an das Bett heran. Die Kranke drehte den Kopf zum Fenster und ignorierte Shirley, doch diese nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich an das Bett.

Zaghaft griff sie nach Hermines Hand und war erleichtert, als diese ihr sie nicht entzog,

Shirley ließ ihren Daumen beruhigend über Hermines Handrücken kreisen und die Stille im Raum wurde nur von dem leisen Schluchzen der Jüngeren durchbrochen.

„Hat Severus dich geschickt?" flüsterte Hermine, als sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Nein, ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Warum hast du dir die Schläuche rausgezogen?" Shirley sprach genauso leise.

Hermine drehte ihr den Kopf zu und schaute ihr lange in die Augen.

„Er will mich nicht, Shirley. Er glaubt ein andere wäre besser für mich." Sprach sie nach einiger Zeit.

Shirley schluckte, sie musste jetzt gut aufpassen, was sie sagte.

„Hermine, wir wissen beide, dass nur er der richtige für dich ist..."

„Aber er weiß es scheinbar nicht, denn sonst würde er nicht so einen Mist erzählen." Fuhr Hermine dazwischen.

„Ich weiß, Hermine. Was ist heute morgen passiert?"

Hermine schilderte ihr, wie das Gespräch zwischen Severus und ihr abgelaufen war und als sie geendet hatte, lief ihr die Tränen erneut in Sturzbächen die Wangen hinab.

„Was soll ich den bloß tun, Shirley? Ich liebe ihn doch, aber scheinbar interessiert es ihn gar nicht und er hat mir die Liebe nur vor geheuchelt.

Shirley nahm die aufgelöste Hermin vorsichtig in den Arm und strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Er liebt dich, Hermine. Er hat es mir gesagt und glaub mir, selbst Severus ist nicht so gut, als das er wahre Liebe vorheucheln können. Er mag vielleicht all die Jahre ein Spion gewesen sein, sich immer hinter seiner Fassade versteckt haben, aber Liebe, das ist etwas, was er bis dahin nie wirklich kannte. Und was man nicht kennt, kann man auch nicht vorheucheln."

Hermine schaute aus verweinten Augen zu ihr hoch.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass er mich liebt?" fragte sie atemlos.

Shirley setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf.

„Worauf du wetten kannst."

„Aber wie soll ich ihn davon überzeugen, dass er der richtige für mich ist?"

„Das hast du doch schon und den Rest werde ich übernehmen. Ich kenne meinen große Bruder wohl am Besten."

Sanft löste sich Hermine aus der Umarmung und warf ihrer Schwägerin einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Hey, mein Name ist Snape und wir sind dafür bekannt, dass wir immer das bekommen, was wir wollen.

Also lass mich ruhig machen."

Hermine schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase, bevor sie sich Shirley erneut zu wandte.

„Also gut." Sagte sie schließlich.

„Versuch dein Glück. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass er wieder bei mir wäre." Ihr letzten Worte waren fast nur ein Hauch, doch Shirley hatte sie trotzdem verstanden.

Sie drückte Hermines Hand und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen stahl sie sich aus dem Zimmer.

Jetzt kam wohl der schwerste Brocken: Severus!

An ihn ran zu kommen würde wohl um einiges schwerer werden, als es bei Hermine der Fall gewesen war.

**TBC???**


	22. Für jetzt und immer

**Hey meine lieben Leser,**

**vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews an: Gnomy (es war sehr schön mit meiner Briefffreundin, danke), SweetLittleLia, Sevena, Hexchen, ****Mortianna's Morgana, Will und poschpitty.**

**Eure Reviews haben mich echt beflügelt und obwohl heute nicht mein Tag ist (hab nämlich meine Matheklausur wieder bekommen und die war 5, der Kommentar meiner Lehrerin nur: Sarah, Mathe ist nicht dein Fach, aber ich finds toll, dass du dich wenigstens bemühst! Tja, dafür kann ich mir nur leider nix kaufen!) hab ich aber trotzdem an meine lieben Leser gedacht und stell euch jetzt ein neues Kapitel on :)**

22.Kapitel Für jetzt und immer

Shirley steuerte zielsicher auf ihr Büro zu.  
_‚Jetzt noch schnell die Tasche holen und dann ab zu Severus'_, schoss er ihr durch den Kopf.  
Aber scheinbar meinte das Schicksal es heute nicht gut mit ihr, denn der Pieper in ihrer Tasche ging.  
Sie wurde im Kreißsaal gebraucht und so holte sie nur ihren Kittel und machte sich dann schnellen Schrittes auf zur Entbindungsstation.  
Mrs. Parker, eine junge Frau, bekam ihr erstes Kind.  
Lächeln trat Shirley auf ihre Patientin zu.  
„Da will der Nachwuchs wohl früher auf die Welt." Beruhigend strich Shirley Mrs. Parker über den Arm, denn diese wurde gerade von einer heftigen Wehe überrollt.  
Shirley brauchte keinen Blick in die Krankenakte zu werfen oder die Patientin zu untersuchen. Ihr geschulter Blick zeigte ihr, dass die Patientin so gut wie in den Presswehen lag.  
„Dr. Snape", die Hebamme kam auf Shirley zu geeilt.  
„Sophie, wie sieht's aus?"  
„Schädellage und der Muttermund ist bereits vollständig geöffnet." Shirley nickte der Hebamme zu.  
„Na dann wollen wir doch mal." Sie griff zu einer kleine Box und zog sich Handschuhe an, bevor sie sich auf einem Hocker vor ihrer Patientin niederließ, welche auf dem Entbindungsbett lag, und eine Wehe nach der anderen über sich ergehen ließ.  
„Mrs. Parker, ab jetzt müssen sie bei jeder Wehe mithelfen. Pressen sie sobald ich es ihnen sage, und wenn ich stopp sage, hören sie auf und versuchen sich zu entspannen, okay?"  
„Ja." Stöhnte die Hochschwangere.  
Shirley blickte auffordernd in die Runde. Die Schwestern und Hebammen wussten, dass sie sich dann bereithalten sollten.  
Hebamme Sophie stand am Kopfende des Bettes, während eine Schwester bei Shirley stand.  
Und schon kam die nächste Wehe.  
„Pressen, Mrs. Parker. Kommen sie, sie schaffen das."  
Die werdende Mutter schrie und biss die Zähne zusammen. Ihr Atmen kam stockend und die Hebamme stützte sie.  
Stöhnend ließ sie sich zurück ins Kissen fallen, als die Wehe verebbte.  
„Entspannen sie sich." Shirley arbeitet konzentriert und doch waren Geburten für sie reine Routine.  
Tagtäglich holte sie Kinder auf die Welt und unweigerlich kehrten ihre Gedanken zu Hermine und Severus zurück. Doch noch ehe sie sich diesen hin geben konnte, erfasste ihre Patientin eine neue Wehe.  
„Kinn auf die Brust und feste pressen." Mrs. Parker stöhnte und schrie, während sie mit aller Kraft presste.  
„Noch ein bisschen. Ich seh schon das Köpfchen."  
In den nächsten Minuten verbannte Shirley alle Gedanken, die nichts mit dieser Geburt zu tun hatten, aus ihrem Kopf und endlich hatte Mrs. Parker es geschafft und ihre kleine Tochter war auf der Welt.  
Shirley trennte die Nabelschnur durch und wickelte das Baby in ein Tuch, bevor sie es der überglücklichen Mutter übergab.  
„Sie ist so winzig. Wenn doch nur mein Mann hier wäre." Flüsterte Mrs. Parker unter Tränen und streichelte vorsichtig die Wange ihrer schreienden Tochter.  
Erst jetzt viel es Shirley wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
Mr. Parker, sie hatte doch gewusst, dass er bei der Geburt dabei sein wollte.  
Das erste Mal in ihrer Berufslaufbahn passierte es ihr, dass sie solche wichtigen Dinge vergaß. Für Außenstehen war es vielleicht nicht wichtig, aber trotz allem gehörte es dazu, dass der Ehepartner bei der Geburt dabei war und das sie es vergessen hatte, zeigte, dass sie nicht voll bei der Sache gewesen war.  
Sie seufzte innerlich, sie brauchte wohl dringend mal Urlaub.  
_‚Oder nur die Bestätigung, dass Severus und Hermine glücklich sind.'_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ja, sie machte sich Sorgen um die Beziehung von den beiden und um ihr Glück. Warum machten sie es sich so schwer?  
„Dr. Snape?" Schwester Mary wedelte mit der Hand vor ihren Augen rum.  
„Alles in Ordnung? Geht es ihnen gut? Sie sehen so blass aus."  
„Danke, Schwester Mary. Alles okay, ich bin nur etwas geschafft."  
„Sie sollten auch mal Feierabend machen. Sie haben lange genug gearbeitet" sagte jetzt auch Schwester Ann.  
„Ja, werde ich auch gleich." Mit einem Lächeln verabschiedete sie sich von ihrer Patientin und versprach, am nächsten Tag noch mal nach ihr zu schauen.  
Als Shirley den Kreißsaal verließ, sagte ihr ein Blick auf die Uhr, dass es bereits 22 Uhr durch war.  
Innerlich rang sie mit sich, ob es Sinn machen würde, heute noch mit Severus zu sprechen, doch schnell entschied ihr Tatendrang. Sie musste einfach mit ihm sprechen und so wie sie ihn kannte, würde er eh die halbe Nacht wach sein. Wieso sollte sie dann nicht einfach mit ihm reden?!  
Sie beeilte sich in ihr Büro zu kommen. Flink hatte sie den Kittel ausgezogen und ihre Tasche geschnappt.  
Zügig verließ sie das Gebäude und trat in eine Seitenstraße, von wo aus sie nach Snape Manor apparierte.  
Das Haus war erleuchtet und entschlossen ging sie zur Eingangstür.  
Sie benutzte den Türklopfer und nur wenige Sekunden später öffnete ihr Trixi.  
„Oh, Miss Shirley." Quiekte die Elfe auch so gleich.  
Schon seit Kindertagen wurde sie von ihnen immer nur Miss Shirley genannt.  
„Hallo Trixi." Lächelnd trat die junge Hexe ein.  
„Wo ist Severus?"  
„Der Master ist im Wohnzimmer. Master ist sehr wütend, aber auch traurig." Sprach die Elfe leise.  
Shirley nickte nur und trat dann auf die Türe zum Esszimmer zu, von wo aus man ins Wohnzimmer gelangte.  
Es war ihr, als wäre sie vom Blitz getroffen, als sie das Wohnzimmer sah.  
Alls war verwüstet und Severus saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte ins Feuer.  
_‚Wofür hat er ein Feuer? Es ist Hochsommer.'_  
„Guten Abend, Severus." Shirley Stimme durchdrang die Stille.  
„Was willst du hier? Was auch immer es ist, du kannst gleich wieder gehen." Krächzte der Angesprochene, doch starrte er noch immer in die lodernden Flammen.  
Shirley hatte mit so etwas schon gerechnet, es war ja nichts neues bei ihrem Bruder.  
Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe und zählte innerlich bis zehn, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zog und entschlossen die Flammen im Kamin löschte. Mit einem weiteren Wink war das Chaos im Zimmer beseitigt und die Fenster geöffnet, um die frische Nachtluft ins Zimmer zu lassen.  
Severus funkelte sie wütend an.  
„Shirley Snape, kannst du dich nicht ein einziges Mal aus meinem Leben raushalten? Du bist schlimmer als Albus Dumbldore es wohl je gewesen wäre." Seine Stimme war ein einziges Zischen, doch Shirley ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.  
Sie baute sie über ihm auf und stützte sich auf den Armlehnen des Sessels ab.  
„Nein, mein lieber Bruder, das kann ich leider nicht, denn du bist mal wieder auf dem besten Weg, dein gerade geordnetes Leben und dein gefundenes Glück, zu zerstören." Ihre Stimme hatte einen bedrohlichen Unterton angenommen und sie wusste, nur so würde sie überhaupt etwas erreichen.  
Severus seufzte und seine Stimme klang niedergeschlagen.  
„Shirley, bitte geh. Es ist doch besser so. Ich bin nicht der Richtige für sie."  
„So ein Blödsinn! Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht stimmt. Ihr liebt euch und nur das ist es, was zählt."  
„Und was ist mit dem Gesetz?"  
„Dem Gesetz, dem Gesetz" äffte sie ihn nach. „Lass doch mal das blöde Gesetz, Gesetz sein. Das Ministerium kann Hermine in anbetracht ihres Gesundheitszustandes nicht dazu zwingen ein Kind auszutragen. Und selbst wenn, das Problem würde doch bei jedem Mann bestehen." Ihr Stimme klang zum Ende hin immer verzweifelter.  
Warum war er nur so besessen von seiner Meinung?   
Severus wandte den Blick ab und starrte zu dem großen Flügel rüber.  
Er erinnerte sich zurück an den Nachmittag, als sie sich hier ihre Liebe gestanden hatten, als sie zusammen gespielt und gesungen hatten.  
_‚Ewig wie das Meer, ewig wie Wind, ewig wie die Zeit, ewig wie das Licht, das die Nacht bezwingt.'_  
Ihre Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf nach und nahm sein Herz gefangen. Er liebte sie doch, aber konnte sie an seiner Seite glücklich werden?  
„Es tut mir Leid, Shirley. Selbst wenn ich einsehen würde, dass ich die beste Partie für Hermine wäre, hätte ich sie eh schon in jeder Hinsicht enttäuscht. Es ist zu spät."  
Shirley sprang wütend auf ihn zu, packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn kräftig.  
„VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, SEVERUS! SIE HAT HEUTE VERSUCHT SICH UMZUBRINGEN!" Severus starrte sie völlig verdutzt an. Umbringen??? Hatte er da etwas verpasst?  
„Was?" Shirley hörte die Panik in seiner Stimme nur zu gut.  
„Sie hat sich die Schläuche und Kabel rausgezogen. Und sie hatte verdammtes Glück. Wenn ich nicht nach ihr hätte sehen wollen, wer weiß, was dann passiert wäre. Und das ist alles nur deine Schuld, DU VERDAMMTER IDOIT!" Shirley bohrte ihm ihrem Zeigefinger in die Brust.  
Wenn es drauf ankam, war sie durch und durch eine Snape und so stellte sie auch ein bisschen mit Genuss fest, dass Severus augenblicklich noch bleicher wurde.  
„Bei Merlin." Krächzte er. „Wie kann sie denn nur so etwas tun?"  
Shirley stöhnte laut auf. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Seit wann stellte sich ihr Bruder so dumm an?  
„Weil sie dich liebt."  
„Nein, sie liebt mich nicht."  
„Doch! Man, Severus. Wie viel Liebesbeweise muss sie dir denn noch bringen? Schon alleine, dass sie es länger als eine halbe Stunde mit dir in einem Raum aushält, zeigt, dass sie dich liebt." Shirley konnte sich diesen Satz nicht verkneifen.  
Severus erhob sich aus dem Sessel.  
„Lass mich alleine." Seine Stimme klang ruhig und doch hörte Shirley die Wut nur zu gut, die hinter seinen Worten steckte.  
Resigniert machte sie einige Schritte in Richtung der Wohnzimmertür, doch kurz vorher drehte sie sich noch ein Mal um.  
„Sie liebt dich, Severus, und sie wartet auf dich. Versuche dich nicht damit zu bestrafen, in dem du Abstand zu ihr hältst. Du tust ihr damit viel mehr weh, als dir selbst." Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, ging in die Eingangshalle und apparierte dann in ihr Wohnung in London.

Nachdenklich blickte Severus in den sternklaren Nachthimmel, an dem der Vollmond groß und hell leuchtete.  
Das Gespräch mit seiner Schwester ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe.  
Natürlich hatte sie recht, wenn sie sagte, dass Hermine mit keinem Mann zum derzeitigen Moment ein Kind würde bekommen können, aber trotzdem war er noch immer der Ansicht, dass es ohne ihn gar nicht zu diesem Unfall gekommen wäre.  
Ja, sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er Hermine nur zusetzten würde, aber sein Herz sah es anders.  
Es sehnte sich schmerzlich nach ihr und schon alleine diesen einen Tag ohne sie zu verbringen, war für ihn eine Herausforderung gewesen.  
Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und stöhnte auf.  
Wie sollte es denn jetzt weiter gehen? Hermine war bestimmt enttäuscht.  
Wollte sie ihn nach dieser Aktion überhaupt noch? Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort wusste und sie wohl nur bekommen würde, wenn er mit ihr sprechen würde.  
Seufzend ging er zurück ins Haus und ins Schlafzimmer. Es war schon spät und er hatte keine Lust mehr sich noch großartig zu duschen.  
Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs war er entkleidet und gleich darauf trug er seinen schwarzen Pyjama.  
Im Zimmer war es warm und so öffnete er die großen Fenster, bevor er ins Bett ging und sich in die Bettwäsche kuschelte.  
Hermines Duft stieg ihm in die Nase, ein blumiger, leicht süßlicher Duft, aber unverkennbar ihrer.  
Lange wälzte er sich von einer Seite zur anderen.  
Die langen Gardienen flatterten im leichten Wind der Nacht und der Mond erhellte das Zimmer.  
Obwohl Severus Lider schwer wie Blei waren und er sich in diesem Moment nicht sehnlicheres wünschte, als dass er endlich einschlief, fand er doch keine Ruhe.  
Irgendwann stand er auf und ging in sein Labor, wo er sich einen Schlaftrank holte.  
Wenn er diese Nacht nicht schlafen würde, konnte er den Besuch bei seiner Frau am nächsten Tag vergessen.  
Ja, er wollte zu Hermine, denn sein Herz verlanget nach ihr.  
_‚Jetzt und für immer'_, war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor der Schlaftrank seine Wirkung tat. 

Sooo, würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Review da lassen würdet Hundeblick aufsetz


	23. Versöhnung?

**Huhu meine lieben Leser,**

**heute war mein letzter Schultag und ab jetzt hab ich erst mal 2 schöne Wochen lang frei :)**

**Und da hab ich gedacht, leite ich den Ferienbeginn doch gleich mal mit einem neuen Kapitel ein.**

**Zu diesem Kapitel gibt es zusagen, dass ich, als ich es geschrieben habe, „Words don't come easy" von F.R. David gehört habe (schon ein ziemlich alter Song) aber ich fand, er passt irgendwie ziemlich gut zu Sev und Mia und damit spreche ich für dieses Kapitel auch eine kleinen Taschentuchwarnung aus, dass es doch ziemlich kitschig wird.**

**Ich hoffe aber trotzdem, dass es euch gefallen wird.**

**So dann einen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer, hab mich sehr gefreut :)**

**Gnomy: **_Na dann schauen wir mal, ob es dann auch die Versöhnung gibt. __°seufz° Na ja ne 5 in Mathe ist nicht schön, aber ich bin mit meiner Mathelehrerin seit heute abf (aller beste Freundin) xD, weil ich für sie immer den Laufburschen spiele und im Moment haben wir so nen Refrendar und da ich hinten sitze, sitzt sie immer neben mir und erklärt mir alles. Das hat schon seine Vorteile ;)_

**Will: °**_seufz° Ja, wer brauch schon Mathe? Es reicht doch, wenn man Deutsch kann xD Hoffe, dir gefällt das neue Kapitel :)_

**Hexchen:**_ Na dann schauen wir doch mal, ob Sev sich wirklich zu seiner Mia traut._

**phantoms voice: **_Hey, herzlich willkommen bei meiner FF. Ich hoffe, dir hat der Rest auch gefallen??_

**Mortianna's Morgana :** _Ja, ich mag meine selbsterfunden Charaktere ;) Shirley ist schon echt klasse._

**Meli:** _Hey, na dann hoffe ich, wird dir das Kapitel hier auch gefallen ;) Für Harry hab ich mir schon was einfallen lassen._

23. Kapitel Versöhnung?

Hermine wurde am nächsten Morgen relative unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen.  
Sie blinzelte, als ihre Zimmertür geöffnet wurde und eine Person durch ihr Zimmer eilte.  
Schwester Ann zog energisch die Vorhänge beiseite.  
„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Snape. Haben sie gut geschlafen?" begrüßte sie Hermine.  
„Morgen." Murmelte diese nur und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen.  
Die ganze Nacht hatte sie wach gelegen und wenn sie eingeschlafen war, war sie kurze Zeit später schweißgebadet aus Träumen aufgewacht, in denen sie Severus sterben sah.  
„So, heute bekommen sie auch schon ein leichtes Frühstück." Lächelnd stellte die Schwester ein Tablett auf ihrem Nachttisch ab und schob es Hermine hin, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer ging.  
Hermine schob das Frühstück ganz entschieden von sich weg. Sie wollte nichts essen. Wofür auch?  
Sie konnte doch gleich an einem Hungertod sterben.  
‚Wäre zumindest ein Alternative.' Dachte sie verbittert.  
Ihr Blick glitt zu dem großen Fenster, welches die Sonne in ihr Zimmer ließ. Sie sah den strahlend blauen Himmel mit vereinzelten weißen Wölkchen. Langsam schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett und ging mit zittrigen, unsicheren Schritten zu dem Fenster rüber.  
Sie öffnete es und ließ die Morgenluft ins Zimmer.  
Das alles gab ihr irgendwie das Gefühl, als wäre alles in Ordnung.  
Ein sonniger Tag war immer ein Grund sie zu freuen und auch, wenn ihr das im ersten Moment gelang, waren doch auch gleich wieder die negativen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf.  
Wie sollte es weiter gehen, wenn sie erst mal aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden wäre?  
Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es schaffen würde, Severus noch mal unter die Augen zu treten.  
Der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen war einfach zu stark und sie sehnte sich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers nach ihm, doch er hatte ihr ja zu verstehen gegeben, dass eine Beziehung in seinen Augen nicht das Richtige war.  
Hinter ihr öffnete sich die Tür, doch sie drehte sich nicht um.  
Wahrscheinlich war es mal wieder nur eine von den Schwestern, die sie mit ihrem übertriebenem Lächeln aufheitern wollte.  
Zitternd schloss sie die Augen, darauf bedacht nicht völlig in Tränen auszubrechen.

Severus erwachte in der Morgendämmerung und auch, wenn der Schlaftrank seine Wirkung getan hatte, fühlte er sich wie zerschlagen.  
Seufzend erhob er sich aus dem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer hinüber.  
Obwohl es noch früh am Morgen war und er alle Zeit der Welt hatte, beeilte er sich mit dem Duschen und Anziehen. Er wollte möglichst früh zu Hermine ins Krankenhaus.  
Hastig frühstückte er und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu diesem.  
Als er vor dem Eingang des Anne Medical Centers stand, kamen ihm erneute Zweifel.  
Was sollte er bloß machen, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte?  
Wenn sie die Ehe nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten wollte?  
Einen Moment lang war er versucht wieder umzukehren, doch dann straffte er seine Schulter und trat durch die große Türe.  
Ein Mal in seinem Leben hat er einen Fehler gemacht, und die Frau die er liebte, verloren. Das war jetzt Vergangenheit und er würde diesen Fehler kein zweites Mal machen.  
Außerdem konnte er die Frau, die er liebte nur so schützen, in dem er bei ihr blieb.  
Er ließ sich von der Schwester am Empfang die Zimmernummer geben und überlegte einen Moment lang, ob er vorher noch mit Shirley sprechen sollte. Aber schnell entschied er sich, dass er später immer noch mit ihr reden konnte.  
Er fuhr mit dem Aufzug und hatte die Blicke von zwei älteren Damen auf sich, die ihn mit großen Augen anschauten, genauso wie zwei kichernde Schwestern.  
‚Warum sind Aufzüge nur so groß? schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Er warf den Schwestern einen seiner Todesblicke zu und schon verstummte das Gekicher.  
Na geht doch, als ob ich nicht auch kleine Schwestern verschrecken könnte.'  
Endlich war er angekommen und hastig beeilte er sich zu der genannten Zimmernummer zu kommen.  
Vor der Türe atmete er ein paar Mal tief durch und überlegte ob er klopfen sollte.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es noch nicht mal halb neun war und so drückte er nur die Türklinke runter.  
Vielleicht schlief sie ja noch.  
Als er die Tür öffnete, wurde er von grellem Sonnelicht geblendet.  
Leise trat er ein und konnte die Gestalt am Fenster ausmachen.  
Diese langen, lockigen braunen Haare konnten nur die von Hermine sein.  
Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu und er sah, dass ihr zierlicher Körper von Schluchzern bebte.  
Bewegungslos blieb er in der Tür stehen.

Ein Schluchzer nach dem anderen löste sich aus ihrer Brust und es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis sie sich seiner Präsenz bewusst wurde.  
Jenes Gefühl, welches sie schon immer gehabt hatte, wenn er in seinen Unterricht gerauscht war oder wenn er sie nachts in den Gängen erwischt hatte.  
Sie wollte sich zu ihm umdrehen, sich in seine Arme werfen, einfach alles vergessen, aber sie konnte nicht.  
Eine magische Hand schien sie festzuhalten.  
Minuten verstrichen und wurden zu Stunden.  
Das Schweigen, einzig unterbrochen, von ihrem Weinen, wurde drückend und unangenehm.  
Es schien ihr die Luft zu Atmen zu nehmen.  
Severus schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, doch bewegte er sich keinen Schritt auf sie zu.  
Das leise Schluchzen war einzig und alleine zuhören und er war sich sicher, dass sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte.  
Er sehnte sich nach ihr und jetzt, wo sie direkt vor ihm stand, viel ihm der erste Schritt so unendlich schwer.  
Lautlos trat er näher an sie ran, darauf bedacht sie nicht zu erschrecken oder ihr zu nahe zu treten, wenn sie es nicht wollte.  
Minutenlang stand er einfach nur bewegungslos hinter ihr, bevor er ihr vorsichtig einen Arm auf die Schulter legte.

Hermine spürte wie er hinter sie trat, sie konnte seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken fühlen.  
Und dann berührte er sie plötzlich.  
Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würden Blitze durch ihren Körper gehen.  
Aufschluchzend ließ sie sich in seine Arme fallen und so überrascht er auch war, er fing sie auf, drehte sie zu sich um und drückte sie sanft an seine Brust.  
„Sever-rus, en-ndlich b-bist du geko-ommen!" krächzte sie.  
„Es ist alles gut, Mia. Ich bin da. Pscht." Beruhigend strich er ihr den Rücken und küsste sie auf den Kopf.  
„ Es tut mir alles so leid." Schluchzte sie weiter.  
Severus schob sie entschlossen ein Stück von sich weg.  
„Es gibt nichts was dir Leid tun müsste!" Seine Stimme klang schärfer, als beabsichtigt.  
Ihr Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Sanft rüttelte er sie an den Schulten.  
„Mia, ich war so ein Idiot. Wie hätte ich nur eine Sekunde lang glauben können, dass ein anderer Mann besser für dich ist, dass ich ohne dich leben kann? Das war mit Abstand das Dümmste, dass ich je geglaubt habe. Du bist alles in meinem Leben, nein, du bist mein Leben. Bei Merlin, Mia, ich kann nur hoffen, dass du mir verzeihst."  
Erneutes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und Severus war sich schon sicher, dass sie ihm nicht verzeihen würde. Er hatte sie viel zu sehr verletzt.  
Plötzlich schlug sie mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf seine Brust ein und der Tränenstrom verstärkte sich wieder.  
„Severus Snape, du bist so ein verdammter Idiot. Wie konntest du mir so etwas an tun? Mich in dem Glauben lassen, dass ich dir unwichtig wäre? Weißt du eigentlich wie schrecklich ich mich gefühlt habe? Wie schrecklich ich mich noch immer fühle? Weißt du, wie schlimm das für mich war?" schrie sie.  
„Es tut mir so leid, mehr als entschuldigen und dich um Verzeihung bitten kann ich nicht." Verzweifelt und beschämt senkte er den Kopf und kämpfte verbissen gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an.  
„Aber das alles ist nicht das Schlimmste. Das schlimmste ist, dass ich diesen Idioten liebe, dass ich nicht ohne ihn leben kann." Flüsterte sie.  
Überrascht hob er den Kopf und schaute ihn ihre rehbraunen Augen, die ihn warm anlächelten.  
„Severus, ich liebe dich, wie könnte ich dir nicht verzeihen?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch, aber genauso hatte er sich diese Worte gewünscht.  
Sanft nahm er ihr zartes, so zerbrechlich wirkendes Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie zärtlich.  
Hermines ließ sich gegen seine Brust sinken und genoss das kribbelnde Gefühl, was seine Lippen auf ihren auslösten und was sich in Sekunden schnell über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitet.  
Auch Severus genoss das Gefühl von ihren Lippen auf seinen.  
Wie lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt? Es wäre reiner Selbstmord gewesen, wenn er sich von Hermine getrennt hätte.  
Es würde kein Tag, keine Stunde vergehen, in der er sich nicht nach ihr sehnen würde.  
„Chrm." Severus und Hermine lösten keuchend den Kuss und starrten zur Tür hinüber.  
Dort standen breitlächelnd Shirley, sowie Dr. Miller und eine Schwester.  
„Guten Morgen, stören wir?" Shirley zwinkerte den beiden zu und atmete innerlich erleichtert auf.  
„ Wieso liegen sie nicht im Bett, Mrs. Snape" Dr. Miller kam auf sie zu und warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
„Ab mit ihnen ins Bett!"  
Lächelnd löste Hermine sich aus den Armen ihres Mannes.  
„Natürlich, Dr. Miller."  
Matthew starrte seine Kollegin einen Moment lang belustigt an und suchte in ihrem Blick nach einer Antwort auf die Szene, die sich im bot.  
„Nun, ich denke wir kommen bei ihnen zur Morgenvisite, wenn wir bei den anderen Patienten gewesen sind."  
Dr. Miller wandte sich zur Tür, doch kurz davor drehte er sich noch mal zu seiner Patientin um.  
„Und wehe, ich sehe sie noch ein mal außerhalb des Bettes."  
Kaum war die Türe hinter den Ärzten zu, saß Severus auch schon an Hermines Bett.  
Er griff nach ihrer Hand und hauchte einen zarten Kuss darauf.  
„Ich bin so froh, dass du mir verziehen hast. Ich war so ein Idiot."  
„Das hatten wir schon, Severus. Ein süßer Idiot, den ich über alles auf dieser Welt liebe, aber Severus, überleg dir in der Zukunft bitte zwei Mal, ob du mich verlassen willst. Ich bestreite nicht, dass du mich sehr verletzt hast. Nach all dem was mir passiert ist, war dein Vorschlag einer Trennung für mich wie ein Todesurteil. Zereiß mein Herz bitte nie wieder so, wie du es gestern getan hast. Noch mal überlebe ich das nicht."  
„Nie wieder, Mia. Ich verspreche es!" hauchte er und küsste sie dann sanft auf die Lippen.  
„ Wir finden eine Lösung und wenn nicht, dann gehe ich mit dir zusammen aus der Magischen Welt. Ich kann und will nicht mehr ohne dich sein und so ein bescheuertes Gesetz wird mich nicht daran hindern."  
„Danke dir." Sie setzte sich im Bett auf und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Wir sehr hatte sie es doch vermisst, seine starken Arme, die ihr Schutz boten, sein vertrauter Geruch nach Sandelholz und Kräutern.  
Und plötzlich war es, als würde eine tonneschwere Last von ihr abfallen.  
Eine bleierne Müdigkeit lullte sie ein und die schlaflose Nacht forderte ihr Tribut.  
Außerdem waren Severus kreisende Bewegungen auch keine große Hilfe und so dämmerte sie langsam ins Reich der Träume rüber.

**Tbc??? **

**Ein Review wär schön ;)**

_PS: Für alle, die meine andere FF __**„You and I collide"**__ auch lesen: Es wird bald ein neues Kapitel geben. Eigentlich sollte das schon viel früher der Fall sein, aber ich hab mich dann dazu entscheiden, dass fertige Kapitel noch mal umzuschreiben, da es mir nicht gefallen hat. Ich denke, am Sonntag wird meine Beta es gelesen haben :)_

_**LG,  
Sarah**__  
_


	24. Diskussionen und ein sturer Dr Miller

**Hallo liebe Leser,**

**hier bin ich mit einem neuen Kapitel :) **

**Ein Riesendank für eure Reviews, hab mich sehr darüber gefreut.**

**lufa: **_Hey, schön, dass du dann doch noch zu meiner FF gestoßen bist ;) Also es ist auf jeden Fall noch nicht vorbei, geht noch ein bisschen weiter oder besser gesagt, das war erst der Auftakt xD_

**poschpitty: **_Wow, vielen Dank für dein Kompliment rotwerd Nun, ich hoffe, dass dir auch das neue Kapitel gefallen wird :)_

**Mortannia's Morgana: **_Wenn's keine Versöhnung gegeben hätte, wär's ja auch schlecht gewesen ;)_

**Gnomy: **_Wow, ich liebe deinen langen, schönen Reviews :D Ja, für Harry hab ich mir etwas einfallen lassen, aber dazu später mehr xD Ja, also ich fand es etwas sinnlos es direkt wieder Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen werden zu lassen! Dafür waren Sev's Worte einfach zuuuuu hart. Ja und bei You and I collide werde ich heute Abend wahrscheinlich noch mal ein neues Kapitel posten :)_

**Celina-HP: **_Vielen lieben Dank für deine ganzen Reviews, ich hab mich wie ne Schneekönigin gefreut, echt klasse! Ich hoffe, dass es dir auch weiterhin gefällt :)_

**Soooo und jetzt noch mal, da ich mehrmals schon gefragt worden bin:**

_**Die FF ist noch nicht zu Ende!**_** Es werden noch eine Menge Kapitel folgen (denke ich zumindest xD), denn bis hier hin war das Ganze mehr so nen Auftakt, also lasst euch überraschen, was noch alles kommt!**

* * *

23. Kapitel Diskussionen und ein sturer Dr. Miller

Hermine wurde von Stimmen aus ihren angenehmen Schlaf gerissen.

Auch wenn diese leise waren, hörte sie doch jedes Wort.

„Wie lange muss sie denn noch hier bleiben?" Diese Stimme war eindeutig die von Severus.

„Ein paar Tage bestimmt noch. Sie braucht Ruhe." War das nicht Shirley?

Langsam öffnete Hermine die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal, als das helle Licht sie blendete.

„Liebling, du bist wach" flüsterte Severus auch so gleich und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Hermines Blick glitt zu ihrer Schwägerin rüber.

„Was heißt ein paar Tage?" 

Shirley warf ihrem Bruder einen überraschten Blick zu, bevor sie Hermine antwortete.

„Nun, eine Woche musst du schon noch hier bleiben." 

„Aber Shirley, sie kann sich auch zu Hause schonen." Mischte Severus sich ein.

Schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde diskutierte er mit ihr, wann er Hermine endlich nach Hause holen konnte.

„Severus, ich bin erstens, nicht ihre behandelnde Ärztin und hab daher auch nichts zu entscheiden und zweitens, möchte Dr. Miller sie noch so lange hier behalten. Von mir aus könntest du Hermine ja schon früher nach Hause holen." Shirley seufzte demonstrativ.

„Warum soll sie denn hier bleiben? Ich kann sie zu Hause viel besser aufpäppeln. Außerdem kann ich ihr ein paar Tränke geben." Er blickte hoffnungsvoll zu seiner Schwester auf. 

Hermines Blick glitt gespannt zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her. 

„Also gut, ich rede mit Matthew, mal schauen was er sagt" antwortete sie schließlich und schloss ergeben die Augen. 

„Matthew?" fragte Hermine argwöhnisch und zog einen Augenbraue in bester Snapemanier in die Höhe.

Shirleys Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rotton an und verlegen schaute sie zu Boden.

„Was ist damit?" nuschelte sie.

„Na ja, bis jetzt hast du immer von Dr. Miller gesprochen." 

‚Ohh Shirley, wir sind doch nicht etwas verliebt', grinste Hermine innerlich. 

Shirleys Kopf Schoss automatisch hoch. Severus sah nur zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her. 

Was sollte das denn jetzt? Bevor er allerdings seine Schwester fragen konnte, war diese schon mit einer Entschuldigung und dem Versprechen mit ihrem Kollegen wegen Hermines Entlassung zu reden, aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

„Mia, was war das bitte?" Seine Stimme klang fordernd und Hermines konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Shirley ist verliebt!" sagte sie dann schließlich.

„Was?"

„V-E-R-L-I-E-B-T " buchstabierte sie immer noch lachend.

„Du glaubst, dass sie in diesen Dr. Miller verliebt ist? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?"

„Na wenn ich es dir doch sage? Warum reagierst du eigentlich so gereizt? Er ist doch ganz nett."

„Ohhh ja,dich finde ich auch total nett." Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus..

„Schatz, jetzt mal im Ernst. Was hast du gegen ihn? Deine allgemeine Abneigung gegen Menschen, hm?"

„Nun, wir hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, aber ich verdanke ihm ja dein Leben" brummte er.

„Aber was ist, wenn Shirley ihn am Ende wirklich liebt?"

„Dann muss ich das wohl akzeptieren."

„Ach komm schon, mach nicht so ein Gesicht." Zärtlich legte sie ihre Lippen auf seine und sofort besserte sich seine Stimmung.

„So und nun sei schön lieb zu Dr. Miller und sieh zu, dass ich hier raus komme. Ich will nach Hause!" sagte sie schließlich, als sie den Kuss auf Grund von Sauerstoffmangel lösen mussten. 

„Okay, ich bin bald wieder da." Noch ein Mal küsste Severus sie, bevor er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen den Raum verließ.

Glücklich lehnte sich Hermine im Bett zurück. Wenn sie jetzt noch bald nach Hause durfte, wäre die Welt für sie perfekt. 

Hermines Magen knurrte plötzlich und ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es früher Nachmittag war. 

Sie hatte das Mittagessen verpasst. Also klingelte sie kurzer Hand nach der Schwester, die ihr versprach, etwas zu Essen für sie zu bringen.

So saß Hermine wenig später im Bett und verschlang genüsslich ein großes Stück Schokoladentorte. Es war für ihren ausgehungerten Magen mit Sicherheit nicht das Beste, aber immer noch besser, als gar nichts zu Essen.

Während Hermine sich ihrem Tortenstück widmete, musste sie an Shirley denken. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese Gefühle für den jungen Arzt hegte. Schon wie ihre Augen leuchteten, wenn sie von ihm sprach. Für Hermine Zeichen genug.

Sie dachte an Severus erstes Liebesgeständnis zurück, wie sie zusammen am Flügel gesessen hatten und seine Stimme. Ein tiefes Seufzen entrang ihr. Kaum war er mal ein paar Minuten nicht bei ihr, überkam sie schon Sehnsucht.

Wie sollte das erst werden, wenn er wieder unterrichten müsste? Dann würde sie ihn ja fast den ganzen Tag nicht sehen. 

_‚Das wird anstrengend'_, dachte sie deprimiert. Was sollte sie denn bloß den ganzen Tag machen? Ihre Ausbildung würde sie ja eh langsam angehen müssen. Sie durfte nicht lange stehen und das war beim Zaubertrankbrauen unumgänglich. Man braute genauso schlecht im Sitzen, wie man schlecht sang, wenn man saß. Nein, da würde sie mit ihrer Ausbildung wesentlich kürzer treten müssen.

Das hatte zwei negative Effekte. Zum einen konnte sie noch weniger Zeit mit Severus verbringen und zum anderen hatte sie viel zu viel freie Zeit. Sicher konnte sie die Zeit nutzen um zu lesen, allerdings hatte sie in Hogwarts schon so ziemlich jedes Buch gelesen. Da würde sie sich wohl den ganzen Tag langweilen. 

Auf der anderen Seite waren bis zum ersten September noch fast anderthalb Monate und Severus würde sich bis dahin bestimmt etwas einfallen lassen.

* * *

Während Hermine in ihrem Zimmers saß und fröhlich Schokokuchen aß, saß Severus bei Dr. Miller. 

„Und was ist, wenn sie Hermine auf ihre eigene Verantwortung entlassen? Sie können sie doch nicht ernsthaft noch eine Woche hier behalten wollen." Bis jetzt hatte Severus es nett und freundlich versucht, was für ihn bei diesem sturen Mann schon eine Herausforderung war, aber so langsam platze ihm der Kragen und er musste an sich halten, dem Typen keinen Fluch auf zu halsen.

„Mr. Snape, falls sie es vergessen haben: Ihr Frau ist vor drei Tagen operiert worden und auch wenn es den Anschein hat, ist sie einfach noch nicht so fit, wie sie es sich vielleicht gerne wünschen." Auch Dr. Miller kochte innerlich vor Wut. Er dachte nur an das Wohl seiner Patientin und nachdem was er so in den letzten Tagen mitbekommen hatte, und was seine Kollegin ihm erzählt hatte, war er sich nicht so sicher, ob er diese Patientin gehen lassen sollte. 

‚Heiratsgesetz', fiel es ihm wieder ein. So ein hirnverbrannter Blödsinn. Das hatte er ja in seinem ganzem Leben noch nicht gehört. Menschen Zwangszuverheiraten okay, das gab es sogar unter seinen Patienten, vor allem, wenn sie adlig oder deren Eltern vermögend waren, aber das man daraus gleich ein Gesetz macht, war echt der größte Schwachsinn des Jahrhunderts. 

„Dr. Miller, meine Frau wird nicht länger als zwei, maximal drei Tage hier bleiben. Sie kann sich auch zu Hause schonen." Bei Severus Worten wäre wohl jeder Mensch vor Angst ins nächste Versteck gekrochen, aber nicht Dr. Miller.

„Es ist mir egal, was sie sagen. Ihr Frau braucht Ruhe und medizinisch Betreuung." Severus war einen Moment versucht schon klein bei zugeben, als ihm eine Idee einfiel. Zugegeben, nicht seine beste, aber vielleicht bekam er Hermine dann früher hier heraus.

„Und was ist, wenn mein Schwester die medizinische Betreuung übernimmt und Hermine noch drei Tage hier bleibt?" Er versuchte so freundlich wie möglich zu klingen.

„Nun, dann muss ich das erst mit ihrer Schwester klären und vor allem müssen wir erst mal schauen, wie es ihrer Frau in den nächsten Tagen geht und nun entschuldigen sie mich bitte. Ich hab noch einige Dinge zu erledigen." Severus wandte sich ohne ein Wort um, noch nie war er so rausgeschmissen worden.

Auf dem Weg zurück zu Hermines Zimmer kam ihm Shirley entgegen. Mit einem Ruck hatte er sie am Kittel gepackt und zog sie mit sich in das leere Schwesternzimmer, wo er mit einem weiteren Handgriff die Türe schloss.

„Sev, kannst du mir mal verraten was das soll? Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Dein lieber Dr. Miller!" zischte Severus.

„Ah mein Dr. Miller? Sie zog die Augenbraun hoch und blickte skeptisch zu ihrem Bruder. Wenn sie irgendjemand so gesehen hätte, hätte dieser jemand wahrscheinlich einen absoluten Lachanfall bekommen. Die beiden waren sich echt ähnlicher, als andere normale Geschwister. Man hätte sie für zweieiige Zwillinge halten können.

„Ja genau, dein lieber Dr. Miller stellt sich quer und will Hermine nicht entlassen." 

Shirley stöhnte auf. „Severus, ich kann es doch nicht ändern. Ich bin eben nicht Hermines behandelnde Ärztin." Fuhr sie direkt dazwischen.

„Sag mal, du hast auch nie gelernt, mich ausreden zu lassen." Giftete Severus sofort zurück.

„Ich wollte lediglich noch sagen, dass Dr. Miller eventuell bereit wäre Hermine in drei Tagen zu entlassen, aber nur, wenn du die medizinische Versorgung übernimmst. Ich hab den Vorschlag gemacht und er meinte, er müsse das erst mit dir abklären. Also hoffe ich, dass du zustimmst." 

„Dafür hast du mich jetzt aufgehalten?" fragte sie belustig.

„Natürlich werde ich zustimmen, ich weiß bloß nicht warum du jedes Mal so ein Drama machst. So und jetzt entschuldige mich, aber ich muss in meine Praxis. Ich hab schon heute morgen die ganzen Termine absagen müssen, aber meine Patientinnen warten nun mal auf mich und das sind eine ganze Menge. Ich komm heute Abend wieder in die Klinik und dann rede ich auch mit Dr. Miller." Fügte sie noch hinzu, bevor sie ihren Bruder auf die Wange küsste und dann eiligst in die Richtung ihres Büro verschwand. 

Severus entwich ein erleichtertes Seufzen und schließlich kehrte er zurück zu Hermines Zimmer. 

Hermine hatte schon ungeduldig auf Severus gewartet und so war es kein Wunder, dass sie sofort wieder an seinen Lippen hang, als er das Zimmer betrat.

„ Und, was hat er gesagt?" fragte sie, nachdem Severus den Kuss keuchend beendet hatte.

„Mit etwas Glück und Shirley, wirst du vielleicht in drei Tagen entlassen. Shirley spricht nachher noch mal mit ihm. Sie musste jetzt in die Praxis. Heute Abend wissen wir dann mehr."

„Och man, ich hab keine Lust noch drei Tag hier zu hocken. Mir geht es doch soweit wieder gut und im Manor kann ich mich auch schonen." 

„Ich weiß doch, mal schauen, ob Shirley es schafft in zu überzeugen, so und nun würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir ein bisschen nach draußen gehen. Meinst du, du kannst schon so weit laufen?"

„Na ich denke schon und ansonsten trägst du mich doch sicher, oder?" Hermine brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Na immer doch." Und schon hatte er sie schwungvoll auf die Arme genommen.

**Soooo, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir einen klitzekleinen Kommi da :D **

**LG,  
Sarah**

_**PS: Entweder heute Abend oder morgen früh gibt's noch ein neues Kapitel bei „You and I collide"**_


	25. Die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit

Hallo meine Lieben,

**Hallo meine Lieben,**

**ich hoffe, ihr hab Ostern alle gut rum bekommen. Bei mir war Ostern nicht so besonders. Am Sonntag war ich mit meiner Family im Phantasialand und als wir Abends wieder kamen, funktionierte die Heizung nicht mehr und so sitzen wir jetzt seit Sonntag im kalten. Ich bin schon nur noch am Niesen und das Wetter draußen ist auch nicht besser. Schnee und Hagel wechseln sich ab. Ich hab nicht gerade das Gefühl ich hätte Osterferien, sondern eher Winterferien.**

**Nun ja, Glück für euch, da ich nichts anderes machen kann, hab ich mich dann eben ran gesetzt und weiter geschrieben.**

**Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews, hab mich sehr gefreut.**

poschpitty: _Ich hab natürlich nichts dagegen, wenn du deinen Senf dazu gibst freu mich doch immer_ _über Feedback ;)Schön, dass ich dich zum Lachen bringen konnte. HDL_

**lufa: **_Schon unterwegs xD  
_**Celina-HP: **_An Sev's Stelle würde ich Mia auch bei mir haben wollen. _

**usa-ani: **_Schön, dass du hier auch dabei bist :) Es freut mich natürlich zu lesen, dass dir meine Umsetzung der Heiratsff's gefällt und ja, ich weiß, Snape ist ooc, aber das hab ich ja von vorne herein gesagt ;) Schön, dass auch das dich nicht abgeschreckt hat, die FF zu lesen und ich hoffe, dass es auch weiterhin nicht so sein wird._

**Mortianna's Morgana**_Nun, ich hoffe, er war nicht so weichgespült °An den Fingernägel kau°_

25. Kapitel Die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit

Als Severus mit Hermine auf dem Arm in den Garten trat, wurden sie von strahlendem Sonnenschein empfangen. Er ließ sich mit ihr auf einer Bank in der Nähe eines Teiches nieder.  
Hermine seufzte wohlig auf, legte ihren Kopf an Severus Brust und still genossen sie die Nähe des anderen.  
„Hoffentlich lässt Dr. Miller dich bald nach Hause. Ich fühl mich in dem großem Haus sonst schrecklich alleine."  
Hermine lachte glockenhell auf.  
„Ah plötzlich fühlst du dich alleine?" neckte sie ihn.  
„Nun, man kann nicht vermissen, was nie gehabt hat." Flüsterte er und seine Stimme hatte plötzlich einen traurigen Unterton.  
„Gab es denn nie eine Frau vor mir, die du begehrt hast, mit der du gelebt hast?" Minutenlang herrschte Stille, in denen Hermine seinen Blick suchte und sich insgeheim fragte, ob es so klug gewesen war, dieses Frage überhaupt zu stellen.  
„Severus, ich..." wollte sie gerade zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzten, doch Severus legte ihr nur einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Nicht, Mia! Ich sollte ehrlich sein und keine Geheimnisse vor dir haben. Ich hätte dir von Anfang an alles sagen sollen.", sagte er mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.  
Verwirrt schaute Hermine zu ihm auf, wartete aber darauf, dass er weiter sprach.  
„Du weißt, dass ich als Dumbledores Spion bei Voldemort war?" Sie nickte.  
„Ich war aber nicht von Anfang an ein Spion. Dumbledore hat zwar das Gegenteil behauptet, aber ich bin zu den Todessern aus freien Stücken gegangen. Heute frag ich mich oft, wie ich auf dieses Idee gekommen bin, mich diesem Monster an zuschließen. Gut, heute bin ich auch 20 Jahre älter. Damals war ich jung und naiv, ich war in die falschen Kreise geraten. Mia, ich hab damals nur eine Frau geliebt!" Seine Stimme brauch.  
„Es war Lily Evans, nicht?"  
„Ja", beschämt senkte er die Lider. „Ich habe sie immer geliebt, sogar über ihren Tod hinaus. Den Tod, denn ich hätte verhindern können. Ich hab sie verraten.", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme.  
Hermine musste nicht mehr hören. Harry hat Ron und ihr von jener Prophezeiung erzählt, wer sie gemacht hatte und das Snape die Informationen weitergegeben hatte. Auch wenn es für sein Handeln keine Entschuldigung gab, so war sie sich sicher, dass hätte er gewusst, dass Voldemort die Potters jagen würde, er niemals die Informationen weitergegeben hätte.  
Zaghaft zog Hermine ihren Mann in die Arme und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, gab ihm Halt.  
„Du hast sie nicht verraten, es ist nicht deine Schuld."  
Eng umschlungen saßen sie auf der Bank, sich gegenseitige wie Ertrinkende festhaltend.  
„Wann hast du aufgehört sie zu lieben?" Sie musste das einfach wissen.  
„Als ich mein Herz an dich verloren habe. Lily hat nun mal James Potter geliebt, damit musste ich mich abfinden. Ich war mir sicher, sie würde nicht wollen, dass ich unglücklich wäre." Sekundenlang schauten sie sich in die Augen, bevor ihre Lippen sich schließlich in einem sanften Kuss fanden.  
„Danke" hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen.  
„Wofür?"  
„Danke, dass es dich gibt. Danke, dass du mich liebst. Danke, für alles, was du für mich getan hast!"  
„Wow, der gefürchtete Professor Snape bedankt sich bei mir, der kleinen besserwisserischen Gryffindor?!"  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Gesichter.  
„Severus, wenn hier jemand danken muss, dann bin ich dass, denn ohne dich, wäre ich nichts!"  
Ihre Lippen fanden sich erneut in einem zarten und doch so leidenschaftlichen Kuss und ihr Körper drückte sich fester an Severus.  
Abwesend strich seine Hand ihre Wirbelsäule entlang.  
Er fühlt sich befreit, da er endlich mit einem Menschen hatte reden können.  
Nicht Dumbledore oder seine Schwester, nein, jemand, der ihn liebte.

Die Zeit verstrich und beide lauschten dem Herzschlag des anderen, bis Hermine schließlich die Stille durchbrach.  
„Wir sollten zurück gehen. Dr. Miller wird nicht erfreut sein, dass ich de Bett so lange fern geblieben bin und außerdem geht es mir noch immer nicht so gut."  
„Ja, du hast recht. Wir sollten den tollen Dr. Miller nicht verärgern." Die Verachtung, mit der er den Name des Arztes aussprach, ließ Hermine laut auflachen.  
„Was?" knirschte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.  
„Nichts, es ist nur zu komisch, welche Abneigung du gegen diesen Arzt hegst."  
Als Antwort vernahm sie nur ein Brummen und sie musste sich zusammen reißen nicht erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus zubrechen. Was hatte sie da bloß für einen Mann?!  
Lächelnd erhob sie sich von seinem, nur um gleich darauf scharf die Luft einzuziehen und sich zurück sinken zu lasse, als ein brennender Schmerz durch ihren Unterleib fuhr und sie daran erinnerte, dass ihr Körper nach Schonung verlangte. Ein leises Stöhnen kam aus ihrem Mund und sie schloss die Augen, als ein Schwindel sie erfasste.

„Was ist?" Severus Stimme klang besorgt an ihrem Ohr. „Schmerzen?" fragte er weiter, als sie ihm nicht antwortete.  
„Ein bisschen", gab sie schließlich zu und öffnete die Augen.  
„Soll ich dich lieber noch ein paar Tage mehr hier lassen?"  
„Nein! Es ist nicht so schlimm."  
Skeptisch schaute er auf sie hinab, bevor er sie schließlich auf seine Arme nahm und zurück ins Krankenhaus trug.  
Hermine fühlte die Müdigkeit, die erneut von ihr Besitz ergreifen wollte.  
Kaum lag sie wieder in ihrem Bett fielen ihr auch schon die Augen zu.  
Die Müdigkeit hatte gewonnen und ihr letzter Gedanke galt ihrem Mann, der neben ihrem Bett saß, bevor sie schließlich einschlief.

Erst am Abend erwachte Hermine aus einem langen, traumlosen Schlaf.  
Eine Hand, die ihre Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich, ließ sie zur Seite schauen, wo Severus saß und ihr ein warmes Lächeln schenkte.  
„Na, ausgeschlafen?" flüsterte er. Hermine wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzten, doch genau in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und wenige Sekunden später kam Dr. Miller zusammen mit zwei Schwestern ins Zimmer.  
„Guten Abend Mrs. Snape" er reichte Hermine die Hand, bevor er schließlich auch Severus einen guten Abend wünschte.  
„Nun, Mrs. Snape, wie geht es ihnen?"  
„Danke, mir geht es soweit gut." Zaghaft schaute sie zu dem Arzt auf.  
„Haben sie noch Schmerzen?" Für einen Moment zog sie es in Erwägung zu lügen, doch gleich darauf verwarf sie diesen Gedanken. Erstens würde es das Ganze auch nicht besser machen und zweitens würde Severus, obwohl er den Arzt nicht leiden konnte, trotzdem davon erzählen, dass sie noch Schmerzen hatte.  
„Ab und an hab ich schon noch Schmerzen, meistens beim Gehen" sagte sie deshalb.  
„Das ist vollkommen normal. Wir machen aber morgen zur Sicherheit noch einen Ultraschall. Sie sollten in den nächsten Wochen auch noch vermehrt Liegen und sich schonen." Kurz schaute er zu Snape herüber, der die ganze Zeit schweigend neben seiner Frau saß.  
„Nun, ich hab mit meiner Kollegin gesprochen und ich bin bereit ihre Frau in drei Tagen zu entlassen, allerdings unter der Vorraussetzung, dass Dr. Snape die medizinische Betreuung übernehmen wird und sie, Mrs. Snape, sich absolute Ruhe gönnen." Er hob mahnend den Zeigefinger um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.  
Hermine schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und bedankte sich bei dem jungen Arzt.  
„Und denken sie daran, je mehr sie sich schonen, je besser sind die Vorraussetzungen für eine Schwangerschaft."  
„Ich weiß, Dr. Miller."  
„Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen früh zu Untersuchung, die Schwestern holen sie ab."  
Wieder schüttelte er ihnen die Hände und verabschiedete sich, bevor er mit den Schwestern das Zimmer verlies.  
„Siehst du, in drei Tagen bin ich wieder im Manor", sagte Hermine und streckte die Hand nach ihrem Mann aus.  
Severus ergriff dieses und küsste sanft ihre Fingerspitzen.  
„Merlin sei Dank, ich hätte nur ungern noch länger auf deine Gegenwart verzichtete."  
Seine Lippen ließen von ihren Finger ab und wanderten an ihrem Hals entlang zu ihrem Gesicht.  
Erregung machte sich in ihre breit und sie zog ihn näher zu sich, die Lippen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen, die Zungen in ein heißes Liebespiel verflochten.  
Ihr Atem ging keuchend und ihre Hände schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, verwuschelten sein Haar.  
„Severus...wir...wir müssen aufhören, wir sind doch im Krankenhaus" nuschelte sie und versuchte vergeblich einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.  
„Ich fall schon nicht über dich her" antwortete er spöttisch und küsste sie erneut voller Leidenschaft.  
Seine Hände wanderten unter ihr schwarzes Neglige und gingen auf Wanderschaft, berührten ihre Brüste, was ihr ein ersticktest Keuchen entrangen.  
„Schatz...wir dürfen doch nicht." Versuchte sie er erneut, als plötzlich ein Klopfen an der Tür sie beide auseinander fahren ließ.  
„Hey meine Lieben", erklang es von der Tür und Shirley steckte den Kopf rein.  
„Komm rein." Sagte Severus und Hermine fuhr sich peinlich berührt über die geschwollenen Lippen.  
„Oh, ich glaub ich hab gestört?!" gab Shirley frei zu, aber kein bisschen verlegen.  
„Nein, ist schon okay." Sagte Hermine und klopfte auf die Bettdecke. Shirley kam zum Bett herüber und ließ sich auf der Kante nieder.  
„War ich gut oder war ich gut?" fragte sie dann lächelnd.  
„Ja, du warst gut, beste Schwester der Welt" gab Severus genervt zu. Jetzt wollte sie wieder gelobt werden.  
„Sei nicht so ein Spielverderber." Sie knuffte ihn in die Seite und Hermine konnte innerlich mal wieder nur lachen.  
Die beiden waren einfach Gold wert. Zwei Geschwister, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten.  
„Also, ich wird jeden Tag nach dir schauen und dann bist du im Nu wieder auf den Beinen. Es hat mich ja ganz schön viel Überredenkunst gekostet, Dr. Miller dazu zu bekommen, Hermine früher zu entlassen."  
„Ach was, du hast doch bestimmt deine weiblichen Reize spielen lassen." Sagte Severus mit einem fiesen Grinsen.  
„Du hast aber auch immer einen blöden Kommentar auf den Lippen" giftete sie auch gleich zurück.  
„Ist gut jetzt! Shirley, wir haben in den nächsten Tagen ja genügend Zeit Frauengespräche zu führen" lachte Hermine. Man durfte Severus einfach nichts auf die Nase binden.  
„Ja, und da wir dann ganz viel Zeit haben werde, lass ich euch jetzt mal wieder alleine, sonst erdolchte mich mein lieber Bruder noch mit seinen Blicken." Lächelnd drückte sie erst Hermine und dann Severus einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer verschwand.  
„Mensch Severus, musste das denn sein? Sie ist verliebt und du kommst mit solchen Sprüchen." Sprach Hermine auch gleich vorwurfsvoll auf ihn ein.  
„Bei Merlin, was findet sie denn an diesem Dr. Miller?"  
„Na was weiß ich, aber ich wette, Harry und Ginny haben das Gleiche über uns gedacht." Der Gedanke an ihre ehemaligen Freunde versetzte ihr ein Stich im Herzen.  
Severus bemerkten ihren Gefühlwechsel sofort.  
„Willst du mit ihnen noch mal sprechen?" Er wusste nicht, was ihn dazu trieb, diese Frage zu stellen, denn immerhin hatte Harry Potter ihr eine Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, aber auf der anderen Seite, waren sie jahrelang Freunde gewesen und irgendwie konnte er nicht glauben, dass Hermine dieses Freundschaft einfach so aufgeben wollte, konnte.  
„Ich...ich weiß es nicht" flüsterte sie und ihre Augen glänzten feucht.  
„Er ist doch mein Freund, aber er...er hat alles kaputt gemacht." Eine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel und lief ihre blassen Wangen hinab.  
Sie war wütend auf sich, weil sie diesem Arsch von Freund hinter trauert und zu gleich enttäuscht und sehnte sich nach einem Freund, der für sie da war, sie verstand.  
Severus war zuerst unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, doch schließlich beugte er sich vor und nahm seine schluchzende Frau in die Arme. Es war für ihn eigentlich von vorne herein klar gewesen, dass sie das ganze nicht kalt lassen würde. Dafür war sie zu sehr Mensch.  
„Scht...scht, Liebes."  
„Es..es tut mir...soo..leid" schluchzte sie.  
„Nein, es gibt nichts, was dir Leid tun müsste, Mia. Wenn einem etwas leid tun müssten, dann deinen Freunden."  
Nur langsam schien sie sich wieder zu beruhigend.  
„Mia, wenn du mit ihnen reden möchtest, dann ist es okay. Schreib ihnen eine Eule und dann siehst du ja, ob sie mit dir überhaupt reden möchten. Ich werde dir nicht im Weg stehen, du sollst dein Leben glücklich leben und wenn deine Freunde dazu gehören, dann ist das für mich okay."  
Hermine schaute ihn völlig verwirrt an. Seit wann war er den so verständnisvoll?  
„Vielleicht sollte ich eine Nacht drüber schlafen und meine Kopf etwas frei bekommen." Nuschelte sie an seiner Brust.  
Severus schwieg, er wusste nicht, was er darauf hätte sagen sollen.  
Sanft wiegte er sie einfach in seinen Armen, bis sie schließlich eingeschlafen war und plötzlich fühlte auch er sich müde und erschöpft. Sein letzter Gedanke war, was wohl der morgige Tag bringen würde, bevor er, den Kopf auf dem Bettrand seiner Frau gelegen, einschlief.

**Sooo, ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ihr könnt euch aufraffen, mir ein kleines Review dazulassen ;)**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel (vorausgesetzt meine Finger sind dann vor Kälte nicht abgefallen °brrr° )**

**LG,**

**Sarah**


	26. Chapter 26

Hallo meine liebe Leser,

ich weiß, ich bin eine ganz böse Autorin und es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe.

Bei mir gab es in der letzten zeit Privat einen großen Umschwung und leider lässt die Schule mir auch kaum noch Zeit. Gerade jetzt in den letzten Wochen vor den Sommerferien wird voll reingepowert und ich weiß schon nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht, vor lauter Arbeiten und Test.

Zu allem Überfluss lieg ich seit gestern mit einer eitrigen Seitenstrang-Angina im Bett.

Ich kann nicht garantieren, ob ich es vor den Sommerferien schaffe noch neue Kapitel zu posten, aber ich hoffe, ihr bleibt der FF trotzdem treu.

In diesem Sinne alles Liebe,

Sarah


	27. Gute Nachrichten

**Hallo meine Lieben,**

**schneller als erwartet gibt es ein neues Kapitel für euch.**

**Ich hoffe es sind noch einige Leser da, die meine lange Abstinenz überlebt haben.**

**Dieses Kapitel widme ich **_**Gnomy,**_** die sich immer solche Sorgen macht, wenn ich mich mal nicht melde und die schönstens längsten Reviews schreibt. °knuddel°**

**Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel :)**

26. Kapitel Gute Nachrichten

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell und unnachgiebig. Mit schmerzenden Gliedern erwachte Severus und weckte Hermine unweigerlich, als er seinen Kopf vom Bettrand hob und aufstand um sich zu strecken.  
„Guten morgen" nuschelte sie verschlafen und setze sich langsam im Bett auf.  
„Guten morgen." Severus erhob sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen. Genießerisch zog sie seinen herben Duft ein.  
„Gut geschlafen?" fragte er und strich ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ja, danke. Mir tigerte nur noch unsere Gespräch von gestern Abend durch den Kopf." Seufzend erhob Severus sich.  
„Ich schlage vor, dass ich jetzt nach Snape Manor zurückkehren werde, dann hast du genügend Zeit, einen Brief an Potter zu verfassen und heute Mittag komm ich dann wieder. Dr. Miller wollte ja noch einige Untersuchungen machen, da bin ich eh fehl am Platz."  
„Okay, aber lass mich nicht zu lange alleine."  
Lächelnd beugte er sich vor und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er mit einem gehauchten „Nein" aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Hermine erhob sich seufzend aus dem Bett und ging langsam ins angegrenzte Bad. Sie suchte nachdem Waschlappen und ihrem Duschgel. Duschen gehen konnte sie auf Grund der Narbe noch nicht.  
Ein weiteres Seufzen entwich ihr, da ihr noch nicht mal die Möglichkeit blieb, dieses Kleinigkeiten mit dem Zauberstab zu erledigen, denn Severus hatte ihren Zauberstab auf Snape Manor.  
_?Er muss ihn dir unbedingt mitbringen'_ machte sie sich eine gedankliche Notiz, während sie ihre langen Haare bürstete und schließlich zu einem Dutt zusammenband.  
Als sie im Bad fertig war, ging sie zum Schrank und wechselte ihr Nachthemd gegen einen bodeauxfarbene Fleecejoginganzug.  
Auf dem kleinen Tischen an der einen Seite des Zimmer, entdeckte sie einen kleinen Block und einen Kugelschreiber. Rasch hatte sie beides an sich genommen und machte sie auf den Weg in den Klinikpark.  
Auf einer kleinen Bank in der Nähe eines Teiches, ließ sie sich schließlich nieder und genoss für einen Moment die Sonnenstrahlen. Jedoch erinnerte sie sich ziemlich schnell daran, dass ihr nur knapp eine Dreiviertel Stunde bliebe, um den Brief zu schreiben, denn danach musste sie zu den Untersuchungen.  
Nervös fuhr sie sich durch die Haare. Was sollte sie bloß schreiben? Würde sie ihn nicht verletzten?  
_?__Moment Mal, Mine! __Wer hat den hier wen verletzte ?' _Entschlossen drückte sie auf den Kugelschreiber, bevor sie anfing zu schreiben.

_Hallo Harry,_

_als erstes einmal danke ich Dir herzliche für den Freifahrtschein ins Krankenhaus._  
_Ich hätte meine Flitterwochen zwar gerne wo anders verbracht, aber dank Dir, war das ja nicht möglich! _  
_Ich glaube, ich brauche Dir nicht sagen, wie enttäuscht ich von Eurem und vor allem von Deinem Verhalten bin. Ich dachte immer, Du wärst neben Ron mein bester Freund, jemanden, dem ich vertrauen könnte und der immer für mich da wäre, meine Entscheidungen akzeptiert und mich so anerkennt, wie ich bin. _  
_Lange Zeit hatte ich ja auch allen Grund das zu glauben, aber seit Rons Tod habt ihr Euch alle verändert._  
_Ich hab gespürt, dass auch Du und Ginny mich nie ganz von der Schuld freisprechen konnten. _  
_Das alles verletzt und kränkt mich sehr, da ich dabei bin, eine Freundschaft zu verlieren, die mir so viel bedeutet. _  
_Wir kennen uns seit unserer ersten gemeinsamen Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts, haben so viel miteinander durch gemacht, schöne und weniger schöne Momente miteinander verbracht und nun soll alles vorbei sein, weil ich einen Mann geheiratet haben, den Du abgrundtief hasst? Nur deswegen?! Dann sind wir an einem Punkt angelangt, wo mir die Liebe zu meinem Mann wichtiger ist. Jemand, der in den schweren Stunden wirklich für mich da war, jemand, der mich so liebt und akzeptiert wie ich bin!_  
_Es tut mir Leid, dass unsere Freundschaft wegen so etwas zerbricht, aber es liegt nicht mehr an mir, ob wir die Freundschaft retten können! Dazu gehören immer zwei!_  
_Ich bin bereit für ein klärendes Gespräch, aber nun liegt es an Dir, den ersten Schritt zu machen._

_Hermine_

Ein paar Tränen liefen ihre blassen Wangen hinab, doch energisch wusch sie diese weg.  
Ihre „Freunde" waren es überhaupt nicht wert, dass sie auch nur eine Tränen vergossen, doch schon im nächsten Moment liefen sie ihr erneut über die Wange.  
Solange waren sie nun schon befreundet, durch dick und dünn gegangen, hatten ein gefährliches Abenteuer nach dem anderen zusammen durchgestanden und jetzt sollte alles vorbei sein, nur, weil sie Severus Snape geheiratet hatte? Weil sie lieben gelernt hatte? Ihr war klar gewesen, dass nach Rons Tod nichts mehr so sein würde, wie früher, aber dass sich alles so ändert, ließ ihr Herz ungeahnte Schmerzen leiden.  
Die Tränen tropften auf das dünne Papier des Schreibblockes und Hermine war insgeheim froh, dass sie hier keine Feder und Pergament hatte, denn sonst wäre die Tinte nun verwischt und man hätte ihre Tränen deutlich gesehen.  
Sie faltete den Brief, bevor sie ihre Sachen zusammen räumte und schließlich zurück ins Gebäude ging.  
In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, hatte sie gerade noch die Zeit, ihren Block wegzuräumen, bevor auch schon zwei Schwestern kamen, um sie in den Untersuchungsraum zu bringen.  
„So, Mrs. Snape, dann wollen wir mal." Strahlend kam die Schwester mit einem Rollstuhl angefahren.  
„Ich brauche keinen Rollstuhl." Sagte Hermine auch gleich pampig. „Ich kann laufen!"  
„Bedaure, aber Dr. Miller wird das nicht gut finden! Also, setzten!"  
Hermine ließ sich missmutig in dem Rollstuhl nieder, nicht ohne der Schwester einen Todesblick zuzuwerfen, der sogar Severus' Blicken Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.  
Den Weg zum Untersuchungsraum legten sie schweigend zurück, da Hermine gar nicht erst auf den Smalltalk einging, sondern lieber böse vor sich hinstarrte.  
„So, Dr. Miller kommt gleich." Sagte sie Schwester, als sie Hermine in den Untersuchungsraum gebracht hatte, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.  
Lange musste sie dann auch nicht auf den Arzt warten, denn kaum zwei Minuten später betrat ein lächelnder Dr. Miller den Raum.  
_?Lächelnd denn hier eigentlich alle nur?'_  
„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Snape. Wie geht es ihnen heute?" Der Arzt reichte ihr die Hand, bevor er nach ihrer Krankenakte griff.  
„Danke, mir geht es gut."  
„Das ist schön. Nun, dann legen sie sich mal da drüben auf die Liege und machen ihren Bauch frei."  
Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und kaum dass sie lag, stand Dr. Miller auch schon neben ihr und machte sich an dem Pflaster, welches über ihre Operationsnarbe geklebt war, zu schaffen.  
Vorsichtig, wie es meist nur die Hände eines Arztes konnten, tastet er die Haut um die Narbe herum ab.  
Schließlich griff er nachdem Ultraschallgerät und ließ sich auf einem Hocker neben der Liege sinken.  
Hermine schreckte an Gesichts des kühlen Kontaktgels auf ihrem Bauch zusammen, entspannte sich aber nach einigen Sekunden sofort und schaute aufmerksam den Arzt an, welcher mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Bildschirm starrte.  
Während er mit der Ultraschallsonde über ihren Bauch fuhr, drückt er hin und wieder einige Knöpfe auf der Tatstatur des Geräts.  
„Hmm, das sieht doch schon mal gut aus. Auf dem Ultraschall kann ich keine Verwachsungen oder Vernarbungen erkennen."  
„Wäre es für eine Schwangerschaft schlimm, wenn ich Vernarbungen hätte?" Aufmerksam musterte sie den Arzt.  
„Nun ja, z.B eine Verwachsung des Uterus, also der Gebärmutter, könnte immer zu Komplikationen führen. Auch mögliche Blutungen während und nach einer Schwangerschaft könnte man nicht ausschließen. Aber seien sie unbesorgt. Soweit ich das hier erkennen kann, ist alles soweit in Ordnung." Er lächelte sie beruhigend an und reichte ihr dann ein paar Tücher.  
Dankend ergriff Hermine sie und säuberte sich von dem kalten Gel, bevor Dr. Miller ihr ein neues Pflaster über die Narbe klebte.  
„Die Narbe sieht sehr gut aus. Ich denken, wir können die Fäden am Tag ihrer Entlassung ziehen. So, und nun würde ich ihnen gerne noch etwas Blut abnehmen."  
Hermine nickte nur und krempelte den Arm ihres Oberteils hoch.  
Dr. Miller band ihr eine Manschette um und forderte sie auf, eine Faust zu formen und ein paar Mal zu pumpen.  
Hermine fühlt sich unweigerlich an jene Nacht im Krankenflügel erinnert, als Severus ihr damals das Beruhigungsmittel gespritzt hatte.  
Hermine war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, dass Dr. Miller bereits fertig war und die Schwester geholt hatte, damit sie wieder auf ihr Zimmer gebracht wurde.  
„...dann sehen wir uns übermorgen noch mal bei ihrer Entlassung." Er reichte ihr zum Abschied die Hand, bevor die fröhlich lächelnde Schwester erneut den Raum betrat und sie auf ihr Zimmer brachte. Diesmal allerdings hielt sie sich zurück und versuchte erst gar nicht mit Hermine zu reden.

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer wartete Severus schon auf sie.  
„Hallo, Liebes." Sagte er auch sofort und kam von seinem Platz am Fenster zu ihr herüber.  
Noch immer lächelnd verließ die Schwester das Zimmer und Hermine wandte sich augenrollend ihrem Mann zu.  
„Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte er auch so gleich, als er ihren missmutigen Blick sah.  
„Nichts, nichts. Ich frage mich nur, ob es zu dem Job einer Krankenschwester gehört, übertrieben höfflich zu sein." Zischte sie und Severus konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr und zog sie zu sich heran, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre legte.  
Der Kuss war zärtlich und doch mit einer Leidenschaft, die Hermine süßen Schmerz in ihren Unterleib jagten. Oh wie gerne hatte sie sich ihm hier und jetzt hingeben.  
Aber bekümmert wurde ihr klar, dass das natürlich nicht ging und nach Luft schnappend löste sie schließlich den Kuss.  
„Entschädigt für die schrecklich fröhliche Schwester?"  
„Ja!" Sie grinste über beide Ohren.  
„Nun, was sagt denn Dr. Neugierig?"  
„Alles soweit in Ordnung." Murmelte sie und ging zum Tisch herüber, wo sie nach dem Brief für Harry suchte. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, hielt sie ihn Severus vor die Nase.  
„Kannst du das bitte für mich an Harry schicken? Ich hab ja hier keine Eule und ich möchte nicht warten, bis ich hier raus bin."  
Wortlos griff er nach dem Brief und ließ ihn in seiner Jacke verschwinden.  
„So und nun würde ich sagen, wir gehen in die Cafeteria. Ich weiß zwar, dass die Schwestern mir gleich mein Essen bringen werden, aber ich möchte lieber mit dir zusammen essen."  
„Also gut, gehen wir essen." Lächelnd griff Hermine nach seiner Hand und verließ mit ihm ihr Zimmer.

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.**

**LG,**

**Sarah**


	28. Zu Hause

**Hallo liebe Leser,**

**ich weiß, lang lang ist's her, aber heute ist mein erster Ferientag und ich hab endlich wieder Zeit.**

**Der einzige Nachteil ist, dass mein PC kaputt ist und ich die nächsten drei Wochen wohl ohne Pc verbringen muss, aber Gott sei Dank gibt es ja Internetcafes, so dass ich wenigstens updaten kann.**

**Leider ist das Kapitel sehr kurz, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und ich denke, wo jetzt sechs einhalb Wochen Ferien vor mir liegen und die EM auch bald vorbei ist (Ich bin nämlich absolut Fußball-verrückt xD) werde ich wohl wieder wesentlich öfter zum schreiben kommen ;)**

**Ein herzliches Dankeschön an **_**Dobb78**_**, **_**Morrigan334**_** und **_**Gnomy**_**. Ich hoffe auch die anderen können sich mal wieder zu einem Review durchringen. Dann macht es mir auch gleich viel mehr Spaß weiterzuschreiben.**

27. Kapitel Zu Hause

Zwei Tage waren vergangen und Hermine sollte heute entlassen werden. Von Harry hatte sie noch nichts gehört, allerdings war die Eule, welche Severus geschickt hatte, wieder zurück gekommen, was zumindest hieß, dass er den Brief bekommen hatte. Innerlich rechnete sie schon gar nicht mehr damit, dass er ihr überhaupt zurück schreiben würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn noch nicht mal gelesen.  
Nun saß sie zusammen mit ihrem Mann erneut im Behandlungszimmer von Dr. Miller und wartete auf dem Arzt.  
Eine letzte Untersuchung stand an und das Ziehen der Fäden, dann könnte sie endlich mit Severus nach Hause.  
Lange brauchten sie auch nicht zu warten, als Dr. Miller lächelnd das Zimmer betrat.  
„Guten Morgen." Er reichte zuerst ihr und dann Severus die Hand, wobei Severus ihm einer seiner Mörderblicke entgebrachte und das „guten Morgen" sich bei ihm mehr wie ein Zischen anhörte.  
„Nun Mrs. Snape, wie geht es ihnen heute? Haben sie sich gut geschont in den letzten Tagen?"  
„Danke, mir geht es soweit gut und natürlich hab ich mich auf ihren Rat hin geschont." Es ging ihr tatsächlich schon wesentlich besser, aber sie verschwieg wohl weislich, dass sie in den letzten beiden Tagen die meiste Zeit außerhalb ihres Bettes verbracht hatte.  
„Gut, dann würde ich gerne die Fäden ziehen und noch einen Ultraschall machen. Ihr Laborwerte waren soweit auch alle in Ordnung." Hermine befreite ihre Hand außer dem von Severus und ging zu der Liege hinüber. Flink legte sie sich auf die Liege und zog ihr Oberteil über den Bauchnabel. Dr. Miller entfernte das Pflaster und wieder tasten seine Finger die Haut um ihre Narbe herum ab.  
„Gut, es wird gleich kurz ziehen." Hermine hatte keine Angst vorm Fäden ziehen, obgleich sie noch nie welche gezogen bekommen hatte. Trotzdem schloss sie in der Erwartung, der Schmerzen die Augen. Umso überraschter war sie, dass es nur kurz ein bisschen zog, aber nicht wirklich weh tat.  
„So, das war's auch schon und jetzt noch den Ultraschall, dann haben sie es geschafft." Auch dies mal spannte Hermine sich an, als das kühle Gel ihren Bauch berührte.  
„Alles bestens." Hermine richtet ihr Oberteil, nachdem sie sich von dem Gel befreit hatte.  
Dr. Miller setzte gerade eine schwungvolle Unterschrift und ihrer Entlassungspapiere.  
„Schonen sie sich weiterhin. Nichts schweres heben, kein langes Stehen und keinen Stress. Sie werden noch einige Medikamente nehmen müssen, aber das wird ihnen Dr. Snape noch alles erklären und in einem halben Jahr möchte ich sie gerne noch mal zur Kontrolle sehen." Er reichte Hermine die Papiere.  
„Danke, Dr. Miller." Sie reichte ihm die Hand und nach einem auffordernden Blick in Richtung Severus, reichte auch er ihm die Hand und presste ein „Danke, Dr." durch die Zähne.  
Hand in Hand verließen die beiden das Krankenhaus und in einer verborgenen Seitenstraße apparierten sie nach Snape Manor. Die beiden Elfen empfingen Hermine herzlich und ließen ihr keine Zeit zum verschnaufen.  
„Bibi, Trixi, lasst von Hermine doch mal ab und bringt uns einen Tee." Severus schmunzelte, bei dem Schauspiel, dass sich ihm bot.  
Lächelnd schaute Hermine zu ihm auf und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer.  
Gemeinsam ließen sie sich auf der großen Couch nieder un Hermine kuschelte sich an ihrem Ehemann. Gedankenverloren strich sie seinen Arm entlang. Wer hätte noch vor drei Wochen gedacht, dass ihr Leben so eine entscheidende Wendung nehmen würde. Sie hätte jeden für verrückt erklärt, der ihr auch nur im Ansatz gesagt hätte, dass sie Severus Snape, Ekel schlecht hin, eines Tages einmal heiraten würde. Vor allem aber, dass sie ihn lieben würde.  
Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, als Bibi mit einem Tablett erschien.  
„Ihr Tee, Master." Sie schüttete sowohl Severus, als auch Hermine eine Tasse ein, bevor sie wieder verschwand.  
Minutenlang war es still im Raum und beide nippten nur an ihrem Tee.  
„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter mit uns?" Fragend sah Hermine ihn an.  
„Nun, wir haben noch drei Wochen Ferien, dann gehen wir nach Hogwarts und werden unser Leben weiter leben."  
„Das meinte ich nicht, Severus. Wie geht es mit unserem Problem weiter?"  
„Wir haben einige Probleme. Welches meinst du genau?" fragte er nüchtern.  
„Unsere Baby-Problem. Wir haben uns noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es weiter gehen soll."  
„Erstens müssen wir nur ein Jahr mit der Schwangerschaft warten und zweitens und mit etwas Glück, wird das Gesetz vorher eh schon aufgehoben."  
„Und wenn nicht?"  
„Wenn es soweit ist, haben wir noch immer Zeit uns Gedanken zu machen und nun mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen."  
„Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen? Unsere Ehe hängt davon ab!"  
„Beruhig dich! Denkt dran, dass Dr. Miller gesagt hat, dass du keinem Stress ausgesetzt werden darfst!"  
„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Man, ich liebe dich! Wie soll ich mich denn da beruhigen?!" Wütend stand sie von der Couch auf.  
„Hermine, bitte! Reiß dich mal ein bisschen zusammen." Auch in Severus flammte die Wut auf. Es gab doch keinen Grund für sie so auszuticken.  
„Ich soll mich zusammenreißen?", schrie sie.  
„Ja, verdammt. Jetzt setzt dich hier her und erklär mir mal bitte, was dein Verhalten soll!" sagte er streng.  
„Severus, ich mach mir Sorgen um unsere Ehe, das ist alles! Und dir scheint unsere Problem doch herzlich egal zu sein."  
„Nein, Hermine, es ist mir nicht egal, aber du hast meine Meinung gehört. Wir können nicht mehr tun, als warten und sehen, was die Zeit mit sich bringt." Es schien, als hätten diese Worte eine Schleuse bei ihr geöffnet und ließ sie bitterlich weinen. Severus wollte sie in seine Arme ziehen, doch sie schob ihn von sich. Ihr Gefühlsausbruch war ihr mehr als peinlich. Bei Merlin, was hatte sie nur wieder für einen Mist gesagt.  
Schweigen breitete sich aus, welches ab und an durch Hermines Schluchzen unterbrochen wurde.  
Geduldig wartete Severus, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, auch wenn es ihm missfiel, dass sie ihn von sich gestoßen hatte.  
„Tut mir Leid." Nuschelte sie schließlich und lehnte sich an seine Brust. Er sagte nichts, sondern strich ihr nur beruhigend über den Rücken.  
Plötzlich erschien Trixi mit einem kleinen Knall im Wohnzimmer.  
„Master Snape, es ist Besuch für sie da." Und schon öffnete die Elfe die Tür und Professor McGonagall kam herein.  
Sofort stoben Hermine und Severus auseinander.  
„Minerva, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte Severus auch so gleich mit der gewohnten Kälte in seiner Stimme und rückte möglichst weit von Hermine weg.  
„Vorweg, wegen mir dürft ihr euch gerne wieder nebeneinander setzen. Ich bin nicht ansatzweise so blöd oder blind, wie ihr denkt." Schmunzelte die ältere Hexe.  
Verlegen schaute Hermine zu ihr auf, bevor sie schließlich zu Severus rüber sah und etwas weiter zu ihm rüber rückte. Severus war es scheinbar peinlich, dass seine Kollegin hinter die Fassade gesehen hatte und so blieb er sitzen und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.  
„Der Grund deines Besuches?" fragte er stattdessen zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen.  
„Nun, ich hab sehr interessante Post bekommen."

**Und, wie hat es euch gefallen?**

**LG, Sarah**


	29. Schlimmer gehts immer

**Halli Hallo meine Lieben,**

**endlich bin ich wieder da )****  
****Nach drei Ferienwochen, in denen alles drunter und drüber gegangen ist und acht Wochen, in denen ich Pc-los war (okay, ich bins noch immer, aber nicht mehr lange ;)) bin ich nun endlich dazu gekommen an dieser FF weiter zu schreiben. Besonders begeistert bin ich von dem Kapitel nicht, was meine Beta AlansSuende nicht so sieht, aber ihr seit ja (hoffentlich) auch noch da und entscheidet, ob es euch gefällt und ob ich weiter machen soll ;)****  
****Einen lieben Dank an diejenigen, die an mich und die FF gedacht haben und sich gemeldet haben. Und noch einen Dank an meine Betas AlansSuende und nika2907.****  
****So und nun genug geschwaffelt und hier ist das neue Kapitel.**

* * *

28. Kapitel Schlimmer geht's immer

Professor McGonagall ließ sich in einer der Sessel nieder.

„Was für Post hast du bekommen?" fragte Severus auch so gleich neugierig.  
„Bekomm ich vielleicht eine Tasse Tee?"  
„Ähm...ja...natürlich." stotterte Hermine und rief nach den Elfen. Sogleich erschien auch schon Bibi.  
„Was wünscht die Missus?"  
„Bring bitte eine Tasse Tee für unseren Gast hier."  
„Also, Minerva, was für geheimnisvolle Post hast du bekommen." Professor McGonagall legte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und wartete, bis die Elfe mit ihrem Tee erschien.

Sie nippte vorsichtig an der heißen Brühe und konnte nicht um hin, beim dem Anblick des Pärchens vor ihr, dass mehr als nervös war, zu lächeln.  
„Nun, ich hab Post von unserem allseits geschätzten Mr. Potter bekommen."  
„Von Harry?" Entsetzt starrte Hermine ihre ehemalige Lehrerin an.  
„Ja. Er schrieb mir, dass er nicht der Meinung wär, dass eure Liebe von echter Natur sei und genauso wenig davon überzeugt sei, dass ein gewisser Brief, von dir Hermine, echt sei und von dir verfasst worden wäre." Minerva legte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause ein.

„Na und?" keifte Severus. „Was soll das jetzt bedeuten?"  
„Es bedeutet, dass er den Brief von Hermine, in der Muggelwelt, auf seine Echtheit prüfen lassen will. Hermine, du kennst dich wahrscheinlich damit aus." Fügte sie an Hermine gewandt hinzu. „Und er möchte eure Ehe beim Ministerium anfechten lassen."  
„Wie bitte?" Hermines Teetasse fiel zu Boden und der Tee bespritze den schönen, hellen Teppich, doch das interessierte niemanden in diesem Moment.  
„Damit kann er doch nicht durchkommen!" Wütend stand Severus von der Couch auf und wanderte im Raum hin und her.  
„Er kann, Severus, nur wir sollten dem sofort entgegen setzten. Ihr liebt euch, ich zweifle nicht daran und ich denke, dass Ministerium wird es auch nicht tun."  
„Und wenn doch? Nicht jeder heiratet einen ehemaligen Todesser!"  
„Ich bin mir da sicher, dass Ministerium wird nicht zweifeln. Vielleicht müsst ihr ein bestimmtes Kriterium erfüllen, aber ich denke nicht, dass ihr euch Sorgen machen müsst. Was Harry angeht, Hermine, ich würde ihn wegen Körperverletzung anzeigen. Er ist hier derjenige, der etwas verbrochen hat, nicht ihr, weil ihr euch liebt."

„Das wird doch eh keinen Sinn haben. Er ist der Held, nicht ich. Die Zauberwelt schwärmt von ihm. Ich hab nur am Rand agiert und noch dazu seinen besten Freund ins Grab gebracht." Sagte Hermine sarkastisch. „Was erwarten sie denn da? Das irgendjemand sich gegen ihn stellen wird?"  
„Hermine, das ist unsere einzige Chance dem Ganzem etwas entgegen zusetzen."

„Ich sehe das genauso, wie Minerva" meldete sich schließlich auch Severus zu Wort. „Es ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit dem entgegen zusetzen, auch wenn es mir ehrlich gesagt sehr missfällt. Hast du den Brief noch von Potter, Minerva?"  
„Ja, natürlich." Professor McGonagall kramte in ihrem Umhang, bevor sie ein Pergament zum Vorschein brachte und es Severus reichte.  
„Danke." Mit gerunzelter Stirn fing er an zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrte Professor McGonagall,_

_wie Ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht entgangen sein wird, haben einer Ihrer Lehrer, Professor Snape, und Hogwartsmusterschülerin, Hermine Granger, geheiratet. In Anbetracht des neuen Gesetz kann ich eine Zwangsheirat verbunden mit einer arrangierten Ehe verstehe, dazu gehört jedoch nicht, dass Hermine den Professor „liebt". Ich gehe davon aus, das Magie im Spiel ist und damit meine ich nicht die Magie der Liebe, sondern ein Zauber oder einen Zaubertrank, der Hermine am Ende wahrscheinlich noch willentlich macht. Hermine schrieb mir vor ein paar Tagen einen Brief (eine Kopie davon liegt diesem Schreiben hier bei)in dem stand, dass sie den Professor lieben würde. Ich bin von der Echtheit dieses Briefes nicht überzeugt und werde dies daher in der Muggelwelt von Fachleuten prüfen lassen. Auch werde ich einen Brief an das Ministerium für Zauberei schreiben und diese Eheschließung anfechten lassen._

_Mit bestem Gruß,_

_Harry Potter_

Wortlos reichte Severus den Brief an seine Frau weiter. Am liebsten hätte er Potter jeden Knochen einzeln gebrochen. Hermine las stumm den Brief, doch mit jeder Zeile weiteten sich ihre Augen ein Stück mehr.

„Das kann er unmöglich ernst meinen." Flüsterte sie schließlich und reichte den Brief an McGonagall zurück.  
„Nun, ich wünschte, es wäre so. Ich gebe euch beiden etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken, vor allem dir Hermine, aber ich kann euch nur raten, Anzeige zu erstatten und sich den Vorwürfen zu stellen. Vielleicht bringt ein klärendes Gespräch auch alles wieder ins Lot."  
„Damit Hermine ein weiteres Mal im Krankenhaus landete? Nein, Minerva, Außerdem hat Hermine den ersten Schritt gemacht, versucht mit ihm zu reden, in dem sie ihm diesen Brief schrieb und seine Antwort darauf, dieser Brief an dich Minerva und seine Vorhaben, sind mehr als taktlos."

„Trotzdem, ich kann euch nur das raten und ich hoffe, ihr überlegt nicht zu lange und entscheidet euch richtig." Sie warf beiden einen eindringlichen und zugleich mahnenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich aus ihrem Sessel erhob.  
„Nun, ich muss jetzt zurück nach Hogwarts. Ich erwarte deine Eule in den nächsten Tagen, Severus."  
„Ja, Minerva." Knirschte er und folgte der Älteren durch den Raum in die Eingangshalle.

Hermine saß noch immer wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der Couch. Noch nicht mal ein „Auf wiedersehen" konnte sie über ihre blutleeren Lippen bringen. In welchem Alptraum war sie nur gefangen? Durfte sie denn niemals glücklich sein? Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie zum dem großen Flügel, erhob sich schließlich von der Couch und ging zum Klavier. Andächtig strichen ihre Finger über das lackierte Holz, bevor sie sich schließlich auf den Hocker setzte. Wie von alleine fingen ihre Finger eine traurige Musik an zu spielen. Mit jedem Ton wurden die Tränen in ihren Augen mehr. Die letzten Wochen waren ein einziges Auf und Ab gewesen und auch jetzt schien das Glück noch nicht in sich. Die erste Träne lief über, benetzte ihre Wange, tropfte auf ihre hellblaue Bluse.  
Der Schmerz, die Enttäuschung und die Erkenntnis darüber, dass ihre Freunde genau das nicht mehr waren, schien sie innerlich aufzufressen.

Severus lehnte am Türrahmen und schaute besorgt auf seine Frau. Was hatte sie da nur für Freunde gehabt? Alle hatten ihm immer gesagt, er hätte zu viele Vorurteile gegen Potter, würde in ihm immer nur den Vater sehen, aber heute wusste er, dass er damit nie daneben gelegen hatte. Potter war wie sein Vater! Wenn er wie Lily gewesen wäre, dann wäre er nicht so mit seiner besten Freundin umgegangen. Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt auf Hermine zu, der mittlerweile immer mehr Tränen die blassen Wangen hinab liefen. Ihre Hände zitterten und mehrmals griff sie nach den falschen Tasten. Schließlich schaffte sie es nicht länger, sich zu beherrschen und laut aufschluchzend schlug sie ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Severus Innerstes zog sich bei ihren herzzerreißenden Schluchzern schmerzhaft zusammen. Ganz langsam trat er auf sie zu, hockte sich neben sie, so dass er auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr war. Behutsam zog er ihr die Hände vom Gesicht. Hermine schaffte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen und so lenkte sie ihren Blick in sämtliche Ecken. Er sollte ihren Schmerz, über den Verlust ihrer Freunde nicht sehen.

„Mia, bitte sieh mich an." Flüsterte er, den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht abwendend.  
„Ich...ich kann nicht." Krächzte sie heiser.  
„Sieh mich an!" wiederholte er, diesmal um einiges schärf und unweigerlich wanderte ihr Blick sofort zu ihm.  
„Hermine, ich kann deinen Kummer verstehen und es gut so, dass du ihn rauslässt, aber lass mich daran teilhaben. Schließ mich nicht aus."

„Severus, du verstehst das nicht. Es hat sich alles für mich geändert. Es ist so viel passiert in den letzten Wochen und ich komm damit nicht klar. Und das hier, das setzt dem Ganzem die Krone auf. Es deprimiert mich, dass wir scheinbar nicht glücklich sein dürfen und..." sie hielt inne und schaute verlegen zur großen Fensterfront hinüber.  
„Und?"  
„Und ich möchte nicht, dass du meinen Schmerz ziehst, weil...weil du dir dann wieder die Schuld dafür geben würdest."  
„Hermine, das hat nichts mit Schuldzuweisungen zu tun. Ich werde mir daran immer einen gewisse Schuld geben, da kannst auch du nicht dran ändern. Ich möchte aber trotzdem, dass du deinen Kummer, deine Sorgen, deinen Schmerz nicht versteckst und mich teilhaben lässt, denn dein Kummer, deine Sorgen und dein Schmerz, sind auch mein Kummer, meine Sorgen, und mein Schmerz."

Einen Moment starrte Hermine in überrascht und zu gleich verwirrt an, dann ließ sie sich jedoch mit einem weiterem Schluchzer in seine Arme fallen. Ihr Tränen durchnässten sein Hemd und beruhigend strich er ihren Rücken entlang. Nach einiger Zeit hob Hermine schließlich den Kopf. Verzweifelt versuchte sie die Spuren ihres Zusammenbruchs zu beseitigen.

„Severus, ich werd mich noch etwas zurück ziehen, ich möchte etwas alleine sein." Entschuldigend sah sie ihn an.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich ruf dich später zum Abendessen."  
Dankbar lächelte sie ihn, bevor sie sich schließlich erhob und ins erste Stockwerk ging. Als sie oben ankam, war sie sich nicht sicher, wo sie hin gehen sollte. Vielleicht wollte Severus auch in die Bibliothek und so entschied sie sich, in ihr Büro zu gehen.

Der schwere Teppich schluckte ihre Schritte und lautlos öffnete sie die Türe.  
Sie ließ sich hinter dem großen Schreibtisch aus Eicheholz nieder. Einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie Harry erneut einen Brief schreiben sollte. Einerseits war sie sich sicher, dass er auch darauf nicht antworten würde und es daher wenig Sinn machen würde, ihm erneut einen Brief zu schreiben. Andererseits hatte sie auch nichts mehr zu verlieren. Entschlossen griff sie zu eine Rolle Pergament, tunkte die Feder ins Tintenfass und fing an zu schreiben:

_Hallo Harry,_

Nein, das war nicht mehr Harry. Säuberlich strich sie die beiden Worte durch und setzte erneut an.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_vielen Dank für die nicht vorhandene Antwort auf mein Schreiben. Ich hab dennoch Ihre Antwort durch die Professorin McGonagall zur Kenntnis genommen und werde daraus nun meine Schlüsse ziehen, genauso, wie ich auch meine weiter Vorgehensweise darauf ausrichten werde._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_H.S._

_PS: Harry Potter, Du bist der größte Arsch der Welt und ich versichere Dir, dass Du damit nicht durchkommen wirst!!_

Zufrieden mit ihrem Werk, ließ sie sich in dem Schreibtischstuhl zurück sinken. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen! Sie musste gegen ihn Anzeige erstatten, sonst würden sie wohl niemals wirklich Ruhe haben.

* * *

**Sodele, das war's dann auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch ein bisschen unterhalten.**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.**

**LG,  
Sarah**

**PS: Review?? Ich freu mich doch immer so ;)**


	30. Shirley's Vergangenheit

**Hallo liebe Leser,**

**hier bin ich mit einem neuen Kapitel für euch.**

**Viele Reviews brauch ich nicht zu beantworten, genau genommen nur eines, das von **_**Gnomy**_**.**

**Vielen Dank dir dafür.**

**Ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass über 200 Hits bei diesem Kapitel sind, aber nur ein Review.**

**Ist es so schwer, ein Review zu schreiben oder seit ihr nicht mehr an der Story interessiert?**

**Wäre schön, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung sagen würdet.**

**Gnomy: Nicht schlimm, dass du das Review zum letzten Kapitel vergessen hast. Hast es ja nachgeholt :P Jaa, ich weiß, dass du einen unbändigen Hass auf Harry hast, aber der bekommt schon noch sein Fett weg ;) Und wenn du einen lieben Harry haben willst, les **_**You and I collide **_**xD**

**So und dann widme ich dieses Kapitel auch meiner geliebten Gnomy :)**

29. Kapitel Shirley's Vergangenheit

„Ich hab Harry noch einen Brief geschrieben." Hermine trat raus in den Garten, wo ihr Mann saß und in einem Buch las. Überrascht schaute er auf, als er Hermines Stimme vernahm.  
„Und was erhoffst du dir daraus?"  
„Nichts, rein gar nichts, aber ich musste noch etwas sehr Wichtiges los werden." Severus zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch. Hermine stand einen Moment unschlüssig neben ihm, bevor sie ihre Füße dann in den großen Garten lenkte. Noch immer waren ihre Gedanken ein einziges Chaos. Zwar hatte sie sich jetzt endlich gegen ihre Freundschaft entschieden, nachdem sie die ganze Zeit daran festgehalten hatte, aber was würden jetzt für Strapazen auf sie zu kommen? War sie bereit dazu, vielleicht eine Gerichtsverhandlung nach der anderen zu besuchen für nichts und wider nichts? Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wusste Hermine Granger etwas nicht, doch so gleich verschwanden ihre Zweifel. Sie hatte einen Mann an ihrer Seite, der sie liebt, da zweifelte sie keine Sekunde dran und er würde ihr beistehen, für sie da sein.

Neugierig legte Severus das Buch bei Seite, als er Schritte auf dem Pflaster hört und nur Sekunden später vernahm er die Stimme seiner Schwester.  
„Hallo Bruderherz."  
„Hey Shirley." Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor sie sich neben ihn in einen Stuhl fallen ließ.  
„Wie geht es dir? Wo ist Hermine? Ich wollte eigentlich mal nach ihr sehen. Sie muss ja noch Medikamente bekommen." Sprudelte Shirley auch sofort in ihrer gewohnt fröhlichen Art und Weise los.  
„Danke...mir geht es soweit gut. Hermine ist im Garten. Ich denke, sie wollte etwas alleine sein."  
„Wieso? Ist irgendwas passiert?" fragte Shirley alarmiert.  
„Professor McGonagall war eben hier. Harry Potter will unsere Ehe beim Ministerium anfechten lassen."  
„Was? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Entsetzt schlug sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Und jetzt?"  
„Nun, Minerva hat uns geraten, gegen Potter Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung zu erstatten und genau dazu hat Hermine sich eben durchgerungen. Ich bin mir sicher, es ist ihr nicht leicht gefallen, diese Entscheidung zu fällen und damit von ihrer Freundschaft los zu lassen." Severus blickte nachdenklich zum Garten hinüber.„In anbetracht der Dinge, die vorgefallen sind, ist das auch die beste Möglichkeit. Aber lass mal, ich werd mal nach ihr schauen." Sie zwinkerte ihrem Bruder zu, erhob sich aus dem Stuhl und schritt zum Garten rüber. Im hinteren Teil der weiten grünen Fläche sah sie Hermine auf den Boden hocken.

„Hermine!" rief sie, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.  
„Shirley" fahrig wischte Hermine sich über die Augen, doch ihre Schwägerin hatte die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen schon gesehen. Langsam ließ sie sich neben ihr ins Gras fallen und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.  
„Severus hat mir schon erzählt, was passiert ist. Es tut mir Leid, aber deine Entscheidung ist die einzig richtige."  
„Ich weiß doch." Seufzte sie. „Aber der Schritt dahin war für mich so schwer. Er war jahrelang mein Freund. Von ihm hätte ich am allerwenigsten erwartet, dass er mir so in den Rücken fällt.  
„Menschen ändern sich, Hermine!"  
„Ach Shirley, warum kann nicht einfach einmal alles ohne Komplikationen verlaufen, hm?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine, ich weiß es nicht. Aber glaub mir, irgendwann gehen auch die schwärzesten aller Zeiten vorbei."

„Ja, ich frag mich nur immer wann. Nun, lass uns das Thema wechseln. Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und diesem Miller?" Shirley wendete peinlich verlegen ihren Blick ab.  
„Nun ja...also" druckste sie rum.  
„Komm schon. Das sieht doch sogar nen Blinder mit nem Krückstock, dass du dich verliebt hast!"  
„Wirklich?" Hermine musste innerlich lachen, als sie Shirley so vor sich sah, wie sie auf ihrer Lippe kaute und wie ein kleines, unschuldiges Kind aussah, dass irgend etwas ausgefressen hatte.  
„Ja, in der Tat. Also?" Grinsend starrte Hermine die Ältere an.  
„Ach, das ist ziemlich kompliziert."  
„Liebe ist doch immer kompliziert."  
„Ja, aber..."  
„Aber?"  
„Weißt du, Matthew ist halt Arzt durch und durch. Ich denke nicht, dass in seinem Leben Platz für eine Frau, wie ich es bin, wäre." Shirley Blick wirkte abwesend, als sie sprach.  
„Warum sollte den kein Platz für dich sein?"  
„Gegenfrage: Warum sollte Platz für mich sein?" fragte Shirley schmunzelnd.  
„Wenn man sich liebt, ist immer Platz da."

„Ja, aber die Liebe muss von beiden Seiten kommen und ich zweifle daran, dass Matthew etwas für mich empfindet. Außerdem sind wir wohl beide zu sehr mit unserem Job verheiratet, als das wir eine Beziehung führen könnten."  
„Sag so etwas doch nicht. Man kann immer eine Beziehung führen, Job hin oder her. Ich wette, du arbeitest auch nur so lange, da du Angst davor hast, in deine leere Wohnung zu kommen. Ist es nicht so?" Hermine sah ihrer Schwägerin und Freundin, denn genau das war Shirley für sie geworden, aufmerksam ins Gesicht.  
„Ja..." sagte sie zögerlich. „Ich bin schon so lange alleine, dass ich die Stille nicht mehr ertrage."  
„Aber warum bist du denn alleine? Ich meine, du bist eine wunderhübsche, gutaussehende, junge und noch dazu erfolgreich, selbstbewusste Frau. Manch einer würde sich gerne eine Scheibe bei dir abschneiden. Du bist doch die Frau, die ein Mann sich nur wünschen kann." Shirleys Blick glitt in die Ferne, den wolkenlosen, blauen Himmel anstarrend, bis sie plötzlich monoton anfing zu sprechen:

„Ich bin vor einigen Jahren sehr enttäuscht worden. Es war kurz nach Voldemorts erstem Fall. Ben war nicht mein erster Freund, aber doch irgendwie der Erste, mit dem ich mir wirklich eine Zukunft vorstellen konnte. Du musst wissen, ich hatte während meiner Schulzeit einige Freunde, doch noch nie war ich so verliebt gewesen, wie bei Ben. Er gab mir neue Hoffnung, die ich damals verloren glaubte." Sie hielt inne und überlegte, wie sie Hermine davon erzählen sollte, was sie Hermine davon erzählen konnte.  
_‚Die Wahrheit'_ flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
Hermine schien ihren innerlichen Zwiespalt zu bemerken.  
„Shirley, du musst mir nichts erzählen, aber ich bin immer gerne für dich da und höre dir zu."  
„Ich weiß, es ist nur...Ich weiß nicht, wie und ob ich überhaupt drüber reden kann. Ich hab's nie wirklich getan. Severus hat mich immer ohne Worte verstanden."

„Ich kann dir nur das Angebot machen und dir raten, zu versuchen, darüber zu reden."  
„Also gut. Ich fange am besten bei meiner Kindheit an. Sie war...kompliziert, um es mit einem Wort zu beschreiben Ich war ein, nun ja, anderes Kind. Mich fasziniert Muggel. Fast schon ein tödliches Delikt in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir eine streng reinblütige Familie waren. Meine Eltern haben mich...sehr oft gequält, doch Severus war immer an meiner Seite, unterstützte mich. Doch dann wechselte er zu den Todessern, der Kontakt brach ab. Während der Zeit des Krieges war ich gerade mit meinem Medizinstudium fertig. Ben lernte ich an der Uni kennen. Er studierte Jura. Er war ein absoluter Frauenschwarm, jeder lag ihm zu Füßen, auch ich, bloß hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen, dass ich wirklich mal mit ihm zusammen kommen würde. Während dieser Zeit hatte ich aber trotz allem auch viele Rückschläge einzustecken. Mein Vater starb an einem Herzinfarkt, meine Mutter folgte ihm und noch immer wusste ich nicht, wo Severus war, noch hatte ich irgendwas von ihm gehört. Nur ein war klar, dass er ein Todesser war. All die Trauer und Enttäuschung wegen meiner Familie hatte ich hinter eine Fassade gepackt."

„Die Fassade, die du bis heute nicht abgelegt hast" fragte Hermine, wobei es mehr wie eine Feststellung klang.  
„Wirklich abgelegt hab ich sie nie. Als der Krieg vorbei war, dachte ich, dass Ben und mir ein schönes Leben bevor stünde, ich die Schatten der Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen könnte, doch dem war nicht so. Ben war immer ein sehr eifersüchtiger Partner. Er dichtete mir schon eine Affäre an, wenn die Sofakissen nicht richtig lagen. Es war zeitweise die Hölle. Was so schön angefangen hat, entwickelte sich zu dem reinsten Grauen. Wenigstens wusste ich in der Zwischenzeit, dass Severus den Krieg überlebt hatte und nun auf Hogwarts unterrichtete. Auch wenn ich keinen Kontakt hatte, war ich doch froh zu wissen, dass es wenigstens noch einen geliebten Menschen da draußen gab. Doch das Leben ging weiter, meine Beziehung, meine Karriere. Ich hatte mich aus der Zauberwelt gänzlich zurück gezogen. Auch wenn ich immer noch zauberte, hatte ich ansonsten nichts mehr damit zu tun. Mein Platz war in der Muggelwelt. Während ich anfing mehr und mehr mein Beruf zu meinem Leben zu machen, stieg Ben abwechselnd mit seiner Sekretärin und der Freundin seines Vaters ins Bett. Ab und an war auch ich noch mal an der Reihe, aber wirkliche Liebe gab es da nicht und ich beschloss das ganze zu beenden. Ben nahm die Trennung damals sehr gelassen, hatte er doch noch seine Sekretärin." Shirley schwieg, während sie Hermine ganz genau musterte.

„Und nur wegen dieser vergangen Liebe lässt du niemanden mehr an dich ran?" fragte diese verwirrt.  
„Der eigentliche Grund kommt erst noch. Keine zwei Wochen nachdem wir uns trennten, blieb meine Regel aus. Der Besuch beim Frauenarzt gab mir die Bestätigung. Für ein Kind war es nun wirklich der unpassendste Zeitpunkt, nur als Frauenärztin riet ich meinen Patientinnen immer, dass sie sich zwei Mal überlegen sollten, ob sie ein Kind töten oder nicht. Also galt das auch für mich und es war klar, dass ich mich für das Kind entschied. Das Kind war für mich der Anlass etwas zu ändern und ich raffte mich auf, Severus nach all den Jahren endlich zu schreiben. Während ich Severus einen Romanlangen Brief geschrieben hatte und auf seine Antwort wartete, hatte ich Ben eine Nachricht auf seiner Mailbox hinterlassen, dass er mich anrufen sollte. Er rief mich zurück und als ich ihm mitteilte, dass er Vater werden würde, legte er wortlos auf. Eine halbe Stunde später stand er vor meiner Tür." Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zum blauen Himmel, während sie versucht, das Zittern ihrer Hände in den Griff zu bekommen.  
„Er schlug mich...immer wieder...und töte damit das Kind." Eine einzelne Träne rollte ihr Wange hinab, mühsam kämpfte sie um ihre Beherrschung.

„Es tut mir Leid." War das einzige, was Hermine hervor brachte. Zu geschockt war sie von dem, was sie gerade erfahren hatte. Mitfühlend zog sie die Ältere in die Arme und Shirley ließ sich fallen.  
Sie weinte, wie wohl noch nie in den letzten Jahren. All der Schmerz drang mit einem Mal an die Oberfläche und schien übermächtig. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich langsam wieder und löste sich aus Hermines Armen.  
„Tut mir Leid" nuschelte sie. „Eigentlich komm ich viel besser damit klar...ich"  
„Nicht doch. Es ist gut so, wenn du drüber sprichst und ich kann verstehen, dass du Angst vor einer neuen Beziehung hast, aber du musst versuchen, dich davon los zu reißen. Dr. Miller macht auf mich nun auch nicht gerade den Eindruck, dass er zu solcher Gewalt fähig wäre, wie Ben es gewesen ist."

Shirley seufzte laut auf. „Ich weiß doch, Hermine, aber trotzdem. Ich kann niemandem mehr so trauen, es geht nicht und Matthew möchte bestimmt keine paranoide Frau an seiner Seite."  
„Du bist nicht paranoid, du musst nur lernen wieder zu vertrauen."  
„Wenn es doch so einfach wäre, Hermine. Nach der Fehlgeburt hab ich niemanden mehr an mich rangelassen, allem und jedem misstraut. Es war so schwer nicht in jeder Person nur schlechtes zu sehen."  
„Weiß Severus von all dem? Du erwähntest nur, dass du ihm damals geschrieben hast."  
„Ja, er weiß es." Antwortet sie schließlich zögerlich. „ Er wusste nur nicht damit umzugehen. Klar war ich immer die kleinere Schwester, die er beschützen wollte, aber damals hatte er nie Zeit und wenn er es mir auch persönlich nicht sagte, um mich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, wusste ich doch, dass er ein Spion war."  
Verblüfft schaute Hermine sie an. „Woher?"

„Ich bin seine Schwester, Hermine und ich bin ein Snape, wobei Severus manchmal sagt, dass ich wohl durchaus ein zweiter Albus Dumbledore wäre." Schmunzelte sie und wischte sich die letzten Tränen von den Wangen,  
„So und nun wenden wir uns mal wieder anderen Dingen zu. Ich hab deine Medikamente mit gebracht. Am besten gehen wir ins Haus, dann erklär ich dir alles bezüglich der Dosierung."  
Geschmeidig stand sie vom Boden auf und half Hermine beim Aufstehen.  
„Shirley?"  
„Ja?"  
„Lass zu, dass du wieder glücklich wirst. Wenn es einer verdient hat, dann du."  
„Danke, Hermine. Aber schaun wir, wie es sich entwickelt."

**So, das wars dann leider auch schon wieder. Ich versuche natürlich weiter zuschreiben und würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Review da lassen würdet :)**  
**Liebe Grüße,**

**Sarah**


	31. Immer wieder etwas Neues

**Hallo liebe Leser,**

**hier bin ich mit einem neuen Kapitel.**

**Zuerst einmal, ich bin wirklich ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass auf diesem Kapitel etliche Klicks waren, aber nur zwei Reviews.**  
**Und ich frag, womit hängt es zusammen?**  
**Ist die Story so schlecht?**  
**Mein Schreibstil eine Katastrophe?**

**Ich denke, dass es vielleicht ganz sinnvoll wäre, eine kleine Sommerpause einzulegen, weil wahrscheinlich viele von euch gerade in den Ferien sind, oder ist es die bekannte Reviewfaulheit?****  
****So schwer ist es nun auch nicht, sich nachdem lesen die zwei Minuten zu nehmen.**

**lufa**_: Ja, Harry wird sein Fett schon noch weg kriegen und was Shirley und Matthew angeht, da lassen wir uns einfach mal überraschen ;)_

**Gnomy:**_Hey, das war keine Aufforderung, dass du bei „You and I collide" ein Review schreiben solltest. Kann ja auch sein, dass dir die Story gar nicht mehr gefällt. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, wenn du nen lieben Harry willst, bist du hier falsch._

_Jaa, Shirley ist ein toller Charakter, ich liebe sie und deswegen ist sie ja auch mein ;) Mal schauen, was da noch kommt mit dem lieben Dr. Miller und ihr grins_

30. Kapitel Immer wieder etwas Neues

Hermine und Severus hatten ein paar ruhige Tage, bis sie Post vom Ministerium bekamen.  
Sie saßen gerade beim Frühstück, als eine Eule durch das offene Fenster geflogen kam.  
„Post vom Ministerium" murmelte Severus nur und öffnete den Brief, während Hermine der Eule einige Eulenkekse gab.  
Severus fischte seine Lesebrille aus seinem Umhang und fing an, den Brief zu lesen. Hermine beobachtet gespannt seine Gesichtszüge, doch wie so oft konnte sie aus seiner Mimik nicht schlau werden.

Seufzend legte Severus den Brief zur Seite. Sofort griff Hermine danach und fing hastig an zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrte Eheleute Snape,_

_gegen Sie wurde eine anonyme Anzeige wegen Behördenbetruges erstattet. Wie uns aus sicherer Quelle__zugetragen__ wurde, sollen Sie, Mister Severus Snape ,__und Sie, Misses Hermine Snape, geborene Granger, eine Scheinehe zu Gunsten des Heiratsgesetzes führen._  
_Als Ministerium für Zauberei ist es unsere Aufgabe dieser Anzeige__nachzugehen__. Daher werden wir Ihnen in den nächsten Wochen eine Eheprüferin zur Seite stellen, die dann entscheiden wird, ob diese Ehe echt ist oder im Zweifelsfall geschieden wird._  
_Die__genaue__Ankunft der Eheprüferin werden wir Ihnen in einem späteren Brief mitteilen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Soraya Conner_

„Eine Eheprüferin?" rief Hermine entsetzt aus. „Das können die doch nicht wirklich durchziehen!"  
„Wie du siehst, Hermine, sie können es und wir sind machtlos." grimmigstarrte Severus auf den Brief in Hermines Händen.  
„Aber das kann nicht sein, das können die doch nicht machen. Sind die denn völlig wahnsinnig geworden? Wenn ich das schon lese. Aus sichere Quelle. Ahhh!" Hermine griff nach ihr Tasse und schleuderte sie an die Wand. Sie hatte den unbändigen Drang alles zu zerstören, was ihr in die Finger kam. Dieser verdammte Bastard von Potter! Sie hatte ja gewusst, dass so etwas in der Art auf sie zukommen würde, aber in dieser Form, nein! Und schon flog Severus' Tasse gegen die Wand.

„Hermine! Beruhige dich. Das macht es auch nicht besser!" versuchte Severus sie zu beruhigen, doch Hermine hatte vor Wut schon nach dem Geschirr auf dem Tisch gegriffen.  
Hastig stand Severus auf und wollte ihr das Geschirr abnehmen, doch sie schmiss es an die Wand und fing an, um sich zu schlagen.  
„Hermine...Hermine, beruhige dich. Krieg dich wieder ein!" bellte Severus schließlich und endlich wurde sie ruhiger.

„Was war das bitte schön gerade?" Severus schaute sie vorwurfsvoll an und zeigte auf das Chaos im Esszimmer.  
„Ich weiß nicht..." gab sie kleinlaut zu. „Ich bin nur...so..so unsagbar wütend. Der Drang danach etwas kaputt zu machen war so...übermächtig."  
„Kein Grund das Frühstücksgeschirr an die Wand zu werfen, noch weniger meine Kaffeetasse."  
„Ich weiß, es tut mir Leid, aber mich regt das alles nur so auf. Die können das nicht wirklich machen. Was ist, wenn wir diesen, diesen Test nicht bestehen. Ich will dich nicht verlassen, Severus!"  
„Das wirst du auch nicht, Hermine!" Er strich ihr über ihre Wange und zog sie dann in eine feste Umarmung. Niemand würde ihm dieses kostbare Geschenk wieder weg nehmen. Am aller wenigsten Harry Potter persönlich, noch so ein dämliche Eheprüferin.

Nachdem Hermine das Esszimmer mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes wieder in seinen alten Zustand zurück versetzt und sie das Frühstück beendet hatten, gingen Severus und Hermine ihrer eigenen Wege.

Während Hermine nach London apparierte, um sich von Shirley durchchecken zu lassen, stattete Severus Minerva McGonagall einen Besuch ab.  
Kaum stand er vor ihrer Bürotür, wurde ihm auch sofort geöffnet.

„Severus, wie schön dich zu sehen. Komm rein und setz dich doch." Severus murmelte nur etwas unverständliches, bevor er sich in einen der Sessel vor ihrem Schreibtisch fallen ließ.

„Tee?" fragte Minerva freundlich und schenkte ihm, ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, ein.

„Nun, was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?" erwartungsvoll blickte sie Severus an.

„Wir haben Post vom Ministerium bekommen. Uns soll eine Eheprüferin zur Seite gestellt werden!" Minervas Augen weiteten sich und sie verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee.

„Was sagst du da?" brachte sie mühsam hervor.

„Das, was ich sagte!" genervt verdrehte Severus die Augen. Wieso mussten die Menschen nur immer so dumme Fragen stellen?

„Und ab wann bekommt ihr diese Prüferin?"

„Das Ministerium will uns den genauen Termin noch wissen lassen, allerdings gehe ich davon aus, dass diese verehrte Dame wohl auf Hogwarts wird wohnen müssen, oder möchtest du auf einen deiner Lehrer verzichten wollen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Bis zum neuen Schuljahr sind es ja nur noch knapp zwei Wochen. Ich werde den Elfen dann sagen, sie sollen ihr ein Zimmer richten. Wo soll ich sie einquartieren? In den Kerkern?" grinsend schaute sie ihn an.

„Ich warne dich, Minerva! Der Kerker ist mein Revier. Es reicht, wenn diese Person uns wohl auf Tritt und Schritt verfolgen wird. Da muss ich sie nicht noch näher bei mir haben. Wobei ich sowieso noch nicht weiß, ob das alles gut geht."

„Was soll das denn heißen? Willst du ihr einen Fluch aufhalsen?"

Severus lachte trocken auf.  
„Ich bestimmt nicht, eher Hermine!"

„Wieso Hermine?"

„Weil sie heute morgen schon bei dem Brief ausgetickt ist. Sie hat das Esszimmer beinahe in Schutt und Asche gelegt und sämtliches Geschirr vom Frühstückstisch ist an der Wand gelandet."

„Oh" sagte Minerva betreten. „Unter diesen Umständen sollte man Hermine wohl im Moment mit Vorsicht genießen. Wo ist sie momentan überhaupt? Im Manor?"

„Nein, sie ist bei meiner Schwester in London und lässt sich untersuchen."

„Immer noch die Sache mit ihrem Unfall?"

„Ja, sie muss noch Medikamente nehmen. Außerdem will sie sich regelmäßig untersuchen lassen, damit es keine Komplikationen bei einer späteren Schwangerschaft geben wird." Severus trank mit einem Schluck seinen Tee leer und erhob sich dann.

„Ich denke, wir sehen uns am 30. August wieder. Ich lass dich unsere Ankunftszeit wissen." und ohne einen Gruß war er aus dem Büro verschwunden.

'Puh', war Minervas einziger Gedanken. 'Das konnte ja ein anstrengendes Schuljahr werden. Eheprüferin? Auf was für Ideen das Ministerium doch immer kam.'

Währenddessen saß Hermine im Wartezimmer einer großen, modern eingerichteten Praxis, die in der belebten Londoner Innenstadt lag. Lange brauchte sie nicht zu warten als auch schon eine junge Sprechstundenhilfe sie aufrief und in das Behandlungszimmer brachte. Auch wenn das hier eine gynäkologische Praxis war, erinnerte Hermine das ganze Feeling an ihre Eltern. Sie dachte daran zurück, wie es gewesen war, wenn sie in den Sommerferien in der Praxis ihrer Eltern mit geholfen hatte. Wie sie dann auch immer ganz stolz einen weißen Kittel hatte tragen dürfen. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken los zu werden. Das war Vergangenheit und sie musste damit abschließen, das Alte hinter sich zu lassen.

Um von ihren traurigen Gedanken weg zukommen, ließ sie ihren Blick durch das Behandlungszimmer schweifen. Als erstes stach ihr natürlich der gynäkologische Stuhl ins Auge. Als sie das letzte Mal darauf gemusst hatte, war sie drei Jahre jünger gewesen und alleine bei dem Gedanken bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Wer stieg schon gerne drauf?  
An der Wand stand eine Liege und ein Gerät, dass Hermine als Ultraschallgerät identifizierte , während auf der anderen Seite ein Schreibtisch und eine kleine Umkleidekabine standen.

Während ihr Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifte, wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Severus zurück. Hoffentlich würde das mit dieser Eheprüferin gut gehen. Sie wollte und konnte nicht mehr ohne diesen Mann und sie war überzeugt, dass es bei ihm nicht anderes war. Oder doch nicht? Quatsch, beruhigte sie sich selbst, er liebt dich.  
„Du wirst langsam paranoid" murmelte sie.

„Wer wird paranoid?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und blickte ihrer Schwägerin ins Gesicht.

„Mensch, Shirley, erschreck mich bitte nie wieder so."

„Verzeih, meine liebste Schwägerin" grinste sie.

„Shirley, du hast nur eine Schwägerin."

„Ja, deswegen kannst du ja trotzdem meine liebste sein" antwortete sie keck und ließ sich hinter dem großen Schreibtisch nieder.

„Nun sag schon, wie geht es dir heute? Kommst du mit den Medikamenten klar oder hast du Beschwerden?"

„Nein, danke, es ist soweit alles in Ordnung. Die Medikamente bemerke ich kaum."

„Das ist hervorragend. Aber ich hätte gerne meine erste Antwort ehrlich beantwortet!

Seufzend erhob Hermine sich aus ihrem Stuhl und trat an das Fenster gegenüber des Schreibtischs. Leicht zog sie den Vorhang zur Seite und blickte auf die befahrene Straße runter.

Shirley beobachtet sie und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort.

„Wir haben Post vom Ministerium bekommen. Uns wird in den nächsten Wochen eine Eheberaterin zur Seite gestellt. Sie wird darüber entscheiden, ob die Ehe erhalten bleibt oder geschieden wird." Hermine hatte völlig ruhig und ohne jede Emotion gesprochen. In ihrem Inneren sah es dagegen ganz anders aus.

„Oh, das ist natürlich nicht so gut.", gab Shirley zu. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ihr beide liebt euch doch und das ist alles, was zählt."

„Ja, aber wer weiß, was da alles von uns verlangt wird? Wir haben vorher jahrelang nur eine Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung zu einander gehabt."

„Na und? Die werden euch diese Prüferin ja nicht in ner Stunde vor die Tür setzen. Setzt euch heute Abend hin und bei einem gutem Glas Rotwein erzählt ihr euch die wichtigsten Dinge eures Lebens. Wann wer Geburtstag hat, Erinnerungen aus der Kindheit, Lieblingsessen, -blumen, -farbe, -kleidung. Alles, was man eben von seinem Partner wissen sollte und dann wird es schon klappen. Ich versteh sowieso nicht, warum so ein Theater darum gemacht wird."

„Weil das Ministerium seine Informationen aus einer sicheren Quelle zieht," zitierte sie den Wortlaut des Briefes.

Shirley trat hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor, eilte zu Hermine und zog sie in die Arme.

„Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Kleines. Das wird schon alles werden."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht und ich mach mir einfach nur zu viele Sorgen." gab Hermine zu.

„Genau! Und jetzt verdrängst du diese dummen Gedanken und freust dich auf einen schönen Abend mit Severus. So und nun noch mal zurück zu deinem eigentlichen Besuch. Ich würde heute gerne eine Blutabnahme und eine gynäkologische Untersuchung machen und guck mich nicht so an, es muss sein."

„Ist schon, ist schon gut , ich sag ja gar nichts."

„Gut, dann kannst du dich dort entkleiden gehen. Schuhe, Hose und Slip reichen."

Recht schnell hatte sie die Untersuchung und die Blutabnahme hinter sich gebracht und es war bei weitem nicht so schlimm, wie sie erwartet hatte.

Nun saß sie wieder vor Shirleys Schreibtisch und während diese die Untersuchungsergebnisse in einer gelben Krankenakte notierte, überlegte Hermine krampfhaft, wie sie ihr ihr letztes Anliegen nahe bringen sollte.

„Also Hermine, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist alles in Ordnung. Wir warten noch die Blutergebnisse ab, aber ich denke nicht, dass da irgendetwas sein wird. Bloß deinen Blutdruck solltest du etwas in den Griff bekommen. Der ist mir ein wenig zu hoch, aber das kann natürlich auch von der Aufregung kommen. Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Nun ja...es gäbe da schon noch etwas..." verlegen kratzte sich Hermine am Kopf.

„Ja?"

„Also die OP, die liegt ja jetzt doch schon ein bisschen zurück und Dr. Miller meinte zwar, ich sollte etwas kürzer treten und mich viel Ausruhen..." druckste sie rum.

„Nun sag schon, Hermine" forderte die Ältere sie auf.

„Wir...ich...wollte fragen, ab wann..ähm...ich Severus...ähm körperlich wieder...näher sein darf."

Shirley musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Sie hatte sich sowieso schon gefragt, wann diese Frage kommen würde. Allerdings hätte sie die Frage als erstes von Severus erwartet.

„Also Hermine, zuerst mal, du kannst mich alles fragen, okay? Als deine Ärztin bin ich dafür da, um dir deine Fragen zu beantworten und natürlich auch als Freundin. Und ja, ihr dürft euch wieder körperlich nahe sein, allerdings sage ich ausdrücklich dazu, dass es bitte keine neuen wilden Stellungen oder verrückte Ideen sein sollten. Auch wenn die OP in zwischen gute drei Wochen her ist, heißt das nicht, dass du wieder vollkommen gesund bist. Und um Himmels Willen vergesst nicht zu verhüten. Nehmt einen Trank, Verhütungszauber, von mir aus verschreibe ich dir auch die Pille, aber vergesst es nicht. Du weißt, dass ein Kind dich umbringen würde!" mahnend sah Shirley Hermine an und dieser war klar, dass Shirley ihr keinesfalls etwas böses wollte. Sie sah in ihren Augen nur die ehrliche und aufrichtige Sorge um ihr Wohlbefinden.

„Danke, Shirley, für alles." sagte sie deswegen nur und erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl.

Shirley brachte Hermine noch nach vorne zum Empfang, bevor sie sich verabschiedete.  
„Wegen den Blutergebnissen sage ich dir dann noch Bescheid und sollte etwas sein, weißt du ja, wie und wo du mich erreichen kannst."

„Ja ist okay und danke dir nochmal."

„Ist schon okay und grüß meinen großen Bruder. Er könnte ja auch mal wieder nach seiner kleinen Schwester schauen ." sagte sie lächelnd und umarmte Hermine zum Abschied.

Als Hermine die Praxis verließ und in einer stillen Seitengasse zurück nach Snape Manor apparierte, fühlte sie sich ein kleines bisschen besser.

Shirleys Idee mit dem schönen, gemeinsamen Abend war nicht schlecht, doch sie hatte noch eine ganz andere, viel bessere Idee.

**Und, wie fandet ihr es?**

**LG,**  
**Sarah**


	32. Romantische Stunden

**Hallo liebe Leser,**

**hier bin ich mit einem neuen Kapitel.**

**Ein Dankeschön an lufa, Severus - Hermione Snape und Meli für die Reviews. Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut :)**

**An die anderen vielen Schwarzleser kann ich nur sagen: Schreibt mir doch auch mal rein Review. Ihr habt jetzt über 30 Kapitel gelesen, da kann man sich doch mal aufraffen, wenigstens ein kleines Review dazu lassen , oder?**

**Schließlich nehm ich mir Stunden Zeit, um ein Kapitel zu schreiben, dann könnt ihr doch wenigstens zwei Minuten für ein kurzes Review opfern, gell?**

* * *

31. Kapitel Romantische Stunden

Als Hermine Snape Manor betrat, erschienen sofort die beiden Hauselfen, um der Hausherrin ihre Tasche abzunehmen und sich nach ihren weiteren Wünschen zu erkundigen.

„Wo ist Severus?" fragte Hermine auch sogleich.

„Der Master sitzt im Garten" quiekte Bibi und Hermine nickte ihr dankbar zu.

Leise trat sie durch die Wohnzimmertür hinaus in den Garten. Severus saß in einem der Liegestühle, seine Lesebrille auf der Nase und las in einem Buch.

Sie schlich zu ihm herüber und legte sanft ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.

Wider Erwarten erschrak Severus nicht, sondern klappte nur unbeeindruckt sein Buch zu.

„Ich habe dich bereits gehört." sagte er und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr herum.

„Och schade, ich dachte, ich hätte dich erschrecken können." meinte sie gespielt gekränkt.

Severus zog sie um den Stuhl herum und platzierte sie auf seinem Schoss, bevor er zuerst ihre Hände, dann ihre Lippen küsste. Die Intensität und Leidenschaft, die hinter diesem Kuss lag, hinterließ in Hermines Unterleib ein Kribbeln , das sie fast wahnsinnig machte. Sie hätte sich ihm am liebsten hier und jetzt hingegeben, aber sie hatte noch andere Pläne. Entschieden löste sie den Kuss.

Überrascht, aber auch verunsichert sah Severus sie an.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" fragte er auch sofort.

„Nein…es ist nur…Shirley rät mir noch davon ab, dir…dir körperlich wieder näher zu sein" log sie schließlich und hoffte, dass Severus ihre roten Wangen, als Verlegenheit interpretierte.

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sich auf Severus Gesicht ein verständnisvoller Ausdruck legte.

„Was hat Shirley denn noch gesagt?"

Hermine war froh, dass sie ihn scheinbar so schnell abgelenkt hatte.

„Nun ja, soweit ist alles in Ordnung. Die Blutergebnisse lässt sie mir noch zukommen , aber sie glaubt nicht, dass dort irgendetwas nicht stimmt oder auffällig ist."

„Das klingt doch ganz gut." sagte Severus und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung.

Dass Hermine nicht mehr ganz gesund werden könnte, dieser Gedanke bereitete ihm immer wieder Kummer und er sorgte sich um sie.

„Und wie war es bei Minerva?" fragte Hermine im Gegenzug.

Severus löste die Umarmung und drückte Hermine ein Stück von sich weg, so dass er ihr besser ins Gesicht gucken konnte.

„Wie soll es schon gewesen sein?" antwortete er sarkastisch.

Hermine grinste ihn schulterzuckend an.

„Minerva wird dieser Eheprüferin ein Zimmer in Hogwarts einrichten, allerdings nicht im Kerker. Ich hoffe es zumindest, dass sie das nicht macht, sonst hat sie einen Lehrer weniger." knurrte er und Hermine konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht

verkneifen.

„Was?" brummte er deswegen auch gleich.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, wie sexy du aussiehst, wenn du dich so aufregst?"

Skeptisch hob er eine Augenbraue und das ließ Hermines Beherrschung endgültig brechen und sie fing schallend an zu lachen.

„Könntest du mal aufhören, so zu lachen?" Sein Blick verriet, dass er mehr als nur genervt war. Hermine versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, was ihr äußerst schwer fiel.

„Warum, verdammt noch mal, lachst du?" Severus klang jetzt weniger geduldig.

„Tut mir Leid, Liebster, aber mittlerweile habe ich so oft gesehen, wie du deine Augenbraue in die Höhe hebst, bloß war das früher immer, wenn dich irgendetwas so gar nicht beeindruckt hat. Früher, als du noch die griesgrämige Fledermaus und nicht mein Mann warst."

„Merlin, hast du sonst nichts zu lachen?" erwiderte er, seine Stimme klang allerdings weniger strenger, als noch Sekunden zuvor.

„Doch und jetzt muss ich dich leider alleine lassen. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Ach und solltest du auf die Idee kommen, duschen oder baden zu gehen, dann solltest du es vor 18 Uhr machen. Danach gehört das Bad nämlich mir!" Sie lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss, bevor sie von seinem Schoß aufstand und, einen leicht verwirrten Severus Snape hinter sich zurücklassend, ins Haus trat.

Zielsicher steuerte Hermine auf die Küche zu, wo sie die beiden Hauselfen vermutete und dann auch fand. Sie hätte auch einfach nach ihnen rufen können, allerdings wollte sie vermeiden, dass Severus sie hören konnte oder versuchte, sie zu belauschen.

„Bibi, Trixi, ich habe eine Bitte an euch." wandte sie sich auch sofort an die Elfen.

„Alles, was Sie wollen." beteuerten ihr diese und Hermine konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Die beiden waren einfach zu goldig.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr heute Abend etwas Leckeres kocht und den Esstisch schön schmückt. Nach Möglichkeit versucht auch Severus vom Esszimmer fern zuhalten. Ich möchte ihn überraschen" sagte sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Wangen ein leichtes Rosa zierte.

„Natürlich werden wir uns kümmern." antworteten die Elfen im Chor und verbeugten sich vor ihrer Hausherrin.

„Ich danke euch." sagte Hermine und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verschwand sie aus der Küche.

Hastig, damit Severus es nicht mitbekam, holte sie ihre Tasche und apparierte aus der Eingangshalle hinaus in die Winkelgasse.  
Zielstrebig ging sie auf Madame Malkins Laden zu. Sie wollte sich für den Abend ein neues Kleid kaufen. Es sollte zwar nicht edel und teuer sein, aber um Severus zu gefallen, tat sie alles.

„Oh, Miss Granger." begrüßte sie Madame Malkin, doch dann korrigierte sie sich selbst.

„Verzeihung, Sie heißen jetzt wahrscheinlich Snape." Hermine lächelte die ältere, rundliche Hexe warm an.

„Ja, so ist es."

„Dann darf man sicher noch gratulieren?!" sagte Madame Malkin und schüttelte Hermine die Hand. „Alles Gute für Ihre Ehe

und Ihre Zukunft."

„Vielen Dank, Madame Malkin. Wir sind ja erst vier Wochen verheiratet, da dürfen Sie noch gratulieren."

„Nun, Mrs. Snape, was kann ich denn für Sie tun?"

„Ich suche ein Kleid."

„Für welchen Anlass denn?"

„Ähm…für ein Abendessen. Es sollte schlicht, aber trotzdem elegant sein."

„Da hätten wir einiges!" Madame Malkin zauberte, wie schon bei der Hochzeitskleidanprobe, einen Berg Kleider von den Ständern und Hermine hatte die Qual der Wahl.

Da gab es wunderschöne Cocktailkleider, aber auch Abendroben aus purer Seide. Hermine probierte eins nach dem anderen und konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Schließlich sortierte sie schon mal alle braunen Kleider aus, da diese sich nur mit ihrer Haarfarbe stachen. Am Ende entschied sie sich zwischen einem weißen oder einem schwarzen Cocktailkleid aus Seide und wählte das Schwarze.  
Das Kleid war sündhaft teuer und sie musste fast ihr ganzes Erspartes ausgeben, doch das war es ihr wert.

„Sie haben eine gute Wahl getroffen, Mrs. Snape. Das Kleid steht Ihnen fabelhaft und Ihr Mann kann sich glücklich schätzen, eine solche wunderbare Frau an seiner Seite zu haben." sagte Madame Malkin zum Abschied.

„Ich denke, das tut er. Auf Wiedersehen, Madame Malkin." verabschiedete sich Hermine und eilte aus dem Laden. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie recht spät dran war und so beeilte sie sich, zurück nach Snape Manor zu kommen.

Als sie dort ankam, kamen ihr die Elfen entgegen und zwinkerten ihr verschwörerisch zu.

„Der Master ist im Labor." meinte Bibi und Hermine lächelte dankbar.

„Sehr gut! Dann habe wir ja freie Bahn." Sie raffte ihre Tüte und verschwand nach oben, wo sie sich im Bad einschloss.

Zuerst ließ sie sich ein Bad ein.  
Sie genoss das warme Wasser und wäre beinahe eingeschlafen, dann erhob sie sich jedoch und trocknete sich ab.  
Sie zog sich ihre schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche an und darüber das Cocktailkleid.  
Wie schon in Madame Malkins Laden, saß ihr das Kleid wie angegossen.

Hermine trocknete ihre Haare mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs und mit einem weiteren steckte sie sich diese kunstvoll hoch.

Sie legte ein leichtes Make-Up auf und wählte als Schmuck eine einfach, silberne Kette, mit einem „H" als Anhänger und dazu passende Perlenohrringe. Zum Schluss zog sie sich noch ihre schwarzen, hochhackigen Pumps an, die vorne spitz geformt waren.

Sie drehte sich einmal im Kreis und betrachtete sich kritisch im Spiegel. Hoffentlich würde sie Severus gefallen.

Zufrieden mit ihrem Erscheinungsbild, schlich sie sich die Treppe runter ins Esszimmer.  
Die Elfen hatten den Tisch einfach traumhaft schön gedeckt.  
Der Esstisch war mit einer bordeauxfarbenen Tischdecke gedeckt und neben dem Geschirr, das vermuten ließ, dass es ein mehrgängiges Essen werden würde, gab es noch einige Kerzen und Rosenblüten.

„Können Bibi und Trixi noch etwas für Sie tun?" fragte Trixi und Hermine schrak leicht zusammen, da sie das Erscheinen der Elfe nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Nein, es ist einfach wunderbar. Jetzt fehlt nur noch Severus."

„Das haben wir sehr gerne gemacht. Wir werden Master Snape zu Tisch bitten." sagte die Elfe und mit einem Ploppverschwand sie.

* * *

Severus saß währenddessen in seinem Labor und versuchte sich an einem neuen Ansatz für seine Forschungsarbeit.  
Er war etwas überrascht gewesen, dass Hermine gegangen war, ohne ihm etwas zu sagen und irgendwie auch verärgert. Sie war seine Frau und es war doch nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn sie ihm wenigstens sagte, wo sie hinging.  
Er wollte gerade einen zweiten Ansatz starten, als es ploppte und Bibi erschien.

„Master Snape, das Essen ist angerichtet. Lady Snape wartet auf Sie." Severus warf überrascht einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. Er hatte die Zeit ganz vergessen.

„Ich komme gleich…" murmelte er und rauschte aus seinem Labor, um vor dem Essen wenigstens noch schnell zu duschen.

So kam es, dass er zehn Minuten später ins Esszimmer trat, frisch geduscht, in einer schwarzen Stoffhose und einem einfach, ebenfalls schwarzen Pulli drüber.  
Er hatte vor gehabt Hermine eine Predigt zu halten, was ihr einfiele, das Haus zu verlassen und ihn nicht in Kenntnis zu setzen, doch bei ihrem Anblick schien sein Gehirn wie leer gefegt zu sein.  
Sie sah einfach nur bezaubernd aus, wie sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, ein Strahlen in ihren braunen Augen, wie er es lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Hermine hatte am Fenster gelehnt und in den Garten gestarrt. Als sie die Wohnzimmertüre aufgehen hörte, drehte sie sich erwartungsvoll zu ihm.  
Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu und ergriff seine Hände.

„Haben wir etwas zu feiern ?" fragte er.

„Nein, ich dachte, wir machen uns einen schönen Abend."

„Und dafür putzt du dich so heraus ?" Hermines Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich und sie ließ seine Hände los.

„Verzeih, wenn ich dir vielleicht einfach nur mal gefallen wollte." fauchte sie und ging zurück zum Fenster.

Severus hätte sich für diesen Satz ohrfeigen können. Anstatt ihr zu sagen, wie bezaubernd sie aussah, brachte er wieder nur so etwas Hirnverbranntes von sich.

Langsam trat er hinter sie und berührte leicht ihre Schulter.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mia." Er drehte sie zu sich herum. „Du siehst aus…wie…wie ein Engel. Einfach nur wunderschön."

„Es tut mir Leid, Severus. Ich weiß auch nicht, was im Moment mit mir los ist. Ich wollte doch nur, dass wir beide einen schönen Abend miteinander verbringen, uns noch ein bisschen besser kennen lernen würden. Es war wahrscheinlich eine dumme Idee, dich nicht einzuweihen."

„Das war es ganz und gar nicht, Hermine." Er zog sie an sich und küsste sanft ihre Lippen.

„Und nun lass uns den Abend genießen." sagte er, nach dem er den Kuss gelöst hatte.  
Er führte Hermine zum Tisch und rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht dann setzte er sich ihr gegenüber.

Die Elfen hatten sich selbst übertroffen. Als Vorspeise gab es eine Gemüsessuppe mit Ingwer und Orange, der Hauptgang waren Schweinemedaillons im Röstimantel und zum Nachtisch gab es eine Joghurt-Vanille-Creme mit Früchten.  
Am Ende waren sich alle beide einig, dass es ein hervorragendes Essen gewesen war und Hermine war sogar ein bisschen schlecht, weil sie bei der Joghurt-Vanille-Creme so gut zu geschlagen hatte.

Nach dem Essen half Severus Hermine aus ihrem Stuhl und zusammen setzen sie sich auf die Couch. Severus schenkte zwei Gläser mit Rotwein ein und reichte Hermine dann eines davon.

„Auf dich." Er erhob das Glas und verlegen stieß sie mit ihm an.

„Es war wirklich ein schöner Abend und ich danke dir dafür." Er zog sie in seine Arme und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Es freut mich, wenn ich dir eine Freude bereiten konnte." Sie kuschelte sich in seine Arme und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Du sagtest, wir sollten uns besser kennen lernen…" nahm Severus das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Ja, ich denke, diese Prüferin wird uns auf Herz und Nieren prüfen, dann sollten wir den anderen doch gut genug kennen,oder?"

„Tun wir das nicht?"

„Wann hab ich Geburtstag?" stellte sie als Gegenfrage und lächelte triumphierend, als Severus sie ratlos anblickte.

„Siehst du?! Es ist übrigens der 19. September."

„Und wann habe ich Geburtstag?" fragte er im Gegenzug.

„Am 9. Januar."

„Woher weißt du das?" Er klang überrascht.

„Severus, ich war deine Schülerin und wir Schüler wissen eben alles und du solltest meinen Geburtstag auch kennen. Ach nein, entschuldige, an meinen Geburtstagen warst du immer damit beschäftigt, mich entweder zu ignorieren oder zu demütigen." sagte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll.

„Verzeih mir, aber sich Geburtstag meiner Schülerinnen und Schüler zu merken geht dann doch zu weit."

„Ja, ja, schon klar. Du hattest als Lehrer ja auch so schon genügend zu tun." merkte sie ironisch an.

„Ja, das hatte ich in der Tat und könntest du jetzt bitte aufhören, dich über mich lustig zu machen?" meinte er pikiert.

Hermine schaute ihn einen Moment lang an, dann setze sie sich auf seinen Schoß.

„So so, ich soll also aufhören?" flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und ihre Lippen berührten die Senke darunter. Federleichte Küsse verteilte sie auf seinem Hals und bewegte sich demonstrativ auf seinem Schoss, so dass sie ihm ein Keuchen entlockte.

„Bei Merlin, Hermine, was soll das werden?"

* * *

**Jaaa, ich weiß, eine sehr gemeine Stelle um aufzuhören, aber doch auch ein guter Ansporn für euch, mir ein kleines Review dazu lassen. Meint ihr nicht?!**

**Ganz liebe Grüße,**

Sarah


	33. Hermine die Lügnerin

**Hallo Leute,**

**nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit bin ich wieder da.**

**Hab ne turbulente Zeit hinter mir und nun bin ich mit einem neuen Kapitel wieder da.**

**Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe, dass überhaupt noch einige Leser geblieben sind.**

**Dieses Kapitel widme ich lufa :)**

**_Edit: Bis jetzt habe ich noch keine Resonaz auf das Kapitel bekommen._**

**_Wird hier überaupt noch gelesen?_**

32. Kapitel Hermine die Lügnerin

„Was das werden soll?" schnurrte sie an seinem Ohr.

„Ja?!"

„Na, wonach sieht es denn aus?"

„Ich denke, Shirley hat gesagt..."

„Severus, vergiss doch mal Shirley. Es geht hier gerade um uns." antwortete Hermine leicht frustriert.

„Ja, aber..."

„Bei Merlin, ihr Männer seit manchmal so schwer von Begriff."

„Wieso?"

„Na deswegen. Was für eine dämlich Frage. Wieso?! Ehrlich Severus, ich hätte dich für intelligenter gehalten!" Severus blickte ihr einen Moment lang in die Augen, bevor es endlich klickt machte.

„Du kleine elende Lügnerin." fast schon grob und doch so voller Leidenschaft zog er ihren Kopf heran und küsste ihre Lippen mit einer Intensität, die ein Feuer in Hermine erwachen ließ, das nicht mehr würde zu bändigen sein. Er knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe und Hermine öffnete nur zu gerne ihre Lippen.

Seine Zunge tauchte in ihre Mundhöhle und erkundete jeden Winkel, neckte ihre Zunge, spielte zärtlich mit ihr, nur um sich immer wieder zurückzuziehen . Während ihre Zungen ein erotisches Spiel ausfochten, wanderten Hermines Hände in Severus Nacken, von wo aus sie in sein pechschwarzes Haar griff.

Ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als Severus seine Körpermitte an ihr rieb. Bei Merlin, was hatte sie in den letzten Tagen gelitten? Seine Küsse zu spüren und doch zu wissen, dass sie ihm nicht näher sein durfte, hatte sie fasst um den Verstand gebracht.

Auch Severus ging es nicht anders, doch er hatte sich zusammengerissen. Der heutige Abend war eine Qual gewesen. Sie sah in diesem Kleid so verdammt sexy aus und das weite Dekollete und ihre langen schlanken Beine hatten ihn ins Schwitzen gebracht.

Er keuchte, als Hermine sich demonstrativ auf seinem Schoss bewegte und seine schmerzhafte Erektion geradezu nach Freiheit schrie.

Ein Blick in Hermines haselnussbraune Augen und ihr gehauchtes „Ich will dich!" reichten aus, um alle Schranken fallen zu lassen. Sein Verstand schaltete sich vollständig ab. Mit einem Ruck riss er Hermine auf den Boden und stieß dabei die Weingläser um. Doch das interessierte ihn nicht. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und kaum das sie beide nackt waren, hatte Severus sich tief in Hermine versenkt.

Einen Moment lang blieb dieser die Luft weg und sie bohrte ihre Fingernägel in seine Schultern und genoss das Gefühl, wie sein erigierter Penis sie voll ausfüllte.

Auch Severus genoss diese Gefühl und verharrte einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen in dieser Position, bevor er anfing, in sie zu stoßen. Sie war so feucht und eng und jegliche Beherrschung seinerseits war verschwunden. Schnell hatten sie einen Rhythmus gefunden und der Raum wurde von ihrem Stöhnen und Keuchen erfüllt.

Immer wieder brachte er sich tief in sie und musste sich gleichzeitig beherrschen, nicht zu früh zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Der Anblick der Frau, die unter ihm lag, die Augen geschlossen und die geschwollenen Lippen leicht geöffnet, machten es ihm dabei nicht einfach. Keuchend versuchte er seinen Orgasmus zurück zuhalten, indem seine Stöße weniger kraftvoller waren, er Hermine aber zusätzlich mit seinem Daumen stimulierte.

Hermines Atmung beschleunigte sich noch mal und ihr keuchendes „Severus" war das einzige, dass ihr über die spröden Lippen kam.

Severus beugte sich zu ihr runter und im selben Moment, als er ihr in ihren blütenweißen Hals biss, krampften sich ihre Muskeln um sein Glied zusammen und beide wurden über den Gipfel gestoßen.

Während er sich in Schüben tief in ihr ergoss, hielten sie sich wie zwei Ertrinkende aneinander fest und ihre bebenden Körper zuckten, zitterten, klebten aneinander und sie waren verausgabt und befriedigt.

Langsam normalisierte sich ihrer beider Atmen und Severus zog sich aus ihr zurück. Zärtlich schmiegte sie sich in seine Arme und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss, bevor sie mit der Hand zu ihrem Hals fuhr und die Bisswunde betastete.

„Habe ich dir sehr weh getan?" fragte Severus und Hermine war klar, dass er nicht nur ihre Wunde meinte.

„Nein!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und einige Strähnen, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatten, umrahmten ihr Gesicht. „Es war wunderschön." Und Severus wusste, dass es ehrlich gemeint war.

„Das war es." bestätigte er. „Aber du bleibst trotzdem eine Lügnerin."

„Verzeih mir, Liebster, aber ich wollte dich überraschen. Shirley hat gesagt, dass wir wieder miteinander schlafen dürfen, aber das wir vorsichtig sein müssen, in jeder Hinsicht." Severus verstand, was sie meinte

„Ich geb dir einen Verhütungstrank."

„Aber nicht jetzt. Ich hab was ganz anderes vor." Ihre Stimme klang schon wieder so verführerisch und Severus spürte, wie das Blut sich erneut in seiner Körpermitte sammelte.

„Ich würde allerdings vorschlagen, dass wir in unser Bett gehen. Ich bin ein alter Mann, Hermine. Teppichboden ist für mich auf Dauer leider nichts." Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und als er sie problemlos hoch hob und die Treppe hoch ins Schlafzimmer trug, meinte sie nur:

„So so, du bist ein alter Mann, aber tragen kannst du mich noch?" Er ignorierte ihren gespielten Einwand und ließ sie in die Kissen gleiten.

Die kühlen Laken berührten ihre erhitze Haut und Severus fing an, jede einzelne Haarnadel aus ihrem Haar zu ziehen, wobei er sich Zeit ließ und immer wieder federleicht ihren Rücken oder ihren Nacken berührte, so dass sie trotz der Hitze eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Die ganze Zeit über schaute er ihr dabei tief in die Augen und als auch die letzte Nadel raus war und ihre Haare ihr Gesicht umrahmten, zog sie Severus in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Wieder nahmen ihre Zungen das erotische Spiel auf und Hermine stöhnte ungehalten.

Die Gefühle, die ein weiteres Mal wie eine Welle über ihr einbrachen, schalteten ihren Verstand aus und willenlos lieferte sie sich ihrem Mann aus.

Severus ließ sich diesmal hingegen viel Zeit. Quälend langsam leckte er mit seiner Zunge ihren Hals entlang, vorbei an ihrer Bisswunde bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, wo er anfing, federleichte Küsse zu verteilen, um sich dann ihren kleinen festen Brüsten zu widmen.

Hermine begann sich unter ihm zu winden, seine Berührungen alleine entfachten ein Feuer in ihr, das sie zu verbrennen schien und sie wahnsinnig machte.  
Seine Lippen fanden ihre Brustwarzen und schlossen sich um diese. Hermine krallte ihre Hände in die Laken, als Severus anfing, an ihnen zu sagen.

Bei Merlin, was tat er nur mit ihr?!

Severus spürte auch seine Erregung wachsen und ihr verhaltenes Stöhnen und ihr sich windender Körper ließen seine Mauer der Selbstbeherrschung stark wanken. Er löste sich von ihren Brüsten und zog eine feuchte Spur hinab zu ihrem Bauchnabel, in den er kurz eintauchte, bevor er seinen Weg zu der Quelle der Lust wandern ließ.

Die Feuchtigkeit, die Hermine zwischen ihren Beinen spürte, schmeckte Severus auf seinen Lippen. Seine Zunge suchte ihre Perle und immer wieder knabberte er mit den Zähnen leicht an ihr oder leckte mit der Zunge drüber.

Ihm war klar, dass Hermine nur auf das eine wartete und so ließ er seine Zunge langsam in ihre enge, feuchte Lustgrotte gleiten und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, als er Hermines ersticktes Keuchen hörte.

„Severus...ich...das...ist wunderbar." krächzte sie mühsam und griff mit den Händen in seine Haare.

Er merkte, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt stand und zog sich zurück. Sie stöhnte empört auf.

„Severus, wag es nicht...wage es nicht aufzuhören." keuchte sie.  
Leise lachend kam er zu ihr nach oben gekrochen und gab ihr einen sinnlichen Kuss, ließ sie sich selbst schmecken.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sie müsste jeden Moment verbrennen, ihr ganzer Körper stand in Flammen und sie wollte nur noch eines. Severus!

„Ich will dich!" flüsterte sie ein zweites Mal an diesem Abend und Severus kam ihrem Wunsch nur zu gerne nach.

Er senkte seine Spitze in ihre feuchte Enge, nur um sich gleich darauf quälend langsam wieder aus ihr zurückzuziehen.

„Severus..." bettelte sie und er wiederholte das Spiel einige Male und brachte sie beide damit an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

„Sadist." sagte sie schließlich und mit einem Ruck hatte sie das Blatt gewendet.

Sie drückte Severus in die Kissen und ließ sich auf seinem deutlich erigierten Penis nieder. Stöhnend fing sie an, sich zu bewegen und ihn immer schneller zu reiten. Severus ' Hände hielten abwechselnd ihre Taille wie ein Schraubstock fest oder wanderten zu ihren Brüsten hoch, um sie zu kneten.

Ihre Atmung wurde flacher und schneller und beide hatten das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde ihnen jeden Moment aus der Brust springen.

Hermines Bewegungen wurden noch schneller, als sie den Gipfel heran rollen spürte und sie schloss die Augen, um jedes Gefühl, jeder Berührung seinerseits zu intensivieren.

„Sieh mich an" sagte Severus rau, als auch er dem Orgasmus immer näher kam.

Er wollte die Begierde und die Leidenschaft, aber auch die Liebe in ihren Augen sehen, als ihre Muskeln sich ein weiteres Mal um ihn zusammen zogen und er mit einem lauten „Hermine" auch seine Erlösung fand.

Die Explosion ließ ihrer beider Körper zittern und Hermine brach unter der Intensität des Orgasmus und der Gefühle, die sie überrollten, auf Severus' Brust zusammen.

Schwer atmend strich dieser ihr durch die braunen, leicht lockigen Haare.  
Der Geruch nach Schweiß und Sex hüllte sie ein und Hermine war zu erschöpft, um von ihm runter zu steigen.

Am liebsten wäre sie ewig so liegen geblieben, doch irgendwann, als ihre Atmung wieder gleichmäßig wurde, zog Severus sie von sich runter, direkt in seine Arme.

„Erschöpft?" fragte er mit einem zärtlichen Blick auf seine Frau.

„Mhh..." murmelte diese nur und leise lachend zog Severus die Bettdecke unter ihnen hervor und breitete sie über Hermines und seinem Körper aus.

„Wir müssen an den Trank denken." hörte er noch Hermines leise gemurmelte Worte, bevor er erschöpft, aber glücklich, mit seiner geliebten Frau im Arm einschlief.

Der neue Morgen kam für beide recht spät.

Es war beinahe elf Uhr, als Severus die Augen aufschlug und sein erster Blick galt Hermine, die noch tief und fest zu schlafen schien.

Vorsichtig zog er seinen Arm unter ihr hervor, griff nach seinem schwarzem Morgenmantel und ging ins Bad rüber.

Nach einer heißen Dusche war er richtig wach und sein Magen meldete sich und verlangte nach Nahrung.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er durch das Schlafzimmer, wo er sich eine schwarze Hose und einen leichten Pulli aus dem Schrank kramte. Schnell zog er die Kleidung über und ging dann hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.

Lächelnd stellte er fest, dass die Elfen ihr kleines Chaos von gestern Abend beseitigt hatten. Ihr Kleidung lag fein säuberlich gefaltet auf dem Sofa, die umgekippten Weingläser waren verschwunden, ebenso die Flecken, die der Rotwein in dem hellen Teppich hinterlassen hatte.

Severus starrte auf die Stelle, wo sie sich gestern Abend geliebt hatten, als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

Bibi und Trixi waren erschienen und sahen ihren Hausherr fragend an.

„Master Snape, was können Bibi und Trixi für Sie tun?" sprach Trixi dann auch gleich die Frage aus.

„Ein Frühstück wäre nicht schlecht."

„Wo sollen wir servieren? Auf der Terrasse oder im Esszimmer?"

„Terrasse. Aber seid leise. Hermine schläft noch." Die Elfen nickten und mit einem 'Plopp' waren sie verschwunden.

Auf dem Weg nach oben fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, dass er doch Hermine noch den Verhütungstrank bringen wollte.

Bei Merlin, der Trank musste mindestens 12 Stunden nach dem Geschlechtsverkehr eingenommen werden und diese waren bald rum.

Hastig machte er kehrt und lief in sein Labor, um den entsprechenden Trank zu holen. Seine Finger zitterten, als er nach dem richtigen Fläschchen suchte. Er atmete erleichtert aus, als er es gefunden hatte und machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

Hermine schlief noch immer selig und er hätte sie auch gerne weiter schlafen lassen, aber sie musste den Trank unbedingt nehmen. Er konnte jetzt noch nicht mal mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, dass er voll wirken würde.

„Hermine, wach auf." er rüttelte sie sanft an der Schulter und strich ihr über ihre, vom Schlaf leicht gerötete, Wange.

Hermine seufzte wohlig, bevor sie langsam die Augen öffnete.

„Guten Morgen." flüsterte Severus und schaute sie entschuldigend an.

„Verzeih, dass ich dich geweckt habe, aber du musst den Trank noch nehmen." Er hielt das Fläschchen vor ihre Augen und Hermine nickte verstehend.

Severus hatte ihr verschwiegen, dass der Trank vielleicht nicht voll wirken würde, aber vielleicht war das auch gar nicht der Fall. Schließlich hatte er es noch rechtzeitig bemerkt und er wollte Hermine auch nicht unnötig beunruhigen.

Hermine griff nach dem Trank und widerwillig schluckte sie die grüne Flüssigkeit hinunter.

„Guten Morgen." nuschelte sie dann und ließ sich von Severus küssen.

„Wie sieht es aus? Hast du Hunger? Ich habe Frühstück bestellt." Hermine nickte ihm zu und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen und auf die Terrasse führen.

Sie war noch nicht ganz wach, doch die frische Morgenluft und die Sonne, die in ihr müdes Gesicht schien, machten sie schlagartig wach.

Hermine nahm auf einem der Stühle Platz und ließ ihren Blick über den reichlich gedeckten Tisch gleiten, als ihr der Brief neben Severus Teller auffiel.

„Was ist das?" wollte sie wissen.

„Was?" fragte Severus überrascht.

„Na, der Brief." sie deutete auf das Papier.

Severus stöhnte beim Anblick des Briefes auf. Langsam hatte er die Schnauze von diesen Dingern echt voll.

**  
****So, das war es dann auch wieder =) ****  
****Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat euch gefallen und wenn ja, oder auch nein, dass ihr mir ein Review da lasst.**

**LG,****  
****Sarah**


	34. Feierabend mal anders

**Hallo meine lieben Lesern,**

**Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit geht es endlich einmal weiter.**

**Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass es so lange nichts mehr von mir zu lesen gab, aber ich habe vor kurzem meinen Schulabschluss gemacht und bei der ganzen Lernerei blieb mir einfach keine Zeit fürs Schreiben.**

**Jetzt, da ich mit der Schule fertig bin, habe ich mit dem Schreiben wieder angefangen.**

**Bei der Korrektur einzelner Chaps ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich bei meinen beiden FF's die letzten Kapitel jeweils falsch gepostet hatte. Es fehlt ein Kapitel.**

**Ich werde das nun verbessern und dann regelmäßig ein neues Kapitel posten.**

**Ein Dank geht wie immer an meine Beta AlansSuende und an die Leute, die mir reviewt haben. Danke euch *knuddel***

**Und hier nun die beiden Kapitel. Viel Spaß ;)**

* * *

33. Kapitel Feierabend mal anders

Shirley war nach Dienstschluss noch ins Krankenhaus gefahren, um einige Patientinnen zu besuchen.  
Es war beinahe schon halb neun, als sie das letzte Zimmer verließ und mit jemanden zusammenstieß.

Überrascht hob sie den Kopf und blickte in die Augen ihres Kollegen Millers. Einen Moment lang hatte er wütend ausgesehen, als er jedoch seine Kollegin erkannte, stahl sich sofort ein Lächeln aus das Gesicht, aber auch ein besorgter Blick.

„Shirley, guten Abend, ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen. Hast du dir weh getan?" fragte er auch sogleich. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln etwas schüchtern und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nein, keine Sorge, mir geht es gut."

„Das ist schön. Was machst du hier? Patientenbesuche oder ist deine Schwägerin wieder hier?" Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Nein, nur Patientenbesuche und du hast Feierabend?" Sie deutete auf seinen Kittel, der über dem Arm hing und auf seine Aktentasche.

„Ja, schon längst, aber du weißt ja, wie das ist, wenn man noch einen Notfall reinbekommt. Also hab ich drei Stunden dran hängen dürfen."

Shirley wusste nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte und ein unangenehmes Schweigen bereitete sich aus. Sie wollte sich schon verabschieden, als Matthew die Stille brach.

„Shirley, ich weiß, es ist schon spät und du hattest bestimmt einen anstrengend Tag, aber vielleicht hättest du Lust, noch eine Kleinigkeit mit mir Essen zu gehen?" verunsichert schaute er sie an.

Shirley zögerte einen Moment lang, doch dann fielen ihr Hermines Worte wieder ein. Lass zu, dass du wieder glücklich wirst! Und was war schon ein Essen? Es verpflichtete sie zu nichts. Es war ja nur ein Essen.  
„Sehr gerne, Matthew." antwortete sie daher.

„Es freut mich, dass du meine Einladung annimmst." Er hielt ihr die Türe zum Treppenhaus auf und schnell hatten sie die Stufen ins Erdgeschoss zurückgelegt.

„Ähm, du bist bestimmt mit deinem Auto hier, aber ich würde vorschlagen, wir fahren mit meinem Wagen. Ich fahr dich nachher auch gerne noch zurück." Shirley nickte ihm zu und er hielt ihr galant die Autotür auf.

Dr. Miller brachte sie in ein italienisches Restaurant, das in einem weniger belebten Stadtteil Londons lag. Sie war vor ewigen Jahren mit Ben hier gewesen und für einen Moment lang hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würde eine Panikattacke bekommen.

Matthew hingegen verstand es, sich wie ein Kavalier zu benehmen und so bekamen sie einen schönen Tisch in einer etwas ruhigeren Ecke.  
Der Kellner erkundigte sich nach ihren Wünschen und während sie auf ihre Getränke warteten, studierten sie die Karte.

„Ihr Wasser, Madame." Er stellte das Glas vor sie hin und Matthew lächelte sie belustigt an.

„Wasser?" fragte er schlicht.

„Ich muss noch fahren und außerdem morgen früh wieder arbeiten. Alkohol wäre da nicht die beste Wahl." antwortete sie.  
Der gutaussehende Arzt lachte auf.

„Ich muss auch fahren und arbeiten und trotzdem sind ein oder zwei Gläser Rotwein nicht verboten." Er griff nach dem zweiten Weinglas und schüttete ihr etwas ein.  
Verlegen wandte sie den Kopf ab. Wo war bloß die selbstbewusste Frau in ihr, wenn sie sie mal brauchte?

„Und, wie war dein Tag?" versuchte Matthew das Gespräch in Gang zu bringen und das Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu brechen.

„Nun, ich hatte viel zu tun, wie immer. Dann war meine Schwägerin noch bei mir, ich hab meine Patientenbesuche gemacht und nun sitze ich hier." schloss sie ihre Erzählung.  
„Ein typischer Alltag eben und wie war deiner?"

„Ich habe Visite gemacht, operiert, Patienten versorgt, operiert und wieder Visite gemacht. Also auch ein ganz normaler Tag. Wie geht es deiner Schwägerin?" fragte er dann.

„Hermine geht es soweit ganz gut, einzig ihre seelische Verfassung macht mir ein bisschen Sorgen."

„Wieso?" Seine Stimmte klang besorgt, doch Shirley kam nicht sofort dazu, zu antworten.

Der Kellner brachte ihr Essen und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte und hungrig war.  
Matthew schaute ihr amüsiert zu, wie sie die Gabel und das Messer aus ihrer Serviette rollte und in der Lasange rumstocherte. Diese war noch heiß und so war es kein Wunder, dass sie sich den Mund verbrannte.

„Aua!" machte sie nur und Matthew reicht ihr das Glas Wasser.

„Schon mal etwas von Pusten gehört? Hier, trink ein Schluck." Peinlich berührt nahm sie das Glas entgegen und stellte fest, dass der Schmerz etwas nachließ.

„Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben, bevor du meintest dich verbrennen zu müssen? Ahh, genau, deine Schwägerin." nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf, während er eine seiner Pilzraviole aufspießte.

„Ich habe dir das doch erzählt, mit dem Gesetz und der Schwangerschaft. Hermine hat...alte Bekannte." sagte sie, da sie sich sicher war, dass das Wort Freund definitiv falsch war.

„Dieser Bekannte, der sie auch verletzt hat, ist nun auf die Idee gekommen, die Ehe der beiden anzufechten."

„Und das bedeutet?"

„Sie bekommen eine Eheprüferin zur Seite gestellt. Sie würde entscheiden, ob die beiden eine „echte" Ehe führen, oder aber nur eine Scheinehe."

„Aber ich denke, es gibt kein Zweifel daran, dass es eine echte Ehe ist." warf Matthew ein. „Jeder Blinde muss doch merken, dass da Liebe im Spiel ist, oder ist es nur uns Ärzten vergönnt, hinter die Fassade eines Menschen zu schauen."

„Ich bin auch der Überzeugung, dass es offensichtlich ist, dass die beiden sich lieben, aber wer weiß schon, was in den Köpfen dieser Ministeriumsleute vorgeht."

„Shirley, mach dir nicht auch noch Sorgen darum. Du wirst sehen, es wird alles gut werden." Shirley dachte daran zurück, dass sie genau die selben Worte noch vor wenigen Stunden zu Hermine gesagt hatte.  
Schweigend aßen sie ihre Teller leer und ab und an nippte Shirley an ihrem Rotwein.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht verheiratet?" lenkte Dr. Miller das Gespräch in andere Bahnen, sobald der Kellner das Geschirr abgeräumt hatte.  
Einen Moment lang schloss sie ergeben die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, kam es dem Arzt so vor, als würden sie feucht schimmern und ein Hauch von Traurigkeit lag in ihnen.

„Weil in meinem Leben kein Platz für einen Mann ist und in dem Leben der Männer keiner für mich wäre." antwortete sie und versuchte ihre Stimme wenigstens ein bisschen fest klingen zu lassen. Vergeblich.

„Warum sollte kein Platz sein?" Shirley hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie das Gespräch, das sie vor geraumer Zeit mit Hermine geführt hatte, ein zweites Mal führen. Diesmal jedoch nicht mit einer Person, der sie sich ohne weiteres öffnen konnte. Erst recht nicht, wenn es die Person war, in die sie sich verliebt hatte.

„Mein Leben ist kompliziert, ich bin kompliziert." sagte sie daher ausweichend.

„Jeder Mensch und jedes Leben ist auf seine Art und Weise kompliziert" erwiderte er sanft und musterte sie eindringlich.

„Matthew, auch wenn ich eine Hexe bin, habe ich jedoch zum größten Teil mit dieser Welt abgeschlossen. Verrate mir bitte, welcher Mann, der kein Zauberer ist, mit einer Hexe zusammen leben will, vor allem dann, wenn sie einen Bruder hat, wie den meinen?"

Bei ihrer Antwort konnte Matthew sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich denke, Shirley, die Antwort darauf kannst du nur dann finden, wenn du das Risiko eingehst und es ausprobierst."

„Da magst du Recht haben, doch für solche Experimente bin ich im Moment noch nicht bereit und ich hab auch einfach nicht den Kopf dafür frei." Sie seufzte und Matthew beschloss, dass er an dieser Stelle besser nicht weiter nachfragte.  
Stattdessen fragte er sie etwas über das Leben, dass sie als Hexe geführt hatte, aus und schnell war sie bei Hogwarts angelangt und der Abend wurde durch Geschichten aus ihrer Schulzeit ausgeschmückt.

Es gab viel zu lachen und schnell hatte Shirley ein Glas des roten Weines geleert. Weitere folgten und Matthew beschloss, nach dem sie sechs Gläser getrunken hatte, dass es wohl besser war, wenn er sie nach Hause brachte.  
Shirley protestierte schwach, als er ihr aus dem Stuhl half und sie nach draußen führte. Ihr Gang war schon etwas unsicher und so schlang er ihr eine Arm, als Stütze, um ihre Hüften.

Shirley bemerkte trotz des Alkohol sehr wohl, wo sein Arm lag und sie musste zugeben, dass es ihr nicht missfiel.

„Mein Auto.." murmelte sie, als er ihr half einzusteigen.

„Du kannst unmöglich fahren, Shirley. Ich bring dich nach Hause." meinte er und stieg dann auf der Fahrerseite ein.  
Bis zu ihrer Wohnung würden sie mindestens 20 Minuten brauchen und Shirley stöhnte angesichts der Schmerzen, die sich hinter ihrer Stirn zusammenbrauten, auf.

„Das waren dann doch ein paar Gläser zu viel." neckte der junge Arzt sie und Shirley warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Typisch Snape eben.

„Hättest du mir mein Wasser gelassen und mir nicht diesen köstlichen Wein vor die Nase gestellt, dann ging es mir jetzt nicht so." jammerte sie vorwurfsvoll und schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Schmerz nicht noch schlimmer werden würde.

Von Matthew war nur ein leises Lachen zu vernehmen, ansonsten blieb es für den Rest der Fahrt still.

Als Matthew den Wagen in die Straße lenkte, wo seine Kollegin wohnte, stellte er überrascht fest, das eben diese eingeschlafen war.  
Er überlegte einen Moment lang, ob er sie wecken sollte, hob sie dann jedoch aus dem Auto.

Shirley war allerdings kein Mensch mit festen Schlaf und so schlug sie ihre Augen auf und war überrascht, dass sie ihre Arme um den Hals ihres Kollegen geschlungen hatte.

„Matthew" nuschelte sie unverständlich, ließ ihrer Arme jedoch da, wo sie waren und platzierte ihren bleischweren Kopf auf seiner Brust.

„Shirley, sag mir wo dein Schlüssel ist. Ich bring dich rein." Shirleys rationales Denken war ausgeschaltet und so deute sie nur auf ihre Tasche und murmelte etwas unverständliches.

Matthew zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern, griff aber dann nach der Tasche und ging auf das Mehrfamilienhaus zu, von dem er wusste, dass Shirley unter dem Dach ihre große Wohnung hatte.  
Als sie hier eingezogen war, hatte sie eine Einweihungsparty gefeiert und gleichzeitig war es ein Abschied gewesen, weil sie von da an ihre eigene Praxis betrieben hatte und im Krankenhaus nur noch selten gewesen war.

Matthew keuchte, als er die vier Stockwerke hinter sich gebracht hatte und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, dass es hier keinen Aufzug gab.

„Shirley, was ist mit dem Schlüssel?" fragte er leise, aber eindringlich, sobald sie vor der Wohnungstüre standen.

„Gib mir mal meinen Zauberstab." bat sie ebenso leise, er kam ihrer Aufforderung nach und Shirley ergriff das kühle Holz.

Sie war nicht betrunken oder schläfrig genug und so murmelte sie ein leises „Alohomora" und das Schloss der Wohnungstür klickte.

Das Gesicht des Arzt war für einen Moment wie versteinert und erst das leise Glucksen der Frauen in seinen Armen, veranlasste ihn dazu, in die Wohnung einzutreten.  
Er überlege, wo er sie hinbringen sollte, als Shirley plötzlich kalkweiß im Gesicht wurde.

„Lass mich runter!" bat sie hektisch und kaum dass Matthew dies getan hatte, stolperte sie unbeholfen auf eine Türe zu.  
Ihr Abendessen drängte mit aller Kraft an die Freiheit und so ließ sie sich auf die harten Fließen fallen und erbrach sich heftig in der Toilette.

Matthew war ihr ins Bad gefolgt und eilte an ihre Seite. Er stütze sie, indem er eine Hand auf ihre Stirn legte und ihr beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte, bis ihr Magen sich soweit wieder beruhigt hatte.  
Mühsam kam sie auf die Beine und tapste zum Waschbecken.

„Geht es?" Matthew sah sie besorgt an und sie konnte es ihm noch nicht mal verübeln.

Sie spritze sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und putzte ihre Zähne, bevor sie zurück in den Flur ging.

„Danke, dass du mich nach Hause gefahren hast." sagte sie verlegen, doch Matthew winkte ab.

„Das habe ich gerne gemacht. Außerdem habe ich für den schönen Abend zu danken."

Kurz beugte er sich vor und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er die Wohnungstür aufriss und verschwunden war.

Völlig perplex starrte Shirley auf die geschlossene Türe, während ihre Finger automatisch zu ihre Lippen fuhren.

'Er hat dich geküsst', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und es war, als wäre sie mit einem Mal wieder nüchtern.  
'Geküsst, geküsst, geküsst' Immer wieder war diese Wort in ihrem Kopf und sie beschloss, dass es Zeit war, ins Bett zu gehen und diesen Abend zu überschlafen.

Mit einem Lächeln und dem festen Vorsatz, dass sie es sich überlegen würde, ob ein Mann in ihrem Leben Platz hatte, schlief sie ein.

* * *


	35. Die andere Art des Tröstens

**Und weiter geht's ;)**

* * *

34. Kapitel Die andere Art des Tröstens

Severus öffnete den Brief und seine Augen huschten über das Pergament.

„Und?" fragte Hermine nervös – sie war schlagartig hellwach.

Severus reichte ihr den Brief und wie schon gestern wurden ihre Augen bei jedem Satz größer.

Sehr geehrte Eheleute Snape,

hiermit setzen wir Sie in Kenntnis, dass Ihnen Ihre ausgewählte Eheprüferin ab dem 26. August diesen Jahres zur Seite gestellt wird.

Selbstverständlich bleibt es Ihnen offen, sich gegen eine Eheprüferin auszusprechen. In diesem Fall wird Ihrer Ehe binnen der nächsten sieben Tage rechtskräftig geschieden.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Soraya Conner

„Na toll, dann bleiben uns gerade mal drei Tage, bis wird diese Frau ertragen müssen." Wütend knallte Hermine das Pergament auf den Tisch.

„Damit müssen wir uns wohl oder übel arrangieren. Was sollen wir auch sonst tun?!"

Hermine schwieg auf diese rhetorische Frage und schüttete sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Willst du nichts frühstücken?" Fragend sah er sie an und deutete auf den reichlich gedeckten Tisch.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger." nuschelte sie als Antwort und Severus' Brauen zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen.

„Hermine, es reicht jetzt! Wir wussten doch beide, dass diese Eheprüferin kommen wird. Dass es so schnell kommt vielleicht nicht, aber du kannst doch nicht jedes mal den Kopf hängen lassen, sobald etwas passiert, das nicht völlig positiver Natur ist.  
Wo ist den dein Stolz, dein Mut hin? Ich denke, du bist eine Gryffindor, eine Löwin, die kämpft?!"

Trotzig hob Hermine ihren Kopf und er wusste, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

„Ach, ja?! Du hast dich früher doch auch nicht darum geschert, dass ich eine Gryffindor bin. Du hast dich über die Eigenschaften und Tugenden der Gryffindors doch nur lustig gemacht."

„Hermine, ich denke, wir brauchen nicht darüber zu diskutieren, was früher war. Ich war Lehrer und Spion und ich musste meine Tarnung aufrecht erhalten." sagte er streng. „Und jetzt, Hermine, wirst du etwas essen und einen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzen!"

Einen Moment lang fochten sie beide ein Blickduell aus bis Hermine missmutig nach einen einem der warmen Brötchen griff.

Severus beobachtete sie, wie sie das Brötchen aufschnitt und beschmierte. Es tat ihm fast schon wieder leid, dass er so heftig reagiert hatte, doch ihr Verhalten war nicht normal.

„Hermine, das alles ist doch kein Weltuntergang. Lach doch mal" versuchte er sie aufzumuntern.  
„Lach doch selber!" schleuderte sie giftig zurück und stand vom Frühstückstisch auf.

Einen Moment lang wollte Severus sie anschreien, dass sie gefälligst zurück kommen sollte, dann entschied er sich jedoch dagegen und folgte ihr.  
Die Schlafzimmertüre stand sperrangelweit offen.  
Severus trat hinaus auf den Flur und vernahm das leise Plätschern der Dusche hinter der Badezimmertüre.

Er drückte die Klinke hinunter und war überrascht, dass Hermine scheinbar nicht abgeschlossen hatte.  
Er öffnete die Türe ganz und erblickte Hermine, die unter dem Duschstrahl stand.

Ihre roten Augen zeugten davon, dass sie weinte und Severus seufzte innerlich.  
Wenn es zur Gewohnheit werden sollte, dass Hermine, entweder die Einrichtung und sein Geschirr demolierte oder aber in Tränen ausbrach, dann würde er die Post in Zukunft wohl besser vor ihr verstecken müssen.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr und öffnete die Türe der Duschkabine.  
Mit flinken Fingern hatte er das Wasser abgedreht und Hermine aus der Dusche gehoben.

„Severus, was...!" Er legte ihr einen Finger an die Lippen und bedeutete ihr, zu schweigen.

„Mia, es ist jetzt Schluss mit diesem Theater!" sagte er sanft, aber trotzdem bestimmt.

„Du kannst nicht vor allem weglaufen und du solltest nicht immer an uns zweifeln. Wir schaffen das! Was ist schon eine Eheprüferin?"

Hermine strampelte in seinen Armen und nachdem er sie runtergelassen hatte, trat sie an das große Waschbecken aus Marmor. Ihre Augen wirkten leer, als sie in den Spiegel blickte.

Severus hatte Recht, sie sollte nicht an ihnen, an ihrer Liebe zweifeln, aber nach all dem Stress in den letzten Wochen und Monaten, der Angst und den Aufregungen lagen ihre Nerven einfach nur noch blank.

Ihre Hände lagen krampfhaft um den Rand des Waschbeckens und ihrer Schultern zitterten leicht, als sie verbissen dagegen ankämpfte nicht wieder in Tränen auszubrechen.  
Unsicher stand Severus noch immer am gleichen Fleck und starrte in den Spiegel, der das Ebenbild seiner Frau zeigte.

Sie zu trösten würde wenig helfen. Was Hermine brauchte war Ablenkung, so entschied er.  
Langsam trat er hinter sie und seine großen Hände mit den langen, schlanken Fingern legten sich auf ihre bebenden Schultern.

Hermines Beherrschung brach vollends und die Tränen suchten sich erneut ihren Weg über ihre Wangen, versiegten jedoch schnell, da Severus sie zu sich herum drehte und anfing jede einzelne Träne von ihren Wangen zu küssen.

Seine Lippen wanderten zu ihrem Mund, während seine Hände federleicht über ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken strichen.

Hermine ließ diese Zärtlichkeiten mit klopfendem Herzen über sich ergehen und stöhnte genussvoll auf, als seine Lippen die ihren zärtlich berührten.

Erst in diesem Moment schien ihr bewusst zu werden, dass sie völlig nackt vor ihm stand.  
Zu sagen, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte wäre jedoch gelogen gewesen und so schlangen sich ihre Arme um einen Hals und sie drückte ihren Körper verlangend gegen den ihres Mannes.

Severus unterdrückte das Stöhnen, dass seiner Kehle entweichen wollte und intensivierte den Kuss.

Breitwillig öffnete Hermine ihre Lippen und ließ seine Zunge die warme Süße ihres Mundes erkunden.

Ihre Zungen stupsten sich gegenseitig an, neckten sich, fochten Kämpfe aus und ließen ihrer beider Körper vor Erregung zittern.

Hermine war der Ansicht, dass die Kleidung, die Severus trug nur behinderte und so fing sie an, seinen Pulli auszuziehen. Severus unterstütze sie dabei und ein heiseres Stöhnen entrang ihm, als sie an seiner Hose zu nesteln begann.

Kaum hatte sie seine Erektion freigelegt, zog er sie verlangen an sich und sie küssten sich ein weiteres Mal voller Begierde.

Seine Hände umgriffen ihre Brüste und sein steifes Glied an ihrem Bauch ließ sie noch mehr in Flammen stehen.

Den Kuss nicht lösend, dirigierte Severus sie in Richtung der Dusche.  
Mit flinken Finger hatte er sie angestellt und sie standen unter dem wärmenden Strahl.  
Das Wasser lief über ihre nackten Körper und Severus rieb sich stöhnend an ihr.

„Ich will dich!" flüstere er rau und Hermine antwortete ihm nur keuchend: „Dann nimm mich!"  
Das ließ er sich nicht zwei Mal sagen.

Er hob sie auf seine Hüften und drückte sie gegen die kalten, harten Fliesen, während er mit einer fließenden Bewegung in sie eindrang.

Hermine gab ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich und schlang die Beine um seine Hüften.  
Einen Moment ließ er das atemberaubende Gefühl, sie völlig auszufüllen, auf sich wirken, bevor er sie mit kräftigen Stößen anfing zu nehmen.

Hermines Nägel krallten sich in seinen Rücken und begierig suchte sie seine Lippen.  
Verhalten stöhnte sie in seinen Mund und er verschloss ihn vollends mit seinen Lippen, während er sich immer wieder tief in ihr versenkte und sie gegen die Fliesen drückte.

Hermine keuche bei jedem seiner Stöße. Die Gefühle, die über sie hinweg rollten, schienen ihren Verstand völlig auszuschalten.

Mit einem lauten Schrei krampften sich ihre Muskeln zusammen und ihr Oberkörper bäumte sich auf, so dass Severus sie von der Wand weg zog und festhalten musste, während auch er von einem heftigen Orgasmus überrollt wurde und in heißen Schüben tief in ihr kam.

Eng umschlungen, sich gegenseitig festhaltend und schwer atmend, standen sie unter der Dusche und ließen das Wasser auf sich niederprasseln

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sich ihrer beider Atem langsam wieder normalisierte, hob Hermine ihren Kopf und reckte ihr Kinn empor, um Severus auf den Mund zu küssen.

„An diese Art von Trösten könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen." meinte sie dann schelmisch.

„Ich könnte mich auch daran gewöhnen, aber lieber wäre es mir, du würdest deine Emotionen etwas besser im Griff haben." meinte er lächelnd und bedeutete ihr, dass sie ihn aus ihrer Beinumklammerung befreien sollte.

Murrend löste Hermine ihre Beine, während er aus ihr heraus glitt und sie auf dem Boden der Dusche abstellte.

Dann stellte er die Dusche ab, griff nach den Badetüchern und half Hermine nach draußen.

Die kühle Luft im Badezimmer ließ ihre erhitzen Körper frösteln und so zogen sie ihre Bademäntel über.

„Ich liebe dich." flüsterte sie leise und Severus zog sie in seine Arme und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Während Severus und Hermine ihren kleinen Liebesakt vollzogen hatten, war viele Kilometer entfernt, Shirley Snape aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht.

Blinzelnd schaute sie auf den Wecker und erschrak, als sie erkannte, dass es fast Mittag war.  
Sie musste doch zur Arbeit.

Shirley setze sich auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, nur um in der nächsten Sekunde stöhnend wieder zurückzusacken. Ihr Kopf pochte fürchterlich.

Sie hatte ja geahnt, dass sie einen fiesen Kater haben würde. Mühsam kämpfte sie sich wieder hoch. Das, was sie jetzt brauchte, war einer von Severus starken Anti-Katertränken, sonst würde sie diesen Tag im Bett verbringen müssen.

Vorsichtig tapste sie ins Bad und drückte im Flur auf das rote Knöpfchen des Anrufbeantworters.

„Hallo Dr. Snape, hier ist Haley. Da Sie nicht an Ihr Telefon gehen, ich Sie aber auch auf Ihrem Handy und im Krankenhaus nicht erreichen konnte, habe ich Dr. Crowford gebeten, heute für Sie die wichtigsten Patienten zu übernehmen. Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut und Sie melden sich baldmöglichst. Danke"

Einen Piepton folgte und Shirley stöhnte innerlich auf.  
Es war ihr in all den Jahren noch nie passiert, dass sie zu spät oder gar nicht erschienen war und es wunderte sie, dass ihre Spruchstundenhilfen Haley, Cassy und Sophie noch keine Suchaktion gestartet hatten.  
Sie würde später anrufen und sagen, dass sie krank wäre. Jetzt brauchte sie erst einmal diesen verdammten Trank.

Doch scheinbar meinte das Glück es an diesem Tag nicht gut mit ihr und sie musste feststellen, dass sie keinen Trank mehr da hatte.  
Grummelnd ging sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo sie sich mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs ankleidete.

Es war doch immer wieder schön zu sehen, welche Vorteile es hatte, eine Hexe zu sein.  
Shirley überlegte einen Moment, ob sie apparieren oder lieber ihren kleinen versteckten Kamin benutzen sollte.

Keines von beiden war wirklich das Wahre, doch das Risiko, dass sie beim Apparieren zersplintert werden könnte, wollte sie dann doch nicht eingehen.

So kam es, dass sie wenige Minuten später aus dem Kamin in der Eingangshalle von Snape Manor gestolpert kam, und Hermine, die gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer trat, Shirley auffing, so gut es ging.

„Hey" nuschelte diese nur und hielt sich ihren schmerzenden Kopf. Flohen war definitiv nicht gerade angenehm.

„Severus!" rief Hermine und der Angesprochene erschien nur wenige Sekunden später in der Tür zur Eingangshalle.

Sobald er Shirley und seine Frau erblickte, stürzte er vor, um seine Schwester auf die Arme zu nehmen.

„Shirley?" fragte er und versuchte aus ihren trüben Augen zu lesen, doch sie schloss sie ergeben.  
Während er sie auf die Couch bettete, brachte sie auch schon ihr Anliegen nahe.

„Ich will nicht lange stören, aber hast du noch einen Anti-Katertrank für mich?" Bittend sah sie ihn an und Severus konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, in schallendes Lachen auszubrechen.

„Warum lachst du?"

„Weil ich dachte, dass dir sonst etwas passiert wäre, dich jemand verletzt hätte, aber nicht, dass du scheinbar etwas zu viel gefeiert hast." Noch immer lachend wandte er sich ab und verschwand in seinem Labor, um den gewünschten Trank zu besorgen.

„Wer sagt denn hier etwas von feiern." nuschelte sie unverständlich und Hermine beugte sich zu ihrer Schwägerin vor.

„Also, woher stammt dein Kater?" fragte sie spitzbübisch.

„Ich war essen." antwortete sie ausweichend.

„Alleine oder mit jemandem zusammen."

„Zusammen!" sagte sie zwischen geschlossenen Zähnen.

„Ahhh" grinste Hermine und handelte sich einen leichten Schlag ein.

„Jaa, mit Matthew!"

„Mit Matthew." neckte sie jetzt auch Severus, der das Wohnzimmer wieder betreten hatte.  
Er hielt ihr eine Phiole mit einer roten Flüssigkeit hin und Shirley ergriff sie dankbar.

Hermine warf Severus einen warnenden Blick zu und er verzog sich zurück nach draußen, wo sie vor Shirleys Ankunft gesessen hatten.

„Also, ich will alles hören, auch die schmutzigen Details!" forderte Hermine sie grinsend auf.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich war in der Klinik, weil ich einige Patienten besucht habe. Dann habe ich Matthew getroffen und er hat mich zum Essen eingeladen. Wir haben uns unterhalten und ich hab ein paar Gläser zu viel getrunken. Weil ich kein Auto mehr fahren konnte, hat er mich nach Hause gebracht und nachdem ich mich vor seinen Augen peinlichst übergeben habe, hat er...hat er mich schließlich geküsst." Sie schloss die Augen und senkte den Blick, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ihre Wangen eine leichte Röte überzog.

„Und weiter?" fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Nichts und weiter. Er hat mich geküsst und ist einfach so gegangen, ohne Gruß."

„Was??!"

„Ja."

„Na ja, zumindest weißt du jetzt, dass er doch etwas für dich empfindet."

„Ja, aber was bringt es mir, wenn er vor mir davonläuft?"

„Nun, vielleicht wollte er dir Zeit lassen und hat gedacht, dass er dich eh schon verschreckt hat."

Shirley seufzte und schwang die Beine von der Couch.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde nicht hinter ihm herlaufen." Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf und stellte dabei erleichtert fest, dass der Kopfschmerz fast vollständig verschwunden war.

Auf Severus und seine Braukünste war eben immer Verlass.

„Shirley, das ist deine Entscheidung, aber am besten ist, du überdenkst alles noch mal in Ruhe."

„Das hast du vielleicht Recht, aber ich werde trotzdem nicht hinter ihm her laufen."

„Ich verstehe schon. Noch eine snapeische Eigenschaft, hm?" lächelte Hermine sie an.

„Vielleicht. So, und nun werde ich euch nicht länger stören. Bestell meinem Bruder viele Grüße."

Hermine begleitete ihre Freundin bis in die Eingangshalle und zog sie dann in eine kurze Umarmung.

„Ach, sag Hermine, hattest du eigentlich einen schönen Abend?" fragte sie.

„Ja, den hatte ich." antwortete die Angesprochene und diesmal war sie diejenige, die rot an lief.

„Na dann." Shirley grinste über beide Ohren und mit einem leisen Plopp war sie appariert.

* * *

**So, das waren dann die beiden Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es sind noch einige Leser dabei und ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review.**

**Liebe Grüße,**

**Sarah**


	36. Die Eheprüferin

**Hallo meine lieben Lesern,**

**hier bin ich mit dem neuen Kapitel zu „Unendlicher als ewig"**

**Ein Dankeschön an diejenigen, die mir reviewt haben. Ich hab mich sehr gefreut =)**

**Schanin: **_Erstmal schön, dass die FF noch gelesen wird und sie dir so gut gefällt und natürlich ein ganz großes Dankeschön für dein Lob. Und ich bemühe mich ja auch, so schnell wie es geht, weiter zu schreiben ;)_

**Tessa: **_Ein herzliches Willkommen bei meiner FF und vielen Dank für dein Lob. Ja, schauen wir mal, wie das mit der Eheprüferin nun weiter gehen wird._

**LoveEmma444: **_Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review und dein Lob. Ich freu mich über jedes Feedback. Klar motiviert es nicht gerade, wenn man wenig Resonanz auf eine Story bekommt, aber umso mehr freue ich mich dann über so positive Reviews =) Dir viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel._

**anonyme:** _Die ein herzliches Willkommen zu meiner FF und lass Dich einmal ganz feste durchknuddeln für deine vielen lieben Reviews. Ich hab mich wie eine Schneekönigin gefreut. Vor allem, nach dem ich festgestellt habe, dass du trotz der Tatsache, dass Sev OOC ist, weiter gelesen hast. Ich wünsch dir an dieser Stelle viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel =)_

**Und weiter geht's mit dem neuen Kapitel =)**

* * *

35. Kapitel Die Eheprüferin

Die drei Tage gingen recht schnell vorbei und Severus und Hermine bemühten sich möglichst viel über den anderen herauszufinden.

Als der Morgen des 28. August kam, war das Ehepaar Snape mehr als aufgeregt.

Hermine hatte sich ein luftiges Sommerkleid angezogen und ihren Mann versucht zu überreden, ein Hemd und eine Hose anzuziehen, am besten noch in einer anderen Farbe, als schwarz.

Severus hingehen hatte sich geweigert und sein Gehrock und seine Robe aus dem Kleiderschrank genommen.

„Hermine, in Hogwarts werde ich auch nichts anderes tragen" hatte er auf Hermines wütenden Blick geantwortet.

Jetzt standen sie beide in der Eingangshalle und warteten auf den verhassten Besuch.

Wobei Besuch das falsche Wort war.

Die Frau würde sich in ihr Leben einmischen und es am Ende vielleicht zerstören.

Die Uhr im Wohnzimmer schlug elf Uhr und mit dem letzten Glockenschlag vernahmen sie den Türklopfer der Haustüre.

Hermine räusperte sich und warf ihrem Mann einen letzten unsicheren Blick zu, bevor sie die Türe öffnete.

Einen Moment lang blickte sie überrascht auf die Person im Türrahmen.

„Guten Tag." Stotterte sie dann und ließ die Eheprüferin eintreten.

Sie war eine kleine, pummelige Hexe, mit recht großen Glubschaugen und ihr Gesicht wirkte faltig und wurde von einem breiten Mund durchzogen.

Ihr lockiges Haar war mausgrau und eine schwarze Samtschleife zierte es.

„Rebecca Mary Umbridge." Sie hielt Hermine ihre Hand hin und nur zögerlich ergriff diese sie.

„Hermine Snape" erwiderte sie und auch Severus musste sich dazu zwingen, ihr die Hand zu schütteln.

„Severus Snape" sagte er gepresst.

„Sagen Sie, haben Sie eine Schwester?" platzte es aus Hermine heraus und ihr Gegenüber lächelte gekünstelt.

„In der Tat, Dolores Jane Umbridge ist ihr Name."

Hermine unterdrückte den Drang, sich hier und jetzt zu übergeben und warf einen Blick zu Severus.

Dieser hatte jedoch seine eiskalte Maske der völligen Emotionslosigkeit aufgesetzt, hinter die Hermine im Moment nicht zu blicken vermochte.

„Hmm…vielleicht gehen wir erst einmal ins Wohnzimmer und trinken einen Tee?" schlug sie unbeholfen vor und deutete auf die Wohnzimmertür.

„Sehr gerne" erwiderte Umbridge süßlich und dackelte hinter Hermine und Severus ins Wohnzimmer.

Nachdem der Tee von den Elfen gebracht worden war, ergriff die Eheprüferin gleich wieder das Wort.

„Chrm chrm." Hermine und Severus warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, der nur eins sagen konnte:

‚_Hilfe!!!'_

„Ich denke, Sie wissen, warum ich hierher beordert worden bin, oder für viel mehr diesen Auftrag persönlich übernommen habe."

„Persönlich?" echote Severus und hob seine linke Augenbraue.

„Oh, hab ich vergessen, das zu erwähnen? Ich bin die Leiterin der Völkermischungsbehörde."

Sie lächelte sie an und griff nach ihrer Handtasche, die der ihrer Schwester sehr ähnlich sah, ebenfalls in einem stechenden Pink. Überhaupt glich sie ihrer Schwester in vielerlei Hinsicht und weder Severus noch Hermine konnten behaupten, dass ihnen das sonderlich gefiel.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja, genau. Meine Aufgabe wird es sein, Sie beide zu beobachten, alleine und zusammen, Ihnen Fragen zu stellen, die Sie mir ehrlich beantworten sollten, Sie während ihrer Arbeits- und Freizeit zu begleiten und so weiter. Ich werde also wie Ihr Schatten sein. Außerdem werde ich mich mit Ihren Verwandten, Freunden, Bekannten, Arbeitgebern etc. unterhalten." Sie hüstelte und Severus hatte den Drang ihr eine Hand voll Hustenbonbons in den Mund zu zaubern.

„Das heißt, Sie werden uns überall hin begleiten?" fragte Hermine nach.

„Ja!" In Hermines Kopf herrschte leichte Panik und sie nahm sich vor, dass sie über diesen Punkt mit Severus reden müsste. Wenn es dazu denn überhaupt die Möglichkeit gab.

Nur eines war sicher! Es gab Dinge, die waren intim und dazu gehörte auch ihrer sexuelle Beziehung zu Severus, an der sie ganz bestimmt niemanden teilhaben lassen würde.

„Wie lange werden Sie uns beehren?" fragte Severus und Hermine hörte den leichten Sarkasmus heraus.

„Ein halbes Jahr und wenn dann noch Fragen offen sind, bzw. ich mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher bin, dann wird noch ein halbes Jahr dran gehangen."

Einen Moment lang herrschte betretenes Schweigen.

„Ähm…gut. Ich glaube nicht, dass es von unserer Seite noch Fragen gibt." Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihren Mann, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und bedeutete ihr weiter zu sprechen.

„Vielleicht möchten Sie dann Ihr Gästezimmer sehen? Wir sind ja noch zwei Tage hier auf dem Manor und am Samstag wollten wir nach Hogwarts reisen."

„Dort bekommen Sie Ihre eigenen Räume." fügte Severus noch hinzu.

„Das klingt ja sehr viel versprechend." antwortete sie zuckersüß.

„Nun, Bibi und Trixi werden Ihnen Ihr Zimmer zeigen." Severus rief nach den beiden Elfen, welche die Eheprüferin aus dem Zimmer führten.

Kaum war die Türe hinter ihr zu, warf Hermine sich in die Arme ihres Mannes und stöhnte gequält auf.

„Sag mir, dass das alles nur ein ganz böser Traum ist und ich jeden Moment aufwachen werde." Sie blickte zu ihm auf und konnte eine Grimasse nicht unterdrücken.

„Das würde ich gerne." antwortete er und verstärkte seinen Druck um ihrer Schultern.

„Ich dachte, dass es diese unvergessliche Umbridge, die mein fünftes Schuljahr zu einer absoluten Tortur gemacht hat, nur einmal gibt und dann hat sie eine Schwester, die ihr ähnlicher ist, als es eineiige Zwillinge sein können. Severus, wenn ich dich nicht lieben würde, dann würde ich hier und jetzt kapitulieren." Sie seufzte und drückte ihn ein Stück von sich weg.

„Ich weiß, Hermine. Da müssen wir jetzt wohl durch." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und von dem bösen dunklen Mann, den er noch Minuten zu vor verkörpert hatte, war nichts mehr übrig geblieben.

„Sag, sollen wir die freie Zeit nicht nutzen und einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Garten machen? Viel Zeit wird uns dazu wohl in der nächsten Zeit nicht bleiben. Schon gar nicht alleine."

Severus nickte und zusammen gingen sie durch die Terrassentür in den Garten.

Obwohl es schon Ende August war, schien die Sonne recht kräftig und es waren fast dreißig Grad.

Hermines Kleid bauschte sich im Wind auf, der ihr die Haare ums Gesicht flattern ließ.

„Severus" ergriff sie erneut das Wort, als sie auf die große Wiesenfläche zuschritten.

„Umbridge sagte etwas davon, dass sie uns überall hinfolgen würde. Wenn ich unter überall verstehe, dass sie das ernst meint, also wirklich ÜBERALL hin, dann werde ich mir das nicht gefallen lassen." Eine leichte Röte zierte ihr Gesicht und Severus war klar, auf was sie anspielte.

Schallend fing er an zu lachen und Hermines Gesicht wurde noch roter, allerdings vor Wut.

„Lach nicht!" Sie schlug ihm auf die Brust, doch er zog sie nur zu sich heran und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass ich diese Frau in unser Schlafzimmer lasse?" Er hob eine Augenbraue, doch das Lächeln um seinen Mund verschwand nicht.

„Hermine, ich bitte dich. Das wird niemals passieren. Eher würde ich ein Muggel werden, als diese Frau in unser Schlafzimmer zu lassen, wenn wir bestimmten Aktivitäten nachgehen." Er zog sie erneut zu sich ran und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Hermine hätte sich so gerne in diesem Kuss fallen gelassen, aber sie hatte Umbridge am Fenster ihres Zimmers gesehen und der Blick, mit dem die Hexe sie beide bedachte, ließ ihr die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen und eine Gänsehaut ihren Körper befallen.

„Ist dir kalt?" fragte Severus auch so gleich, als seine Hände die Gänsehaut spürten.

„Nein…Nein, mir ist nicht kalt. Es ist nur…die ganze Sache…mit Umbridge. Ich habe ihrer Schwester noch gut in Erinnerung und ich hab ehrliche Angst, was da auf uns zukommt. Severus, sie ist die Leiterin dieser komischen Abteilung. Das sagt doch schon aus, dass sie tun und lassen kann, was sie möchte."

„Hermine, ich bin genauso wenig begeistert, wie du, doch da müssen wir nun durch. Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass wir uns von einer Umbridge unter kriegen lassen sollten. Du bist doch die Löwin. Dann kämpfe auch!"

Er schob sie ein Stück von sich weg und blickte sie einen Moment lang eindringlich an, bis sie schließlich nickte und sich aus seiner Umarmung gänzlich löste.

Zusammen schlenderten sie zurück zum Haus.

Umbridge derweil saß bereits wieder auf der breiten Couch und lächelte sie strahlend an.

Bloß wirkte dieses Lächeln so gekünstelt, dass Hermine am liebsten auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht hätte.

„Mr. Snape, Mrs. Snape, war Ihr Spaziergang schön?"

„Ja, war er." Hermine nickte ihr bestätigend zu und ließ sich zusammen mit Severus auf der zweiten Couch nieder.

„Nun, ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir schon mal mit ein paar Fragen anfangen werden." Sie griff in ihrer Tasche und zum Vorschein kam ein Klemmbrett mit rosa Pergamentpapier.

Severus und Hermine mussten beide ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.

Was wurde bloß für ein Spiel mit ihnen gespielt.

„Chrm, chrm. Fangen wir doch mal ganz einfach an. Wie lange kennen Sie beide sich denn schon?"

„Seit über sieben Jahren." antwortete Hermine sofort

„Oh, so lange schon? Lassen Sie mich nachdenken. Vor sieben Jahren waren sie allerdings 13, richtig?"

„Sie war meine Schülerin." erwiderte Severus aalglatt und sie nickte, als Bestätigung, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte.

„Wie lange sind Sie denn bereits ein Paar?"

„Seit dem Abschlussball auf Hogwarts." Hermine rechnete die Tage vor ihrer Verlobung einfach mit.

„Nicht wirklich lange, um gleich zu heiraten, oder?" Severus ließ seine Augenbrauen gen Himmel wandern und blickte sie spöttisch an.

„Ach ja, und wieso nicht, Verehrteste?"

„Nun, Sie müssen zugeben, dass man nicht mal ebenso heiratet." sagte sie und lachte unecht auf.

„Sie sind doch dafür da, um raus zu finden, warum wir so plötzlich geheiratet haben. Also, machen Sie Ihren Job und fragen Sie weiter." Er funkelte sie wütend an und es war klar, dass er sich nichts anderes wünschte, als dass sie mit diesen Fragen endlich aufhörte.

„Kommen wir doch gleich zu etwas anderem. Wie sieht ihrer sexuelle Beziehung aus?"

Hermine, die an Severus Schulter gelehnt hatte, saß augenblicklich kerzengerade.

„Wie bitte?" empört blickte sie Umbridge an.

„Muss ich die Frage wiederholen, oder war sie zu unverständlich? Ich denke, der Professor hat mich verstanden." meinte sie zuckersüß.

„Danke, auch ich habe Sie verstanden. Ich finde die Frage nur sehr unangemessen." konterte Hermine.

„Wenn Sie mit den Fragen Probleme haben, dann tut es mir sehr leid. Ich muss ALLES wissen und so etwas gehört auch dazu."

„Was wollen Sie denn hören?" brauste Severus auf und nahm seine Frau in Schutz.

„Na, erzählen Sie mir was. Haben Sie überhaupt eine sexuelle Beziehung? Wenn ja, sind Sie befriedigt oder ist es eher unbefriedigend?"

Hermine zählte innerlich bis zehn, um sich zu beruhigen und dieser Frau nicht auf der Stelle den Hals umzudrehen.

„Unsere sexuelle Beziehung ist sehr befriedigend. Ich kann Ihnen zwar nicht die genaue Andauer meines Orgasmuses nennen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich voll auf befriedigt bin, bei jedem Mal." antwortete Hermine schließlich kühl und ihre Augen blitzen eisig, was Umbridge jedoch nur ein weiteres gekünsteltes Lächeln auf die Lippen brachte.

„Ich sehe schon, das hier wird keine leichte Aufgabe werden." sagte sie provozierend.

„Mrs. Umbridge…ah verzeihen Sie, Miss Umbridge" sprach Severus sie an und ihr Blick verfinstert sich. „Vielleicht sollten Sie dieses Terrain lieber meiden, oder sollte ich Sie am Ende für eine kleine perverse Hexe halten, die sich nur an der sexuellen Befriedigung anderer erregen möchte?" fragte er kalt.

„Mr. Snape-"

„Das heißt _Professor _Snape" fuhr er ihr über den Mund.

„_Professor _Snape" presste sie hervor und Hermine musste schlucken. Es war bei weitem nicht von Vorteil, wenn sie es sich gleich am ersten Tag mit dieser Frau verscherzten.

„Ich denke, ich brauche Sie nicht erneut darüber aufzuklären, was hier meine Aufgaben sind und warum ich hier bin. Aber gut, lass wir dieses Thema – vorerst zumindest.

Ich werde Ihnen dieses Fragen zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt erneut stellen und dann möchte ich zufrieden stellende Antworten. Ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, diese Aktion vorzeitig wegen „unkooperativem Verhalten" zu beenden und dann sind Sie geschiedene Leute."

Man sah ihr förmlich die Schaden – und Vorfreude an und für das Ehepaar Snape war spätestens in diesem Moment klar, dass sie wirklich um ihre Ehe und Liebe würden kämpfen müssen.

„Nun, da wir das nun geklärt hätten, würde ich gerne fortfahren."

„Verzeihen Sie, aber ich würde mich gerne etwas hinlegen. Ich fühl mich nicht sehr wohl." erklärte Hermine und erhob sich von der Couch.

„Bedauere, aber ich denke nicht, dass nun Zeit dafür ist, sich hinzulegen."

„Ach und wann ist Ihrer Meinung nach Zeit dafür?" fragte Hermine schnippisch.

„Severus, erklär ihr bitte, wie mein gesundheitlicher Zustand war und ist, vielleicht versteht sie dann, warum ich mich hinlegen möchte." fügte sie an ihren Mann gewandt hinzu und verließ dann den Raum.

„Mrs. Snape, kommen Sie zurück!" rief Umbridge wütend und nur Severus finsterer Blick hinderte sie dran, Hermine zu folgen.

„Miss Umbridge, wenn meine Frau sich nicht wohl fühlt, dann haben Sie dies zu akzeptieren oder wären Sie davon angetan, dass man Ihren Kopf gegen eine Wand schlagen würde, obgleich Sie Kopfschmerzen haben?" schnarrte er kalt und durchbohrte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

Umbridge schnaube und griff nach ihrer Handtasche.

„Nun, da Ihre Frau ja verschwunden ist, werde ich mich etwas zurückziehen. Wir reden später weiter!" setzte sie drohend hinzu und verschwand, wie Hermine Minuten zuvor, aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Severus griff trotz früher Stunde nach der Whiskyflasche auf dem Tisch und schenkte sich ein Glas ein. Er mochte nicht daran denken, wie es Hermine jetzt gerade ging. Dass sie wahrscheinlich in ihrem Bett lag und Tränenbäche weinte oder dass er – dass sie beide – diese Umbridge noch mindestens ein halbes Jahr würden ertragen müssen. An all das wollte er jetzt nicht denken.

* * *

**Das war dann das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein kleines Review da.**

**Ich würde mich freuen, denn Eure Meinung und Kritik ist mir wichtig und nur so kann ich mich verbessern und habe den Ansporn weiterzuschreiben.**

**Liebe Grüße,**

**Sarah**

**P.S. Wer ein bisschen mehr über mich erfahren möchte, der kann das gerne auf meiner neuen Homepage www. sarahla2909. jimdoo. com (Leerzeichen entfernen!)  
**


	37. Kämpfen

**Hallo ihr Lieben,**

**etwas später als ursprünglich geplant, kommt heute das neue Kapitel.**

**twofacemirror: **_Vielen lieben Dank erstmal für dein Review =) Heiter wird es mit Umbridge No° 2 bestimmt ;) Schauen wir mal, wie Sev und Mione das hinbekommen :D_

**Schanin: **_Danke für dein Review, du treue Reviewerin, ich hab mich total gefreut =) Ja, die Chaps sind meist etwas kürzer, aber das muss wegen dem Spannungsbogen einfach sein ;) Sev und Mione werden es nicht einfach haben, mit der netten Eheprüferin, aber ließ selbst ;)_

_

* * *

  
_

36. Kapitel Kämpfen

Müde rieb Shirley Snape sich über die Augen. Es war gerade mal früher Nachmittag und ihre Praxis war noch voller Patienten.

So sehr die junge Frau ihren Job immer geliebt hatte, im Moment sehnte sie ihren Feierabend herbei.

Seit dem Abend, an dem sie mit ihrem Kollegen Matthew Miller essen gewesen war, hatte sich irgendwie etwas verändert. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war, aber sie fühlte sich anders.

Es war, als wäre ihr bewusst geworden, dass ich eine einsame Frau war. Aber auch, dass sie jung war, ein Recht auf die Liebe hatte.

Matthew hatte sie geküsst und egal, wie betrunken sie gewesen war, das Gefühl von seinen weichen, warmen Lippen auf den Ihren, ließ auch jetzt noch ein Schwarm voller Schmetterlinge durch ihren Bauch jagen.

Sie hatte sich in Matthew verliebt, ja und sie hatte daran gezweifelt, dass ihr Kollege ihre Gefühle erwidern würde.  
Dass er sie dann aber geküsst hatte und einfach verschwunden war, hatte es für sie nicht einfacher gemacht.

‚Geküsst zu werden, heißt nicht, dass er Dich liebt, Shirley!'

Und genau da war der springende Punkt. Er hatte sie geküsst, sich seit dem aber nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet.  
Das war alles nichts Ganzes und nichts Halbes, doch sie konnte sich auch nicht dazu durchringen, den Kontakt zu ihm zu suchen. Zu verunsichert war sie. Verunsichert auf Grund des Kuss und verunsichert wegen ihrer Gefühle für diesen Mann.

Es war einfach alles so kompliziert!

Sie ließ den Kopf in die Hände fallen, nur um gleich darauf wieder aufzuschrecken, als die Tür ihres Sprechzimmers auf ging.

„Dr. Snape…" Die junge Sprechstundenhilfe Haley hielt einen Moment inne und musterte ihre Chefin.

„Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte sie dann. Shirley Snape wirkte müde und erschöpft, ganz so, als wäre sie krank.

Shirley rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Natürlich geht es mir gut.", erwiderte sie freundlich. „Was gibt es denn?"

„Mrs. Carter wartet im U 2. Die mit den Zwillingen.", fügte sie hinzu, als die Ärztin einen Moment die Stirn runzelte.

„Danke, Haley, ich komme sofort." Haley reichte ihr die Krankenakte der Patientin, bevor sie mit einem Nicken den Raum verließ.

Mit einem Seufzen erhob Shirley sich, straffte die Schultern und verließ ihr Sprechzimmer, um an ihre Arbeit zurück zu gehen.

„Mrs. Carter.", begrüßte sie ihre Patientin, sobald sie den Untersuchungsraum betreten hatte.

„Dr. Snape." Mrs. Carter reichte ihrer Ärztin die Hand.

„Wie geht es Ihnen und den beiden Kleinen?" Sie lächelte freundlich und ließ sich hinter dem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Uns geht es gut, auch wenn ich mit jedem Tag das Ende dieser Schwangerschaft herbei sehne."

„Das ist ganz normal.", meinte Shirley lächelnd. „Dann legen Sie sich doch hier drüben einmal hin und ich werde einen Ultraschall machen."

Flink hatte Shirley das Kontaktgel auf dem prallen Bauch ihrer Patientin verteilt und ließ nun die Ultraschallsonde dort drüber gleiten.  
Und da hatte sie die Babies auch schon auf dem Schirm.

„Schauen Sie hier." Sie drehte den Monitor ein bisschen und deutet mit dem Finger auf einige Konturen. „Das ist das erste Baby und das hier, das ist das zweite. Plazenta und Nabelschnur sehen auch gut aus, ich bin voll auf zufrieden."

„Das ist schön." Mrs. Carter lächelte selig. „Mein Mann und ich, wir freuen uns sehr auf die Kinder, obgleich es natürlich eine große Umstellung sein wird."

„Das ist es wohl, aber ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Sie es schaffen werden." Shirley wischte das Kontaktgel vom Bauch und bedeutet Mrs. Carter sich wieder anzuziehen.

„Den Babies geht es gut, sie entwickeln sich prächtig. Ich schlage vor, Sie machen dann noch einen Termin für die nächste Woche aus und dann nehmen wir noch Blut ab. Kommen Sie dann bitte nüchtern."

„Alles klar, ."

„Auf Wiedersehen." Lächelnd verabschiedete Shirley sich und ging dann hinter ihren Schreibtisch zurück.

Sie machte sich einige Notizen in der Krankenakte, bevor ich Blick auf das Ultraschallbild der Zwillinge fiel.

Ganz plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung schossen ihre die Tränen in die Augen und liefen ihre Wangen hinab.

Die Erinnerung an damals, als sie ihr Kind verloren hatte, brachen über sie hinein.

Sie versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Ultraschallbilder sah. Es war ihr Job!

Fahrig wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und legte eine Hand vor ihrem Mund, um den Schluchzern, die sich aus ihrer Brust lösen wollten, Einhalt zu gebieten.

Was war nur los mit ihr? Wieso nahm sie die Sache mit Matthew so mit? Wieso brachte sie dieses Gefühlschaos in ihr drin so aus dem Gleichgewicht?

Fragen, auf die sie keine Antwort wusste. Aber eines war ihr klar. Sie würde mit Matthew reden müssen. Sie musste wissen, was der Kuss für ihn bedeutet hatte.

Diese Unwissen und das Gefühlschaos in ihr drin, hielt sie nicht länger aus.

Energisch griff sie zum Telefon und wählte Matthews Durchwahl vom Büro. Sie ließ einige Male klingeln, da aber niemand abnahm wählte sie die Durchwahl zum Ärztezimmer.

„Guten Tag, hier ist Dr. Snape. Ich hätte gerne Dr. Miller gesprochen." Sie lauschte der Stimme am anderen Ende aufmerksam.

„Ach er ist im Op. Hmm…nein, Sie brauchen ihm nichts ausrichten. Danke." Wenn Matthew am Telefon nicht zu sprechen war, dann würde sie halt nach Feierabend in die Klinik fahren.

‚Vielleicht ist vis-à-vis sowieso besser, als am Telefon.'

Severus hatte sich drei Gläser seines teuren Whiskys gegönnt, bevor ihn seine Füße ein Stockwerk höher in sein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer mit Hermine getragen hatten.

Wider seine Erwartungen lag Hermine nicht im Bett, sondern stand vor einem der großen Fenster, welches weit geöffnet war.

Im frischen Augustwind flatterten ihre Haare durch die Luft und einige Strähnen flogen spielerisch um ihr Gesicht.  
Lautlos drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

Sie sah so hübsch aus. Hübsch und zerbrechlich.

„Hermine.", flüsterte er und kam mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu. Dieser Moment hatte etwas Besonderes. Auf seine Art und Weise etwas magisches.

„Hermine.", wiederholte er ihren Namen und griff nach einer Haarsträhne, strich sie ihr zärtlich aus dem Gesicht.

„Hast du vergessen, was wir uns geschworen haben? Ob ich nah bin oder fern, dieser Ring möge dich jederzeit daran erinnern, dass ich in Liebe und Treue bei dir bin.", zitierte er und deutet auf ihre beiden Eheringe.

„Es bedeutet auch, dass wir das alles hier zusammen durchstehen. Das habe ich dir schon mal gesagt. Die Option „aufgeben" gibt es in diesem Spiel nicht. Du musst kämpfen –wir müssen kämpfen, denn nur zusammen können wir das hier schaffen."Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Ich weiß das, Severus. Sie macht es uns aber doch jetzt schon so schwer." Die pure Verzweiflung schwang in Hermines Stimme mit.

„Das tut sie in der Tat."

„Warum ist sie nur so…so…" Sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Vielleicht ist es etwas Persönliches gegen uns. Vielleicht ist sie nur genauso machtbesessen, wie ihre Schwester."

„Ich will das nicht.", flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich an seine Brust. „Ich will, dass dieser Terror aufhört. Aufhört, bevor er richtig los geht."

Severus hielt seine Frau einfach nur in seinen Armen, nicht fähig mehr zu sagen. Nichts würde ihre missliche Lage ändern oder gar besser machen.  
Sie liebten sich, ja und sie wollten zusammen kämpfen. Das hieß auch, dass sie nun in den sauren Apfel würden beißen müssen.  
Nach einiger Zeit, in der sie nur still beieinander gestanden hatten, löste Hermine sich aus Severus Armen.

„Kämpfen?"

„Kämpfen!", bestätige er ihr.

Zusammen gingen sie hinunter und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, stand Umbridge mit einem süffisanten Grinsen in der Eingangshalle.  
„Da sind sie ja! Ich dachte schon, sie würden sich gar nicht mehr blicken lassen!"

„Meine Frau brauchte ein bisschen Ruhe, da sie Kopfschmerzen hatte, wie sie sich ja sicher erinnern, und ich habe ihr nur die passenden Tränke gebracht, damit er ihr wieder besser geht.", erklärte Severus kühl.

„Nun gut, der Nachmittag liegt noch vor uns. Was gedenken sie zu tun?"

„Wir werden der Winkelgasse einen Besuch abstatten.", antwortete Hermine mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren Mann. Sie wusste, er brauchte noch einige Trankzutaten und bei der Gelegenheit konnte sie gleich noch einen Abstecher zu Flourish & Blotts und Madam Malkins machen.  
Severus nickte zur Bestätigung. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, wenn sie das Haus verließen.

„Nun gut." Ein kurzes Zucken ging um Umbridges Mund. „Ich werde meine Tasche holen und mir etwas überziehen, dann können wir los." Sie dackelte auf ihren rosafarbenen Pumps aus der Eingangshalle.

Severus und Hermine nutzen die Zeit, sich ebenfalls fertig zu machen, um dann mit Umbridge in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren.

Es war unfassbar, doch kaum hatten sie drei Schritte in die Winkelgasse gemacht, da hatte Umbridge bereits erneut ihr Klemmbrett gezückt und war eifrig am schreiben.  
Hermine entschied diese Frau einfach zu ignorieren, ebenso wie all die Blicke, die sie unweigerlich auf sich zog, als sie mit Severus die Straße entlang schritt.

Das Ehepaar Snape entschied, dass Severus in die Apotheke gehen würde, während Hermine sich bei Madame Malkins umsehen würde.

„Meine Frau und ich werden uns nun trennen. Wenn von uns möchten Sie also begleiten?" fragte Severus die Eheprüferin nüchtern.

„Ich denke, ich werde Ihre Frau begleiten.", erwiderte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Also gut." Er beugte sich zu Hermine hinunter und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Wir treffen uns bei Flourish und Blotts." Und schon war er mit wehendem Umhang in der Menschenmenge verschwunden.

‚Wie immer!' ,war Hermines einziger Gedanke bei diesem Anblick.

„Chrm, chrm.", holte sie Umbridge allerdings sofort aus ihrer Gedankenwelt.  
„Könnten wir dann?" Sie deutet auf Madame Malkins Geschäft.

„Natürlich." Augenblicklich ging Hermine auf die Türe zu und betrat den Laden. So gleich wurde sie von Madame Malkin begrüßt. Diesmal um einiges freundlicher, als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung vor der Hochzeit.

„Mrs. Snape, Sie sehen ja blendend aus.", sagte sie und Hermine schüttelte die ihr dar gebotene Hand.

„Vielen Dank."

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte die Verkäuferin auch sofort, wobei sie einen neugierigen Blick auf Umbridge warf. Diese nickte ihr jedoch nur kurz zu und nahm auf einem Stuhl vor der Umkleide Platz.

„Oh, ich wollte eigentlich nur nach ein oder zwei neuen Umhängen gucken und nach einem neuen Kleid.", antwortet Hermine hier.

„Ich nehmen an, die Umhänge hätten Sie jetzt gerne ohne ihr Hausabzeichen? In schwarz?"

Die junge Frau nickte bestätigen. „Ja, das wäre gut."

„Nun, dann nehm ich kurz ihre Maße." Ein Maßband schwirrte bereits durch die Luft. „Und dann gucken wir nach einem schönen Kleid für Sie. Kommen Sie, kommen Sie." Die stämmige Hexe schob Hermine in den hinteren Teil des Geschäfts.

Und schon wieder war Umbridge ihnen auf den Fersen, wie Hermine grimmig feststellte.

„Was möchten Sie denn für ein Kleid haben? Soll es etwas festliches sein, oder doch lieber etwas für die Freizeit?"

„Am liebsten wäre mir beides. Also es sollte festlich, aber auch lässig sein?", meinte Hermine und ließ ihren Blick über die Auslagen schweifen.

„Am besten wäre es schwarz."

„Natürlich.", bekräftigte Madame Malkins und suchte sofort einige schwarze Kleider raus.

Ein Kleid war schöner als das andere und Hermine konnte sich gar nicht entscheiden.  
Schließlich hatte sie ein schwarzes Cocktailkleid ausgewählt, welches Trägerlos war und bis zu ihrem Knie reichte.

„Für welchen Anlass kaufen Sie so ein Kleid?", mischte Umbridge sich plötzlich ein.  
Hermine drehte sich zu der Eheprüferin herum und warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Es ist nicht ganz gleich, für welchen Anlass dieses Kleid ist?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich dachte, Sie hätten verstanden, dass alles von Bedeutung ist.", erwiderte sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.  
„Kaufen Sie es für eine Party? Ein Dinner? Den Weihnachtsball auf Hogwarts? Oder wollen Sie damit gar ihren Mann verführen?"

„Letzteres!", antwortete Hermine giftig. „Lassen Sie es bitte einpacken, Madame Malkins. Die Umhänge komme ich morgen abholen.", fügte sie an die Verkäuferin hinzu.

Rasch bezahlte sie die Kleidungsstücke und verließ dann das Geschäft, im Schlepptau eine fies grinsende Umbridge.

Oh, wie sie diese Frau doch hasste!

„Mrs. Snape.", sagte Umbridge schließlich, als sie vor Flourish und Blotts ankamen und Severus noch nicht da war.

„Sie wissen doch, dass ich so etwas fragen muss. Machen Sie es mir doch nicht immer so schwer." Hermine schreckte innerlich zurück. Die Eheprüferin hatte die selbe liebliche Stimme, wie ihre Schwester, als sie vor drei Jahren versucht hatte, ihren Schülern verständlich zu machen, dass draußen in der Welt keine Gefahr für sie sein würde.

„Ich weiß das sehr wohl, danke für den Hinweis. Wissen und akzeptieren sind jedoch zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe. Finden Sie nicht auch?" Sie ließ Umbridge keine Zeit zu antworten, denn in diesem Moment tauchte Severus in der Menge auf und Hermine stürzt auf ihn zu.

„Lass uns einfach nur nach Hause apparieren.", flüsterte sie nahe seinem Ohr.

„So schlimm?"

„Schlimmer."

„Wir kehren zurück nach Snape Manor.", erwiderte Snape laut und schon war er mit seiner Frau im Arm appariert.

* * *

**Das wars für heute ;) Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.**

**Ganz liebe Grüße,**

**Sarah**


End file.
